My Miracle, My Angel
by l'heure bleue
Summary: My name is Bella Swan, and I'm pregnant. My fiancé is overprotective, and won't even let me walk up the stairs alone. So what could possibly go wrong? Mood swings, cravings and name games, to name a few. — WINNER of 4 Twilight Awards! WRITTEN BEFORE BD!
1. The Discovery

**

* * *

**

: - **IMPORTANT NOTE** - :

I DID NOT steal ideas from Breaking Dawn/Stephenie Meyer. I started and completed this ( AND the sequel, **Never Too Late** ) _far_ before Breaking Dawn was even released. These ideas were purely mine. I did not believe, at the time of writing this, that any of the events in this fanfiction were possible.

: - **INPORTANT NOTE **- :

* * *

**Title:** My Miracle, My Angel  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genres:** Romance/Drama  
**Pairings:** Edward/Bella  
**Summary:** My name is Bella Swan, and I'm pregnant. My fiancé is overprotective, and won't even let me walk up the stairs alone. So what could possibly go wrong? Mood swings, cravings and name games, to name a few. Oh, and did I mention someone's trying to kill me?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight

* * *

_**My Miracle, My Angel —** **Chapter One**_

_**August 8th, 2007 — 7:30 AM -** (Edward PO__V)_

I rubbed her back slowly and softly as she leaned her cheek against my chest. She was breathing in gasps, and her small body was shaking. I could barley stand to see her in this kind of pain, but I knew there was nothing I could do for her.

And it frustrated me.

"Bella, sweetheart, I want you to see Carlisle today," I whispered quietly, still rubbing small circles on her back; she simply shook her head.

"It's just the flu."

I winced as she said this, but tried not to let my emotions show as I filled a small bathroom cup with water and handed it to her; she took it with shaking hands and sipped a few times until she was confident that the remainders of her breakfast would stay down. Seconds later, she handed me the empty cup.

"I would feel better if you saw a doctor—it doesn't have to be Carlisle, anyone will do."

I was desperate now.

"I'm _fine_."

"You don't look fine," I argued, sighing and rolling my eyes at the yellow tile walls.

_Stubborn Bella_.

"I said I'll be fi—" As she spoke, she stiffened in my arms, then bolted toward the toilet again. I followed her, and as soon as she had finished ridding herself of her pancakes and bacon, she leaned back against me again.

"I will physically haul you to a doctor if you don't volunteer," I said, and she knew I would.

So, instead of protesting, she sighed.

"Give me two days."

I glared at her, though I wasn't mad; I was concerned and worried. "One day."

"A day and a half."

I rolled my eyes.

"All right. But if you're still feeling like this by ... " I quickly checked my watch and calculated the time in my head, " ... tomorrow afternoon, I'm taking you to see Carlisle whether you like it or not, all right?"

"Mmm hmm."

I kissed her on the forehead, and, after helping her into clean pajamas, I picked her up in my arms and carried her back to her room. For once, she didn't protest at being carried like she usually did, and that alone made me worry more. But as I was about to walk to the other side of the room to situate myself in the rocking chair for another long day, she grabbed onto my shirt and whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear.

"Stay with me."

I simple smiled and moved to lay beside her. She pressed her body against mine, and I willingly wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me.

" ... love you, Edward."

I didn't know whether she was talking in her sleep, or whispering me a final message before she fell into a deep slumber, but I really didn't care.

I kissed her forehead once more.

"Love you, too, Bella."

_**August 8th, 2007 — 9:30 PM - **(Bella POV)_

The pink line glared at me.

I glared right back.

And I was sure that Alice had started to rub off on me—in a bad way—when I briefly considered the fact that the pink line clashed with the yellow floor tile more important than the _meaning_ of said pink line.

I sighed and threw the plastic horror across the room, burying my head in my hands as I tried desperately to hold the tears back. There was no way ... no way this could be _possible_. There was no other explanation; the test had to be wrong.

But ...

... if there was no other explanation, then why was I worrying so much? Maybe ... maybe I should just get a second opinion.

I sighed and stood to my feet before walking out of the bathroom; I only had a few minutes before Charlie went to sleep, a few minutes before Edward was back.

But before I reached the door, I ran back quickly and grabbed the object I'd thrown against the wall.

For memories, you know.

**_10:03 PM_**

"You smell different."

I quickly held my hands up in defeat.

"I haven't seen Jacob in weeks, and I swear I took a shower."

Edward just laughed as he climbed into bed beside me and wrapped his arms around me, like he did every single night. I smiled and let my eyes flutter closed as I breathed in his scent; it was the most intoxicating, beautiful thing ever.

"I wasn't saying you smelled _bad_," Edward whispered in my ear, his hands playing lightly with my chocolate brown hair. "I just said _different_."

The feel of his cool breath on my face almost made me lose my train of thought. I quickly managed a full sentence, afraid that I wouldn't be able to speak in a few short seconds.

"And there's a difference?"

He smiled my favorite, crooked smile.

"Definitely."

We both laughed softly, and as I reached over to turn off my light, Edward kissed my neck, letting his cold, large hands fall to my waist.

"You seem to be feeling a lot better tonight," he commented, smiling into my skin as I curled against him under the blankets. I just nodded, gave a deep yawn, and let my eyes fall closed. He seemed to get the point and began humming my lullaby softly, his breath tickling my ear.

It was about three in the morning when I woke up and he wasn't there.

_**August 9th, 3:22 AM - **(Edward POV)_

"Bella smells funny."

It sounded like an extremely stupid thing for even me to say, so as I wrinkled up my nose and stared at the man I'd come to love as a father over the past ninety odd years, I winced.

"Funny... how?" Carlisle asked, twisting a pen between his fingers as his mind worked a million miles an hour. He seemed serious, which was a good thing; at least he was paying attention. Emmet had just started howling with laughter when I told him that my fiancée 'smelled funny'. But hey! In my defense, the only time Bella had smelled like anyone but _Bella _had been when the stupid hospital had given her those transfusions. _Of course_ it worried me a little.

I sighed and shrugged at Carlisle's question.

"I don't _know_, exactly. Just... different. The same, but it's like it's been intensified, or changed the tiniest bit, something a normal person wouldn't notice."

I was beginning to get really frustrated; I couldn't put into words what was wrong, because I didn't _know_. I was worried because Bella was so sick, and I was anxious and, as Bella so delicately put it when I'd first met her, I was _crabby_ because I hadn't hunted in so long.

"She's been sick, right?" Carlisle asked, finally snapping me from my thoughts. When I lifted my dark eyes to meet his, he was thoughtful, as if he had an idea he wasn't quite ready to share with me.

"She says it's the flu."

"But you think otherwise?"

"Well... yeah. But she refuses to see a doctor, so there's not much I can do, is there?" I asked, sighing and falling back in the chair I was sitting in.

Carlisle shook his head; he was amused. I wasn't.

"Edward, have you and Bella, for lack of a better way to put it, had sex yet?"

If Vampire's could blush, I'd probably look a lot like a tomato right now.

Thank God they couldn't.

I ran a hand through my hair, letting my gaze fall anywhere but on the man in front of me. I mumbled a quick reply under my breath, just loud enough for Carlisle to hear, but not loud enough for my nosy siblings, who were, by the way, hiding behind the wall, listening to everything we said.

When I finally let myself meet Carlisle's gaze again, he was so deep in thought I don't think he would have noticed if Emmet had driven his Jeep through the wall.

"Edward?" he asked distractedly.

"Yeah?"

"Bring Bella by later, all right?"

I nodded, a small smile making its way to my pale lips. "Even if I have to haul her over against her will."

Carlisle smiled.

"Good."

_**7:00 AM **(Bella's POV)_

I knew that, in a few short minutes, I would know whether the pink, plastic horror had been right. I didn't really _want_ to know, though. I wanted a few more days of peace before my whole world fell down.

But I didn't have a choice.

We were already out of the house and running when I laid my cheek against Edward's chest, seeking the cool touch against my warm skin. My head was spinning again, but I didn't feel like I needed to let him in on the information that I would have fainted already if he hadn't been carrying me.

The world flew past me as Edward ran faster than he ever has before; he was in such a hurry to hear the life-changing news that I was sure Carlisle was going to give me.

Edward had no idea how much his life was about to change.

"Bella, sweetheart, we're here," he whispered, his quiet voice breaking through my thoughts. I nodded, making a move to get out of his arms, but he wouldn't let me go.

"You'll faint if I let you down," he said, a smug smile on his lips.

"Humph."

I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to save some shred of dignity as we met Carlisle at the door. His smile immediately faded and he motioned us inside where Edward gently deposited me on the couch.

"It's the flu," I insisted, hoping to stop what I was sure he'd say.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, it's not, Bella."

"Is it serious?" Edward asked, concerned now, as he watched the impassive face of his adoptive father.

"Serious? Yes, more so than you can imagine."

Edward stiffened beside me, and I could tell it was taking all his self control—and then some—not to start yelling. Instead, he said calmly, "What is it?"

"I've worked in a hospital for a long time, so I'm positive I'm right." Carlisle paused and took a deep breath.

"What. Is. It?" Edward asked, stressing each word as his cold hand gripped mine tightly.

"Bella, you're pregnant."

I tried not to, I really did. After all, I already knew that I was pregnant; I'd found out that much last night when I'd taken that stupid, home pregnancy test. However, as I passed out, the last thing I was was Edward's surprised—and betrayed—gaze.

I'd never had more tormented dreams.

* * *

_Weeeeell_, there's chapter one. Whatcha think? This is my first multi-chapter story. (On fanfiction, at least!) Otherwise, I've written two novels. I find writing someone else's characters is much, much harder, however.

**NOTE: **I'm sure people are wondering why Edward feels "betrayed" right now. Well, as I will explain in the next chapter (and I'm sure everyone can guess) Vampires can't have babies (Usually ... ).

_**Please Review! **( Pleeeeease? )_

* * *


	2. Take Me Back

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own the future baby and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

**_My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Two_**

_**Previously ...**_

_"Bella, you're pregnant."_

_I tried not to, I really did. After all, I already knew that I was pregnant; I'd found out that much last night when I'd taken that stupid, home pregnancy test. However, as I passed out, the last thing I was was Edward's surprised—and betrayed—gaze._

_I'd never had more tormented dreams._

_**August 9th, 7:13 AM - **(Bella POV)_

"She wouldn't do that to Edward."

The voice was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it through the thick haze that had settled over me.

So, instead, I just listened.

"I know she wouldn't. But that doesn't change anything. She's still pregnant, and the fact remains that Vampires _can't have children_."

The haze was slowly disappearing, and now I could recognize the voice that spoke; it was Carlisle, and his tone was frustrated. He didn't like it when he couldn't solve a problem or figure a puzzle out.

I tried to say something, but all that came out was a moan.

"Bella?"

The voice that spoke wasn't the one I wanted to hear, but comforting nonetheless; it was Esme, who was possibly the most compassionate and loving person to ever walk the Earth. She took my hand in hers and let her thin, pale fingers dance over my skin.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

I couldn't speak; my mouth was too dry, so I simple nodded and tried to open my eyes. Next, I could hear Carlisle's voice as Esme helped me sit up on the couch. He was talking fast to someone else, but then he stopped and walked over.

"Where's ... Edward?" I asked, looking around quickly; I was sure he'd be here, trying to figure out what was going on with everyone else. Carlisle let a tiny smile flicker across his face.

"He's on ... the roof. He's ... confused."

"He's not the only one," I muttered grumpily, taking a sip of water from the cup Esme handed me. I hadn't even noticed when she'd went off to get it. But as soon as the water was in my stomach, I began to feel sick—horribly, horribly sick—so I put it down and focused my attention on not throwing up.

Esme sat down beside me and Carlisle across from me.

"So, did ya faint before or after the news?"

It was a new voice this time; I looked up to see Emmett, Edward's giant of a brother, standing behind the couch.

"After," I mumbled. "But I already knew."

Everyone looked surprised at this, but no one commented. The next time anyone spoke, it was Carlisle.

"Bella, we're confused and we're hoping you can help us."

I nodded, not trusting myself to even open my mouth at this point; the churning in my stomach was getting worse, and I briefly wondered if it was getting back at me for having an uneventful evening last night.

"Vampires can't have children," he said simply, sighing. "And we don't know how this could have happened."

I immediately understood what he was suggesting, but Rosalie beat me to it. She, however, wasn't denying it, like I would have been; she was the accuser.

"She cheated on Edward," she said, her voice smug. "It's obvious. Vampires can't have kids, and yet she's pregnant. She slept with some other guy, simple as that."

"Rosalie!"

Carlisle's voice was louder, more commanding than I'd ever heard it as he turned his livid gaze toward the beautiful blond sitting in the far corner.

"That's quite enough," he continued, not letting his gaze fall until Rosalie threw her hands up in defeat and rolled her eyes. Then, he turned to me.

"_Is _that true?"

I didn't realize that I'd been crying until he spoke. I angrily wiped the tears from my eyes.

"No!" I yelled quickly, desperately. "It's not true! I _love_ Edward! I would _never_ do that to him!"

Carlisle nodded, then turned his gaze back to Rosalie as he spoke to me.

"Then I believe you, Bella."

I was weak with relief, and I didn't realize the familiar sensation in my stomach until it was almost too late; I needed a bathroom _now_. But I didn't even know if the Cullen's had one, so I ran straight for the door.

I didn't make it.

I could hear Rosalie cringe in disgust at the mess, and I could feel Esme as she wrapped her arms around me, holding me close to her cold, stone like body as I cried. My tears stained her shirt, but she didn't even seem to care; she just rocked me back and forth, and didn't even seem to notice the mess I had just made on the floor.

"I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry ... " I whispered, choking on my tears and clutching to Esme as she just held me and whispered to me, her soft voice melting away my worry, my pain, my fear.

"Don't be sorry, dearest Bella. You have nothing to be sorry for."

I'd never felt so broken, but I'd never felt so loved as Alice leaned down on the floor and smiled at me, her hand running through my hair. I even felt Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle near, but they stood back, just letting Esme comfort me.

"S-sorry ... I-I'm sorry ... "

"Shh, Bella. Shh ... "

The soft, slow rocking motion and the sweet, calming voice of Esme eventually sent me and my tears into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_**8:30 AM **(Edward POV)_

"If you don't get your ass in there soon and _talk_ to her, I will physically haul you in there."

I was surprised as the voice of my brother was soon followed by his large body. He folded his large frame into a sitting position beside me, and I turned my gaze back to the clouds; they were dark grey, and I knew it was going to rain soon. Again.

"Didn't hear you coming up," I mumbled, not quite taking in his words.

"That's because you're so deep in your _own_ thoughts that you haven't spared a second of thought for the one person you can't read. She's _hurting_, Edward. She cried herself to sleep, and even then her tears wouldn't stop."

Those words felt like someone had stabbed me, but as I winced, I shrugged.

"Can't be my kid, anyway."

Suddenly, the roof disappeared beneath my feet, and the clouds left my vision. Instead, I was staring into the very red, livid off face of my brother. I was vaguely aware that my feet were now about a foot off the ground, and if I had needed to breathe I would have been in serious trouble; Emmett was holding the front of my shirt so tightly I just gave up on the idea altogether.

Then, the shouting started.

"Do you really think she'd do that to you?! Do you _actually_ think she'd cheat on you? Do you?!"

He seemed to finally realize that I couldn't shout back due to lack of air, and I felt my feet hit the ground half a second before I was yelling.

"What would you think?! Huh? I'm a _Vampire_," I spat the word from my mouth like poison. "What would you think if you _knew_ you couldn't have kids, and suddenly you find out your girlfriend's pregnant?!"

This logic seemed to calm Emmett down a little, and as soon as he'd let me go, I dropped back into a sitting position, curling my knees up to my chest before wrapping my arms around them.

"I don't know _what_ to think," I finally said, sighing and staring off into the distance. Emmett was beside me once more.

"Talk to her. Ask her yourself. She said she's never cheated on you before, Edward. And we believe her. Now, it's up to you to make that choice for yourself."

Then, he was gone. I didn't even have to look; I knew he wasn't there, just like I knew he was right. I had a choice to make, and I couldn't make it without talking to her.

_Bella_.

I loved her more than the world, and I wanted nothing more than to believe it was my baby growing inside of her, but how could I? I _knew_ I couldn't get anyone pregnant, and then _wham_! Bella's gonna have a baby.

_A baby_...

And I knew I wanted it to be mine more than anything else in existence.

_**11:45 AM **(Edward POV)_

When I entered the room, six pairs of eyes were suddenly on me. Their emotions ranged from raging mad—in Emmett's case—to Rosalie's annoyed expression.

"Can I talk to Bella?"

I muttered the words so quietly no normal person could have heard them, but then again, I _did_ live in a house full of Vampires.

"She's in your room."

Carlisle should have been mad at me—it would have been more comfortable than his silence. Instead, his voice was calm and emotionless; his gaze was, too ... as I looked into his face, I saw his blank, liquid golden eyes and his lips, set in a firm line.

I simply nodded, then took off; I was standing outside my room only a second later, raising my hand to knock.

"Go away."

I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought it was; she'd refused me before I'd even spoken.

"Bella ... "

"Just_ go away_, Edward."

But I could be stubborn, too.

"No. And I will sit out here for as long as I have to ... I'll sit out here until you let me talk to you, until you let me apologize for being such an ass. Until you'll listen to me when I say I was a selfish idiot for leaving you like that, for running away when you needed me more than you ever have.

"I'll sit out here until you understand that I want to believe this more than anything. Until you realize how hard this is for me, yet, despite that, I'm sitting here, begging for you to take me back."

There was a short silence, in which I was aware of my heart breaking into a million peices; what if she didn't want me back? I couldn't say I'd blame her; I doubted her, if even for such a short time, I'd believed that she'd actually chosen someone else over me, when she'd told me a million times how much she loved me.

"_Please_, Bella ... " I whispered, my voice quivering.

Then ... then, there was a soft, quiet shuffling inside the room, and the lock—when had I gotten a lock?—snapped open. Bella grabbed the handle and opened the door, leaving it that way as she walked back inside the room and climbed onto the bed, wrapping the golden blanket around her small form and bringing the cloth up to hide her tear-stained eyes.

I quickly walked into the room and sat on the bed beside her; I knew trying to hold her would probably be walking across the imaginary line she'd set before me, so I just sat there, my hands in my lap.

"I was being stupid," I muttered, not meeting her eyes. "I was scared."

"I didn't sleep with anyone else, Edward," she whispered, laying her head on my cold shoulder; well, that was a step in the right direction, at least. I couldn't answer, though. "I would never, _never_ do that to you ... remember?" she muttered, her voice low, "when I told you that love and lust went together for me?"

I nodded, remembering the night. She let a small smile filter across her lips as she, too, remembered.

"You are the _only one_ I love ... you are _everything_ to me."

I closed the distance between us and held her close, not wanting to ever let go; she broke down and started crying again, her fingers grasping my shirt so hard her knuckles were white. Her whole body shook, and I knew that if I could cry, the tears would be silently slipping down my pale cheeks as I kissed her forehead, tightening my arms around her as much as I dared; I wanted her as close to me as possible. I wanted to feel her warmth, her breath ... I wanted to hear her heart beat, wanted to see her smile.

"I love you, Bella. God, I love you," I whispered, my breath on her ear as I spoke. "I love you so damn much. And I love the baby ... _our_ baby."

My words brought on a whole new wave of tears for Bella, but this time, she was smiling as she cried.

"I love you, too, Edward," she whispered, her fingers leaving my shirt to wrap around my hard, cold body. I could feel myself smiling as I reached down and let my fingers dance over Bella's stomach.

"So ... there's really a baby in there?" I asked in wonder, not quite able to grasp the idea. Bella smiled and leaned back in order to place her hand over my own.

"Yes," she said, her voice still low, but now filled with love. "_Our_ baby. I don't care how impossible Carlisle says it is, I _am_ pregnant, and it _is_ your baby, Edward."

I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face; I was sure I looked like a complete idiot.

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

That was fast, huh? _(Yaaay!) _I'm usually pretty good at this updating thing. Lol! Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed and put me on their favs. **Super HUGS **to everyone!

_**Please Review! **(Reviews make me write faster!)_


	3. 12 Red Roses

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own the future baby and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

**_My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Three_**

_**Previously ...**_

_"So ... there's really a baby in there?" I asked in wonder, not quite able to grasp the idea. Bella smiled and leaned back in order to place her hand over my own._

_"Yes," she said, her voice still low, but now filled with love. "Our baby. I don't care how impossible Carlisle says it is, I am pregnant, and it is your baby, Edward."_

_I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face; I was sure I looked like a complete idiot._

_"I like the sound of that."_

_**August 9th, 7:30 PM -**(Bella POV)_

When I opened my eyes, the sun was beginning to set; I could see the rays of red and orange settling behind the trees and the stars that were beginning to shine through the blanket of darkness that was encasing the sky. I smiled and yawned, letting everything that had happened earlier rush back.

"Edward?"

He wasn't beside me, holding me as he had been when I had fallen asleep; instead, there was a single, bright red rose on the golden pillow. I felt my heart beating fast as I gently wrapped my fingers around it.

The smile was dominating my face as I quickly hopped out of bed and grabbed the sweater that Edward had left out for me. After pulling it on over the soft, silky pajamas that he must have changed me into after falling asleep earlier, I ran into the bathroom to have a quick human moment before I went downstairs.

And there, sitting right by the sink, was a second rose.

I couldn't stop my fingers from shaking as I reached out to grab it. I placed it with the first one and, with my heart beating a mile a minute, I brushed my teeth and my hair. I didn't bother changing out of my pajamas, because as soon as I opened the closet, there was a third rose sitting on the small pile of clothes that had begun to grow as the number of sleepovers at the Cullens rose.

"Edward ... "

My whisper was so low I barely heard it. But then again, I _did_ have a Vampire for a boyfriend.

"Yes, my love?"

A cold, comforting pair of arms wrapped around my waist, and I gasped before turning around in his embrace. He was smiling, but his smile grew a million times with my next words.

"You shouldn't scare a pregnant woman."

His lips caressed my ear, his cool breath tickling my skin as he whispered.

"Do you like them?"

I knew he meant the roses.

"Yes," I said, sighing happily and leaning back into his strong arms. "I _love_ them."

"Good!" he said, his hands grasping me gently as he swung me around in the air; I squealed happily and he laughed. "Because there are still more to find."

I felt a shiver go through my body as he whispered in my ear. He heard my heart rate pick up and laughed as a blush came to my cheeks when he finally sat my feet on the ground again; I couldn't keep my balance and didn't even try. Instead, I let myself collapse against him as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I really am happy about this, Bella. Now, c'mon. Everyone's waiting to ambush you downstairs."

I felt my knees go weak at the idea of being ambushed, but Edward only laughed. He picked me up in his arms and quickly walked me down the stairs, explaining exactly _why_ I wasn't allowed to walk up or down them alone for the next eight months.

"I don't want you to trip and hurt yourself ... or our baby."

Every time he said our baby, I felt a thrill of excitement run through me. Our baby. I would probably never be able to stop the huge, dominating grin that spread over my face when I realized that I _was_ having Edward's baby ...

"Oooh, Bella!"

The excited, happy voice snapped me from me thoughts, and I sighed and rolled my eyes as Edward sat me on the ground once more; the second my feet touched the floor, Alice pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. My eyes popped.

"Can't ... breathe ... " I gasped; Alice immediately let me go and stood back a few inches.

"Oh! Sorry," she said sheepishly, grinning from ear to ear as Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle joined us in the living room; everyone was smiling. It seemed as if the excitement and happiness was contagious. And it probably was, considering Jasper's 'gift'.

"Bella," Esme whispered, walking forward to give me a small, soft hug. I hugged her back, thankful for the support everyone seemed so happy to offer; despite wanting this baby more than anything in the world, I was still afraid. "Thank you so much."

"Hmm? For what?" I asked, confused as she kissed me lightly on the cheek; I could feel the blood rushing to my face and she laughed.

"For giving us such a wonderful gift. When you came along, Edward started laughing and smiling again," she said, her own smile soft. "And this child will be a beautiful addition to our family."

I could feel the tears beginning, so I turned and buried my head in Edward's chest. He laughed softly and rubbed my back, much like he always did.

I didn't, however, miss the laugh ... and I wasn't happy with it.

"What, exactly, do you find so funny about me crying?" I asked through my tears, glaring at him as best as I could manage. He looked utterly surprised as I tore myself from his grasp, crossing my arms over my chest. I could hear Carlisle chuckling as Edward sputtered, trying to find the right words.

"Bella, you know ... I didn't mean ... I wasn't ... "

I knew I was being stupid and childish, but I really didn't care.

"Well, if you think my crying is so amusing, I'll go do it somewhere else."

I was halfway across the room before Edward, his eyes frantic and wide, ran after me.

"Bella, wait! I wasn't laughing _at_ you—"

"Just leave me alone, Edward! I hate you!"

I slammed the front door in his face and ran out into the yard.

_**8:01 PM**_ _(Edward POV)_

"She hates me ... "

I let my head fall in my hands as I continued to stare at the door. Emmett was roaring with laughter as Carlisle, who was trying to hold back his own amusement, walked over and sat beside me.

"She doesn't mean it, Edward," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder, a smile on his lips.

"She sure _sounded_ like she meant it," I grumbled, wishing I could stare a hole through the door to keep an eye on Bella. "What if she hurts herself out there ... or decides to walk home alone ... or gets herself kidnapped?" I asked, my worry increasing as my mind quickly ran over the ways my personal Danger Magnet could get herself into trouble.

"Don't worry," Alice chirped, breaking me from my thoughts. "She'll stay in the yard for the next thirty-two minutes."

"Oh."

_"At least ... I hope she will."_

"What do you mean _'I hope'_?!" I asked, jumping to my feet and running to the door, my worry outweighing my common sense. I quickly yanked the door open to see Bella sitting in the middle of the yard, a soft glow encasing her from the outside light. I quickly went to her side.

"Bella ... "

"I said go away," she mumbled, wiping angrily at her tears and turning her gaze away from me. I sighed.

"Bella, I wasn't laughing at you."

"Then who _were_ you laughing at?" she asked, letting out a huge sob before burying her head in her arms.

I reached out and placed my hand on her shoulder; when she didn't shrug it off, I gently wrapped her in my arms and held her close. She quickly turned in my embrace and hugged me, holding on tight.

"S-sorry, Edward!" she sobbed. "I don't m-mean to b-be so emotional."

I smiled and tucked her head under my chin as I ran my fingers through her soft, messy strands of hair.

"I know, I know. Shh ... shh ... "

When she'd finally calmed down, she turned around in my arms until her back was pressed up against my chest; I smiled down at her and pressed my lips softly to her forehead. She yawned sleepily and snuggled closer to me.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered. "But you can't go to sleep yet."

"Why not?" she mumbled, her fingers playing absently with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Because I've found your forth rose."

She turned around in my arms and stared at me with sleepy excitement.

"Really?"

I nodded and reached up, my pale fingers mixing with her soft, brown hair. I grasped the stem of the rose and pulled it from behind her ear; she gasped when I took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her palm before setting the rose in it. I could see the light pink tinting her cheeks in the light from the porch as I kissed her cheek, then her lips gently.

She twirled the rose in her fingers and leaned against me once more, her hair tickling my chin as we stared at the stars.

"Thank you, Edward."

I kissed her head, my lips lingering on the soft strands of her hair for a few seconds before I spoke.

"For what?"

"For everything. For loving me, for our baby ... for the roses, too."

I laughed gently and stood to my feet; she complained at the loss of contact, but snuggled close again when I picked her up into my arms. She laid her head on my chest, gripping the soft cotton with her slim fingers as I began the short walk back inside. When I opened the door, the living room was empty; I was sure this was my family giving us some privacy.

"Mmm ... I need to call Charlie," Bella whispered. I took the hint and sat her on the floor, a smile on my face as I watched her stumble sleepily into the kitchen. Less than three seconds later, a happy squeal announced her discovery of the fifth rose. I walked up behind her as she happily placed it with the one I had given her outside. She smiled up and me and kissed me on the lips before grabbing the phone.

"Can I stay over here tonight?" she asked, her question directed at me. I shook my head.

"No, I think you need to go home tonight."

"Why?"

But I didn't answer. Instead, I dialed the phone for her and, when Charlie picked up on the other end, began speaking.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry ... she fell asleep over here after she and Alice got back from Port Angeles." No need to tell him that said shopping trip had been canceled. "Yes, I'll bring her home right away. Goodbye."

I hung up the phone silently and turned to see Bella pouting at me. I reached out and touched my fingers to her soft skin.

"Trust me. You should go home ... don't worry, I'll stay with you all night."

She nodded, then let me carry her upstairs where she changed from the pink, silky pajamas into a pair of jeans and a light sweater. After pulling on a pair of sandals, I took her downstairs and out to the car.

"Your carriage awaits, ma'am," I said, managing a fairly clumsy bow as I opened her door.

She rolled her eyes at me, and then started to get into the car but stopped short when she saw what was waiting. Her eyes went wide as she reached out to pick up the sixth rose.

I just smiled.

"Oh, no! I left them all in your room ... "

I shook my head and took the rose from her before helping her inside.

"I'll bring them over later, all right?"

She nodded, and then we were off.

_**9:20 PM **(Bella POV)_

He was tapping his foot anxiously on the ground, his arms crossed over his chest as he focased his _'if-looks-could-kill'_ glare on Edward. I could feel those stupid hormones raging again.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, cut it _out_, Dad. It was my fault._ I_ was the one who fell asleep."

"He could have _called _me."

"He _did_."

"Not until nine-forty," Charlie grumbled, finally giving up on his glaring. Instead, he stomped back inside and I turned to face the love of my life.

"Will I see you later?" I whispered, my voice too low for Charlie. He nodded, smiling softly as he reached down and gave me a kiss that would have me burning for his touch for hours. Then, he turned around and started walking off without so much as a parting word. There was really no need; he'd be with me in less than an hour or two.

As soon as I closed the door, I saw Charlie standing in the hallway, glaring and tapping again.

I ignored him, rolling my eyes and walking into the kitchen. I was thirsty.

"Bells, you _hate _Apple Juice."

"Well, I like it now," I snapped, pouring the juice into a large glass and sipping on it. Really, it _was_ wonderful. It was sweet and cold, and it settled calmly in my stomach. Charlie raised an eyebrow at me as I sighed in happiness before taking another large sip. He sighed and shook his head, mumbling something about 'teenage girls' before going back to the game on TV.

"I'm going to sleep no—"

I stopped my sentence when I saw the single, beautiful rose sitting on the hall table.

"What was that, Bells?" Charlie called from the living room, glancing over the couch to look at me. I smiled brightly.

"Nothing, Dad. I'm just going to bed now, all right?"

He nodded. "Sure, sure."

I grabbed the rose and ran back into the kitchen to fill a vase with water. After the rose was sitting happily on my bedside table, I made my way into the bathroom to grab a quick shower. At this point, I was fully expecting another rose and wasn't disappointed when I saw it in the toothbrush cup.

And I thought the smile on my face couldn't get any bigger.

By now, I was positive that there were going to be twelve total, like in the books and movies. And I wasn't disappointed. The next one showed up on my keyboard where I sat to type a quick message to my mom before I went to sleep.

When I found the tenth on my window sill—and I was _positive_ it hadn't been there when I'd walked over to my dresser to put the ninth in the vase—I was sure Edward was watching from outside my window, laughing as he watched my smile grow bigger and bigger.

And, when I found the eleventh on my pillow, he was suddenly beside me, holding me close to his body, his cool breath hitting my ear; I shivered.

"That's the last one you'll find."

I frowned a little bit as he took it and placed it in the vase beside my bed.

"But shouldn't there be ... " I trailed off, my words sounding stupid even to me. Maybe in the early nineteen hundreds, it had been romantic to give a girl eleven roses. Either way, I wasn't complaining.

But somehow, like always, he seemed to know what I was thinking.

"I said that's the last one _you'll find_. I'm _giving _you the final one," he said, turning me around in his embrace. He was smiling, his golden eyes dancing. He reached his hand out to me, and suddenly, there was the final rose sitting in the middle of his palm, his pale fingers grasping it ever-so-gently.

And, in the light from the moon, the ring around the stem of the rose glistened, casting tiny rainbows on my pale face. I gasped.

Edward just smiled.

"I thought it was high time you start wearing this," he said, taking my hand in his before gently pushing the ring onto my third finger—where it belonged.

I couldn't control my emotions as I fell into his embrace and cried, my tears leaking out despite my desperate attempts to keep them at bay.

"I love you so much, Edward," I whispered, my voice but a whisper. He just held me and rocked me back and forth, enjoying the simple, beautiful moment. I was sure I'd ruined it, though, when my quiet whisper broke through the air.

"If it's a boy, I want to name him Edward."

Edward simply groaned.

* * *

I've decided against twins. Completely. So, I'm taking it off the voting list. Please, please, please vote boy or girl! (If you care, that is!) Girl is winning, so if you want boy, **_vote now_**!

**NOTE: **Yet another chapter for you!! Oh, and since I'm writing **two thousand five hundred** words **a day** for you, the least you could do is review. _( You know who you are ... _)

_**Please Review! **( Pretty please with a Vampire on top! )_


	4. Uh Oh!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I do own the future baby and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta,** Macy!**

* * *

**_My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Four_**

_**Previously ..**_

_"I love you so much, Edward," I whispered, my voice but a whisper. He just held me and rocked me back and forth, enjoying the simple, beautiful moment. I was sure I'd ruined it, though, when my quiet whisper broke through the air._

_"If it's a boy, I want to name him Edward."_

_Edward simply groaned._

_**August 10th, 1:10 AM -**(Edward POV)_

It must have been around one in the morning when Bella groaned and rolled over in bed. I quickly put my book—well, Bella's book, actually—on the desk beside her bed and turned over to stare into her sleepy, brown eyes.

"Hello, beautiful."

She mumbled a sleepy reply and snuggled closer.

"I dreamed about the baby."

I felt a smile stretching over my lips as I kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh, yeah? And what exactly did you dream about the baby?"

"Mmm ... " she muttered, sleepiness lacing her soft voice. "I dreamed it was a boy. And we named him Edward." I rolled my eyes at this point, but let her go on. "And he was the mosy beautiful baby in the world ... he had your hair, and your eyes, but you said he looked like me. And then he laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound ever. It even rivaled your laugh, and I love hearing your laugh and _awful_ lot."

I chuckled in response and held her close as she continued talking.

"And his toes were so tiny ... "

At this point, I knew she still mostly asleep. I kissed her forehead once more and pulled the quilt tight around her small body.

"Sleep, beautiful Bella," I whispered as I began to hum her soft lullaby. "In just a few hours, our wonderful baby will be waking you up for a mad dash to the bathroom."

She rolled her eyes at me, but then closed them.

And I smiled as she slipped off into a peaceful, baby-filled sleep once more.

_**5:20 AM -**(Bella POV)_

When I opened my eyes to the sun shining in through my window, the first thing I saw was the twelve roses sitting on my desk. That sight alone made my run to the bathroom a little more pleasant. What made it even better was the fact that Edward ran after me and held me until my stomach calmed down, like he always did.

I groaned as I collapsed back into his embrace. He rubbed my back, the soft, slow motions calming me quickly, like they always did. As we both stared at the bright yellow tile—had I really taken that pregnancy test only two days ago?—he began talking, his voice soft and quiet, so not to wake Charlie.

"You dreamed about our baby last night," he mumbled, his breath tickling my pale skin as he ran his fingers through my messy hair. I raised an eyebrow in happy surprise.

"Really?"

"Mmm hmm. You said you dreamed it was a boy ... and that he was the most beautiful thing in the world."

"I did?" I asked, surprised; I didn't remember any such dream. Or waking up to tell about it. But I knew Edward would never lie to me, so I let a huge grin spread across my face. I was completely silent for the next few minutes as I tried desperately to call back the dream that seemed so far away.

At about the point where I could picture a tiny face—bright golden eyes, tiny button nose—I could feel the returning sensation in my tummy again.

I groaned as I bolted for the toilet.

"How long does this last?" I mumbled once I was back in Edward's arms. He chuckled softly and handed me a small cup of water; I sipped it.

"I'm not sure, love. It's supposed to end by your fourteenth week," he murmured comfortingly. I sighed and closed my eyes, not even bothering to move as he continued to talk. "Actually, you're eight weeks along, so you got morning sickness a little late ... "

"So my baby's _abnormal_?" I asked, wheeling around to glare at my fiancé. I could feel the tears beginning to surface as Edward shook his head quickly, his smile still in place.

"No, no! Our baby's _fine_. But since you started getting morning sickness so late, it's likely to continue longer."

I must have looked horror-struck.

"Noooo ... " I moaned, visions of constant puking entering my mind. Edward just laughed, but stopped immediately when I looked up at him, my bottom lip jutting out and my eyes filled with tears. He quickly pulled me into his arms hugged me tightly. I started crying, despite his attempts to reassure me, as my thoughts went back to his earlier statement. "I don't my baby to be abnormal!" I shouted, hiccuping as my tears spilled over.

Edward looked frantic.

"Our baby's _fine_," he said quickly, glancing around. "But he won't have a father if you don't be a little quieter. Charlie'll _kill me_ if he finds me here this early!"

"He?" I asked, my tears stopping suddenly. "A boy?"

Edward looked utterly surprised at my question as he went back over his words in his mind.

"Oh. I did say 'he', huh?"

I nodded enthusiastically as I wiped away the remainder of my tears. "So, _is_ it a boy? Like I dreamed?"

"I'm not sure," Edward said, smiling. "It's just easier to say 'he' than 'it'."

"How so?" I challenged. "It's the same amount of syllables ... and letters."

I wasn't sure if he'd rolled his eyes or not, they moved so fast. But he said quietly, his voice low and soft, "I don't like calling our baby 'it'. It's just ... I don't like it."

"Oh."

We were silent for several minutes, and after the third wave of nausea passed, Edward picked me up in his arms and walked me down the stairs. I rolled my eyes at him—if I could survive against Vampires bent on killing me, I could surely walk down a set of _stairs_—and he ignored me as he poured a cup of Apple Juice and set in front of me.

I glared at it.

"I don't like Apple Juice," I complained, crossing my arms over my chest. Edward heaved a huge sigh.

"You liked it fine yesterday."

"Well, I _don't _like it now."

"Just drink it. It's good for the baby."

I stared at the juice, which I remembered being so good yesterday, and finally gave up, grabbed the glass, and chugged it down in less than five seconds. Edward's eyes bugged.

"Bella, love! Don't do that! You'll be sick again," he said frantically, hovering over my shoulder as I shrugged. I felt fine, actually, as I reached for the juice container and poured myself another cup. Edward just stared at me incredulously.

"I just don't get you."

"Why? Am I too weird for you?" I asked, spitting apple juice everywhere. I could tell he was close to laughter as he grabbed a dishtowel and gently wiped the juice off of my face.

"No, sweetheart Bella. I just find it odd that you didn't like Apple Juice two minutes ago, and now you're on your third cup."

I was crying now, and I didn't have the _slightest _clue why.

But I felt the tears leaking from my bright, brown eyes and I couldn't stop them. They slipped down my ivory skin and fell onto the table silently.

_**5:59 AM **(Edward POV)_

"Bella, sweetheart, please stop crying."

I was begging now as I held her and rocked her back and forth. She was wailing in my arms, and she wouldn't stop no matter what I did. It was breaking my heart to see her like this, to see her beautiful eyes spilling over with tears that I knew I caused her to shed.

"Bella, love ... "

"I-I'm s-s-sorry for b-being so s-strange," she stuttered, her brown eyes closing as she continued to let the tears leak through. If I could cry, I knew I would be close to tears, too.

"It's fine," I said quickly, not thinking. "Strange is good. I-If you were strange, that is, it would be good, I mean, but you're not strange," I sputtered quickly, trying to make sense of my own words.

"So since I'm not strange, I'm no good?"

Her tears came faster and harder. My eyed widened.

"No! You're wonderful, Bella. I love you. I love you so_, so much_. Please believe me ... please stop crying, Bella, _please_," I begged as I let my fingers run gently, softly through her hair. I could feel her shaking slow—and eventually stop—so I must have done _something_ right. Finally, she turned to look at me.

"You must hate me. I'm so ... so emotional."

"I don't hate you, Bella," I whispered, holding her close. We must have looked quite stupid, though. I was sitting on the kitchen floor with Bella, my one and only love, wrapped tightly in my arms as she cried a river. "And it's not your fault you're emotional. I don't mind much; it's a tiny, tiny price to pay for the beautiful, wonderful gift you're giving me."

This must have been the right thing to say, because her face lit up suddenly and she hugged me tightly before kissing me happily on the lips.

"I love you, too, Edward."

And, as quick as that, she was smiling and laughing again. I sighed and shook my head; I really didn't think I could take another eight months of this.

But then, I realized I probably didn't have to. I was going to be dead in less than three minutes.

Charlie had just walked into the kitchen to find Bella kissing me on the kitchen floor.

"Uh oh."

_**6:10 AM - **(Bella POV)_

'Uh oh' was a light interpretation of the situation, by _any _standards.

Of course it would figure that, as soon as I got over my frantic crying spree, Charlie would walk into the kitchen and ruin the first _real_ kiss I'd shared with Edward in about two and a half days. He'd always had bad timing like that.

He also had a bad way of dealing with sticky situations.

"_CULLEN_!"

The roar was loud and rough; Charlie's voice was laced with sleepiness as he yelled at the top of his lungs; both me and Edward winced.

"What the hell are you doing, _in my house_ at six _in the morning_!?"

I knew that, if I didn't step in soon, my baby would never have a father.

"Dad, chill!" I yelled, stepping in between Edward and Charlie. I gave my dad the best glare I could manage through my blotchy, red eyes. "I called him over because I was sick."

"That _doesn't _explain what you're doing on the kitchen floor ... or why you look like you just cried a thunderstorm," Charlie challenged, crossing his arms over his chest. My glare intensified; my angry expression could have rivaled his own.

"Actually, it does—"

"Did _Edward_ make you cry?" Charlie asked, breaking me off. I ground my teeth together.

"I was only crying because I'm overly emotional and I don't like Apple Juice, and I don't want to be strange, and _I don't want my baby to be abnormal_!"

That kitchen was suddenly so silent I could hear the electrons—one of the three basic building blocks of all matter—zooming around the nuclei.

"Isabella Marie Swan ... are you ... _pregnant_?"

Once again, 'Uh oh' was putting it lightly.

* * *

I felt like a cliffhanger. Speaking of hanging, what do you suppose is going to happen to Edward? **Mwahaha**! Oh, and people wanted mood swings, so there you go. _( Continues to laugh evilly )_

**_NOTE: _**Ohmygosh! Such a good response for the last chapter. Keep it up!

**_QUESTION and ANSWER TIME:_**

**Q:** Are we ever going to find out how Bella became pregnant?  
**A:** Yes, and _soon_!

**Q:** If Bella is still human when ( or will she at all ) turn into a vampire? And her child(ren)?  
**A:** Yes, she will eventually turn into a Vampire. I'm not too sure about her child. I can't go into more detail now. Keep reading to find out!!

**Q:** Are Edward and Bella married yet? When was the baby concevied?  
**A:** No, they're not married yet. It's not time for the wedding yet ... and they'll probably re-set the date! And they made the baby when they almost made love in the book (in the meadow); in my story, Bella didn't stop him back then. I'll explain more in a later chapter.

_**Please Review! **( If you review, I might let Edward live ... )_


	5. Telling Charlie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I do own the future baby and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

**_My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Five_**

_**Previously ... **_

_"Did _Edward_ make you cry?" Charlie asked, breaking me off. I ground my teeth together._

_"I was only crying because I'm overly emotional and I don't like Apple Juice, and I don't want to be strange, and_ I don't want my baby to be abnormal!"

_That kitchen was suddenly so silent I could hear the electrons—one of the three basic building blocks of all matter—zooming around the nuclei._

_"Isabella Marie Swan ... are you ... _pregnant?"

_Once again, 'Uh oh' was putting it lightly._

_**August 10th, 6:14 AM -**(Edward POV)_

As soon as the words were out of Bella's mouth, I slapped my palm to my forehead. This could _not _end good. In fact, it was probably going to end with Charlie shooting me with the gun that was so conveniently hanging over the door behind us ... or in various other violent, bloody ways.

But I wouldn't dwell on that. Right now, I just needed to concentrate on calming Charlie down before he blew—his face was already an impressive shade of purple.

"Pregnant!?" he shouted, his suspicions confirmed when neither of us spoke. "You're _pregnant_!?"

"Dad—"

"Now you listen here, young lady!"

His thoughts were much like his words; basically, he was having a screaming, raging fit inside his mind, so I tried my best to tune him out and focus on the situation on hand—getting out of this without making Bella cry ... and with my life. That was a good one, too.

"I can't believe you were so _irresponsible_! And _you,_ Edward!!"

"Please calm down, Charlie—" I started, but my voice was easily drowned out by that of Charlie.

"No, _you_ listen _here_!"

"Dad, leave Edward out of this!"

"No, Bella, I was as much a part of it as you were. I should be included—"

"Damn right you should be!"

Before I quite knew what was happening, Charlie had grabbed the front of my shirt and had pulled my face so close to his that I had to hold my breath to escape the horrors of his morning breath—Bella never had breath this bad in the morning. I fleetingly wondered what Charlie had been eating, but wasn't allowed the luxury of thought for very long; I could barely breathe.

"And _you_. Even if it didn't occur to Bella, _you_ should have thought to use protection! Or better yet, you shouldn't have ... have had ... had—"

"Sex?" I offered helpfully. Charlie was one of those fathers that didn't even like to speak the word.

"—_in the first place_! Now I suppose you're going to run off and leave my little girl all alone, aren't you? Like you did last time?"

I could take the abuse; I was a Vampire after all. But when I saw the tears well up in Bella's eyes as the unwanted memories assaulted her, I felt my anger flare.

But it was too late to take the words back.

"Y-you're going t-t-o leave m-me?" she whimpered, her brown eyes bright with tears as she buried her face in her hands and sunk to the floor; I could feel my golden eyes go wide in horror as I forcefully pulled myself from Charlie's grasp and fell down beside her.

"No, Bella! I said I would never leave you again, and I meant it," I whispered, taking her into my arms and holding her close as the cries continued. I could feel her whole body shaking as she clutched tightly to me, afraid that, if she let go, I would disappear. Charlie looked on, his anger melting into surprise and regret as he watched on.

"Bella, shh ... please, stop crying," I begged, my voice low as I rocked her back and forth in a desperate attempt to calm her. "Bella, love, I'm never leaving. I'll never, ever leave you again. I was an idiot when I left you, and I'm so, so sorry I did. Please, Bella, _please_ stop crying."

The desperation in my voice was clear as I held her even tighter against my cold body; her small frame was curled into a ball against me, and I could feel my un-beating heart breaking as she continued to sob loudly.

"Bells, honey, please stop crying. I shouldn't have said that."

The voice was not my own; I turned around in surprise to see Charlie slowly kneeling on the floor, his knees making contact with the rough tile as he reached over to place his hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Bells, baby ... "

He, too, was pleading. I could see the pain in his own eyes as he gently took one of Bella's hands into his.

"Edward's not leaving, baby. He's right here, he said he's not leaving ... ever," Charlie whispered, his voice calm but still rough with anger—no, not anger ... it was more grudging acceptance that I was, indeed, never leaving. "He's right here."

"Y-you're not l-l-leaving?" she asked, her voice shaking as she turned to me, her eyes meeting mine; I could feel my heart twisting painfully at the tortured look in her gaze.

"No. _Never_."

The tears finally slowed, but I didn't let her out of my arms. Instead, I just held her to me and turned to Charlie.

"Thank you."

He didn't respond, but I could tell he was as relieved as I was that Bella had calmed down, no matter what he'd had to say. Instead of yelling at me to put a few inches between myself and his daughter, he ran a hand through his hair and pointed toward the living room.

"I want to talk to you both. _Now_."

I nodded and stood to my feet, not even bothering to let Bella out of my arms; I carried her into the living room and sat her on the couch before sitting beside her. She wouldn't let go of my shirt until I offered her my hand, and she grasped it tightly while we waited for Charlie; when he finally came in, it was clear what had taken him so long—the cup of coffee in his hands was a dead giveaway.

"Explain."

He was certainly thinking a lot more than he was saying, but once again I tried to block his thoughts so I could only answer his questions.

"Well, as you just realized a few minutes ago ... Bella's pregnant."

"Yeah, I got that," Charlie said sarcastically, rolling his eyes; Bella frowned.

"Dad, don't be an ass."

Her language surprised us both, but she just shrugged and Charlie "hmph"ed. I surpressed a grin.

"When did you find out? Were you planning on telling me?" Charlie questioned, realizing he was going to have to ask to get answers. His thoughts were more colorful. _"If I find out he forced himself on her, I'll _kill him_! And why the _hell _didn't they use protection?"_

I was sure he was going to mention the latter soon enough; the first thought, however, was making my blood boil—figuratively speaking. I tried to ignore it as best I could as I focused on answering his previous questions.

"We found out yesterday morning. Bella's been sick for most of the week, so I asked Carlisle to exam her. She'd taken a pregnancy test the night before, and Carlisle confirmed it.We hadn't actually talked about telling you yet, but we would have soon enough."

I could tell Charlie didn't like the way I spoke—the way that assured I was a part of Bella's decision making—without needing to listen to his thoughts.

Then, he voiced one of his previous thoughts. By now, he was focusing on questions that left him free to deny the fact that Bella _was_ pregnant. He was only keeping his calm so Bella wouldn't start crying again.

"Why didn't you use protection?"

"We didn't think we needed to," Bella mumbled before I could answer. Charlie sent her a small smile, then turned to glare at me.

"Why the hell not?"

Once again, his question was directed at me—he would have never cursed at his daughter like that.

"I thought I couldn't have children."

_"He 'thought'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

I answered before he could actually ask the question. "I ... was told that I would never be able to have children. We didn't believe there would be any pregnancy risk involved. There was also no need to worry about sexually transmitted—"

"Then how do you know it's your kid?"

I paused, snapping my mouth shut after he cut me off. I growled, through clenched teeth, "Because I_ trust_ Bella. It would be nice if you showed as much trust in your own daughter, _sir_. I understand that you dislike me—hate or loathe would be better words—but to doubt your daughter to such serious extremes to get that point across is unforgivable."

Charlie was silent for a minute, and I could feel Bella—silent, beside me—shaking with contained sobs. I knew this had to end—soon. He was upsetting her again.

"I am truly sorry if we have caused you any trouble today," I said, my gaze not wavering as I stared into his eyes. "But if you will excuse me, we'll be leaving now."

As I stood to my feet, Bella jumped up to stand beside me; she didn't even make it half a step however, because as soon as she started moving, she screamed out in pain and fell to the ground, her eyes stinging with tears.

"Bella!"

I moved faster that I should have in front of a human, but I didn't care. Bella was crying again, the tears flowing freely down her face as she rocked back and forth, her arms clutching her own body tightly as she tried to stop the pain.

"Edward, my stomach ... _the baby_ ... "

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" I asked, panicking suddenly, my golden eyes wide. "Charlie, get me the phone!"

"But I—"

"_Now_!"

He jumped and ran while I pulled Bella into my arms; my fingers were shaking as I ran them comfortingly through her soft hair. As soon as Charlie handed me the phone, I dialed as quickly as I dared with him watching my every move.

"Carlisle? No, Rosalie, I need to talk to Carlisle, _now_!"

In the three seconds it took Rosalie to bring the phone to Carlisle, Bella screamed out in pain again and I smelled the blood.

"Edward?" came Carlisle's voice from the other end. "What's wrong?"

"Bella," I said shakily, gently picking her up into my arms; she cried out at the sudden motion and wrapped her arms tighter around her small body. "She ... she's bleeding, and her stomach ... Oh, God, help her."

"I can come there or you can bring her here. Either way, _hurry_."

I nodded, whispered a rushed answer and hung up the phone, throwing it to a very, very worried Charlie before running to the door, not even bothering to put my shoes on as I went.

"Edward, wait!"

I glanced back for less than a second to stare at Bella's father.

"She'll be fine. I can promise you that," I whispered, wishing desperately that I knew my words were true.

And then I was gone, running through the ever-lightening sky, not caring as the first rays of light hit my skin, not caring as my bare feet hit hard against the ground. All I cared about was Bella, and about our baby.

I could smell the blood; I didn't know much about pregnancy, but I knew this wasn't supposed to happen. I knew something was wrong ... very wrong.

"Edward ... our baby ... " Bella whimpered, her eyes still flooded with tears. I kissed her forehead; my hands were shaking as I held her close.

"Don't worry, love. I'm taking you to Carlisle. He'll help."

And then we were there.

When he took her from my arms, I just collapsed against the wall, staring at the blood that now stained my hands.

_God ... if you really are out there, and you really do care for me ... _save them_, please, God, please ..._

* * *

Cliffhanger, no? _(Gets shot)_ But hey! Note the genres: Romance/**Drama**. Hehe! And as for the last line, remember in the books when Carlisle said that Edward believed that God did exist, but didn't believe that there was a God for his kind? Well ... I'll be going into that.

**NOTE: **I'm sick. Very, very sick. My mom said if my temp doesn't go down, I'm going into the doctors. So, yeah. If I don't update for a day or two, no worries! I'm still here!! And I'm hoping to make it to **100** reviews with this chapter. It'll neve happen, but a girl can dream, right? Hehe!

**_Please Review!_**


	6. Almost Lost

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I do own the future baby and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

**_My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Six_**

**_Previously ..._**

_When he took her from my arms, I just collapsed against the wall, staring at the blood that now stained my hands._

_God ... if you really are out there, and you really do care for me ..._ save them_, please, God, please ..._

_**August 10th, 9:30 AM -**(Edward POV)_

"Edward, we need to get the blood off of your hands."

The soft, worried voice of Esme filled my ears, but I just shook my head, my eyes still staring, transfixed, at the dark red liquid that covered my hands and slowly dripped down my pale fingers.

"It doesn't bother me."

My voice was but a whisper, and my words were mumbled; I didn't hear myself speak, but I knew I _had_ spoken.

"Sweetheart, please."

The voice was still soft—too soft, maybe—as I allowed myself to be helped to my feet slowly. Esme grabbed onto my elbow as she led me into the kitchen, as if she was guiding a small child.

_Child _...

The one thought brought on a whole new wave of worry—fear, too—and before Esme could finish wiping the blood from my hands, I sank to the floor again, my fingers gripping the side of my face as I screamed.

"_Ahhhhh!_"

Esme tried desperately to comfort me as my tortured screams filled the air, but I could barely even hear her. I couldn't hear anything; I didn't even try. Instead, I gave into the anguish that threatened to take over me and let my head drop between my knees as I drew my legs up to my body.

And, as I listened the the tiny, faint heartbeat in the other room, I wished more than anything that I could cry.

**_9:50 AM _**

"Edward?"

It was a different voice this time, but I didn't look up. It was Carlisle, and I could hear the trace of worry lacing his voice, but mostly, it was relief and worry—for me, not for Bella or the baby.

_Bella_.

"Edward, Bella's going to be fine."

I still didn't move as he dropped down beside me, his knees hitting the soft tile only seconds before he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"The baby?"

My voice was low, and broke as I spoke the words. Carlisle's voice was unsure.

"I don't know yet. She's alive now, but her heartbeat is weak. If nothing else happen, she should be fine."

"She?"

My voice was curious—hopeful—as I finally raised my eyes to meet Carlisle's. He smiled and gripped my shoulder tightly; a comforting gesture.

"Yes. It's a girl. I can tell ... I didn't even need an ultrasound."

He sounded slightly smug about that last fact. I was sure he wasn't allowed to "smell" out the gender in the hospital much; but I finally let a tiny smile grace my lips as he pulled me to my feet. As soon as I was standing again, the question I'd been dying to ask slipped past my unwilling, pale lips. My voice was low and quiet—but I was almost begging.

"Can I see her now?"

He nodded once and led me into a small room near the end of the house; the door was closed, and as I reached out to place my hand on the knob, Carlisle was suddenly gone. I smiled a tiny bit, then pushed the door open.

When I saw her laying there, buried in a sea of white, my heart ached. I wanted to reach out, to gently press my hand to her face, but I was afraid of hurting her. I wanted to hold her in my arms, but I was afraid of breaking her. So, instead, I bent down by the side of the bed and placed my face right beside hers and breathed her scent in. It still smelled off, but it was beautiful like always.

Then, I reached down and gently laid my hand on her still-flat stomach.

"Hey, baby girl," I whispered, my fingers gently dancing over Bella's as I spoke to the child that we had created—the beautiful, wonderful miracle. _Our_ miracle. I choked up as I spoke. "I'm your Daddy. And I love you so ... _so_ much. Please ... _live_."

I laid my head on the blanket, clasping Bella's hand tighter in mine as I tried to fight back the feeling of desperation, of helplessness. All I could do was sit here; I couldn't do anything, say anything ... _nothing_ that could help anyone.

I could only sit here.

Surviving was up to Bella, and to the tiny, innocent baby that I already loved so much.

**_10:20 AM _**

I didn't fall asleep, but I was so preoccupied, than when Carlisle walked in, I didn't notice. My golden eyes were shut and my fingers played absently with a strand of soft, brown hair. I didn't even hear his thoughts ... I didn't even try. Mine were enough for now.

I didn't notice him until he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Family meeting."

His words were soft and quiet, and for a brief second, I wondered what he was thinking, but I couldn't pick out his thoughts from inside the haze that filled my mind. I didn't bother to try again. I just nodded and lifted my head from the blanket before looking around the room. The sun was coming in through the single window, though none of its warm rays reached me; instead, they splashed down in long, dancing lines, landing on the floor feet away from me.

When I looked back, Carlisle was gone. I sighed and stood to follow him, only pausing to press a soft kiss to Bella's forehead.

"I'll be right back."

She didn't respond; she was still deep in sleep. So, I left, casting a final look over my shoulder as I closed the door gently.

When I walked into the living room, everyone was gathered. Alice and Jasper sat together, and Rosalie stared out the window; Emmett was sitting beside Esme, and Carlisle was standing, pacing. I took a seat in the only single chair in the room. Carlisle stopped pacing and instead turned to look at me.

"I called Charlie and told him the news; it was everything I could do to keep him from coming here, but I didn't think it was the best time. I need to explain some things."

No one spoke, so he took it as a sign to continue. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before dropping down on the love-seat that faced everyone else. He spoke slowly, carefully, as if he was testing each word before actually saying it.

"Bella was having a miscarriage."

I was out of my seat before he could continue.

"You said the baby would be fine!"

My voice was slightly hysteric, my eyes wide. I wasn't sure what to do; to run back to Bella, or to demand an explanation from Carlisle. I wasn't sure whether to feel fear, worry or anger—so, I just yelled. It was the easiest way to release the emotions that had built up inside me, ready to explode.

"You said she'd be _fine_!" I yelled again, wanting desperately to believe it.

Then, Carlisle was suddenly beside me, his hands on my shoulders, holding me in place as he stared into my eyes. I could tell he was searching them, for something he probably wouldn't see.

"She _will_ be fine. Calm down, Edward. I know today has been hard on you, but you need to _calm down_."

I suddenly felt a wave of ease spread over me, and I turned to glare at Jasper as Carlisle gently pushed me back down onto the couch.

"As I was saying," Carlisle continued, not moving from my side, his voice soft. "Bella was having a miscarriage. I don't know how the baby is alive, but she is. She's alive and moving around, according to the last ultrasound. I ... have theories. But you have to understand; when a woman is having a miscarriage, _nothing _can stop it. I didn't even try; I sat by Bella's side for twenty minutes, trying to stop the bleeding, all the while thinking about the news I would have to deliver. But sometime stopped it, and, though she is weak, the baby is very much alive."

In the short pause, Esme, smiling, asked, "She?"

I nodded, a grin coming to my own lips. I whispered, "My baby girl."

Carlisle waited a few seconds to start speaking again, and, when he did, he turned to me and said, "I hate to be very personal, Edward, but when was the baby concieved? I can estimate, of course, and better than most people, but an exact date would be nice ... "

He trailed off, leaving the choice to me whether or not answer; I did.

"It was the day after the battle with the newborns."

Carlisle did the math in his head very, very quickly, then nodded. I was curious as to why he needed to know, but kept my mouth shut until he spoke again.

"That would put her at seven weeks and six days. Hmm ... well, that explains a little bit."

I rolled my eyes; I couldn't take it anymore.

"Explains _what_?"

"At about seven weeks into pregnancy, the baby grows very rapidly for a short time; many, many changes take place in the seventh week, and it's most common for miscarriage to occur during this time because of that. I imagine something went wrong with Bella's pregnancy—simple as that."

I just blinked. "So ... how come the baby's still alive?"

"That I don't know. But, once again, I have theories," Carlisle explained, his lips set in a firm line. "There has never been a child born between a human and a Vampire—ever. We don't know what kind of powers this child is going to have. Edward, you are extremely gifted as a young Vampire, and Bella is gifted as well—even as a human, she is immune to the powers of our kind. I imagine the child will be quite powerful, and will be born with gifts of her own ... maybe ... even the power to heal."

His words washed over me slowly ... and they made sense. A lot of sense.

**_12:00 PM_ **_(Bella POV)_

I was laying in a sea of white; the soft sheets rubbed against my skin, soft as silk. There was a gentle light playing over the hard, wood floors, but none of it reached me; I felt like I was encased in a world of dark. I felt a soft wind his my skin—then I realized it wasn't wind, it was the cold, even breathing of the beautiful, perfect person laying beside me. As I tried to rearrange my thoughts, I became aware of a hard, cold pair of arms surrounding me.

And then, it all came rushing back.

My eyes snapped open as tears began to form in them. My fingers shook, and I could feel my breath coming in short, fast gasps. The cold body beside me moved very quickly.

"Bella, you're awake? Bella, Bella, shhh ... "

It was Edward. His hair was a mess and his eyes were worried, but I couldn't see anything more through my tear-filled eyes. My breath was coming fast as he tried to calm me down.

"The b-baby ... I l-lost the b-b-baby."

My voice was shaking, broken. But I couldn't stop the sobs that shook my body. Edward quickly pulled me into his arms, rubbing comforting circles on my back as he whispered quietly to me.

"Shh, Bella ... shh. The baby's fine. She's fine. She's alive ... shh ... "

My breathing calmed a little, but the sobbing and shaking wouldn't stop. I could barely bring myself to believe that I was alive—that my baby could be alive. There had been so much blood ... so much ...

"A-alive?" I whispered, my voice so quiet no one but Edward would have heard it; I wasn't sure I have even spoken until he nodded and pressed a soft, quick kiss to my forehead. When he looked into my eyes, he was smiling that beautiful, breathtaking smile I loved so much.

"She's alive, and she's doing very well."

Then, his words sunk in.

"S-she?"

I still couldn't stop my voice from quivering—how could everything be all right?—but I was finally able to take myself from his arms and lean back enough to stare into his deep, golden eyes. He ran his fingers softly, a feather-like touch, down my cheek before resting his palm on my cheek and kissing my lips ever-so-softly. He was smiling the biggest, happiest smile I'd ever seen on his smooth lips.

"It's a girl. We have a baby girl."

His voice was so full of wonder, of love, that I couldn't stop the smile that came to my own lips. He reached out and wiped my tears away before taking me into his arms again.

"How?"

He knew what I was asking, and he was still smiling as he answered. "Carlisle says that she may have a gift—much like Alice, Jasper and I do. He thinks she has the gift of healing. Me? I don't care, as long as you and her are healthy," he whispered, his cool breath hitting my skin as he laid his forehead against mine. I was feeling a little light-headed as I took in his scent. "You and our baby," he continued, his eyes closing as he held me close. "Are my world now. If anything happened ... " he trailed off, and didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he said, "I love you so much."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, trying to hold him as close to me as I could.

He was about to touch his lips to mine again when there was a soft knock on the door. Edward rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Come on in, Carlisle."

Smiling, the oldest Cullen walked inside the room, gently closing the door behind him before sitting in the empty chair that Edward had been occupying until his recent relocation to the bed.

"It's good to see you awake, Bella," he said, his eyes warm and genuinely happy. "I was worried for a while that you lost too much blood. But you seemed to have pulled through all right."

I just nodded and smiled, leaning back into Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and placed both his hands on my still flat stomach; I smiled at this small action and then focused my attention on the man in front of me. He was still smiling, but his eyes were glowing with the knowledge he was eager to share. Finally, he spoke.

"I think I figured out ... how you got pregnant, Bella."

* * *

Yeah, yeah. Minor cliffhanger, I know. Hehe! But it wasn't as bad as the other one, right? So don't kill me. **OH! **And I'm curious to see how my review count is going to drop since I haven't threatened Bella's and/or Edward's life in this chapter. Lol. People don't seem to review unless I'm actively threatening someone.

**NOTE:**I have decided the baby WILL be a girl. Please go to my profile, and vote on a name. I have several names I would like to use, but I don't know which one ... waa ... The middle name, however, **_will _**be Elizabeth.

_**Please Review! **( Or I will threaten someone next chapter, tust me! Hehe! )_


	7. Finding Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I do own the future baby and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

**_My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Seven_**

**_Previously ..._**

_I just nodded and smiled, leaning back into Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and placed both his hands on my still flat stomach; I smiled at this small action and then focused my attention on the man in front of me. He was still smiling, but his eyes were glowing with the knowledge he was eager to share. Finally, he spoke._

_"I think I figured out ... how you got pregnant, Bella."_

_**August 10th, 12:16 PM -**(Bella POV)_

I just stared at Carlisle blankly for a minute, not sure what to make of the situation. Should I be happy? Anxious? Then again ... what did it matter? I _was _pregnant, and it _was _Edward's baby. I really didn't care how it happened; I was just glad it had, that I was able to give Edward such a gift—give us both such a beautiful, wonderful gift. But curiosity got the better of me.

"How?"

Carlisle smiled at my apparent enthusiasm. He, instead of speaking, turned to Edward and gave him a questioning look. I saw Edward shift uncomfortable in his seat.

"Yes."

Oh. So Carlisle had asked him something.

Even after so long, it was still strange to me that Edward could answer an unspoken question. It didn't bother or scare me, though—it merely intrigued me.

Carlisle nodded at Edward's answer, then turned his gaze so he could look at us both.

"Even though when we turn into Vampires our hearts stop beating and our veins no longer carry blood, we can still think for ourselves, and make our own decisions as individuals; the means that we are still alive—technically. Our brains still function, our emotions are still real—we choose who we love and who we hate. Our bodies can get hurt, and, for lack of a less direct way to put it, we still ejaculate during sex."

I blushed deeply at his words. He just smiled tightly; Edward continued to avoid Carlisle's gaze.

"It is my belief that our bodies still create sperm. The reason we cannot have children is because our bodies—well, the woman's body—cannot support a new life. The body couldn't give blood, nourishment, or any kind of help to the baby—it would die before it could even begin to live. The reason you can be pregnant, Bella, is because your body can support a new life; you can nourish it and your body can provide for it until the time which it is born. That is the only difference between your and Edward's relationship and Alice and Jasper's, or Emmett and Rosalie's. _You_ live, so the child can live."

It sounded somewhat insane. But, like everything else he had said today, it made so much sense.

"Is that really possible?"

Edward's quiet voice was questioning. Carlisle just shrugged, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Like I said, it's a theory."

"Do you think we'll ever know for sure?" I asked, my hand absently rubbing my stomach.

"I don't know, Bella," Carlisle said, his eyes dancing. "How can we? There has never been a relationship between a human and a Vampire before; you and Edward are the first. This is the first time an immortal has fallen in love with a mortal, the first time a life has been created between the two. The only difference between the ones who would give anything to have a child of their own, and you, who have created that much-longed-for child, is that you're alive. How can it be anything but?"

I shrugged—my mind was racing as I fought to take in all the information—it made too much sense not to be true.

"I may be right, I may be wrong. But in the end ... does it matter? It's nothing short of a miracle—and who are we to question God?"

When neither me or Edward replied, he lifted himself swiftly out of his chair and walked to the door. Before opening it and walking out, he turned back and smiled, his words soft—a whisper barely heard.

"Thank you."

_**August 10th, 6:20 PM -**(Edward POV)_

"I don't _want_ to get married when I'm fat!"

I rolled my eyes as I stared at Bella, who was staring at Alice, who was glaring at Bella.

I sighed.

"Bella, we simply _can't_ have the wedding now!" Alice argued. "It was supposed to be on the thirteenth, and that's only three days away. I already sent out the notes for the rescheduling. I sent them out _personally_—I took a side trip to Florida to get one to your mom, too—so you're getting married September thirteenth, instead."

"_Why_ can't we have the wedding now?"

"Says the person who just almost lost her baby."

It was the wrong thing for Alice to say; Bella burst into tears. My eyes widened and, in less than a second, I was at her side and pulling her into my arms. She cried onto my shoulder, her hands gripping my shirt tightly; her whole body was shaking with the intensity of her sobs. Alice just stared, wide-eyed, at us. I glared at her over Bella's soft hair and she just blinked, surprised that I hadn't been kidding when I'd told her about the mood swings.

"Bella, love, calm down. Shh ... " I whispered, my voice low and velvety as I rocked her back and forth.

"My b-baby's fine!" she sputtered, the tears still falling as she pulled away a tiny bit to stare into my eyes. I smiled and reached my hand up before gently, slowly, wiping away her tears. He breath caught in her throat and she gasped a little when my fingers ran over her lips. But then, she continued, her warm breath hitting my fingers as she spoke.

"I don't want to wait until I'm fat to get married! And why wait a whole two months? My baby's _fine_!"

Oh, well.

At least the tears had stopped.

"Well, actually, Bella ... " Alice began, making sure there was at least five feet between her and the mood-swing goddess. "I actually wanted to wait because, since we can't change you until after the baby's born, there's no need to rush, right? And I really need more time to make wedding preparations, you know. A month and a half really isn't enough time, and—"

"You can't change me until after the baby's born?"

The tears were back again.

I sighed and took her into my arms once more as she began to cry.

"I don't w-want to b-be o-older than Edward!"

"But ... you're _already_ older than Edward," Alice pointed out, a confused look on her face as Bella began to cry harder.

I simply rubbed her back comfortingly, wishing this conversation would end. Oh, wait. That was right ... I could _make_ it end.

I picked Bella up in my arms and stood to my feet, quickly carrying her up to my room before Alice could protest. Once inside the quiet, beautiful room, I laid Bella, the love of my life, on the large, golden bed. I quickly crawled in beside her and took her into my arms again.

"I don't w-want to be nineteen!" she cried, her tears falling faster.

"Sweetheart, if we change you now, it'll kill the baby. It doesn't matter to me how old you are—I love you more than anything in the world. All that matters to me now is you and our beautiful daughter. We have to keep her safe ... I'm sorry, baby, but I can't change you until after the birth."

All the while, my voice was so low, so soft, that I was afraid she hadn't heard it; but she had. She was breathing normally again and wiping at her tears with shaking hands. A small smile was on her lips—I took that as a good sign.

"S-sorry for being s-so emotional," she whispered, her voice still shaking a little. I just smiled, shook my head, and hugged her tighter.

"I don't mind," I said truthfully. "Like I said, it's a tiny price to pay."

"You must hate me," she whispered, the tears surfacing again. "I s-start crying o-over everything! A-and I'm going to g-g-get f-fat, and you're going to h-hate me!"

I knew I would never hate her—it was an impossibility. It was true; the waterworks started over every little thing, but I honestly would rather take a lifetime of tears than not have Bella—and our daughter—by my side.

"Bella, love, please listen and understand. _I. Love. You_. I can never _not_ love you." I stared into her eyes, my own filled with emotion. I wanted her to believe me when I said I couldn't live without her, that I would rather die than have her leave my side, that I would give everything in the world to keep her with me.

"Y-you love m-me?"

I laughed; the sound was low and soft, and Bella's face lit up when I pressed my lips to hers ever-so-gently. When I pulled back, I rested my forehead on hers.

"Truly, I do."

Our words reminded me of the time when she'd first realized that I loved her more than anything—more than my own life, even. Back then, we were both still healing from the pain I had caused by leaving.

"I love you, too," Bella whispered, a hint of sleepiness in her voice. I smiled and continued to rub her back softly as she snuggled closer to my cold body.

We were silent for a long time, then I spoke up; she was nearly asleep when she glanced up at the sound of my voice.

"Bella, love, I need to bring you back to Charlie soon."

"Don't wanna move," she slurred sleepily, laying her head on my chest and grabbing my shirt in a death grip. I laughed and firmly—gently—took her fingers from my shirt.

"You have to. He's probably very worried about you."

"He was mean. He can suffer a bit."

My laugh was louder this time, and as I sat up, Bella finally let go. She didn't, however, make a move to join me in the land of the living—no pun intended. Instead, she grabbed one of the pillows I had been laying against and hugged it close to her, breathing in the scent as she closed her eyes once more.

I tried a different—yet still true—approach. I knew she wouldn't fuss as much if I needed it.

"Bella, I need to hunt tonight, and I would feel better if you were at Charlie's instead of here where Alice is sure to smother you with wedding plans."

It worked, although I was sure her sudden urgency to leave was more to avoid the wedding plans than to make me feel better. It didn't matter to me though. So, instead of saying anything, I picked her up in my arms and began running. She laid her head against my chest and almost refused to let go when I tried to load her into the Volvo.

She was asleep before we got to her house; I had to carry her inside.

And, as I expected, Charlie was pacing nervously, glancing at the phone every few seconds, deciding whether or not to call Carlisle again—he'd been checking in hourly. When he saw me—and Bella in my arms—he visibly relaxed as he ran over. He tried to take Bella from me, but even in sleep, she wouldn't let me go. I smiled softly at her before turning to Charlie.

"She's fine. She's just tired; it's been a long day."

I knew he was thinking it, but I was honestly shocked when he voiced his question out loud.

"And ... the baby?"

"The baby's fine," I said, trying not to let my shock show. Apparently, in the hours that he hadn't had any news, when he was sure that Bella was going to lose the baby she'd come to love so much, he'd come to accept some things. I continued speaking with the hint of a smile on my lips. "Carlisle was able to save them both. He said that Bella very nearly miscarried; it was nothing short of a miracle that the baby's still alive."

My voice was low as I spoke. It almsot seemed that, if I spoke above a whisper, I would shatter reality, and I would wake to find that both the woman I loved more than life itself and the baby we created together were both gone.

"You really do love her, huh?"

Charlie's voice broke me from my thought once more. I smiled as I began walking toward the stairs, intent on getting Bella into a soft, warm bed.

"Yes, I do. More than anything in this world."

Charlie didn't speak again, although I knew there were a million things he wanted to ask. He wanted to hold Bella, too, to make sure she was actually there, and actually healthy. He wanted to ask about the baby—about our plans for the future. I also heard a brief thought where he wondered why the wedding had been pushed forward two months—he'd received the rescheduling notice this morning.

I smiled at that particular thought as I gently laid Bella in her bed before pulling the large, thick quilt over her small body.

"I love you," I whispered, my lips lingering on her forehead briefly before I pulled back.

"Love you, too," she mumbled, her eyes still closed; I couldn't be sure whether she was sleep talking or not, but she loved me either way, so it didn't matter.

And as I left, I smiled.

_**August 10th, 9:33 PM -**(Unknown POV)_

"We have almost arrived."

The crunch of leaves under our feet and the snapping of twigs were the only sounds in the night; we moved so fast we weren't heard, or seen.

The man beside me continued to speak.

"The girls smells ... different. Perhaps they actually did change her."

My voice was slow, thoughtful. "No, this is something else; she is still human."

Silence fell over us once more, and I could feel the curiosity welling up inside me; it took everything ounce of my self control to bypass the girl's house and continue on to the Cullen's. I wanted to know why—why she still remained human, why she smelled so drastically different ... why the Cullen's hadn't changed her yet. When they planned to, and what their excuses were.

As I was thinking, the voice beside me spoke once more.

"We have arrived ... Aro."

* * *

Cliffhanger, no? I would have written more, I swear, but the next scene is the confrontation, and it would have been over a thousand words. This was getting too long as it was. So... yeah.

**NOTE: **In the "name the baby" poll, Gabrielle has taken first place. Funny, that was the one I liked the least. Oh, and it's pronounced **Gey-bree-el** not **Ga-bree-el**.

_**Please Review! **( Do I **HAVE** to beg? (Sighs) I'm really having some trouble writing this, and would like some honest opinions! )_


	8. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I do own the future baby and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

**_My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Eight_**

**_Previously..._**

__

Silence fell over us once more, and I could feel the curiosity welling up inside me; it took everything ounce of my self control to bypass the girl's house and continue on to the Cullen's. I wanted to know why—why she still remained human, why she smelled so drastically different ... why the Cullen's hadn't changed her yet. When they planned to, and what their excuses were.

As I was thinking, the voice beside me spoke once more.

"We have arrived ... Aro."

_**August 10th, 9:25 PM -**( Edward POV )_

It wasn't the fact that I could hear his thoughts that made me anxious.

No.

The fact that I was hearing him from so, so many miles away had me intrigued me, and the panicked edge to his thoughts was what had me worried. The subject of his thoughts had me gently taking Bella into my arms before jumping out the window; when my feet his the ground, Bella, warm and beautiful in my arms, stirred, but didn't awaken. She snuggled closer, and for a brief second, I forgot everything that was on my mind.

Another worried thought from Carlisle brought me back to reality; I ran faster.

_"They're coming, Edward. Alice didn't see them until just now; they've entered the city. I'm sorry I couldn't give you more warning."_

I wished more than anything that he could hear my thoughts, too, but he couldn't. I had several questions I wanted to ask him—that I _needed_ answers to—but one kept repeating itself in my mind over and over again.

_"Don't run away, Edward. Just come, and bring her. We _will_ protect her, no matter the cost."_

It was if he'd heard my silent pleading ... but he hadn't given me the answer I wanted.

I cursed silently as I ran.

I wanted more than anything to take her away—far, far away where they could never find us. But Carlisle was right; I shouldn't run. I needed to face this, and so did Bella. If they attacked, I'd fight for her—and I _would_ win.

With such thoughts running through my mind, my feet finally hit the first step of the house; I was quickly pulled inside by Alice, who had such a worried expression on her features that it made all my fear return again. I set Bella carefully down on the couch and she murmured something quietly in her sleep; I smiled—she was talking about me and the baby.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I was busy concentrating on the Jasper and the baby, because Jasper's having control problems and I was worried, and—"

Alice was talking very fast now; her thoughts were a jumbled mess as she frantically paced around.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I should have been looking for this. The Volturi were _sure_ to come when they—"

I cut her off, finally grasping the idea—the reality—that the Volturi were going to be here, soon. I quickly spoke, my words rushed as I offered her a small smile; she seemed to relax a little as my words washed over her.

"It's all right, Alice. I understand."

I turned to go and find Carlisle, but was there before I had even finished speaking. His lips were set in a firm line as he took in Bella's sleeping form.

"I didn't think it'd be best to wake her," I quickly explained. "I didn't want her getting upset and worried."

He seemed to understand and nodded quickly before he began talking, fast and urgent.

"Emmett and Rosalie have already left; Jasper and Esme also left, but Alice insisted on staying." When he saw my confused look, he quickly added, "I felt it would be easier if there were less of us around when they finally showed up."

It made sense. Just having Carlisle, Alice and myself in one room was enough. We didn't need Emmett's temper, or Rosalie's opinions, but Jasper's unusual ability to make the Volturi feel all warm and fuzzy about the situation would have been nice—but if Carlisle had asked him to leave, there had to be a reason, so I didn't question him about it.

He turned to Alice.

"How long?"

She bit her lip.

"Less than three minutes. I'm sorry, I should have seen this days ago ... " She looked on the verge of tears—if only she could cry. I smiled tightly and placed a hopefully comforting hand on her shoulder. I was just as worried ... no, _much more_ worried, than her, and I didn't know how comforting I could manage to be.

"Alice, it's all right, really."

Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Edward, take Bella up to your room; try not to wake her. You're right; the stress wouldn't be good for her or the baby."

I nodded and took Bella into my arms again. Her eyes fluttered open, and I smiled, amused. It was as if Carlisle's asking me not to wake her had jinxed the situation; I ran up to my room before she could see the worried looks on Alice and Carlisle's faces.

"Sleep, Bella," I whispered, letting my lips linger on her forehead as I laid her on my bed.

"Mmm ... why're we here?" she slurred, snuggling deep into the warm, thick quilt. I smiled and let a lie slip past my lips.

"No reason; I just needed to talk to Carlisle, and I wanted you with me. I don't like leaving you," I whispered, my fingers running gently through her soft brown hair; at least that part of my sentence wasn't a lie.

"Talk 'bout what?"

I laughed a tiny bit; Bella was so darn curious. It wasn't good for her.

"Nothing important. Just more about the baby."

"Oh. Mmm'k."

Her eyes fluttered closed again, and I stood from the bed, gently touching my lips to hers and whispering my love before quickly running down the stairs again.

"How much longer?"

This time, it was me that asked.

"They just passed Bella's house. About a minute."

We sat tensely; worry was building up inside me like a bomb. I just hoped that it didn't go off; I needed to keep my cool in front of these guys.

Then, they were here. I could smell them; there were only three. Aro, Caius and Jane, I'd guess; Marcus was unusually bored with anything to do with us, or Bella for that matter, so he probably _hadn't_ come, and Jane liked to go everywhere Aro did; Caius was just a guess.

I was proved right only a few seconds later when they were welcomed into the house by Carlisle, his smile tight and his eyes unreadable.

"Welcome. To what honor do we owe this visit?"

He was tyring to be polite, and he was succeeding. Aro smiled and walked inside—he could have been floating, for how unusually graceful his walk was—and Jane and Caius followed behind.

"We have come to check on Isabella, as we assured we you would."

His voice was light, but serious. I saw Alice shift her position anxiously, no doubt remembering the last encounter we'd had with the Volturi.

"And, as you no doubt already know, I have discovered that there are newborn Vampires roaming around. Would you care to share why Isabella is still a human?"

"Bella," I automatically corrected him; then, I mentally slapped myself. "She likes to be called Bella," I finished, crossing my arms over my chest, my stance firm.

"I'm terribly sorry. But ... that doesn't answer my question."

I felt a brief flash of pain run through my body. I winced as I glanced down at Jane; she was glaring at me—she didn't like it when I stood up to Aro. I dropped my gaze and the pain stopped.

"There has been ... a complication," Carlisle said, breaking in. He stepped forward, putting himself in between me and the Volturi.

"A complication? Please, do tell."

I noticed that Aro was doing all of the talking; Caius was staying in the background and Jane was simply glaring. I raked my eyes over the casual—graceful—stance of the three Vampires that stood before me; their hair was dark, their papery skin almost transparent in the artificial light from the lamps all over the house.

They didn't look nearly as threatening as I knew them to be.

Carlisle continued talking; I just listened to their thoughts. Both Caius and Aro knew something was different about Bella; they'd both noticed the change in smell. But neither had guessed what it was; I noted that Alice and Carlisle were keeping a safe distance from Aro, less he touch them and uncover the secret we were hiding.

"Bella cannot be changed yet, due to ... health complications. It would be dangerous for her if we were to change her now."

Aro merely looked intrigued.

"Ah. I see. How soon can she be changed, then?"

Carlisle was nervous; he didn't want to reveal the truth, but I could see he was throwing the idea around. If he didn't tell, he had to come up with a very convincing story, very quickly—and couldn't afford for Aro to touch any one of us. If he did tell, Aro would would either do one of two things.

He would allow the birth of me and Bella's baby without a fight—he wouldn't want to offend Carlisle by killing the child.

Or ... he would insist on the change immediately, and our baby would die.

I clenched my fists tightly, willing myself silently to stay put and shut up—it was harder than I thought possible. Thinking back, I wasn't sure how I'd gotten through our last ... _visit _with the Volturi without losing my temper.

Carlisle finally came to a decision. He sighed once more and ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Bella is ... pregnant. We can't change her until after the child is born."

Aro looked very curious as he took a step closer to us; I flinched a little, but didn't say, or do, anything. Alice, too, was being silent. Carlisle knew what he was doing; if we said or did anything, we could shatter any hope of everyone leaving this conversation alive and happy.

"Pregnant?" he repeated, his dark eyes amused. He turned one me. "How does it feel, Edward, knowing the girl you decided you can't live without ... doesn't love you the same?"

I clenched my fists tighter and spoke carefully, weighing my words.

"Bella loves me the same way I love her—forever."

"So it doesn't bother you that she will shortly be giving birth to another man's child?"

I could feel my fingers ripping into my skin, but no blood came—it never did. I didn't even really feel pain, just sort of a dull throb.

"She's having _my _child," I said, my eyes flashing dangerously. Carlisle shot me a waring look; I didn't realize I had been moving forward. I stopped.

"But you know that's not possible, Edward," Aro said, a smile touching his mocking lips. "Vampires cannot have children. You must know she's betrayed you ... doesn't that make you furious?"

_"He's only trying to get a reaction out of you. Don't let him. We know the truth."_

The soft, soothing voice of Carlisle echoed throughout my mind and calmed me; I let my rigid body relax, but didn't refocus my glare as I stared at the man before me. I didn't speak as he continued.

"It really is a shame my powers do not work on her. It would be nice to be able to see into her past, just so we know who the child's father is."

"You _will not _touch her," I growled, moving a step closer. Aro shrugged.

"I don't see the point—I couldn't see into her mind even if I did. But that is not the issue at hand now. The fact remains that Bella has not been turned yet, and she knows far too much."

"Please, give us nine months."

Aro pressed his lips together tightly, his eyes flashing over me, Alice, and Carlisle, the latter of who had voiced the request. I could tell he was honestly thinking it over, considering all the options. On one hand, he was afraid of Bella leaking our secret, but he was also afraid of upseting Carlisle—and the rest of our family—by insisting on the change now.

When he finally turned back toward Carlisle, he was still undecided. The tight smile was back.

"This is not my decision to make alone. I will need to talk it over with both Caius and Marcus. For now, though, we will allow Bella to remain human. When we have come to a decision, we will visit you again."

I could feel the relief spreading through the room.

Carlisle finally gave a real smile.

"Thank you."

Aro just smiled before speaking again. "I'm afraid I will have to ask you to keep Bella here, however, until we come to a decision, so if she reveals our secret, she can be ... easily taken care of."

I winced and clenched my hands into fists again, but forced myself to stay still—to not speak.

Carlisle nodded, as calm as ever. I briefly wondered how he did it, but a glance into his thoughts made me realize that it took a lot more effort than he let on.

"I can assure you she will be here. Her father may not ... like it—" I snorted at Carlisle's choice of words. _Not like _was putting it lightly. "—but he can be persuaded."

"Good."

Aro's tight, smug smile was in place as he stepped forward to shake Carlisle's hand. I could tell Carlisle was a little hesitant about touching the older man, but he had no choice; he gripped the pale, papery hand tightly and Aro's smile grew.

"Wonderful theory. Edward might be the father after all," he said, smiling a she looked into Carlisle's past thoughts. " ... although I can only imagine the amount of control it would take to be with a human that way."

Ha. If only he knew.

After dropping Carlisle's hand, Aro turned to leave.

"We will return soon. Have a wonderful evening," he said, his pale, thin hand waving through the air as the door closed behind him.

Silence fell over us, then Carlisle spoke.

"I don't care how frustrated you are Edward, but if you punch a hole through my wall, you _will _be the one fixing it,"

I just laughed, relaxing a little as Alice smiled.

I knew we were all going to be on edge—and Bella would probably kill me for being as over-protective as I was sure to be for the next few weeks—but I also knew everything would be fine.

It _had_ to be ... because I knew if Bella and I lost our baby, we would never heal.

* * *

Hehe ... well, that went on a lot longer than I thought it would. And I know the Volturi were probably OOC, but I dare anyone to try and write them IC. _(Glares)_.

**NOTE: **Yaaay! The name Arianna is catching up to Gabrielle ... I think they're tied. Hehe... I like Arianna better, but both are nice. Once again, if you haven't voted, please do!

_**Please Review! **( The faster you review, the faster I update! )_


	9. Edwardiana

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I do own the future baby and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

**_My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Nine_**

**_Previously..._**

I just laughed, relaxing a little as Alice smiled.

I knew we were all going to be on edge—and Bella would probably kill me for being as over-protective as I was sure to be for the next few weeks—but I also knew everything would be fine.

It _had_ to be ... because I knew if Bella and I lost our baby, we would never heal.

_**August 11th, 9:00 AM -**( Bella POV )_

The sunlight was streaming in through the window as I groaned and rolled over in bed. Instead of feeling the slightly lumpy right edge of my mattress as usual, though, I felt a pair of cold arms surrounding me. I smiled, but as soon as I opened my eyes, I realized where we were.

"Edward?"

My voice was groggy and tired; he kissed me on the forehead and pulled back so he could stare into my sleepy face.

"Why are we here?" I asked, sitting up sleepily to rub my eyes. He sat up with me and wrapped his arms around me once again.

"An ... emergency. Nothing serious. Already called Charlie. Told him Alice hauled you out for a shopping trip."

I gave him a look that clearly stated my doubt. The intensity of the stare was ruined by a huge yawn that flew past my lips. Edward laughed and kissed my forehead again before he moved out from behind me to grab a cup of water off of the bedside table; he handed it to me, and I took it, not realizing until the water touched my tongue how thirsty I was.

Finally, he spoke.

"We had a ... _visit _last night. From the Volturi."

I nearly chocked on the water. He took it from me at super human speed and patted my back until the coughing stopped.

"_What_?"

"It was nothing big. No one was hurt. They simply came, talked, and left."

There was something he wasn't telling me, and I knew it. He knew that I knew it, too. He was simply staring at me, his eyes firm, as if daring me to ask further. And, as usual, I couldn't step back from a challenge.

"What did they want?" I asked, not quite sure I wanted to know the answer. I had a feeling—a strong one—that it was about me, or the baby ... or both of us. My heart clenched painfully as I thought about my baby girl.

When Edward didn't answer, my suspicions were confirmed.

"Edward ... "

Strangely, my voice was cracking. I could feel the tears starting again, and I wanted nothing more than to _not_ cry. I didn't want to be so weak; I wanted to be able to hold up against the pressure, and usually, I could. Usually, I wasn't think weak, because it was only myself in danger, not the life of my baby.

Edward was holding me again before I realized he'd moved.

"Bella, Bella, calm down ... shh ... shh ... I won't let them touch you, or our baby girl. I promise, Bella, I _swear_."

His words reassured me, but I couldn't stop sobbing; I didn't know why, and it was honestly annoying.

But, finally, the crying _did _slow and eventually stop. Edward didn't let me out of his arms, though. Instead, when I asked for a shower, he carried me to the bathroom and planted himself outside the door, his back pressed up against the hard wood. About every three minutes, he would call and ask if I was all right.

It was funny, but a little annoying.

"I'm _fine_, Edward," I said, for the seventh and hopefully last time as I shut the shower off and stepped out. He laughed at my annoyed tone, and once he could tell I was out of the water and covered in a towel, he walked in and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You smell like strawberries."

I just smiled and reached for the change of clothes he had brought me; a pair of loose jeans and a soft, light blue top—a present from Alice.

"Shoo," I said, waving him away with my hand as I started to drop my towel. He didn't move; instead, he wrapped his arms around me again and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I've seen you in a lot less than a towel before," he reminded me, his voice soft, quiet, velvet. I felt my knees wobble as his lips pressed to my neck, moved gently along my skin, came to a rest right below my ear. I knew I had to act now; I was once again losing all rational thought as Edward's lips traveled lower, his tongue gently licking the water droplets from my skin.

I shivered.

He grinned against my skin.

"Are you cold?"

"Y-yes," I gasped, my mind telling me to move, and fast, but my body telling me to stay put.

"Should I warm you up?"

I was very tempted to say yes, but I knew we were within hearing range of his family, and more teasing from Emmett, strange looks from Rosalie, and questions from Alice would drive me nuts. Besides ... I didn't know if physical _activity_ would be bad for the baby, and until I knew for sure, I wasn't taking chances.

"N-not right now, Edward," I breathed, my eyes closed. He seemed to understand, though, and pulled back, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead as he did so.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He just grinned.

"Hey, I have all of forever left. I'm not complaining."

He laughed and helped me pull on my clothes. Once I was fully dressed, my head was a little clearer, and I leaned up to gently kiss Edward before taking his hand and hauling him out.

"I want food," I informed him. "And more information on our late night, 'not so important' Volturi visit."

I made sure the look on my face converyed my feelings: mainly, that he wasn't going to get away with not answering my second demand. The first one, too, but it wasn't quite as demanding.

He heaved a huge sigh.

"Yes, ma'am. First, though, let's go find you something to eat. Then, we'll talk."

I smiled, but my smile dropped when we reached the stairs. Because, before I could even get within two feet of them, Edward had scooped me up into his arms and had run me down them. I sighed and rolled my eyes for added effect.

"So, how long do you think it'll be before you won't allow me to walk ... _at all_?"

"Hmm ... " Edward considered this, and I heaved another huge sigh. He finally decided. "When you're about eight months pregnant. But by then, I'll bet you just about anything, you won't _want_ to walk on your own."

"And I wouldn't bet against him on that, Bella."

The new voice startled me so much that, for once, I was thankful that Edward was still carrying me. Otherwise, I would have mostly likely tripped and killed myself.

"Alice!" I yelled, pressing my hand over my chest, hoping to calm my pounding heart. Edward laughed and sat me in one of the seven chairs at the table. Alice dropped down into one beside me as Edward went hunting—hunting, this time, for my breakfast.

"Yes, Bella?" she asked innocently, grinning as she stared at me. I didn't bother to respond. Instead, Edward spoke.

"Hey, Alice, do you know what we're going to name the baby yet?" he asked randomly, frowning at a package of cheese before putting it back where he had found it.

Alice shook her head.

"No, I won't know that until you decide. I keep getting random visions, however, each time you _do_ focus on a certain name. It's honestly annoying, so I would really love it if you picked one and stuck with it."

"Edward," I said happily, grinning.

"What is it, love?" he asked, turning to me, a smile on his lips.

I shook my head.

"No, I wasn't calling you. I want to name _the baby_ Edward."

Alice raised an eyebrow and Edward sighed before leaning against the counter; he was holding a ham sandwich in his hand; I eyed it hungrily.

"Bella, love, it's a girl. We can't name her Edward."

"Why not?" I demanded, pouting. Alice bit her lip to keep from laughing as Edward handed me the sandwich and kissed me on the forehead.

"Because we _can't_. That's not a girl's name. And even if it _was_, we would not be naming our child after _me_."

"And what's wrong with naming her after her father?"

Edward didn't respond for a few seconds. Alice finally couldn't help it; she burst out laughing; Edward rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Bella, love, say that sentence again, and say it slowly."

I sighed but did as he said. Before I had reached the "her" and the "father" I got Edward's point. But I wasn't about to give up without a fight. I liked the name Edward, and it would work good for a girl.

"Fine."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. I smirked.

"Then we'll call her Edwardiana."

I don't think I've ever seen Edward's eyes looked so panicked, or so _big_. And I've never seen him begging before, either, but if my eyes weren't deceiving me, he was on both knees staring up at me with the most pleading, begging expression lighting his face.

"Bella, please, _no_."

By this time, Alice was rolling on the floor laughing. Although it was a soft sound, it was _loud_. And, even over that loud sound, I could hear footsteps. I briefly wondered who was coming to check if we were all still alive, but then my attention was brought back to Edward as he gently took my hands in his and stared into my eyes.

"Bella, I need you to promise me something."

I shouldn't have stared into his eyes. Because, as usual, I couldn't think straight whenever I did that. I smiled.

"Mmm ... all right."

"Please, please, _please_ promise me that you _will not _insist on calling our daughter _Edwardiana_."

Another round of laughter burst from Alice, but I could hear a different sound with the first; I glanced over and saw both Carlisle and Esme staring at us, taking in the sight of me staring at Edward, and Edward, on the ground, staring up at me. I guess it _did _look kind of funny.

Carlisle merely looked very amused; Esme, however, was clutching her stomach as she giggled. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Edward.

"I don't want to promise _that_," I muttered grumpily. Why was everyone laughing at me? "I'll promise anything else, though," I added happily.

"Bella ... _why_?" Edward pleaded, gently holding my hands a little tighter to bring my attention back to him. "Why, why, _why_ do you insist on trying to give our daughter such a horrible, horrible name?"

I didn't know where the tears came from. I just knew they came very, very fast.

"Oh, God," Edward mumbled, standing quickly to his feet to take me into his arms. "Shh, Bella, shh ... I wasn't trying to be mean. Please, don't cry ... "

"B-but you d-d-don't like the n-name I c-c-chose!" I blubbered, sobbing as I buried my face in his chest. My hands once again gripped his shirt, and all my emotional state did for Alice was cause more laughter. Esme stopped laughing immediately, however, and quickly walked over to us to lay a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I think it's a beautiful name, Bella," she said, smiling. I didn't miss the glare Edward shot at her. I cried harder. Esme continued, "But I don't think she'd be very happy with it. It's not a common name in this century. She'd be teased, and picked on, and I don't think her school teachers would appreciate Edward tagging along to school every day to protect her."

The mental image of Edward sitting in a class full of five-year-olds made me laugh, and Edward gave Esme a thankful look as she backed up a little and clasped her hands together. I sniffled.

"Fine, fine," I mumbled, still a little unwilling. "I promise."

A huge, beautiful smile broke out over Edward's face, and I couldn't stop from smiling, too.

"Thank you, Bella. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I might," I said, wiping away the remainder of my tears before sitting down again and picking up my sandwich. I took a huge bite as Edward turned to Carlisle. Carlisle was the first one to speak.

"I'm assuming Bella wants to know about last night ... ?"

"Yes!" I answered quickly around the bread and ham in my mouth; I didn't want Edward answering for me on this one. Carlisle smiled a little and took a seat at the head of the table. Edward took one beside me and Alice, who had finally managed to stop laughing, hauled herself into one across from me.

"As you probably know already," Carlisle started, his lips pressed in a tight line. "The Volturi decided to drop by for a quick visit last night."

I nodded happily and took another bite of my sandwich.

"They came here for—"

But he couldn't say another word, because as soon as he had started speaking again, Jasper was in the kitchen. He looked worn out—which I'd previously thought was impossible for a Vampire—as he spoke.

"Alice, pack your bags. We're leaving for a while."

The girl in question jumped up from the table faster than was possible for a human and turned to her husband in surprise.

"What? Why?" she demanded quickly, not having seen this coming. The rest of us—Edward, Carlisle, Esme and I—only watched on in curiosity.

When Jasper spoke, he grumbled. He was staring at me and Edward as he said each word slowly; Edward was laughing, having already heard his thoughts.

"Because I'm beginning to get mood swings and food cravings."

* * *

Hehe ... **poor Jasper**!! Lol! But I noticed in most of the other "Bella Pregnant" fics, no one has Jasper reacting to all the freaky-wild emotions running everywhere. Hehe! Had to add it in. Oh, next chapter will have more name games and more of Carlisle and Edward explaining the Volturi visit.

**NOTE: **Sorry it took so long to update! It'll probably take 3-4 days between updates now. Life takes priority!

_**Please Review! **(And vote in my NEW POLL! Or I will make Bella name the baby Edwardiana! )_


	10. Name Game

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I do own the future baby and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

**_My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Ten_**

**_Previously..._**

_When Jasper spoke, he grumbled. He was staring at me and Edward as he said each word slowly; Edward was laughing, having already heard his thoughts._

_"Because I'm beginning to get mood swings and food cravings."_

_**August 11th, 10:00 AM -**( Edward POV )_

When Jasper and an unwilling Alice finally left the house — bound for a millionth honeymoon somewhere in Florida — I hauled Bella and her ham sandwich into the living room, where we got comfortable on the love seat and waited for Carlisle. He finally appeared with a small smile on his lips. He sat down, and Bella got straight to the point.

"So, tell me everything that happened last night with the Volturi. I can ... I can already guess why they came, though."

The last part of her sentence was said so low no one but me and Carlisle could hear her. I took her into my arms while Carlisle offered her a small, reassuring smile.

"They just wanted to check in on you, to check on your ... _status_."

Bella nodded and I held her tighter. I was, once again, thankful that she hadn't been anywhere near the living room when the Volturi had been inside the house. I wouldn't have been able to keep my calm if she'd been in the presence of Aro, and he'd said the things he'd said about her directly to her face. I growled even thinking about it.

Carlisle continued.

"They have no problem with you staying human for the immediate time being. They asked that you stay here—with our family—until they come to a decision, however."

"Come to a decision?" Bella muttered, her eyes downcast and her hands gripped tightly together.

"Bella, shh ... " I whispered, my voice soft and gentle as I tired to calm her. I could tell she was close to tears. "I don't care what they decide, I won't let them hurt you, or our baby. _No matter what_."

She collapsed in my embrace and I held her tightly, rocking her back and forth slowly, softly. She cried, but she didn't cry loudly. Instead, her sobs were quiet, anguished. It broke my heart to hear them.

_"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to upset her."_

I looked up in surprise and smiled at Carlisle. My smile was tense and emotional, but he understood. He smiled back.

_"We'll be all right. We'll make sure no one touches Bella, or the baby. I promise you with everything that I am, Edward ... no harm will come to our family."_

I smiled again, this time with more feeling, but didn't respond. I didn't want my voice to upset Bella worse. Carlisle understood. He simply stood from his spot on the couch and walked over, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder for a brief second before walking away.

I lowered my head, and if it was possible, I would have been crying.

_**August 11th, 1:00 PM -**( Bella POV )_

"No, dad ... no ... I'll be fine, dad. Carlisle just wants to keep me close because of the baby. He's concerned by something he saw in the ultrasound. I'm sure it's nothing, though."

I was getting good at this whole lying thing. It almost came natural now—when it involved Edward and sleepovers, at least. I smiled at the thought and wiped away a few stray tears I hadn't caught earlier as Charlie ranted on.

_"And you're sure you'll be sleeping in Alice's room?"_

"Yes, dad."

_"Because I'm sure that, if you'd slept in Alice's room the last few times you stayed over at the Cullens, you wouldn't be pregnant."_

Emmett, who could hear Charlie's voice even from the other room, burst out laughing. I couldn't repress the urge to stick my tongue out at him. So, I did. Then, I turned back to my conversation with Charlie.

I felt it probably wasn't the best idea to inform him that Edward and I hadn't been in a bed when the baby making had taken place. A meadow, actually, but once again I felt it was hardly needed information.

"Yes, dad. I'll be in Alice's room."

No need to tell him that was a complete lie, either. There was _no way_ I was sleeping anywhere besides in Edward's arms. Maybe I could convince him to sleep _with me _in Alice's room, and that way I wouldn't be lying to my dad. Alice didn't need it, anyway—she was gone ... for now.

Charlie's voice broke me out of my thoughts once more.

_"All right, Bella. But please, be responsible. Don't do anything reckless."_

"As if Edward would let me," I grumbled quietly.

_"Protective much?"_ Charlie muttered, and I could imagine his right eyebrow was raising, the way it always did when he was being rude about Edward. I sighed.

"Dad, he won't even let me walk down the stairs alone. So, yeah, protective."

Charlie actually laughed. He _laughed_. I took it as a good sign.

_"You'll come visit your old man this week, right?" _he asked, real anxiety in his voice. I laughed.

"I'll try."

_"The food's no good when you're gone."_

"I'm afraid it wouldn't be too good with me there, either. Lately, I've taken a liking to sweet and spicy things ... together."

Charlie made a gagging noise, told me he loved me, and then we hung up. I turned around to see Edward behind me, smiling. He held his arms open and I walked forward before gratefully falling into his embrace. I breathed in deeply, and smiled as my eyes fluttered closed.

Before I even had time to open them again, we were in Edward's room. He had run us up so quickly that I hadn't even noticed it.

But as I stretched out on the thick, warm blanket, I didn't care. I just wanted to be here, with Edward. He pulled me close, as if sensing my feelings, and gently ran his hands up and down my back; it sent shivers up my spine, but these shivers were the good kind.

"So ... have you thought of any other names?" Edward asked suddenly, causally. I could tell it was a topic he was going to greatly enjoy. I nodded eagerly.

"I spent all morning thinking."

"You spent all morning crying," he corrected, a smile on his face. I pouted and lightly punched him on the arm; I was sure he didn't even feel it.

"I was thinking _while _I cried."

"Oh."

There was silence, and I was waiting. I was waiting for the inevitable moment when Edward would ask me about the names I'd thought up. I wasn't giving in before he did.

It didn't take long.

"So ... _what_ _are_ the names you've thought of?"

I stifled a giggle and buried my head in his chest; his arms wrapped tighter around my small, warm body and I sighed in happiness as I curled up to him, my knees pulled up to my chest and my arms crossed over my knees. I smiled in complete happiness.

"Mmm ... well, there is Elizabeth."

Edward smiled warmly at me. His voice was softer — if that was possible — a she started speaking again. "Anything else?" His tone was low and sweet, like velvet. I let the sound wash over me like water, and it was refreshing.

"Mm hmm."

"Well?"

He was eager; it was fun to watch. I could see the light dancing in his eyes, and I knew I was excited, happy, about this as well. It was fun to tease him, though.

"Well, I like Gabrielle, because it's my mom's middle name. And we could always use Mary, because that used to be Alice's first name."

Edward was laughing ever-so-softly now; I could barely hear him, but I could feel the rumbling in his chest — so cold, so hard — and I could feel the tremors of his breath against my skin. I looked up at him, confused.

"Bella, love, you do realize you didn't suggest anything that relates to the most important, perfect person in the whole world, right?"

I quickly racked my brain, trying to figure out who was most important ... I'd covered both of our mothers, and Alice. Maybe Esme ... ?

Edward laughed as he saw the confused look in my eyes. He pulled me close to his cold, hard body and I snuggled closer happily. He laughed again as I moved to look into his eyes. His cool, intoxicating breath made my head swim.

"_You_, Bella._ You_."

I just stared at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Me?" I asked, astonished. He nodded happily.

"Yeah. We could call her Marie, or maybe even Belle, since it's a lot _like_ your name. We wouldn't want to give her the exact same name — it would be confusing."

I continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"What?" he questioned, worried now. "You don't want to name the baby after you? I mean, you were pretty intent on naming her Edward if she had been a boy ... or a girl, so I find it only fair that — "

"Edward, I'm _not_ the most perfect person in the world."

He laughed, as if I'd just told a hilarious joke. I just continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"To me, love, you are."

He kissed my forehead so gently, so softly, that I felt like crying. Even though I was moody and half insane, and even though I was going to resemble a whale within the next few months, he really _did_ love me.

My own thoughts sent a shiver down my spine, and Edward looked at me in concern. I shook my head before laying it on his chest again and breathing in deeply. His scent — which was easily the most beautiful thing ever — filled my whole world as I closed my eyes once more.

"I'm not perfect, and certinally not the _most_ perfect, but thank you, Edward," I mumbled happily. "And we're _not_ naming the baby after me," I added as an afterthought. Edward roared with laughter; his body shook against me. I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips.

"You're the most perfect, wonderful, beautiful person ever," he whispered, his laughter finally calming. He paused for a short second before he whispered, his lips running a soft trail down my chin. "Do you suppose you'd cry if I insisted we, at the _very least_, give her 'Marie' or 'Belle' as a _middle_ name?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes where he couldn't see.

"I might," I threatened. Then, I decided to take the conversation in another direction. "So have _you_ thought of any more names? _Besides_ Marie and Belle?"

A small, happy smile filtered over Edward's pale lips.

"Yes, I have."

Silence fell for a few seconds, and I realized Edward was going to be difficult, like I had been earlier. I sighed again.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Yes, I suppose so. I've actually thought of a few I really love. There's Estelle, which means _Star_, and Catherine, which means _Pure_. But ... " he trailed off, and bit his lip, then moved so he could stare into my eyes. "The name that I'm really considering, the one I _really _love, is Arianna, which means _Very Holy_."

As soon as he said the name, something clicked. I started at him blankly for a few seconds, my mind moving a hundred miles an hour. It sounded ... right. More than right, it sounded _perfect_.

"What do you think, love?" Edward asked, apprehensive.

My lips slowly turned up in a smile as I whispered the name.

"Arianna ... "

"Bella?" Edward was nervous now. I didn't know why. Even if I said I didn't like it, it was just a name, right?

I leaned up and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Arianna ... I love it."

The most beautiful, most heartwarming smile exploded on Edward's lips as he crushed me to him in a tight, loving hug. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as he buried his head in my shoulder.

"Does that mean it's a possibility?" he asked, the uncertainity still lacing his voice through the excitement.

"Yes," I whispered, wrapping my arms tightly around him. "That means it's a _definite_ possibility."

I hadn't thought his smile could get any bigger.

But it did, and it was beautiful.

* * *

**NOTE: **Well ... the name has almost been decided on, but not quite. Please, don't be afraid to tell me if this sucks and/or is boring. I'll try some different ideas if it **IS** boring.

_**Please Review! **( I was nice an didn't give you a cliffhanger. Hehe ... and check out **Oops**, but other story! )_


	11. Shopping!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I do own the future baby and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

**_My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Eleven_**

**_Previously..._**

_"Yes," I whispered, wrapping my arms tightly around him. "That means it's a definite possibility."_

_I hadn't thought his smile could get any bigger._

_But it did, and it was beautiful._

_**August 28th, 2:20 PM - **( Bella POV )_

It had been two weeks, three days, one hour and twenty-three minutes since we'd kind of, sort of _almost_ decided on a name.

We still weren't sure.

I loved the name Arianna so,_ so_ much, but Edward wanted me to think a little more since _he'd _come up with the name Arianna, and we had already agreed the baby's middle name woule be Elizabeth.

He didn't find it fair that he chose one name, and the other name was to honor _his_ mother.

I simply thought it was perfect.

However, the house arrest thing wasn't going well. After a week and four days, Charlie had put his foot down and demanded I come home. And, even though both Edward and Carlisle were worried about upsetting the Volturi into a rash decision caused by disobaying their orders, I was sitting up in my room right now, reading my much-battered copy of _Wuthering Heights_.

Alice — who had come back for the afternoon when she'd learned no one else could baby-sit me — was with me while the rest of the family, minus Jasper, who was waiting for Alice back in Flordia, took a much needed hunting trip.

I sighed.

"I need to call my mom."

"Hmm?"

Alice looked up from my closet with a frown on her face. She looked as if I'd just interrupted a very important train of thought.

"I need to call my mom," I repeated. "I need to tell her ... about the baby ... because if I don't, something is gonna slip sooner or later and then I'll be in deep trouble."

"Wait until Edward gets back," Alice replied, then went back to searching my closet. I was about to ask why I had to wait — though I was sure it had something to do with the fact that I was surely going to cry, and Edward was the only one able to calm me at this point — when Alice exploded out of my closet, a frustrated look on her face.

"Shopping time!" she announced, pulling my to my feet. I didn't like that. Neither did my stomach. I groaned and sank to my knees as I tried to hold the sink feelings in.

"Why do we have to go shopping?" I complained, biting my lip against the nausea.

"Because," Alice explained, grinning brightly. "I hate to inform you, but you're beginning to show, and none of your clothes are going to fit in like ... half a month."

I groaned again.

"Then can't we wait half a month?"

"Nope!"

Groaning seemed to be a popular activity for me today. Alice either didn't notice, or didn't care.

"And since we _know_ the baby's going to be a girl, we can buy some clothes ... and a crib, and a car-seat ... "

She worked her way down a very large list until I managed to shake my head and voice my protest.

"No!"

"Why _not_?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

"I want Edward there when we shop for the baby," I muttered, gripping onto my bed for support as I stumbled to my feet. Alice frowned but didn't push the matter; I knew she could tell it was important to me. But she would be happy if I let her shop for _me_, so ...

"But we _can_ go shopping for me," I said, sighing and rolling my eyes as Alice squealed happily and hugged the stuffing out of me.

This ... this was going to be along day.

**_3:01 PM_**

It wasn't, however, a long drive.

It only took twenty minutes to get to Port Angeles, and I was feeling sick by the time I managed to stagger out of the car. Alice immediately steadied me then started marching me toward one of the two only stores that were likely to carry maternity clothing.

"This pregnancy thing seems way overrated," Alice brightly commented, earning us a few stares. I blushed and looked down, quickly remembering that it _wasn't_ normal for a eighteen-year-old girl to be pregnant.

"Ignore them," Alice said, rolling her eyes and waving her hand in the direction of a group of middle aged women staring at me, there eyebrows raised and their heads shaking. I knew if I could hear them, they would be muttering about teenage pregnancies.

I sighed.

"Yeah," I agreed sarcastically. "Ignore them. _That's _going to be easy."

Alice laughed. "You'll be too busy trying on clothes to care!" she announced, grabbing my arm and hauling me into the clothing store. I didn't even have time to catch the name before Alice had thrown a whole pile of clothes into my arms and shoved me into a changing room.

"It's all blue!" I yelled, growling under my breath as one of the shirts got caught on my bra strap.

"Because Edward likes blue on you," Alice said matter-of-factly. I groaned and stared at the pile of jeans before me.

"Won't at least my jean still fit?" I asked, glaring through the curtain where Alice was sure to be waiting. She stopped waiting and came inside with me.

"No. Haven't you noticed them getting tighter? It's because you're getting bigger."

"Stupid jeans are just getting smaller," I decided, grumbling as I grabbed a pair that looked promising. They were a dark jean color, and the knees were faded nicely, but not ripped. They flared out at the bottom, and though I'd never owned a pair like them, they looked neat. I quickly scrambled out of the jeans I was wearing so I could pull on the new pair.

Alice grinned at me.

"Like them?"

I nodded happily as I walked around in then. They were a little — all right, a _lot_ loose — around the waist. I didn't care. I knew if Alice was right, I would need loose later on. I turned and smiled at her.

"These are my favorite."

"You haven't even tried any of the others on yet!" Alice exclaimed. "And besides, you'll need a lot more than just one pair."

I groaned _again_. "Alice, please don't spend a ton of money on me."

"Why not?" Alice demanded, holding out another pair of jeans as I carefully folded my favorite pair and set them to the side. "You _need_ these close, Bella. Really. You're not going to be able to fit into anything except sweatpants soon, so ... please, don't throw a fit this time."

I sighed. I knew she was right. Most of my clothing, though not too tight, was snug enough that I probably couldn't fit into any of it by then end of my forth month, and I was eleven weeks along now.

"Fine."

"Yaaay!"

Alice's enthusiasm was catching, even without Jasper there. Soon, I was having fun as I tried on jeans and tops, all of which were loose, and designed to fit over a very large belly.

My favorite shirt was, the light blue, flowing, long-sleeved one. It wasn't exactly like silk, but it was so soft, and felt like water flowing over my skin. I knew right away that I was going to be wearing that one — with the jeans I'd earlier fallen in love with — a lot more than could possibly be healthy for the fabric. I didn't care.

"That one will be Edward's favorite on you," Alice assured me, grinning brightly as she stared at the light blue shirt. That was all the reassurance I needed to throw it on the small, but quickly growing pile of clothes I was allowing Alice to buy me.

"What about this one?" I asked Alice, a huge grin on my face as I held up the light red, long-sleeved shirt. Alice and I were mostly working with winter clothes, because by the time I would need them, it would be getting cold.

Alice glanced at shirt I was holding, her eyes flowing over the words on it, and she lauhged softly. Her smile turned into a frown, though.

"Actually, that won't go over well with Edward."

I frowned.

_I_ liked it.

"I think I'll get it anyway," I said, pouting as I placed it on top of the blue one. The dark red words glared back at me as I nodded in satisfaction. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Bella ... _'I'm pregnant and moody ... so bite me' _... ? Edward is not going to find that amusing. Really. I don't need a vision to tell me that."

I just laughed.

"I know. I don't care, though."

Alice laughed with me, and soon we were done.

My finished pile consisted of six pairs of jeans — all carefully selected by me — and eight maternity shirts. Alice had even picked me out a pair of shoes, which she quickly assured me would do wonders for my sore ankles when I got further into my pregnancy.

The total cost wasn't as frightening as I thought it would be, but it was pretty bad. Alice didn't even blink as she paid. A smile was on her face as she grabbed all four bags in one hand and towed me toward the food court.

"Edward will kill me if I don't feed you something," she explained as she took a seat at one of the outside tables, ignoring the "Please wait to be seated" sign.

I bit my lip as I sat beside her.

Thankfully, the waiter was a male, so he didn't even comment on Alice's seating herself. He just grinned at her, without pausing to blink at me.

"How can I help you?"

Alice rolled her eyes where the man wouldn't see, then turned to me.

"Bella?" she asked; of course she didn't want anything. I was ready to order a soda, but Alice interrupted me and got me a lemonade instead. I glared at her.

"I want a coke," I said, pouting as I folded my arms across my chest. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Edward told me you're not allowed to have coffee, soda or too much sugar."

I just continued to glare at her.

"Edward-smhedward. I want _soda_."

She was holding back a laugh, I could tell. Her fingers were playing with the fork beside her napkin, and I knew I wasn't winning this argument.

"Did Edward say anything else?" I finally asked, curosity getting the better of me. Alice turned her eyes away from mine, and I knew she was hiding something. "Alice," I growled, then my angry expression melted into a pout. "What did he say?"

She sighed, then gave in. "Along with the coffee and soda, he said no letting you walk up stairs alone, no running, no letting you drive, no letting you cook for yourself — without someone overseeing what you're cooking — and no showers unless I was in the room with you." She paused, thinking. "I don't he's forgotten last week when you slipped and almost gave yourself a concussion."

I was glaring at my lemonade glass so fiercely that I was sure it was going to shatter and explode from the pressure. It didn't.

"I'm going to kill him," I promised calmly. Alice's laughter didn't stop for several minutes, and when it finally did, it only stopped long enough for her to place my order — mushroom ravioli. It seemed a little like Déjà vu to me.

Soon, with the food finished, the shopping completed and the car started, we headed home. It hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be. In fact, I'd kind of had fun today.

But that would all change as soon as I got home and found Edward, who was no doubt laying on my bed, impatiently waiting for my return.

I was proved right, of course, as soon as Alice and I walked in.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded, walking forward and taking me into his arms.

Alice's eyes went wide.

"Oh, dang! I forgot to leave a note."

"Ya think?"

His voice was calmer now, but still sharp as he ran his cold, hard hands over every inch of my face and down my arms. His eyes surveyed my body, searching for injuries of any sort. When he was content that I was fine, he pulled me into his arms again.

"Next time, please, _please_ leave a note," he whispered, his anger evaporating. I smiled and nodded, and when I turned around, Alice was already gone.

Yay for Vampire Speed.

Now I could be alone with Edward.

He laid his forehead against mine and breathed in deeply, his eyes closed as he held me close. I just smiled and laid my head on his chest. All my earlier frustration at him had evaporated, and now I just wanted to be held, to be close to him.

"I love you, Bella. Please, never scare me like that again," he whispered, his cool breath hitting my skin. My head swam.

"I promise," I finally choked out. He nodded happily and pulled me over to the bed, where he laid down and held me close once again.

"So ... are you going to show me what you got?" he asked conversationally. I shook my head, grinning. I wanted to surprise him.

"Nope."

"Anything for the baby?"

"No ... " I whispered, closing my eyes and breathing in his heavenly scent. He was surprised by my answer.

"Why not?"

"I want you there when we do the baby shopping," I said, kissing his neck. He shuddered under my touch, and wrapped his arms around my waist to bring me even closer.

"Did you know I love you?" he asked finally, his lips finding mine as I looked into his eyes. They were a soft, beautiful, liquid gold. I laughed under his lips.

"Of course I know," I said, smiling. "Can you believe I love you, too?"

"Barely," he whispered, deepening the kiss, crossing, once again, the lines he'd drawn so long ago. They seemed kind of pointless now, what with my being pregnant and all. "You're too perfect. I don't know how such an angel could love a monster like me."

I pulled away from him, frowning.

"You are _not_ a monster, Edward Cullen!"

He just smiled. "As long as you think I'm not, the rest of the world's opinions don't count."

I smiled brightly, and he kissed me once more.

"Are you tired, love?" he asked, staring into my chocolate brown eyes as I stiffled a yawn. I nodded a tiny bit, but then let out a huge sigh, remembering my earlier decision to call Renee when Edward got home. Edward noticed my anxious expression. "Bella?" he asked, concerned.

"It's nothing, Edward," I reassured him. "I just ... "

He waited patiently while I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I just need to call my mom, that's all. I need ... to tell her everything."

Edward drew in a sharp breath, no doubt remembering the last conversation I'd had with my mother. It had gone horrible. She hadn't taken the news of our engagement well, and she hadn't spoken to me since. I was sure that this time, she was going to disown me.

"I'll be here for you," Edward finally whispered, holding me closer than ever. "I promise. No matter what she says, it doesn't matter, all right? This baby, _you,_ are all that matters. If she doesn't accept it, that's her problem. Understand, Bella?"

His eyes were so serious, so piercing, that I couldn't look away. I nodded numbly, and I did understand. Even if my mom _didn't_ understand, I did. Edward would never leave me, or our baby, and he loved me more than anything.

Everything would be all right.

I stood up from the bed, Edward still grasping my hand tightly, and we walked downstairs together. Charlie was still at work. That was good.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered, his lips caressing my ear. I leaned back and kissed him quickly.

Then, I took the phone into my hand and dialed.

* * *

Anyone want to guess how Renee is going to act? The closest person gets an Edward (Or Bella, for the guys) plushie.

**NOTE:** As you no doubt noticed, what I said last chapter that would happen in this chapter obviously didn't. So sorry about that! Looking over my outline, I realized that chapter couldn't happen for a while. I'm **sooo** sorry!!

_**Please Review! **( Please, please? I know this chapter was boring, but **please**? And **NEW POLL**, please vote! )_


	12. Telling Renée

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I do own the future baby and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

_**My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Twelve**_

_**Previously...**_

_I stood up from the bed, Edward still grasping my hand tightly, and we walked downstairs together. Charlie was still at work. That was good._

_"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered, his lips caressing my ear. I leaned back and kissed him quickly._

_Then, I took the phone into my hand and dialed._

_**August 28th, 6:39 PM - **__( Edward POV )_

If my heart still beat, when her small fingers wrapped around the phone and began dialing, it would have stopped.

I held my breath as she pressed the now-ringing phone to her ear. I sat behind Bella on the couch and wrapped my arms around her; she fell warily into my embrace, and closed her eyes.

Her mom picked up the phone on the other end, all the way in Florida.

_"Hello?"_

Bella drew in such a ragged gasp that I reached over and touched her face, my cool fingers dancing over her skin. My touch seemed to calm her a little, and she turned to the phone with a panicked expression on her face.

"Want me to tell her?" I whispered, my words only for Bella. Renée, on the other end of the phone, was talking again.

_"Hello? Hello?"_

Bella shook her head in response to my question. Then, she spoke into the phone, to her near panicking mother.

"Hi mom, it's me."

Her voice was so quiet, so soft. I pulled her closer. I held my breath, waiting for what I knew was coming.

_"Bella! It's so good to hear from you. I ... need to apologize for a few things, mainly how I acted about Edward. I ... baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad, and — "_

Bella cut her off, though her eyes were side in surprise at her mother's apparent regret, before she could go on much further. I just smiled a little; maybe this would go better than expected. I sure hoped so. Bella really didn't need anything else to worry about, on top of the baby, the wedding, and mood swings.

"Mom! It's all right. I understand," she whispered, a smile lighting her lips.

_"Bella, I was awful to you. And to Edward. I ... really shouldn't have said those things."_

Bella's smile was becoming more pronounced, but it did nothing to hide her worry, her fear, that her mother wouldn't take our most recent news too well.

"I know, mom. And Edward and I forgive you. He's sitting right here with me, actually," she said, leaning into my arms once again and looking up into my eyes. I leaned closer to the phone.

"Hello, Renée," I said politely.

_"Hello, Edward. I'm sorry ... about everything I did, and said. I know you love Bella, it's just ..."_

"We're too young?" I asked, already sensing her thoughts, though I couldn't actually hear them over the phone. I heard her give a tiny laugh.

_"Yes."_

There was silence for several moments, then Bella spoke again. I knew she was ready now, or as ready as she ever would be.

"Mom ... we have something we need to tell you."

_"Really?"_

I could sense the hesitation in Renée's voice. I knew that she didn't want to drive another wedge between us, now that we'd finally gotten past our last problem, but we had to say this, to tell her.

I could see the tears forming in Bella's eyes. As much as we hoped and wished, this probably wasn't going to end on a happy note. Bella's hand was shaking as she held the phone.

"M-mom ... "

She trailed off, and I wished more than anything ... _anything_, that she didn't have to do this, that I could do it for her, or that we didn't have to do it at all. I wished we could live in peace with this child, together, forever, without having to go through so much pain.

I kissed Bella's forehead.

"I'm here, no matter what," I whispered, holding her as tightly as I dared as I my cool breath hit her ear. She nodded and took a deep breath in.

"Mom, I ... I'm ... I'm ... pregnantwithEdward'sbaby."

I almost laughed when her words came out in such a rush, but my laugheter was stopped by Renée's reply.

_"W ... _what_?"_

"I'm pregnant, mom," Bella whispered, her voice so soft and full of tormented anguish. I felt my still heart break as I buried my head in her shoulder. I wanted so much to reach out and wipe away her pain, but I knew I couldn't.

And it hurt.

_"Bella ... oh, God, how could you let this _happen_? First you tell me you're getting _married_, and now _this_?"_

Her voice was carefully calm, but I could hear the raging emotions — disbelief, fear, and most of all, anger — behind it. Bella could, too, and it was then that the first tear fell.

"Mom, this wasn't a mistake," she said carefully, trying not to let the tears show through her voice. "W-well ... it was in the s-sense that we didn't p-plan it, b-but ... " she paused for a brief moment and drew in a deep, ragged breath. She managed to steady her voice, but with each word she spoke, my frown grew more pronounced. This had to end. Soon. It was hurting her too much.

Finally, Bella continued.

"But ... I _want_ this. I want this baby, mom."

I pressed my lips against her hair in silent comfort, and she smiled up at me. I could see the tears, barely held back, in her beautiful eyes.

_"How could you make such a _mistake_?" _Renée yelled, her calm façade falling as she gave into her true emotions. She was making me mad with both her words, and her tone. _"Bella, getting married so, _so_ young is one thing ... but a _baby_? Really! What were you thinking! Why the hell didn't you use protection!?"_

I'd never heard Renée yell, or curse. It was a bit unnerving.

"Mom!" Bella yelled into the phone, desperate now. "I want this more than _anything_! And nothing you say is going to make me want it less. I ... it's a miracle, really." Her voice was quiet, softer now. I could see the tears coming again. I clenched my teeth tightly against the wave of emotion that hit me. I wanted to hold her, to make the pain go away. But I couldn't. Instead, I just listened as she continued talking. "Edward ... he thought he could never have children. A-and, I was more than w-willing to accept that, b-but now, with the b-baby on the way, I'm h-ha-happier than I ever t-thought p-pos-possible."

_"Bella! You're making the same mistake that I did! Getting married, and having a child so young!__"_

Bella froze, and I watched, seemingly in slow motion, as the tears fell faster. They coursed down her pale cheeks. Her words were quiet, barely a breath.

"I ... I was a mistake?"

Her voice broke, and something in me snapped. That was_ it_! I couldn't take anymore, and I didn't think Bella could either.

Clenching my teeth so tight it almost hurt, I wrapped my hand around Bella's. I took the phone gently from her grasp and she collapsed against me, crying, her whole body shaking, as I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Renée?" I asked calmly, wanting nothing more than to hang up. But I knew it wouldn't solve anything.

When she spoke, her words were horrified; she'd realized, too late, what she'd said.

_"Oh, God, Edward, let me talk to her again! I didn't mean that. She was the best thing that_ ever_ happened to me! I _never_ regretted having her!"_

"I know, Renée. But she's in no condition to talk now. I'll have her call you back later, all right?"

I had to struggle to keep my voice calm. I wanted to scream, to yell, to do anything but just sit here. But I couldn't. I needed to keep some amount of control, or I would hurt Bella more.

_"Edward, please, I _need_ to talk to her, to-to ... to ... please, Edward."_

I shook my head and realized a second later she couldn't see me.

"No. Not now. I'm sorry, Renée. I really am. I'll ... talk to you later. I have to go."

She sighed in acceptance, and I could almost imagine the tears in her eyes, too. Why did everyone have to cry, to get hurt, over this? It was supposed to be a wonderful, beautiful thing, not something that only caused pain.

_"All ... all right. Please, Edward, please, have her call me soon."_

I almost smiled.

"I will."

And then I hung up the phone and threw it across the room before taking Bella so gently, so carefully in my arms that she cried harder. I pressed my lips gently to her forehead and rocked her back and forth, trying to stop the flow of tears.

"Bella, Bella ... shh, shh ... please, Bella, please stop crying," I begged, my voice cracking with emotion. "Bella, love, she didn't mean it. She said she loves you, and that you were the best thing that ever happened to her. Shh ... please, don't cry."

My voice was but a whisper, but I knew she heard every word.

"E-Edward ... "

I smiled a little, and held her closer ... if that was even possible.

"I'm here, love. I'm not leaving. I'm right here."

I tried to make my voice as soothing as possible. I tried to make it calm, so maybe, just maybe, I could calm her a little, too.

"Edward, p-please t-t-take me a-away from h-here," she whispered, burying her head in my chest again. I nodded, then stood up without taking her from my arms. She just lay there, clutching my shirt tightly in her pale fingers.

I quickly left Charlie a note, explaining that Bella most likely wouldn't be back tonight, and then ran out of the house, not pausing for anything. I thought briefly of taking her to our meadow, but it was raining outside, and I didn't want to chance Bella getting sick.

So, instead, I took her home. To my home ... to _our_ home.

As soon as I got close, I could hear the thoughts of my worried family.

_Is she all right, Edward? Just bring her here. She'll be fine. She'll calm down. Don't worry._

I let the calming, soft thoughts of Carlisle soothe me a little. No one else's thoughts were quite as reassuring, or as soft, as his.

_Edward! Is Bella all right? I saw her calling her mom, but it kind of went crazy from there. There were different outcomes with each way she thought of to tell her mom, but almost all of them ended in her crying._

_How's Bella holding up? Be strong for her, Edward,_ Esme thought, loving and caring as always.

_I can feel your frustration and guilt, Edward. Please don't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault. None of it was._

I couldn't hear anything from Emmett or Rosalie, because they had, once again, left the house for an extended ... _vacation_. I knew it was because Rosalie was having a hard time accepting that Bella was having a child, and I didn't even need to read her mind to figure that out. Rosalie was jealous of Bella, more so than she'd ever been. Bella was having the child of the one she loved, _and _becoming an immortal.

In Rosalie's mind, it was completely unfair.

I sighed in relief as my feet his the doorstep to the house. By now, Bella's tears had slowed, and she'd slipped into a peaceful slumber. But, even in sleep, the tears still fell.

I walked inside.

Carlisle was the only one in the room; I was sure everyone else was giving us some privacy, but I was grateful for Carlisle's presence.

"What did I do wrong?" I mused quietly, moving to sit on the couch with Bella still in my arms. I brushed her sweaty hair from her face, and ran my fingers over her soft lips. "What could I have done different ... ?"

Carlisle stood behind me, and simply placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. It was enough.

"Edward, you did everything you could do. There was nothing you could have changed, or said, to stop what happened. You have to put it all behind you, and move on. And ... you have to be there for Bella, too. It's not easy for her. She's having a child, dealing with her impending change, and bearing most of the weight of telling her parents the news. It's hard for her."

"I know," I whispered, not daring to speak higher, for I knew my voice would break. "I know. I know. I just don't know what to _do_."

Carlisle squeezed my shoulder, and I looked up to see him smiling. It was a small, warm smile, and it was comforting. I knew that he — and Esme, Alice, Jasper ... even Emmett and Rosalie — was here for me ... and for Bella.

And I knew things would, in the end, be all right.

When I looked up again, Carlisle was gone, and Bella was staring at me, her soft eyes still swimming with tears.

"You ... don't t-think our baby's a mistake, d-do you?" she whispered in a small, frightened voice. I shook my head violently, and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. My lips lingered for several seconds before I pulled back to stare into her eyes.

"Never, Bella. _Never_."

A soft, beautiful smile lit her lips.

And that was all I needed.

* * *

Woah. Emotional roller-coaster!! Eek! I need fluff, right now. _(Goes off to write it) _Expect a fluffy one-shot from me in about three hours ... unless I get sidetracked, then it could take a lot longer. LoL!

**NOTE: **Whatcha think? Everyone kind of guessed Renee's reaction. **OH! **And OMG! I have 130 favs for this! _(DIES)_.

_**Please Review! **( And look out for my coming one-shot! It'll be called **Cinderella**! )_


	13. The Decision

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I do own the future baby and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

_**My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Previously...**_

_"You ... don't t-think our baby's a mistake, d-do you?" she whispered in a small, frightened voice. I shook my head violently, and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. My lips lingered for several seconds before I pulled back to stare into her eyes._

_"Never, Bella. _Never_."_

_A soft, beautiful smile lit her lips._

_And that was all I needed._

_**August 29th, 6:02 AM - **( Edward POV ... still )_

"Mmm ... "

I winced and my body stilled beside Bella's as she shuffled around on the bed — the same bed she'd previously deemed unnecessary — and curled closer to me. She was waking up; I could tell. After watching her for so, so long, I knew when she was waking, and when she was just wiggling in her sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and her bright, chocolate brown gaze met mine. I couldn't help but smile at the obvious sleepiness lacing her voice as she spoke.

"Edward ... ?"

I kissed her on the forehead and wound my arms around her waist, pulling her closer than ever.

"Good morning, love."

She managed a small smile, and continued to stare into my eyes before her own flew open in surprise and worry. She sat up so fast she immediately got dizzy, and then she bolted for the bathroom. I ran after her, and held her hair back while she threw up.

_"Is Bella all right, Edward?"_

Esme's concerned thoughts made me smile a little as Bella collapsed against me, her whole body shaking as she tried to take a breath in. I wiped the sweat from her forehead, and held her close.

I whispered a quiet and quick reply to Esme, telling her everything was fine. I knew Bella couldn't hear me; only Vampires had sensitive enough hearing to catch my words.

"Are you all right now?" I whispered, and this time my words were directed to the angel laying in my arms.

"Mm hmm."

She closed her eyes and just leaned her hot, sweaty cheek against my cold skin. I wasn't wearing a shirt, and I knew my freezing chest was a relief now, unlike so many times before.

"Want to go back to sleep?" I asked, wiping the sweaty locks of dark brown hair from her eyes.

"Nh uh."

My smile grew as I helped her to her feet and handed her a small glass of water. She sipped carefully from it for a few seconds as I carried her back to the room. I laid her down on the bed, and searched through my closet — which held an ever-growing pile of Bella's clothing — and found her a new pair of bedclothes. I purposely picked a pair of shorts and spaghetti straps, because I knew it was very hot, and she wouldn't appreciate warm clothing.

I ended up having to dress her — not that I minded — because she didn't feel like moving.

"Are you sure you're all right?" I asked, worry creasing my brow as I climbed into the bed beside her."

"I'm fine," she assured me, leaning back into me once again.

We sat in silence, and then I suddenly remembered the worried and surprised look in her eyes before she had bolted out of the room.

I quietly asked her about it, my fingers running through her hair in a soothing way as I spoke.

"I remembered ... " she paused for a second and bit her lip. I tried to be patient, and soon enough, she was speaking again. "I remembered that I forgot to call my mom back. And I can't call her now," she added, throwing a glance at the clock beside my bed. "Too early."

I shook my head.

"No, it's not. Taking time differences into account, it's a perfect time to call."

I could see this information made her more worried than ever.

"But you don't have to," I added quickly, my voice soothing again. "Not if you don't feel up to it."

She shook her head and stood shakily from the bed. I stood beside her, ready to catch her if she fell. She threw a glance at me, and the first smile of the morning slowly made its way across her face.

"You might wanna put a shirt on before we go downstairs," she said, her voice amused, but quiet and tired. I nodded and grabbed a sweater before scooping her into my arms. She didn't put up a fight, for once, and let me carry her all the way from my room down to the living room, where the phone was at.

I handed it to her, and Carlisle and Esme, who were cuddling on a couch across the room, smiled and raised an eyebrow in question.

_"Is Bella calling her mom back?" _Carlisle wondered.

I nodded as Bella dialed. Renée picked up on the first ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, mom," Bella whispered quietly, biting her lip and twisting a lock of brown hair between her fingers. I held her close once again, as I had before.

_"Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything I said before. I'm so, so sorry! You were _not_ a mistake. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and ... and ... I'm _so, so _sorry. Please forgive me," _she whispered, her voice frantic, and worried, and truly apologetic.

Bella smiled, and it was a real smile that spread across her lips and lit her eyes.

"I forgive you, mom, and I know you didn't mean it. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did ... I'm just a bit of an emotional train wreck right now."

I chuckled at her choice of words, and she elbowed me in the stomach; I didn't feel a thing, and she shot me a glare before she continued speaking.

"But really, mom, I want you to be OK with this, because I _am_ having this baby, and I _am_ marrying Edward. And I don't ... want you to be upset with me."

I tuned out their conversation as I kissed Bella's forehead and held her closer. I knew that the reason she was hit so hard by Renée's not accepting the baby — or me — was because she knew that, in a very short time, she would have to say goodbye to her mom, because she'd never be able to see her again after the first couple years of her transformation ... or ever.

I frowned, and a new thought hit me so hard I couldn't breathe for a few seconds. I could feel both of my parents staring at me worriedly, and I tried to quickly rearrange my worried, horrified expression into a calm one.

I snapped out of my thoughts just soon enough to hear Bella saying goodbye to her mom, and hanging up. She handed me the phone, and she was still smiling.

"Mom said she's coming for the wedding."

The smile on my own face was brilliant, and I hugged Bella close and tight. I knew that this meant more to her than almost anything.

"That's wonderful," I whispered, my voice full of love.

_**10:30 AM**_

"Edward, what had you so worried earlier?" Carlisle questioned, staring straight at me as he spoke. We were sitting in his office now, and Bella was sleeping again. "_And don't tell me it's nothing," _he continued. "_I saw the look on your face. You were _very_ upset about something. Tell me_."

I sighed and dropped down into the chair across from him. The house was more silent than I'd heard it in years; Carlisle, Esme, Bella and I were the only ones home.

"It's just ... something I realized," I whispered, frowning again. I didn't meet Carlisle's gaze.

"What is it?"

His voice was as calm as ever. His thoughts were a little more worried.

"Well ... we figured we wouldn't have to ... you know, visit, for the first couple years after Bella's transformation. We could always create a reason _not _to. But now ... with the baby ... there's no way we can get out of visiting at least a couple times a year. Think about it," I whispered, blowing out a huge breath.

Carlisle frowned. "_But couldn't just you visit with the baby, and make an excuse for Bella?"_

I shook my head.

"No, and that's just it!"

I was on my feet now, pacing.

"We're going to have to fake Bella and the baby's death. Charlie and Renée can never see the baby. _Ever_. Because they'll want to keep in contact with their only grandchild, and ... and Bella won't have aged a year, so ... "

I trailed off, sure he got my point now.

_"Can't we just fake Bella's death, and let them see the baby? It would hurt them so badly if they lost both their daughter _and_ their granddaughter."_

"Carlisle, think about it!" I said, frustrated now that he wasn't understanding. "I'm never going to age. Bella isn't, either. Alice won't, you won't, Esme won't ... no one will, except the baby ... _maybe_! Don't you think that causes a problem? We have to disappear. If ... " I paused, feeling the pain in my chest as I spoke. "If we fake Bella and the baby's death, I can move away, claiming that this town holds too many memories. I ... can leave, and everyone else can, too. There really would be no reason to come back, no reason for either Charlie or Renée to try and track me down. It ... we have to do it."

Carlisle was silent for several moments, and I listened as his thoughts ran wild. I couldn't make much of them; they were fast, concerned, trying to find a loophole in my reasoning.

He found none.

His lips pressed tightly together, and his eyes were hard. Finally, he spoke to me, but not out loud.

"I do see your point, Edward."

I sighed in relief and dropped down into the chair again. Carlisle finally met my gaze, and his look was grim.

"You're right. That could be a huge problem." His frown deepened. "I really hate having to fake their death, but I believe you're right. If Charlie and Renée knew about the baby, I really don't think they'd let their daughter go off to Alaska and never come back."

He paused for a second, and twirled a pen around in his fingers randomly, anxiously.

"How about we fake their deaths a few years after the baby's birth? Then, at least, they'd be able to meet their granddaughter, and know her."

I shook my head.

"That would be even more painful for them, Carlisle. Letting them meet Arianna for such a short time, and then tearing her away? No. It would be better for everyone involved to do it sooner rather than later."

Carlisle sighed and nodded. I knew he saw my point. I knew he understood, as I did, that Bella's "death" would be more than enough to break Charlie, and even Renée's, hearts. The death of the baby — after they'd held her, talked to her, _loved _her — would only make that pain so, so much worse.

He sighed, and frowned. Then, slowly, a smile spread across his age-less lips as he realized something.

"Arianna?"

I couldn't help smiling, too. I hadn't meant to say anything; we wanted to keep it a secret for a while. But, it was out, so ...

"Yeah. We've almost decided on a name. Arianna Elizabeth Cullen. We're still a little unsure, because I want Bella to have more of a say in than she did, but ... "

My father just offered me another small smile and stood up from his chair. I could see the worry and concern behind the smile, but in his thoughts, I could hear his happiness at having Bella join the family so soon, and his joy at the idea of me having someone I loved more than my own life, and a child — created from that love — on the way.

"We're not going to rush into this decision about Bella and ... Arianna's deaths, Edward, but I do see your point," he began again, his voice lighter, but still laced with the concern he tried to hard to hide. "We will talk this over with the rest of the family soon."

I nodded, and then I, too, stood to my feet.

"Thanks, Carlisle, for listening to me ... for understanding."

He nodded, and opened the door to his office before walking out. I followed him, and closed the door behind me. I was about to head toward my room — where Bella was beginning to wake — when the door downstairs slammed open.

"Carlisle! Edward! Esme! _Bella_!"

She knew that if she talked quietly, we would all hear her, but she was far too panicked to even think about that. Her thoughts were a mess; I couldn't make anything out. Instead, I laughed and grinned at my bouncy sister.

"Can't stay away, can you, Alice? You've been back twice in as many weeks."

She sent me a short-lived glare, then her eyes widened once more.

"They're coming! The Volturi are coming again!"

I felt several emotions set in — anger, fear, worry, concern, rage — and I felt Carlisle stiffened beside me. The tiny smile that had played on his lips at seeing Alice again melted into a frown, then a serious grimace.

"When will they be here?" I demanded, glancing at Carlisle, and then Esme — who had just entered the room — before my eyes flickered back to Alice. I was counting the seconds until she answered; until I could run back to Bella.

"Soon. They're almost to Forks," she said, her eyes glancing back at the door as Japser walked in behind her. He gently closed it, and suddenly, a wave of calm spread throughout the room.

It wasn't enough. I was still almost insane with worry.

"What did they decide?" I demanded, glancing around, as if they were standing in the room with us.

Alice bit her lip.

"Alice?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. On the inside, I was breaking apart; I already knew their decision. I already knew what they were going to do ... no! What they _would try_ to do, for I would never let it actually happen.

"They've decided ... " Alice paused, and in that second, I realized that she would have been crying if she could. "They've decided to insist on Bella's immediate change."

* * *

_(Runs away from fans holding pitchforks and torched) _Eeeek! Don't kill me! Please? If you do, you'll never see if Bella and the Arianna make it!

**NOTE: **Two things real quick. First ... Yes, I've decided that they're going to name the baby Arianna Elizabeth. It's solid. Second, guess what? I made my one-shot "Oops" into a one-shot _collection_, and have updated it. Please read!

_**Please Review! **( Please? And refrain from killing me, please! Oh, and NEW POLL. Please vote! )_


	14. Trust In Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

_**My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Previously...**_

_"What did they decide?" I demanded, glancing around, as if they were standing in the room with us._

_Alice bit her lip._

_"Alice?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. On the inside, I was breaking apart; I already knew their decision. I already knew what they were going to do ... no! What they would _try_ to do, for I would never let it actually happen._

_"They've decided ... " Alice paused, and in that second, I realized that she would have been crying if she could. "They've decided to insist on Bella's immediate change."_

_**August 29th, 11:02 AM **( Edward POV ... **still** ... )_

I was silent for half a second — the whole room was. Not a sound, not a breath, not a whisper. Then,

"_NO!_"

My shout was so loud, so fierce, that it shook throughout my whole body. I could feel the anger, the fear, radiating to the tips of my fingers to the ends of my toes. I could feel the growl building in my chest, but I didn't hear it as it ripped past my lips. I only felt hands on me — cold ... they felt cold, for the first time — restraining me.

"Edward, calm down!"

"No! No, no,_ no_! They can't do this! I won't let them!"

"None of us will. Now calm down!"

It wasn't until that second that I realized that it was Carlisle restraining me. His hands — so strong — were placed firmly on my shoulders, his body in front of mine, not allowing me to take even a step forward.

He repeated his words, this time softer and calmer. "None of us will let them hurt Bella, or Arianna. Please, believe me."

I breathed in, then out ... then in, and out again, and it seemed as if my still heart was beating with the pulses of anger shooting through me. I couldn't seem to calm myself, no matter what. I couldn't rid myself of the fear — the horrible, intense fear — that ran through every inch of my body like fire.

"What if ... "

"No, Edward," Carlisle said, his hands comforting now, rather than restraining. "We _will not_ let them touch Bella. No matter what."

His words finally seemed to make it through my rage, and I could feel myself calming ever-so-slightly. I glanced quickly over at Jasper, and his eyes were closed as he tried to repress the anger and fear I was feeling, as he tried to replace it with a calm, soothing feeling.

I sighed and ran a shaky hand through my hair. It was then that I noticed every one of my family — minus Emmett and Rosalie — staring at me in concern. They were stiff, and no one moved; they were like statues.

I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding. And then I was pacing slowly, softly. Alice had her eyes closed; she was watching the Volturi's every move; they were getting closer. Jasper was still trying to calm me down, and Esme was simply watching me with a look between horror at what was happening, and love and concern, for me and Bella ... and our baby.

I clenched my hands tightly. So tightly that my fingernails cut into my skin.

I didn't even notice it.

Carlisle, seemingly understanding my inner turmoil, my indecision, dropped his hands from my shoulders. My knees were almost shaking with need to go to Bella ... yet the need to stay right where, to be here when they came, was just as strong.

"Go to her," Carlisle said softly, and then, his eyes full of concern for Bella and the baby rather than of anger toward the ones who put the two most important people in my life in danger, he whispered, "Keep her calm. She is waking up now. We ... will confront them."

I nodded, and in less time then it took for Bella's heart to beat once, I was outside my door, opening it gently, yet urgently. My eyes flashed over the room, and finally came to rest on the love of my life, the woman who was carrying my child ... the child who could soon be dead.

"Bella," I whispered, my voice full of love, of worry. As I ran to her and took her gently into my arms, I noticed that the small bump of her stomach — the bump that told me, without a doubt that she_ was_ pregnant with my baby — was visible through the tank top that she wore.

"What's wrong, Edward?" she asked sleepily, her bright eyes curious as she wrapped her arms around me. I could feel the panic rising again as I stared into her innocent gaze. I wanted nothing more than to grab her and run as fast as I could ... but I knew I couldn't.

I pulled her closer.

"Bella , love ... _they're_ here."

She understood much quicker than I would have thought possible; her chocolate brown eyes went wide, and her hands gripped mine tighter. Her breathing came in short, quick gasps, and I pulled her closer than ever. I could feel her warm body shaking against mine as I rocked her slowly, softly, back and forth.

"Shh ... shh ... Bella. Love, I won't let them hurt you or our baby. I'll never let them touch you," I whispered, my voice quiet and tender. The need to stop Bella's tears, to replace the frightened, terrified expression with a soft, smiling one, quickly crushed the panic inside of me.

"They ... want me c-changed, h-huh?" Bella whispered, and I could almost taste her fear as I buried my head in her soft hair.

"I won't let them touch you, love. _Never_."

I pulled away from her a little, but only enough so I could stare into her wide, frightened eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

My voice was low, soft, quiet ... only loud enough for Bella to hear.

"Yes."

Her answer was just as quiet as my question. I gently pressed my lips to her forehead and let them linger; her eyes fluttered closed, and I could hear her heart slowing down.

"Then trust me when I say no harm will come to you, or our baby. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she breathed, her eyes full of tears.

I pulled her so tightly against me I was afraid I would hurt her; but she didn't mind. Instead, she wrapped her own arms around my stone body and clung to me like it was the end of the world.

We held each other for what seemed forever, but in reality was only seconds. Then, I head the soft, concerned thoughts of Carlisle.

_"Edward, they'll be here in less than a minute. Please, come downstairs ... and bring Bella."_

I didn't like the thought of Bella being in the same world as the Volturi, much less the same house, or the _same room_, but I knew that Carlisle must have thought it important, or else he wouldn't have asked me to do something he knew I wouldn't like. So, instead of protesting, I picked Bella gently into my arms — after pulling a sweater on over her all-too-revealing tank — and ran down the stairs.

"Twelve ... Eleven ... Ten ... "

I could hear Alice whispering the horrific countdown quietly as she paced back and forth. Esme was on the couch beside Bella, comforting her, before I even put her down. Carlisle was stiff, and Jasper was wincing, trying to deal with all of the conflicting emotions.

"Three ... Two ... _one_ ... "

The footsteps were so quiet they were never even heard.

Only seen.

Aro and Marcus walked in through the door as if it was their own home. I could feel the hate, the anger, raging inside of me again, but I knew I had to keep calm if there was ever a hope of talking our way out of this.

"Good afternoon, Carlisle," Aro said in a pleasantly calm voice. Carlisle nodded stiffly, and then Aro's gaze slowly snaked toward me and Bella; she was in my arms, not looking forward. Instead, she was staring down, her arms wrapped around her small body, as if she was holding herself together ... or protecting the precious child inside of her.

The anger flared again.

The room was silent. The only sound penetrating the air was Bella's breathing; I had stopped breathing long ago, as had the rest of my family.

"I gather that young Alice has already seen our decision?" Aro asked, calm ... collected. I clenched my hands tightly, and didn't relax them even when Esme placed a comforting hand on mine. I bit my lip.

"Yes," Alice said quietly. I could see — feel — Jasper sending waves of calm throughout the room. They weren't working. I was almost shaking in rage as Bella whimpered and pressed herself further into me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I am truly sorry about that."

"Oh, really?"

Damn. I should have just kept my mouth shut. I mentally cursed myself as Aro's gaze quickly shifted to meet mine once more. Marcus stood in the background, not moving. I briefly wondered why Aro always did the talking, why no one else ever stood up and broke in ... but I didn't spare it a second thought as I returned Aro's curious glance with a glare.

"Yes, Edward, really. I should not have lied."

The first wave of hope flew through my body with such force that it physically hurt.

I could barely manage to force the word out. "Lied?" I gasped.

"We do wish for Bella's immediate change, that much is true."

The hope that had risen fell like a lead weight. I felt the anger, the helplessness, crush me once again. Esme held my hand tighter, and I could see the tears pooling in Bella's eyes once more.

"We do not, however, wish to kill the child. We will, on one condition, wait until the birth for Bella's change."

Hope ... rage ... helplessness ... anger ... _desperation_.

"What condition would that be, Aro?" Carlisle asked, his voice steady and firm. I noticed no one had moved until this moment; there had always been a good ten feet between Aro and us, but now, Aro moved slowly to close this distance.

Instead of walking toward me or Carlisle, or even Bella, for that matter ... he walked straight up to Alice.

"May I?"

Alice nodded stiffly, and held out her hand. Aro took it, and his eyes closed. I could see a small smile forming on his lips as he looked into Alice's thoughts, her past ... and what she had seen of the future.

He pulled away.

"Amazing. Simply amazing."

No one spoke. The atmosphere was so tense that it almost hurt.

"The child will have amazing powers," he whispered, a look of longing coming into his eyes. I felt my heart lurch; Alice had seen the baby's future? Aro continued. "And such a beautiful child, too. She is simply stunning. Such shocking, green eyes."

_My eyes_... Arianna had _my_ eyes ...

"What condition?" Carlisle asked again, his voice straining to hold the calm tone. I didn't even try to read his thoughts; they were a mess, quickly going over every single option, every single thing Aro could possibly request. Everyone's minds were much the same, and for once, I didn't want to hear anyone's thoughts ... even in such a tense situation.

"It's quite simple, actually. And I must warn you ... we assumed you would react badly to our decision to change Bella immediately, so many of our guard are outside, surrounding this house. If you attack, many lives will be lost tonight."

Carlisle nodded stiffly, and his thoughts were impossible to ignore for a few seconds.

_"Edward, please, do not speak up. Let me handle this situation. I believe I can resolve this, without bloodshed. I am sorry, but ... please."_

He knew, as I knew, that I wanted nothing more than to jump up, to take control, to scream everything I was feeling. And I knew he was right. If we had any hope of getting out of this with everyone I loved alive, I had to step back.

I nodded.

"Our condition is simple," Aro repeated. "We request to see the child once she is born. We would simply like to test her powers, and to keep an eye on her as she grows. And, of course, to offer her a position among out ranks when she is one of us."

The relief in the room was intense; I could feel Jasper relaxing as the high strung emotions disappeared.

"Why ... did you feel the need to make us believe that you were insisting on Bella's change immediately?" Carlisle asked, still in control. I could see — and feel, and hear — his intense relief, and his reluctance to not ask this question ... but he needed to know, as we all did. Carlisle continued. "And why did you believe we would react badly to this request? It is ... _understandable_, if not ... desirable."

"We felt the need to make you believe we would insist on the change merely to see if you would attack us, if you really cared enough for this human, and the child inside of her, to risk — to give up — your lives."

Carlisle nodded, and I, too, understood. And I would have given up my life in a heartbeat for Bella and our daughter. And I knew everyone in my family felt the same way.

"So why did you think we would react badly to this?" I whispered, and Carlisle shot me a warning glance. I gave him a tiny, tight smile to reassure him I was in good control of my emotions. "Why did you bring your guard with you?"

Aro smiled. And then he said the words that shattered all of my hope.

"Because we insist on Bella — you too, Edward, if that is what you desire — staying in Volterra until the child is born."

* * *

Dang those cliffhangers, huh? Oh ... that's right, I'm the one who keeps making them. LoL! I can't help myself. Besides, do you really think Aro would want any less? Bella, still a human, carrying a "very powerful" child inside of her, living in ... _Forks_?

**NOTE: **I've noticed more people review when I leave chapters on cliffhangers. Lol. Shall I keep up with the 'hangers, or will you give me your thoughts ( Positive or Negative ) no matter what? **This Isn't A Threat**! I will stop the cliffhangers no matter what, I'm just curious if people will _review_ no matter what.

_**Please Review! **( And share some interesting ideas on how to kill Aro ... )_


	15. Time of Dying

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

_**My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Previously...**_

_"So why did you think we would react badly to this?" I whispered, and Carlisle shot me a warning glance. I gave him a tiny, tight smile to reassure him I was in good control of my emotions. "Why did you bring your guard with you?"_

_Aro smiled. And then he said the words that shattered all of my hope._

_"Because we insist on Bella — you too, Edward, if that is what you desire — staying in Volterra until the child is born."_

_**August 30th, 6:20 AM -** The Next Day** -**( Bella POV )_

"Well, this is going to complicate your honeymoon."

I gave a short, quick laugh — it was almost hysterical.

"Wedding plans? Alice, I'm moving to _Italy_ soon, and you're worried about _my honeymoon_!?"

I couldn't help myself as I yelled. I watched Alice's face fall, and I could see the carefully hidden pain and sorrow hidden behind her bright eyes. I felt the tears coming hard and fast, and then, Edward was beside me like he had never been gone. He was holding me, and glancing up at Alice in question. I held onto him tightly; he was my rock. Without him, I would have been gone a long time ago.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Alice whispered, sitting beside me and rubbing my back soothingly. I hiccuped as I tried to talk.

"It's f-f-fine. I'm j-just being s-stupid. I ... I ... "

Edward held me tighter, and I closed my eyes as I buried my head in his chest.

"Everything will work out, love," Edward whispered, and when I looked up to stare into his eyes, Alice was gone again. Edward reached up and wiped my tears away. "Everything will be fine."

"B-but what a-a-about Char-Charlie?" I gasped, not quite able to stop the tears. "And m-mom, and ... and ... I can't g-g-go there, E-Edward. I c-can't. I c-can't live t-there, where t-they kill s-s-so m-many people, and ... a-and ... "

"Don't worry, Bella ... it'll be all right ... "

And his soft, soothing voice calmed my racing heart. It stopped my tears, and it set my worries at ease. I just lay in his arms, not moving, not thinking ... just being.

Finally, after what seemed forever, Edward pulled back to stare into my eyes. I could see the resolve, the firm determination behind his gentle, golden gaze. I felt my knees shake as he relentlessly stared through my eyes and into my very soul.

"Everything will be fine, love. I _promise_. I swear to you that you will not have to see that ... that massacre again. I promise I will be with you every step of the way ... I will never leave your side. I promise our child will be born happily, and her life will be filled with love. I promise ... I promise ... " But his voice broke off, and if he could have shed tears, they would be rolling silently down his pale cheeks.

I held him.

"I know, Edward. I know."

And silence fell over us again.

_**— The Previous Night **( Edward POV )_—

_"Because we insist on Bella — you too, Edward, if that is what you desire — staying in Volterra until the child is born."_

_The room was silent as his words settled in, and Bella had started crying. I could see the tears welling up in her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. I wanted nothing more than to jump up and protest to Aro's demands ... but I knew I couldn't. __Their guard was waiting outside, and I knew that, if I did anything, they would kill me ... or worse, they would kill Bella ... and Arianna._

_So, instead, I tried my best to reign my emotions in. I could barely force the words out in a calm manner when I wanted so ... _so_ badly to scream them._

_"Why ... exactly, do we need to stay in Volterra?"_

_"Because, Edward, we simply have to keep an eye on Bella and the child," Aro said, that sick smile on his face again. The rage inside of me grew when Bella gave an involuntary cry of anguish. I held her closer. I needed to hold her tightly ... to give my shaking arms something to do, so I didn't hurt the man in front of me._

_The rest of my family was silent as I tired to find some way — any way — out of this._

_I found none._

_Carlisle finally spoke up when he saw my eyes turn dark and hard with hatred._

_"You will need to give us three weeks."_

_"And why would we need to do that?" Aro asked pleasantly. Carlisle, too, looked like he wanted nothing more than to run forward and attack the man in front of us. Instead, he, too, repressed his feelings and continued in a calm, collected manner._

_"Because Bella is human. If she ... simply disappears, people will look for her. If they uncover our secret, they uncover yours. We need two weeks — that is when Bella and Edward's wedding takes place."_

_"How will a wedding help keep our secret?" Aro asked, a single, thin eyebrow raised in amusement. I growled threateningly, and his eyes shifted to meet my gaze once more. Bella flinched as his eyes lingered on her for a split second._

_"We will fake Bella's death after the wedding. We ... were planning on doing it, anyway," I whispered, my arms tightening around Bella as I tucked her head into my shoulder._

_"What!?" __Alice shrieked, turning on me in surprise, seemingly forgetting about the Volturi. Even Bella — scared, frightened, confused Bella — look up at me._

_"What do you mean, Edward?" she asked, her voice quiet and soft. I kissed her forehead. _

_"I'll explain later," I promised. Then, to Aro, "Please, give us that time. Just three weeks. Then, Bella and I will go wherever you wish."_

_Aro nodded happily, then turned on his heal._

_"Three weeks. That is all I can promise you. And ... we will be keeping an eye on you, Edward, Bella ... do not doubt that."_

_And then, he left. _

_The long breath I let out as soon as he closed the door was filled with confusion, with hate, anger, rage, desperation, longing._

_And love, too. Love for the woman in my arms, and the child that she carried. And for the family that would give their lives, if need be, for the two people I loved most in this world._

_**7:02 AM **( Bella POV )_

"What did ... what did you mean, Edward," I began, yawning and snuggling closer to my personal angel as he climbed onto the bed behind me. "When you told Aro that you were planning on faking my death?"

His voice was low, and soft, and sweet as he explained to me quietly why he thought it necessary. It took a lot longer for him to explain his reason that it took for him to hastily whisper them to his family, as I had seen him do earlier.

And I knew he was right.

I was going to hurt my mom and dad no matter what ... but maybe ... this would make it a little less painful. Maybe, if I was happier than I had ever been when they last saw me, it would give them closure. Maybe, if they saw me with Edward, and with our unborn baby, glowing with warmth and happiness, they would be able to let me go, knowing that I had made the best choice, and lived my life — my love — to the fullest.

But ... if I had to either disappear out of their lives completely, taking the baby with me, and never, ever visit ... or fake our deaths after the baby's birth ... it would hurt them so, so much more.

"Bella, love, please, don't cry ... "

Edward's soft, velvet voice, and his desperate words only made me stronger. I knew I had been crying too much ... I knew I had to be stronger.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered, his breath cold on my skin as he let his eyes flutter closed. He pulled me closer, and I buried my head in his chest. "I shouldn't have said anything. I should have waited to tell you."

"No," I whispered, finally looking up into his pained eyes. "I know this has to happen. I_ know_ it does. I just ... don't want to hurt anyone."

"Oh, Bella."

And his voice was filled with the anguish he tried to hard to hide from me. Instead of letting me see it in his eyes, though, he pulled me closer than ever and placed a hand on the back of my head, pressing my face to his shoulder.

And as he held me, I breathed in his scent. The wonderful, intoxicating scent mixed with the salt-water smell of my tears, but it was still the most beautiful thing I'd ever breathed in.

"I love you, Bella, no matter what," he whispered, his cool breath caressing my skin as he began rocking me back and forth in a gentle, slow motion.

I offered him a small smile — the first real smile I'd forced onto my unwilling lips today — and let my eyes flutter closed as I held him closer.

"I love you, too."

**1:20 PM**

"Can't I just drive my car off of a bridge or something?"

Alice snickered, and Carlisle sent her an amused look before turning to me. Edward just rolled his eyes and tightened his arms around me. Esme and Jasper smiled.

"Well, _you _couldn't. Knowing your luck, you'd manage to drown," Carlisle said, a small smile on his pale lips. Edward growled, and I elbowed him; it hurt me a lot more than it hurt him. Carlisle continued. "Edward could, however, but we wouldn't be able to explain away the lack of bodies. No ... it needs to be something more definite, something more final."

"Pregnancy complications?" Alice suggested, frowning as she bit her lip. Then, she shook her head. "No. We'd have an obvious body problem ..."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"How about I fall down the stairs?"

This time, it was Edward that laughed; the musical sound filled the air, and I felt my heart speeding up at the sheer beauty of it.

"Now _that's _completely possible," he said, grinning as he swiftly, softly, kissed my cheek. "I can imagine the headlines now ... 'Isabella Swan, eighteen-year-old daughter of Police Cheif Swan: Falls to an early, tragic death ... by tripping on the stairs.' "

I elbowed him again, this time much harder. I felt the bones in my arm bruising.

"Ow," I complained, glaring at my indestructible fiancé as his amusement immediately turned to concern.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled. "Stupid, rock-solid vampire."

I'd said the second part so quietly even I couldn't hear it, but somehow, everyone else in the room had managed to pick up every single word. I just glared at each of them in turn, and in less than two seconds, we were back to _fake-Bella-and-Arianna's-death_ planning.

"She could drown," Jasper suggested helpfully. "The bodies of a lot of drown victims are never found."

"That would work, except for the fact that I'd never let her out of my sight when she's even within a hundred feet of water, considering her past," Edward said, sighing. "Actually, taking into account that both Charlie and Renée know how protective I am of Bella — and the fact that I'm twice or three times as protective now that she's pregnant — could cause problems."

Carlisle sighed, and leaned back on the couch he was sitting on. Esme was curled into his side, and Alice and Jasper were sitting on the other love seat, snuggled together instinctivly. Edward and I were on the only single chair; I was on his lap, my head against his cold chest and his arms wrapped around me.

"Alice, can't you just see how we're going to do this, and spare me the mental images everyone keeps flashing me?" Edward begged, wincing as someone randomly thought of my "death" again. Edward continued. "It's ... disconcerting to see Bella die so many times over."

Alice winced.

"No, I can't see it until we've decided."

Edward let out a long sigh, and Carlisle suddenly smiled. Before he could say anything, however, Alice clapped happily.

"That'll work perfectly, Carlisle!" she squealed, then she turned to me and Edward. I rolled my eyes.

"So ... how am I going to die?"

It was a little unnerving, sitting here and casually discussing the many, many ways I could be killed off. It was better than thinking about my future, however ... my future in Italy, away from my family, and my friends ... and from my home. Away from everything I'd grown to love in the past few years. But ... I would have Edward with me ... and that was enough.

I was snapped from my thoughts when Edward squeezed my hand lightly. He smiled reassuringly at me as Carlisle began to share his idea.

"A fire."

Everyone stared at him in silence, and the reason, to me, seemed completely plausible. But ...

"Aren't bones and like ... teeth, usually left?" I asked, confused. Carlisle shook his head.

"A lot of the time, yes. But not always. Not in an intense ... a _very_ intense fire. And I think ... we could create one convincing enough ... we did a good job on your old Ballet school back in Phoenix."

I stared at him in surprise for a few seconds, then blurted out my thoughts.

"_You_ burnt it down?"

Carlisle laughed; amusement was dancing in his golden eyes as he nodded. Edward answered verbally, however, and his eyes were tight as he spoke. "Well ... _James_," he spit the name from his mouth like poison, "wasn't in any condition to do so. And we had to destroy the evidence, so ... "

I just stared back and forth between Edward and Alice, to Jasper and Carlisle and Esme. _They_ had burnt that building — that huge ... _huge_ structure — to the ground? Oh, my ...

I sighed, and shook my head, trying to dislodge the mental image from my mind. Instead of dwelling on it, I said,

"So ... after the wedding?"

Carlisle nodded, and he looked grim as he spoke. "We can't burn down something we don't own, so ... " he trailed off, and looked at Edward. I knew from the small nod of Edward's head that he had asked a silent question. I'd never quite get used to that. Carlisle continued. "We own a small cabin in California, on the beach. Edward can take you there for the honeymoon, and we can create an accidental fire."

The room was silent for several seconds, and Edward, sensing my unease, held me closer and ran his hand softly, soothingly, along my arm. His cool breath tickled my skin as I finally spoke.

"Is ... is Edward going to live?"

Carlisle just looked back and forth between the two of us. It was in that second that I realized that Esme, Alice, and Jasper had left—we were the only three still in the room.

"That is up to you," he said softly, and his eyes were just as soft as his words. I nodded, and then he, too, was gone. Edward quickly picked me up in his arms, and then ran us up to his room. On the bed, he took me into his arms again, and I breathed his scent in deeply as I tried to calm my emotions.

"What do you want, Bella?" he asked, and I knew by the tone of his voice that he was leaving the choice up to me. He stared into my eyes, and I couldn't stop my heart from speeding up.

"I want you to live."

I didn't know why the thought of him dying — even if it _was_ a fake death — bothered me so much.

But I knew that, no matter how fake, or how unreal _my_ 'death' was going to be, I didn't want Edward to die, too.

He nodded and kissed my forehead, his lips lingering. I felt a shiver run down my spine as his lips moved to mine, and he kissed me gently, tenderly. I felt my insides turning to jelly as his sweet breath surrounded me. When he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, never breaking out gaze, he smiled.

"If that is what you wish, my love."

I nodded, and then I started crying as thoughts of why ... why we _had_ to do this bombarded me.

"I don't want to go to Italy," I whispered, my voice breaking as I clutched his shirt in my small, pale fists and hung on tightly. My eyes turned desperately to his and he held me closer than ever. "I don't want to leave. I-I don't w-w-want to leave Char-Charlie, and m-mom, and ... and _everyone_. I'm s-scared, E-Ed-Edward."

"Don't be scared, love," he whispered, his voice soft and gentle and velvet. "I love you, and I'll be here with you every step of the way."

He rocked me back and forth once again, but for the first time, I couldn't calm down. The tears kept coming — the tears I'd sworn to never make Edward see again — and they wouldn't stop as the future I had imagined for myself — and for Edward and Arianna — fell to pieces around me.

I held onto Edward so tightly it hurt. I held to him as tightly as I could. He was my rock, and without him, I would wither away. Without him, I would die. Without him, I couldn't exist.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, his voice low and soft and velvet.

But I knew that, if he was by my side ...

... I could get through anything.

* * *

Well, there you go. Now only was it a fast update, it was **long**. So I expect a few reviews. _(Smiles)_

**NOTE: **Who wants to see the wedding? I'm not too good at weddings, but I could write a pretty decent one of you guys wanted. In fact, I'd kind of like to. Hehe. So ... **In The Upcoming Chapters**: Wedding. Death. Volterra. New friends. New enemies. New lives. Oh, and a little Emmett, too.

_**Please Review! **( And ... **NEW POLL** ... please vote!! All fan ideas! I take no credit for the poll ...! )_


	16. Our Secret

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

_**My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Previously...**_

__

I held onto Edward so tightly it hurt. I held to him as tightly as I could. He was my rock, and without him, I would wither away. Without him, I would die. Without him, I couldn't exist.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, his voice low and soft and velvet.

But I knew that, if he was by my side ...

... I could get through anything.

_**August 31st, 4:20 AM - **( Bella POV )_

"Did I wake you, love?"

His voice was so soft, so sweet. I smiled.

"Edward," I mumbled softly, turning around in bed and groaning as I tried in vain to get comfortable. I'd gotten so used to his bed — so soft, so warm — that mine often seemed like a rock. Not that I didn't like rocks, I mused, my smile growing as I curled closer to my personal angel. He wrapped his arms loosely around me and grinned as his eyes met mine.

"Morning, Bella," he whispered, his lips caressing my forehead. I tried desperately to snuggle closer to him, to close the distance between us, and he laughed as he allowed me to press my body against his.

"Mmm ... what time izzit?" I mumbled sleepily, laying my head on his cold chest and breathing in deeply; he smelled wonderful, forever and always.

"Four in the morning," he said. And then, his grin growing to dangerous proportions, he whispered, his lips so close to my ear that it made me shiver, "Oh, and by the way ... I can hear the baby moving around."

I sat up so fast I made myself dizzy. I looked at my stomach — and the tiny, almost unnoticeable bump there — in wonder.

"Really?" I asked, my fingers dancing over the light tanktop covering my skin. Edward laughed his musical laugh and rested his head ever-so-gently on my tiny baby bump.

"Yes, really."

"But I can't feel her!" I exclaimed in wonder, my eyes impossibly wide. I could see the smile on Edward's face, and it was beautiful ... breathtaking. I could see the happiness — even in these horrible circumstances — dancing in his liquid golden eyes.

"She's too small," he explained, his fingers softly, tenderly, tracing patterns on my tummy. "But she's moving around a lot."

"Oooh ... "

We sat in silence for a long time, my fingers running softly through Edward's messy hair, and Edward's fingers running softly along my stomach. He'd pushed my shirt up a little, and his cold cheek was now pressed directly on my warm skin.

I sighed in complete, utter happiness.

"Is it wrong to be so happy right now?" I asked, and as the words slipped past my lips, I thought of the time, in Volterra, when I'd asked the same question. But then ... then, I'd believed that Edward didn't love me, and that he was going to leave me. Now, I knew that was impossible.

As I stared into Edward's eyes, I knew he was thinking of the same thing.

"No, it's not wrong," he whispered, leaning up to kiss me softly on the lips. "We're together, and I love you. No matter where we're going, or what we have to do — " he shuddered at the thought of my impending 'death', and our move to Italy " — we're together, and we love each other, and, no matter what, our baby will be loved more than any other child on this earth."

I smiled and closed my eyes as Edward pulled me into his arms once more.

"I like the sound of that."

"Mmm ... of what?" he whispered, letting his lips trail across the skin of my neck. His cool breath seemed to penetrate through my whole body, and I couldn't stop the shiver that ran down my spine.

"Our baby."

His lips lingered on my neck, and I tired to build up the courage to ask the question that had been bothering me for the past few days. I decided blurting it out would work best.

"Did you ... really believe that I'd cheated on you?"

My voice was a quiet, almost silent whisper. But I knew he'd heard every word. I could hear — and feel — his sharp intake of breath. His lips paused on my neck and didn't move.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

I just offered him a small, pained smile.

"It's all right."

"No," he cut in, his voice determined and strong. He turned me until I was sitting in his lap, and he was meeting my gaze, his own gaze intense. I could see the emotion running through his gentle, golden eyes. "No, it's _not_ all right, Bella. I should have never even _thought_ such a thing. God! I was so stupid. I know you would never do that, Bella. I trust you with all of my heart. I ... "

I pressed my fingers against his lips to silence his pained words. I could see the anguish swimming in his eyes now.

"Shh ... don't let it bother you, Edward. I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago."

"But I can't forgive myself."

His whisper was still pained, and I could hear the horrible regret in his voice. It almost broke my heart. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close, pressing my face into his chest. I could feel his arms wrapping slowly, reluctantly, around me.

"Please, Edward. Don't hurt yourself over this. It ... hurt _me_ when we found out, and ... and you honestly believed that I cheated on you, that I loved you that little. But ... " I trailed off, a tiny smile coming to my lips. "But I know that _you know_ that I love you more than anything, anyone ... _anywhere_. And I know that you love me the same, so please ... don't hurt yourself. I forgave you. Forgive yourself, too."

Edward was speechless for several seconds, and then he pulled me so close that it almost hurt. I didn't complain; I just hugged him back, and breathed his scent in.

"I love you so much it hurts, Bella," he whispered, his lips on my neck again. I shivered at the wonderful feeling.

"I don't want you to hurt, though," I whispered, my eyes closing as I let myself get lost in him.

"This is a good kind of hurt, though."

"Oh."

My simple _"oh"_ sounded just about as stupid as it was._ Bella, the master of words, strikes again_. I smiled at the thought as I curled closer to my personal angel. The silence that spread over us was comfortable. I didn't feel the need to speak, or to even move. I was content just sitting in Edward's arms, with his arms around me, and his hands on my stomach. My smile grew as I remembered his earlier comment.

_"I can hear the baby moving."_

The silence only lasted until my thought trailed off in a wisp of happiness.

"Oh, and Bella, I suppose it's only fair to tell you that your mother is coming up a few weeks early. She'll be here this afternoon."

My eyes bugged.

"_What!?_"

_**8:32 AM **( Edward POV )_

I paced outside the Swan residence, gnawing at my stone lip as I shot random glances inside the house to where Bella was making breakfast. Charlie was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, and shooting random glances at the door, no doubt waiting for me.

I'd never been later than eight thirty-six.

Laughing at that thought, I reached out and gently knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Bella yelled, already bouncing to the door. When she opened it, I walked in and let my fingers dance across her soft skin. She smiled brilliantly at me, and I had to beat down the urge to kiss her. Charlie might not like that. We were already on _very, very_ thin ice about the baby.

The latter thought made my smile grow dangerously. I could still hear her ... I could hear Arianna ...

"Hello, Edward."

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the voice. But ... it wasn't Bella that greeted me. Instead, it was Charlie, and he was smiling.

_"Right on time," _he thought, an amused tone to his thoughts. I smiled at him, and let my hand drop from her face.

"Good morning, Charlie," I answered, my voice smooth and soft as I closed the door behind me. Bella grabbed my hand and hauled me into the kitchen.

"Morning, Edward! You can join us for breakfast," she said, a teasing edge to her voice. I caught her eye and smiled at the mischievous glint in her chocolate orbs.

"I already ate ... " I offered weakly, not quite able to outright refuse. She was smiling so happily, and I couldn't bare being the reason that her brillant smile was wiped away.

"I know you did ... your eyes are very golden," she whispered, her lips next to my ear as she offered me a knife. "Cut the sausage?"

I nodded, and laughed as I took the knife into my cold hands. Charlie looked back and forth between me and Bella, and silently decided that the two inches between us would have to work—but he would much rather two feet. I almost laughed, but bit my lips instead and turned to Bella.

"Sleep well?" I asked, smirking as I listened to Charlie's amusing thoughts. She nodded, and shot me a knowing smile. I knew perfectly well that she'd slept like a rock. No nightmares, no waking up randomly — until four in the morning, that is — and no sleep talking.

Charlie didn't need to know that, though ... _that _being the fact that I'd been with Bella all night, in Bella's room and in Bella's _bed_. He would have done one of two things — if not both. He would have killed me, or fainted dead.

Bella laughed as she asked me the same question.

"How did _you_ sleep, Edward?"

My eyes were gleaming as I turned to stare at her. "Very well, thank you."

We both laughed, and Charlie shook his head, his thoughts centering around our sanity as he sipped his coffee slowly. I couldn't stop the silent laughter that rang throughout my body, and even thoughts of our future couldn't squish the happiness bubbling up inside of me.

Charlie looked up at me as he opened his mouth to speak. "Edward, wha— " But his question was cut off by the shrill ringing of the phone. Bella squeaked loudly, dropped the spatula she was using to mix the eggs, and ran over to the phone, no doubt wondering anxiously if it was her mother on the other end.

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly. Even from the kitchen, I could hear the person on the other end. As soon as the voice spoke, I knew it was Renée.

_"Bella?"_

"Hi, mom!"

_"Hey, baby. How are things going?"_

Translated: How are you, Edward and the baby? I smiled and carefully cut off another section of sausage before dropping it in the pan. Bella replied, and she and Renée talked for a few more minutes before Renée dropped the bombshell.

_"So, baby, I'm here at the airport, and I need someone to pick me up ... "_

"You're here!?" Bella squeaked. "In _Forks_?"

_"Well, not in Forks. Silly. There's no airport in Forks."_

Renée laughed as Bella — and Charlie, too — gawked at the phone. Bella gushed happily for a few minutes before hanging up, and then she slid happily into the kitchen.

"Edward, come on! We're gonna go pick up my mom!" she said, grabbing my hand. I stayed firmly planted in my spot as she ran in place, trying in vain to move me.

"But breakfast ... " I protested weakly. "You need to eat, Bella. It's not good for the baby that you're constantly ignoring meals."

She pouted, but I somehow managed to force two eggs and a piece of sausage into her before she demanded on going_ now_.

"You coming, dad?" Bella asked, a smile lighting her features as I held open the door for her. Charlie shook his head.

"No. But you two have fun."

I nodded, and it was only then that I realized Bella had somehow managed to bounce herself all the way out to the car. She was already sitting in the passenger seat when I turned around to look. When the hell had she gotten so fast?

I laughed at that thought as I slid into the car beside her.

Somehow, I had a feeling that visiting for the next few weeks with Renée was going to be very, very different than last time.

**_9:30 AM_**

"So how do you plan on explaining to my mom that we managed an hour and a half long drive in thirty-two minutes and five seconds?" Bella asked, tapping her watch as we pulled up outside the airport. It was packed, and we'd had to park very, very far away; we had a fairly long walk ahead of us. I walked around and opened Bella's door for her, then helped her out of the car.

I didn't let her hand go as we began moving forward. I shrugged.

"Tell her I drive like a mad-man. Jessica bought it."

She smiled in memory of the time almost two years ago when she had commented negatively on my driving the day after she'd found out who — _what_ — I was.

We walked in silence for about ten minutes until we came to the busy, crowded terminal.

Then, we were ambushed.

"Bella, oh, _Bella_! It's so good to see you, baby! And Edward!"

She hugged us both at once, and I placed a hand over Bella's stomach to protect her and Arianna from being squished too hard. Renée couldn't be discouraged, though, and as soon as she pulled back, she stared down at Bella's stomach in wonder before reaching out to touch it.

_"Oh, such a cute little baby bump!"_

He words were less happy than her thoughts. She pressed her lips together and said, though not angrily, "So you really _are_ pregnant."

Bella rolled her eyes, though Renée couldn't see. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to offer a little comfort.

"Yes, I am. I'm eleven weeks along," Bella stated proudly, and I could see the firm resolve in her eyes. She was determined not to let anything Renée might say bother her. I kissed her forehead and held her hand tightly.

"Well, I can't say I'm happy for you," Renée said, sighing as she looked back and forth between us. "Because I really wish you two had been more responsible. But I will say this ... I really, truly believe that you love each other with all your hearts, and that this child will be loved very much."

Bella was positively glowing by the time her mom finished speaking. I knew it was important, _very _important, to her that her mother approved ... because soon enough, all three of us would be gone ... forever.

I swallowed the lump in my throat at the thought, and reached out to take Renée's bags from her.

"Shall we get going, then?"

It was then that Bella seemed to notice we were in a public place, with many curious onlookers staring on. She blushed, her thoughts no doubt running over what had just been said, and nodded, taking her mother's hand into the one I wasn't holding.

"Are you staying until the wedding, mom?" Bella asked, her curiosity outweighing her embarrassment as we walked out into the hall that would lead us out into the overcast, rainy outdoors, and to the very long walk back to the Volvo.

"Of course, Bella!" Renée said happily, a smile stretching across her lips. "It's only two weeks away, you know."

Bella nodded, and mother and daughter talked for several moments about sleeping arrangements — Renée was going to be staying with Bella for a few days, and then in a hotel for the rest of the time — and they talked about how Charlie was doing, and how her friends were ... I just smiled, only half listening to them. Bella was obviously overjoyed at seeing her mother, and I was happy, too. Mostly because everyone had finally seemed to accept us, and Arianna, too. It was a wonderful feeling, really.

My smile, however, fell abruptly when I heard the screeching of tires, and the screams of both mother and daughter.

I turned just in time to see the large, white van heading straight for Renée, and her eyes were wide with terror.

I didn't stop to think as I ran forward — impossibly fast for a human — and shoved her out of the way. I fell back on the asphalt, and I heard the van hit into me impossibly hard.

"_Edward!_"

Bella's screams filled my ears as she ran forward and dropped down beside me, her hand shaking and tears pooling in her eyes. I knew as well as she did that I would be fine — nothing as simple as a van could hurt me, no matter how fast it was going.

No ... the terror in my eyes was directed at the humans, all around, staring at me.

And, though there was a large, Edward shaped indent in the van ... I didn't even have a single scrape.

Ah, damn.

* * *

Eddie's in a sticky situation, no? Hehe! Sorry for ending it like that. It was getting very long. **OH! **And I got my first negative review. It wasn't a flame at all, just slightly negative. How strange is it that I'm excited about that?

**NOTE: **Sorry if this seemed boring, but I actually got several things accomplished. I got Bella's feelings on Edward's doubts clear, I got Charlie more accepting of E and B's relationship, and I got Renée here. And I got her almost killed, too, but that doesn't count. Hehe ... and yes, the current situation will be important for the future, just so the impossibly bored people know.

_**Please Review!** ( Or I'll have Renée find out Eddie's secret! )_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

"Bella, sweetheart, I don't know what he ... what Edward _is_ ... but I'm scared. I'm scared that he's going to take you away, and never bring you back."

* * *


	17. Leaving Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

_**My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Previously...**_

_Bella's screams filled my ears as she ran forward and dropped down beside me, her hand shaking and tears pooling in her eyes. I knew as well as she did that I would be fine — nothing as simple as a van could hurt me, no matter how fast it was going._

_No ... the terror in my eyes was directed at the humans, all around, staring at me._

_And, though there was a large, Edward shaped indent in the van ... I didn't even have a single scrape._

_Ah, damn._

_**August 31st, 9:50 AM - **( Bella POV )_

"_Edward!_"

I knew he couldn't be hurt. I knew a simple van couldn't even scratch him, no matter how hard it hit him.

But looking ... watching on as he shoved my mother out of the way, and took her place as the huge, white van slammed into his body ... it was the most horrible, frightening thing I'd ever seen. My feet were moving before I could think as I ran over to him and dropped to my knees beside his still form, and my hands were shaking as I reached out to touch him.

"Edward ... "

He moaned, and opened his eyes, his gaze meeting mine. His body was stiff, but uninjured. I stared into his eyes, the eyes that mirrored my panic ... but his panic was for a different reason.

I let my own eyes quickly trace the people surrounding us.

"Edward ... "

This time, my whisper was not pained, but instead, panicked.

"What do we do?"

My voice was quiet, my hand still shaking as I reached out to touch his face.

"Cry," he whispered, too low for anyone but me. "Cry ... call my father ... I'll pretend."

It was stupid, really, I thought, as I forced my tears to fall. I clutched his hand to my chest, and my mother, finally snapping out of her surprise and horror, dropped down beside me. It was stupid to have to pretend. But what else could we do? Edward had just been hit by a van going at least forty ... and he didn't have a single scratch.

"Oh, Edward!"

This time, it was my mother's voice, and her tears were real. The were flowing hard and fast as she stared at him; his eyes were closed, his face pale. She was crying for Edward, who had just saved her life, and had, in her mind, probably given his own in return.

People were beginning to panic.

"Someone call 911!" a young man yelled, and a child cried. A woman screamed, and the driver of the van stumbled out before dropping to the pavement, his pain real, his blood flowing. I saw Edward swallow when he smelled the blood. He groaned, but I knew it wasn't from the pain. Instead, it was from the hunger ... the _thrist_ he felt.

"Edward, Edward ... Oh, God ... "

It was my mom again. Her hands were fluttering around uselessly, desperate to help, even though she knew she couldn't.

And then, the ambulance was there, and I thanked whatever God was out there that the closest hospital was the one where Carlisle worked at. If he ... if he was the one that treated Edward, he could ... he could pretend, too, and they wouldn't have to move, they ... _we_ wouldn't have to leave...

"Can ... c-can I go with him?" I asked, my voice shaking as I turned to the people loading Edward on a stretcher. I forced more tears, adding to the effect. One of the men smiled at me, noticing the ring on my finger and my pregnant belly. He nodded.

"Of course."

I climbed inside the ambulance behind Edward, and my mom watched on, tears flowing silently down her cheeks. I smiled at her as best I could, and then the doors were closed behind me. I briefly saw another ambulance driving off with the driver of the van, and then a third, asking my mother to climb inside, even though she hadn't been hit.

She nodded numbly, and then we were moving; I felt horrible, leaving her like that. Leaving her pain, not knowing if Edward was going to be all right ... but I couldn't do anything.

I pulled out my cellphone with shaking hands as the EMT's in the ambulance with me began checking Edward over. He moaned and groaned in pain as needed, and by the time they were done, they were reasonably sure he'd broken several bones and had a concussion. I tried not to smile; my Edward was a good actor.

I dialed the cell, and I didn't have to wait long for an answer. I climbed into the corner of the ambulance and spoke quietly, so no one but the vampire on the other end could hear me.

"Hello?"

_"Bella?"_

It was Esme. I let a few more tears fall as one of the men turned to give me a reassuring smile. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, and whispered, "He's going to be fine, Ma'am. Your husband is going to be just fine."

I nodded stiffly, and turned back to the phone, letting my hands shake more. No way was Edward out-acting me on this one. I fought back a smile as more tears fell.

"Can I talk to Carlisle?" I asked, pretending like I was trying very hard to keep my voice firm; I let it shake the tiniest bit, and I could see Edward shaking with silent laughter. I felt the urge to reach over and slap him; he was supposed to be dying, and dying people didn't laugh.

_"Sure, sweetheart. Let me go get him. Is everything all right?"_

"Edward ... E-Edward was hit ... b-by a van. We're heading t-to the hospital ... "

I was doing very well at this acting thing. But I really did hope that Esme got the point. The point, of course, being this: Edward was hit by a van, and Edward wasn't even scratched. Please, get Carlisle to the hospital so he can fake some medical records for us.

Apparently, she got the point. I almost laughed, and then Carlisle was on the line.

_"Bella? I'm already on my way. How is he? Everything is going to be fine ... just stay calm. Tell me what happened."_

I couldn't help the tiny smile that made its way to my lips. I immediately got rid of it before I began my story. I quickly told Carlisle everything that had happened since this morning up until this very moment. He listened quietly, and he didn't question my carefully panicked and scared voice; he knew, as I knew, that we had to pretend, if not for the sake of the men in the ambulance with us, then for my mom ... and for my new family. For Esme ... for Alice, and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie. We had to pretend so their ... _our_ secret didn't get out.

Carlisle spoke again.

_"I'm at the hospital, Bella. The first ambulance just pulled up. I have to go now."_

"Thank you," I whispered quietly. I could almost see him smiling on the other end as he said a quiet good-bye and then hung up.

I breathed a deep sigh of relief as we finally arrived at the hospital.

**_1:34 PM_ **

"Bella, sweetheart, I don't know what he ... what Edward _is _... but I'm scared. I'm scared that he's going to take you away, and never bring you back."

My mom's words brought on a whole new wave of panic ... panic that had nothing to do with Edward, laying beside me in the soft, white bed, his skin almost as light as the sheets he was covered in. I gripped his hand tighter, and he squeezed back, seemingly understanding my fear.

"Don't be silly, mom," I whispered, trying to force a smile. I hoped that she blamed my fear, my anxiety, on the man laying in the bed beside me, sheathed in gauze and plaster. She pressed her lips tighter together as I continued. "I'm just going away to college ... I'll visit."

The pain in my voice was real this time, because I knew I was lying to my mom. Only last night, I had been planning my death ... I'd been planning to lie to her in worst, most painful way. I was planning to take myself — and Arianna — out of her life completely. And today, I was trying to reassure her — trying to make her believe a lie — that I wasn't leaving, that Edward _wasn't_ taking me away forever.

_Forever_.

But the word was too beautiful to ignore. Forever ... with Edward.

"Bella ... "

My mother's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I bit my lip, and tired to hold back the emotions brewing behind my calm eyes. I could see Edward shifting uncomfortably; he was awake — though he was faking sleep — and was listening to every word ... every thought ... and he couldn't do anything.

I knew that this was hurting him, too.

"Mom ... "

But she moved forward and took my hand — the hand that wasn't clasping onto Edward's for dear life — and held it over her chest ... over her heart. I could see her tears, but mine wouldn't fall. I had cried enough; I needed to be strong now. I didn't want Charlie or Renée to ever see me like that again. I wanted my last memories of them — and their last memories of me — to be happy ones. I forced a smile.

"Bella, sweetheart ... " my mom began, wiping at her tears with shaking hands. "I know you're leaving me. I _know _it. I don't know how, but ... I know you'll be happy. I know Edward loves you, and you love him, too. And even though you're leaving ... please, be happy. And for gosh sakes! Let me see my grandchild before you run off."

I tried to force a laugh, but it came out as a strangled cry of pain. She saw too much. She saw everything. She saw through my every lie.

She reached out and took me into her arms, but I couldn't cry. Not a single tear slipped from my eyes, but I still needed her comfort. I needed every single unspoken word she offered through the comfort of her embrace. I held on and didn't let go.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you more."

I laughed. That wasn't possible. My love for her, for the air-headed, silly, lovable woman, was almost too much to bare.

**_5:01 PM_**

"May I _wake up _yet?" Edward groaned, rolling his eyes under pale, soft lids. I snickered from my spot beside his bed, and Carlisle bopped him on the nose with the chart he was holding ... the same chart that was full of annoyingly fake information. A broken arm, a broken leg, three broken ribs ... all in all, the whole right side of his body. The side that had been hit by the van. Add on a concussion, and everyone is simply relieved you weren't hurt too badly.

I rolled my eyes at my soon-to-be-husband and Carlisle chuckled.

"Yes, Edward. You may wake up now."

"Good. And do I have to wear these stupid casts for the wedding?" he groaned, thumping his heavily plastered hand on the side of the bed. It clanged loudly throughout the room, and Edward was hit by the clipboard once more, but wasn't offered an answer. I laughed, and the laughter finally reached my eyes, as it had not been able to all evening. I hadn't offered anyone a real smile since my mom had left. Edward noticed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, Bella," he whispered, seemingly forgetting that his father was in the room as he reached out and touched my face with his un-plastered hand. "I'm sorry."

I simply wrapped both of my hands around his single one and pressed his cold skin to my cheek. I shivered happily, and didn't let him go. I finally spoke.

"But you_ were_ there, Edward," I protested, allowing my eyes to flutter closed as I held his cool hand closer. "I ... was comforted, because I knew that, even if I couldn't speak to you, I knew you were there, beside me, holding my hand. I couldn't ... have done it without you."

He smiled softly and I laid my head beside his on the bed. His eyes fluttered closed as he held my hand tighter and breathed my scent in. Carlisle smiled softly at us before walking out of the room to announce to Renée and Charlie and the rest of his family — who, I'm sure, were waiting to ambush Edward — of Edward's awakening.

I smiled, and my hand fluttered to the tiny baby bump on my stomach. I rubbed it absently as I smiled at the man I loved more than my own life.

It was true ... I was lying to my mother and father, and soon I was going to make them believe that I was dead ... that Arianna was dead, too. I was going to be hurting them in the worst way ... but somehow, it was bearable. Even the fact that Edward and I had to move to Volterra was bearable.

Because Edward was here, and he was never leaving me.

**7:30 PM **_( Edward POV )_

When she walked in and saw Bella asleep on the chair beside my bed, she smiled, and her thoughts immediately traveled to so long ago, when Bella was the injured one, and _I_ had refused to leave her side. But when her eyes met mine, her smile fell and her eyes became curious, worried. I forced a small smile as I whispered and squeezed Bella's hand tighter. Even in sleep, she hadn't let me go. That thought turned my fake smile into a real, soft one as I turned once more to stare into the eyes that never left mine.

"Hello, Renée," I said politely, keeping my voice low, and motioning my head toward Bella, so Renée would know to be quiet. She nodded, and moved over, her feet silent on the floor.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" she asked, and I knew she wanted to ask so much more. My smile became forced once more as I noted the suspicion, the questions, in her mind.

"I'm fine," and then, I added, so she wouldn't be even more suspicious, "My father has me on enough pain relievers to kill a horse."

She laughed softly with me, but her eyes were still troubled.

"It's all right, you know," I whispered, sensing the shame, the pained thoughts. "It wasn't your fault. And I don't regret pushing you out of the way, and saving your life; I'd do it again if given the chance."

Then, she didn't something that surprised me. It wasn't the tears that began to slowly fall down her pale cheeks that surprised me, or the way she shakily came to stand right beside me. No ... it was when she reached her shaking hand out, and placed it softly — so softly — on my cheek, her fingers trembling as she took in an unsteady breath.

"I can never ... _ever_ thank you, Edward," she whispered, her legs collapsing out from under her as she dropped in to the chair beside me, the one across from Bella. She then reached down to take my hand — the one Bella wasn't holding — and pressed it to her face, and her warmth surprised me. She looked up and finally met my gaze, her soft, tear filled eyes steady, unlike the rest of her body. "I can never thank you, for what you've done for me ... and for my daughter, and our family. So many months ago ... I thought I would never be able to forgive you for leaving Bella, but when you came back, her life lit up again, and she smiled again ... and she loved again. I realized then that she couldn't live without you, and I would never ask her to. You are the best thing — you and this child that has made her eyes light up so brightly — that has ever happened to her."

Renée had never said so much to me in one sentence. She'd never looked at me with such accepting, love-filled eyes. She'd never seen through me, either, but as her gaze broke into mine, I'd never felt so exposed. It was almost as if she stared into my very soul, almost as if she saw everything I'd been trying to hide for so ... so long.

"There is nothing to thank me for," I finally whispered, breaking our gaze as I stared at my hand, clasped in hers and clad in an arm brace.

"There is a whole world of things to thank you for, Edward," Renée said, shaking her head and squeezing my fingers—the only part of my hand not encased in the stupid brace. "Thank you for saving my life, and giving Bella back hers when you came back to her. Thank you for making her happy, and giving her such joy about the child growing inside of her. When Charlie found out I was pregnant with Bella all those years ago ... he was a little less than supporting at first. But you ... you accepted it right away, and I can tell you love that child more than anything. Thank you for making my baby happy."

"You're very welcome."

I could feel the emotions strong and hard. Her thoughts echoed her words, but there was something hidden behind the gratitude. I couldn't sense it until she spoke it.

"But I'm worried, Edward. I'm ... I'm worried that you're going to take her away from me forever. I ... don't know, I'm being stupid, but ... I don't know, but you're _different_, Edward."

I could feel my eyes grow wide, but I tried to hide the feelings of panic. I knew, from looking into her mind, that she didn't have a clue what we actually were, and what we were planning ... and that her worries, her fears, were not without reason. She was right about everything she feared.

"What do you mean by different?" I asked, my voice but a whisper. I didn't meet her gaze again.

"I don't know. I just ... that van hit you so hard, and there was no blood ... you don't have any bruises, you ... you were barely hurt!" she said in exasperation. I waved my 'broken arm' in front of her face, grinning as she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Edward, that ... that should have killed someone. You ... should have been dead. But you're not, and you're alive, and ... and ... please ... _please_ tell me I'm just being stupid," she whispered, her voice not excited, but instead begging. I could see the pain in her eyes.

But I shook my head.

"You're not being stupid. I am ... different, but believe me when I say this ... I will_ never _hurt Bella. I will never leave her again. I will never let any harm come to her, and even if I truly believe I'm not the best ... that I am by far the least safe person in the world for her, I love her far too much. I love her far, _far _too much."

She smiled and nodded, and reached up to wipe her tears away. She let my hand go, and it dropped gently to my side. I smiled at the ceiling as I turned away from the woman sitting so close to me. She took a deep, shaky breath in, and her thoughts were a mess: What did I mean, when I'd said I was different, or that I wasn't safe for Bella? And could such a deep, wonderful love possibly exist?

Finally, though, she settled on a single thought, and spoke it out loud; the smile fell from my face before the words even slipped past her lips. I had to bite my lip to stop the hysteric, panicked laughter.

"You're not ... like, a ... a werewolf or a vampire or anything, right?" she whispered, her brown eyes wide.

I blinked a few times, and I couldn't come up with an answer to satisfy her while not lying to her. So I stayed silent. She laughed nervously, her voice low and quiet. "Regardless ... " she trailed off.

"Regardless ... ?" I repeated, fighting against the panicked words that wanted so badly to come out.

She just shook her head, and the smile came back. "Take care of my little girl, Edward."

I nodded, and closed my eyes in contentment.

"Forever."

* * *

Well ... the next few chapters will be leading up to the wedding, the actual wedding, the "death", and everything thereafter.

**NOTE: **_VOOOOOTE!!_ I have a poll up in my profile. There are two stories I'd like to start writing, and I don't know which one to start. I'll be starting it in a few weeks or so ... and I wanted my readers opinions on which one to write. Please? _(Begs)_

_**Please Review! **( Or I will have to go back to ending on cliffhangers ... and I will!! )_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

"Goodnight, my sweet Arianna," Edward whispered, kissing my stomach lightly. I held him close as his lips met mine; we had only seconds together, and I planned to use them wisely. "And goodnight, Bella, my one and only love."

* * *


	18. It's Time

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

_**My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Eighteen**_

_**Previously ...**_

_She just shook her head, and the smile came back. "Take care of my little girl, Edward."_

_I nodded, and closed my eyes in contentment._

_"Forever."_

_**September 10th, 6:01 PM - **( Edward POV )_

**_— Ten Days Later_** —

"What the hell do you mean, I'm not allowed to see Bella for _three days_?!"

The enraged shout was only enough to make Emmett and Jasper break into amused laughter, and to make Carlisle raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Sorry; we tried," Carlisle said, shaking his head. "But female Vampires — and Bella's mother was quite demanding, too — are something to be _very _afraid of. Oh, and we've been banished to the living room and the immediate area for the next three days while Alice, Rosalie and Bella finish finalizing the wedding plans."

I rolled my eyes.

"Punishable by celibacy," Emmett added, grimacing. "Please, Edward ... don't do this to us. You know _Bella_ won't stick to that rule, but the other girls will!"

I growled at all three of them, then sighed, threw my hands up in the air, and collapsed back onto the couch. From what I could gather from their thoughts, this was all Alice's doing ... which, loosely translated, meant that no matter what I did, there was no way in hell I would even be _hearing_ Bella until the day we were united as husband and wife.

_Wife_.

The large, goofy grin that spread over my lips was enough to send Emmett into peals of laughter again, all his worries dissolving.

"Edward, what could you _possibly_ be thinking about that makes you smile that stupidly?"

"Bella."

I don't know why I actually answered him. I hadn't answered any of his stupid questions for over ten years. Damn! Now I had to start all over again.

"Oooh ... "

And he was immediately thinking of Rosalie in ... more _graphic_ ways than I'd even allowed myself to think about _Bella. _I threw a pillow at my stupid older brother as his thoughts assulted me; I screamed. "_God_, Emmett! Keep those thought to yourself, you _perverted idiot_!"

Emmett only laughed harder; the booms of amusement almost shook the house.

"Well, we _know _you already done naughty, naughty things to Bella," Emmett hinted, winking. Jasper rolled his eyes as Emmett continued, "You had to have! Or else Alice wouldn't have had to re-size the wedding dress."

"Emmett ... " I growled dangerously.

He laughed and clapped me on the back.

"Relax, little brother! I know you're too naive to actually do anything adventurous! I'd be willing to bet all you did with Bella was — "

"_That's it_!" I roared, jumping to my feet — awkwardly, mind you, for I still had that freaking cast on my foot — and grabbed Emmett with my good hand and glared at him with rage burning in my eyes. Emmett's amusement was only growing as the growls ripped from my chest. Carlisle was trying to be the good guy by staying silent, but his thoughts were insanely amused. I screamed, growling, "Time for the big brother to _leave me alone_!"

Emmett's laughter rang through the house. Carlisle and Jasper couldn't hold their laughter back any longer either, and I collapsed back onto the couch again, sighing.

_My Bella ..._

_**6:20 PM **( Bella POV )_

"What do you mean, I can't see Edward for _three whole days_!" I whined, my bright, chocolate brown eyes begging as I stared back and forth between my mother, Esme, Alice and even Rosalie — who had come back only a few days previously, when Edward had been hit by the van. She was being more pleasant now, about the whole pregnancy thing, and even offered me a smile every now and again. I could tell she was still upset, though ... but we were both doing our best.

"_Of course _you can't see Edward," Alice said, rolling her eyes. I continued to pout as I crossed my arms over my chest. My belly was sticking out more and more every day, and it was very noticeable in the tight shirt Alice had shoved me into. It was enough to make me smile, even though I couldn't see the love of my life for the next seventy-two hours.

"You know Edward that has to say goodnight to Arianna every single night, or it bugs him to no end, right?" I questioned, frowning.

"Awww!" Alice gushed, grinning from ear to ear as she leaned down and pressed her own cheek to my tummy; I smiled. "That. Is. So. _Cute_! ... but you still can't see Edward."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice! Let me see Edward ... _now_!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because tradition—"

"—Says he can't see me on the _day of_, not for three days before! And God help me, if you start playing barbie doll with me three days before my wedding, Alice, I will unleash all of my pregnant, female hormones on you!" I shouted, rolling my eyes so hard it hurt. Alice actually looked a little scared; something I hadn't previously thought possible for a Vampire. I grinned at this new found knowledge.

"You're still not seeing him," she grumbled, dropping down onto the bed beside Esme and my own mom. Rosalie was standing in the corner, smiling a little bit at my outburst.

"Alice," I whined, my voice begging, pleading. "You know I can't sleep without him at night."

I forced tears to form in my eyes; maybe, just maybe ... but no. My mom had to intervene.

"Oh, Bella, sweetheart ... it'll be all right. You sleep without him all the time." She kissed my forehead and offered me a small, amused smile. "Don't exaggerate, honey."

All of the Vampire's present were holding back a wave of hysteric laughter; everyone besides my mother knew that, even when I _didn't_ spend the night over here — something which was becoming less and less frequent as the wedding approached — Edward would sneak in my window, and hold me as gently, as softly, as he did here. I hadn't slept without him in more than two months, and I didn't want to. Ever.

The tears were real this time.

"I want Edward!" I cried, sobbing hard.

Esme quickly moved to comfort me, and I couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up and mixed with my tears; I couldn't understand what I was feeling. At the same time that I felt so stupid for crying about something so simple, the thought of sleeping without Edward, _for three nights_, was almost unbearable.

"Oh, Bella dear ... you'll be fine. If I know Edward, and I do," she smiled at me as she said the words slowly, her hand comforting on my shoulder as she kissed my forehead. "Then he'll find a way to be with you before twilight."

_**8:34 PM **( Bella POV )_

I quickly learned not to bet against Esme, as well as Alice.

As the sun was slowly slipping behind the clouds, I curled deep into Edward's huge, comfortable, _wonderful_ bed. He'd been banned from his own room until further notice, of course, but at least _I'd_ been allowed in. With his scent lingering in the air and in the bed he always slept beside me in every single night, I would probably manage a few hours of sleep.

Then, I heard him.

His voice was like a whisper in the wind; quiet, almost silent. But beautiful nonetheless.

"Bella."

The smile that spread over my lips was magnificent. My eyes sparkled with happiness as I turned around to stare at him.

"Edward," I breathed.

He smiled, too, and crawled into the bed beside me, taking me into his arms.

"Stay with me?" I whispered, burying my head in his chest; his silent laughter shook through his cold, hard body; I only pressed myself closer to him, the man I loved more than anything. He nodded in answer to my question and kissed my forehead so softly, tenderly.

"Forever." Then, he added, silent laughter shaking his body once more, "Or at least ... until Alice comes in and hauls me out of here by force."

He frowned at the thought of Alice and behind hauled away, and I couldn't help the tiny laugh that escaped my lips. But then his frown deepened, and I looked at him in curiosity. He sighed and kissed me on the forehead before whispering, "Jasper noticed that your emotions were suddenly wildly happy, and Alice now knows I'm in here; she says I have thirty seconds before she tears me to pieces." He laughed.

"Edward ... I think she's serious," I said, biting my lip in worry.

He laughed louder, and whispered, "I know." Then he reached down slowly, his fingers dancing across the skin of my arm before pushing under my shirt. I smiled as his hand — always hard and cold ... but somehow almost soft — caressed my baby bump. His lips followed his hand and pressed gently, softly, tenderly, on the skin of my tummy.

"Goodnight, my sweet Arianna," he whispered, kissing my stomach lightly once more. I held him close as his lips met mine; we had only seconds together, and I planned to use them wisely. "And goodnight, Bella, my one and only love."

"Goodnight, Edward," I breathed, smiling as he disappeared from the bed. I felt his cold, large hands tucking me in as he kissed my forehead once more. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella," he whispered. And then, he was gone.

I smiled in the darkness.

_**September 11th, 7:20 AM - **( Edward POV )_

"Edward, what are you smiling at?"

But I didn't answer. Instead, I focused harder and listened more intently than ever. I wasn't listening to thoughts this time, though. No ... instead, I was listening to Bella and Alice and Renée as they talked upstairs.

"Alice, it won't fit," Bella said, sighing, and her voice washed over me like soothing water.

"Yes, it will."

"I'm too fat."

There was silence for several seconds, in which I knew Alice was deliberating on what to say; would she upset Bella by agreeing with her, or upset her by continuing to argue with her? Finally, the talking continued, and Jasper was listening, too. Emmett still didn't realize what we were doing.

"Oh, Bella, you look lovely!" Renée gushed, her voice excited and happy and bouncy.

"Mom, I look like a whale."

"You look like a_ beautiful_ whale!"

Carlisle was smiling at the whale comment, and that was when I realized that we were going to be doing this a lot from now on. Listening to the girls, that is. We were _guys_, after all ... all we had to do for the next three days were sit around while the ladies went insane over final wedding preparations.

Alice could, of course, set up the yard with chairs, and flowers, and an alter, and a whole dance floor in less than an hour ... if she used her Vampire speed. But dresses and make-up and and excitement and happy gushing and _mother-daughter-best friend-mother-in-law_ talks couldn't be rushed.

I smiled as I heard Bella's next words, soft and content, and happy.

"Isabella Marie Cullen ... it has a nice ring to it."

My excitement and happiness was catching, naturally, as Jasper was in the room. But I could feel my smile, and I could see the smiles on the faces of the rest of my family. I was beaming, and I knew it. I couldn't wait until Bella was officially _my Bella_... my wife ... Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen.

Forget the damn Volturi ... this moment, this time ... the next few days ... they were about Bella, and me, and our love. I didn't care what the future held.

For now, all I felt was happiness and love. I didn't feel anything else; I was numb to everything in the world ... except _her_.

_**September 12th, 4:30 PM - **( Bella POV )_

"I am having _Edward withdrawals_!" I complained loudly, offering the dark-haired pixie in front of me the best pout I could manage. She looked unimpressed, but amused as she continued to scrape my hair into an elegant mess on top of my head. I frowned at my pouting reflection in the mirror as Alice continued to shake her head in amusement.

"Edward withdrawals?" she questioned, biting her lip against the wave of laughter that threatened to slip past her lips.

"Yes. _Edward withdrawals_. Let me see him already, Alice, or I swear, I'll purposely trip on my way down the aisle!"

"I allow you two and a half minutes at night ... what more can you want!?" Alice asked, amused and incredulous as she stared at me with wide eyes. "And don't you _dare_ trip on purpose! I've been planning this wedding for over two months. Please, Bella! Don't _do_ that to me!"

"Then let me see Edward," I challenged, my pout melting into a glare as I crossed my arms over my chest and gazed into Alice's wide, fearful eyes. She knew, as well as I did, that I could very well trip if I wanted to ... and she couldn't stop me. No ... Charlie was walking me down the aisle, and he wouldn't be much help. In fact, I would probably end up taking him down with me.

Alice sighed in defeat.

"Five minutes, Bella. _FIVE_. That. Is. _All._ No more, and don't complain!"

"Yaaay!" I sang, launching myself out of the chair and though her bedroom door before she could even react. I didn't care that I was wearing shorts and a tank — something I would normally _never _wear around Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle, who were all sure to be where my Edward was — and I didn't care that my hair was half finished, the elegant bun slipping down with each bounce down the stairs. All I cared about was seeing him, and his beautiful eyes, and having him hold me in his cold, comforting arms.

"In the living room, Bella," Alice said, a tight smile on her face as she steered me in the right direction. I couldn't stop my grin from growing as I bounced into the room. His eyes met mine, and his breath caught.

I smiled.

_**4:34 PM - **( Edward POV )_

When I saw her bouncing down the stairs, my breath caught in my throat, and my eyes widened in surprise. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my lips, though, as her own eyes lit up with happiness, and a grin that could have eaten LA broke across her face.

"Edward!" she sang, throwing herself into my lap. I automatically wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"Bella?" I breathed, and then I noticed that we were alone; everyone else had dissappeared, smiles on their faces.

"Edward," she whispered again, burying her head in my neck; she breathed in deeply, and I held her tighter.

We sat in silence for a long while, content just being with each other. I laid my head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat, and to Arianna's, too. I smiled. Even without words, even without looking at each other, Bella and I shared the most beautiful moment in those few precious seconds were were allowed to be together before the day she became mine, and mine alone.

"I love you, Bella."

"Mmm ... love you, too, Edward," she whispered, her voice soft and sweet. I pulled away from our embrace a little and stared into her wonderful, warm brown eyes. She smiled and played with a lock of her hair as she stared into my gaze.

"I hate being away from you," I finally whispered, pressing my lips softly to hers. "It's driving me insane not to be able to hold you at night, and not to see you every second of every single day."

Tears formed in her eyes at my words, and I crushed her close again.

"How much longer?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Sixteen hours, thirteen minutes and thirty-five seconds," I whispered, and she laughed.

"You've been counting down, huh?"

I smiled sheepishly and held her closer than ever. I knew that our two and a half minutes tonight would be the very last time I saw her before the wedding. When I held her, and whispered a loving goodnight to the two most important people in my life, I knew I would be leaving a part of myself with her.

"I love you so much, Bella," I said, breathing in her beautiful, sweet scent in deeply. "More than anything. We will get through this, through everything. Together."

She smiled and nodded, her bright eyes wide and full of love, and trust.

"Together."

_**September 13th, 7:27 PM - **( Bella POV )_

One hour, eighteen minutes and nineteen seconds until the wedding, until the moment when I would become Edward's wife for the rest of eternity.

And I was hyperventilating.

My eyes were wide, my heart was beating fast. And I was being laughed at. That didn't help in the least.

"Oh, _calm down_, Bella!" Alice said, chuckling softly as she continued to pile my hair elegantly on top of my head; she let a few strands fall out to frame my pale face. "You're having his baby, and you're becoming a _vampire_ for him, and yet you're completely freaking out about _marrying_ him?"

"Those are all completely different things!" I complained, moaning as I turned to stare at my soon-to-be-sister. She only grinned, and I was suddenly glad we were alone; My mother, Esme and Rosalie had gone to get my dress from the house.

My dress. _Oh God_.

"Alice! I can't _do _this!" I complained loudly, forcing the tears of fear back as Alice sat down beside me, her eyes full of concern and amusement.

"Bella ... "

She took me into her arms, and just held me as I worked on slowing my heartbeat and calming my breathing. We were still in that position when Esme glided in, holding my dress carefully and lovingly. Rosalie and Renée followed close behind.

"Pre-wedding jitters?" my mom asked, half joking, as she sat beside me; I reached out and she held me close as Alice stood up to help her mother ready the dress.

"I love him, mom ... _so much_. But I'm scared."

Renée laughed softly and rubbed my back soothingly.

"And I'm going to look like a whale in the wedding pictures," I added.

Everyone in the room burst into a wave of happy laughter, and I joined in. And as I laughed, I glanced around the room, wishing more than anything that I didn't have to leave my mother — that I didn't have to say goodbye tonight for the last time ever. But as I looked into the excited, beautiful, happy eyes of Alice and Rosalie and Esme, I knew I was gaining so ... so much. I was gaining a whole family, and I was gaining eternity with the love of my life.

And I knew I wanted it far too bad to walk away, or to get scared and back out.

I smiled into the eyes that stared at me from all around.

"I'm ready."

_**8:12 PM - **( Edward POV )_

"I am _not_ ready for this!"

Emmett laughed loudly, and Jasper sighed before collapsing, exhausted from my wild emotions, into the chair next to me.

"You're more ready than you think you are," Carlisle said soothingly, smiling a little as I tightened my tie again. I knew that, if I'd needed to breathe, I would have been dead a little over an hour ago from choking myself repeatedly.

"I don't know if I can do this to her," I muttered, staring anywhere but into the curious eyes of my family as I whispered, "After tonight, Bella has to say goodbye to everyone she loves."

"Not everyone," Carlisle reminded me, reaching over to loosen my tie. "She's saying goodbye to her mother and father, but she's gaining a whole new family, and she gaining eternity with you."

I allowed a tiny smile to pass across my lips as I imagined forever with Bella — it was everything I ever wanted. I would give up everything to stay with her.

"Eternity ... " I began, smiling as Carlisle reached over once more to loosen the tie I'd just tightened again. I whispered, "I'm far too selfish a creature to back out now. I ... love her too much to want to take her life away, but at the same time, with every fiber of my being, I want her by my side for eternity. I never want to leave her, even for one second."

"Then don't."

I smiled and nodded, and then turned to stare into the eyes of the man who I had loved as a father over the years. His smile mirrored my own, and I couldn't help the feelings that welled up inside.

But when Carlisle's next words washed over me, the anxiety, the excitement ... all the emotions that had been beaten back in Jasper's presence, rose to the surface again and encased me.

"It's time, Edward."

* * *

Hehe! Next Chapter: **Wedding**! I'm actually looking forward to writing it. Caution: I have only been to one wedding in my whole life ( My sister's ) so I don't know much. I will do my VERY best though!

**Note: **Wow ... a lot of people thought the last chapter was the best one yet. I worked real hard on it, too, so I was happy. I hope future chapters turn out just as good!

_**Please Review! **( NEW POLL! It's a lot like the last one, but I added two new options. PLEASE vote ... I need help! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER:_**

"Does anyone object to the union of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen?"

There was a short pause, and as Edward held my hand tightly, his eyes were so intense as they stared into mine that my knees grew weak. But the next words I heard almost made me fall to the ground. Only Edward's strong arms kept me upright ...

* * *


	19. Wedding Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

**_My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Nineteen_**

**_Previously..._**

_I smiled and nodded, and then turned to stare into the eyes of the man who I had loved as a father over the years. His smile mirrored my own, and I couldn't help the feelings that welled up inside._

_But when Carlisle's next words washed over me, the anxiety, the excitement ... all the emotions that had been beaten back in Jasper's presence, rose to the surface again and encased me._

_"It's time, Edward."_

**_September 13th, 8:45 PM - _**_( Bella POV )_

I was standing in front of the mirror, staring at the person that wasn't — couldn't be — me. The reflection that stared back at me was beautiful ... simply beautiful. But the tiny baby bump that showed through the long, flowing wedding dress assured me that I _was_ the beautiful, blushing bride.

It was hard to imagine, really.

"Quit crying, you'll ruin your make-up," Alice whispered softly, her voice betraying the emotions she was hiding behind her words.

I nodded and wiped away the tears that were slowly falling down my pale cheeks. I could hear the music — my lullaby — playing outside, and a smile made it's way across my soft, pink lips. And although I'd refused the red lipstick, I _had_ let Alice do the rest of my make up — a soft tint of blush, a light layer of mascara — and my hair, which was twirled on top of my head, small ringlets cascading down to frame my small, pale face.

I smiled.

"Thank you, Alice. For everything."

When I turned around to look at her, I realized she, too, would have been crying if she could. Her eyes held nothing but love; love for ..._ me_. I wrapped my arms around her, and she hugged me back tightly.

"You're welcome, Bella. Only the best for my sister!"

We both laughed shakily and as I wiped away the last of my tears, Alice squeezed my hand.

"Time to go."

I nodded and took a deep breath before turning around to see my father in the doorway, his eyes wide and fighting the tears of happiness.

"Bella ... you're _beautiful_," he whispered, smiling as he came forward to take my hand. He kissed my cheek, and we walked out of the tent and toward the aisle, the last place my father would lead me down. From now on, Edward would take my hand and lead me forward. But for this moment, for this brief time, I was his baby girl again.

When we walked outside, the sun was setting. It was Twilight. My smile grew slowly.

"I love you, daddy."

"Well, I love you, too, Bells," he whispered, his voice gruff with repressed emotion. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

And then I could see everything; I could see the chairs — carefully set up, not one out of place — and I could see Emmett at the alter, dressed in a suit, a nervous smile on his lips. And I could see the rest of my family — Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Renée and Phil— and I could see my friends — Ben, Angela, Mike and Jessica. I could see Alice, my maid of honor, already standing at the alter, and Charlie, holding my hand.

I could see the millions of candles, carefully placed all around to cast a beautiful, breathtaking glow around the alter and around the last place I let my eyes wander: Edward, with Carlisle at his side.

The love of my life was standing there with the largest, happiest smile I'd ever seen playing on his cold, hard lips. He was dressed in a dark, black suit and it clashed with his pale skin beautifully. His dancing golden eyes met mine, and as soon as I stared into his soft gaze, I couldn't see, or hear, or concentrate on anything else.

He was everything.

I walked slowly down the soft, red carpet Alice had set out, and then I was there. I was by his side, holding his hand, and staring into his beautiful eyes.

And I never wanted to be anywhere else.

_— **( Edward POV )** —_

I was watching, waiting. It would only be a few moments now, and she would be in front of me, holding my hand.

I listened to the music — Bella's lullabuy — playing softly all around us as I waited.

And then, she was walking toward me. When I first saw her, my heart lurched; I couldn't breathe as I stared into her eyes; she was the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes on. She was breathtakingly _amazing_. It was still hard to imagine that someone so amazing could love _me_.

Carlisle — my father — was standing beside me, his lips curled up in a soft smile as he, too, stared at Bella, the woman he already considered his daughter.

"Beautiful ... " I whispered, too low for anyone but Carlisle to hear; he just nodded as she walked — slowly, gracefully — toward me, her eyes staring into mine ... and the love shining there was for me and only me.

And then, she was beside me, and Charlie placed her small, soft hand in mine before whispering, his voice and his thoughts betraying the emotion he tried so hard to hide, "Take care of my baby girl."

"Until the end of time," I whispered back, smiling, and he couldn't doubt me; truth rang in my every word.

And then, Emmett was speaking quietly, and I barely heard a word. I leaned closer to Bella, the love of my life, and whispered quietly, "You are so beautiful," and my smile grew as a small blush spread across her cheeks.

— **_( Bella POV ) _**—

When he whispered those soft, sweet words, my heart sped up and I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. I couldn't look anywhere; he captivated me and held me, forever.

I couldn't see anything but him, and I didn't realize it was time to recite our vows — which we wrote ourselves — until Edward's soft, velvet voice washed over me.

"Bella ... before I met you, my existence was a starless night. When you stumbled into my life, that starless night exploded into a bright, star lit sky. When I left you, I became an empty shell; I had no reason to live. When you came to me, and I held you in my arms after so long, I was blinded by the light ... and your love for me. I still feel I am not good enough for you, though you insist on a daily basis that I am all you need," he paused, and I realized I was crying once more as he reached up and gently wiped my tears away. "Isabella Marie Swan, with this ring, I give you my heart, my soul and my love. I promise to honor and to cherish for you for the rest of eternity."

He slipped the ring — his mother's ring, which meant so much to him — on my finger and I let out another sob. He smiled at me, and squeezed my hand tighter. It was my turn.

I took a shaky breath in, and began speaking; my voice was a whisper, but I was sure, so sure, that everyone heard it.

"Edward, before I met you, I was alive ... I just didn't _live_. But then, I found myself slowly falling in love with you ... and I fell hard. To me, you were my own personal Angel, someone to love and hold me forever. When you left ... I broke to a million pieces. I didn't want to live without you; I, too, was an empty shell. And then you came back, and pieced me back together, and told me you still loved me. It was like a dream; too good to be true. I love you — now and forever." I paused and took a deep, shaking breath in; I was crying once more, the tears slipping silently down my pale cheeks. Then I turned, and met his eyes once more. "Edward Anthony Cullen, with this ring, I give you my heart, my soul and my love. I promise to honor and to cherish for you for the rest of eternity."

I slipped the ring — simple, yet elegant, the one his father had worn — onto his finger, and then looked back up into his eyes. They were liquid gold, and so overflowing with emotion that my heart beat even faster in my chest.

Emmett cleared his throat and spoke again, a smile playing on his lips.

"Does anyone object to the union of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen?"

There was a short pause, and as Edward held my hand tightly, his eyes were so intense as they stared into mine that my knees grew weak. But the next words I heard almost made me fall to the ground. Only Edward's strong arms kept me upright as relief flooded through my body.

"If there be no objection, then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Then, Edward swept me into his arms and pressed his lips against mine; the kiss was much less guarded than many we'd shared, but I wasn't complaining. I kissed him back, my head light as he gently pushed his tongue — cold, hard, yet soft somehow — past my gentle, warm lips. I could feel his cool breath on my lips, and I stopped breathing; I was intoxicated by the taste, the smell of him.

I didn't realize I was lightheaded until Edward pulled back, love shining in his soft eyes, and placed his forehead on mine. His fingers danced across my pale cheek, and he whispered, "Breathe, Bella ... "

I took a deep, ragged breath in, and as I stared into the eyes of the man I loved more than anything, I heard my family behind me, happily laughing and cheering.

"I love you," he whispered, and he gently took me into his arms. I could briefly see Emmett, who looking quite proud of himself, and Carlisle beaming happily at us, but then I turned my eyes on _him_ and saw nothing else.

"I love you more."

"That's not possible."

And my world was perfect.

**_September 13th, 10:20 PM - _**_( Edward POV )_

The sun had set, and the rain had finally started falling. As soon as the water splashed across our cheeks, everyone had run inside, laughing happily and soaked to the bone before they'd even stumbled through the door.

But now, after the dancing and singing under the stars, it was time to say goodbye — for, unknown to Charlie and Renée, what would be the last time.

I could see Bella, so happy, so amazingly beautiful beside me, biting her lip as she, too, realized that the time had come upon us to leave Forks ... forever.

"I don't know if I can do this," she whispered, leaning her head on my chest and taking a deep, ragged breath in. I held her close.

"You have to," I said simply, kissing her forehead as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

She nodded, and grasped my hand tightly as we walked toward her parents. They were talking and laughing with Esme and Carlisle as they slowly took their coats from the shrinking pile. They were the last to leave, except for, of course, my family.

"Mom ... Dad?" Bella whispered, and then we were alone; my family had left the room, giving us a few moments to say a much-needed goodbye.

Charlie smiled at Bella, and then at me. His voice was gruff with repressed emotion as he gathered his daughter in a bone crushing hug.

"Be happy, Bella," he whispered. "And thank you for letting me give you away."

She couldn't stop the tears as Charlie let her go and Renée enveloped her in a soft, loving hug. I stood back, a small smile playing on my lips as I watched the small family; for Charlie and Renée, though, it was only goodbye for a few days. For Bella — sweet, innocent, anguished Bella — it was goodbye forever.

"See you soon, baby," Renée whispered, and I knew that was the end of Bella's self control. She began to sob, and I moved forward — too quickly — to take her into my arms.

"Bye-bye," she whispered, her voice heartbreakingly childish as she wrapped first her mother and then her father in another — final — tender embrace.

And then, they were gone.

And Bella was crying again.

Gently, I wrapped my arms around her once more. I moved her slowly, softly, to the loveseat and simply held her. I don't know how long we sat there, but I honestly didn't care. I held her, and rocked her back and forth, and whispered quietly in her ear until she calmed down. A tiny laugh escaped her lips, and I looked down into her saddened eyes as she wiped the tears away.

"I'm s-sorry," she whispered, biting her lip and pulling away from me a little. "I shouldn't be crying l-like this on our wedding n-night."

I shook my head and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Don't apologize, love," I said, my golden eyes dancing with love as my gaze met hers. "Never apologize for something like that. I don't care what day it is, or what is happening, you never have to apologize for something that has hurt you so."

She nodded, and buried her head in my chest again.

I was still rocking her back and forth, slowly, when Carlisle walked in. The expression lighting his features was heartbroken, pained, for Bella as he watched us. He spoke quietly, hoping, I knew, not to upset her.

"It's almost time."

I nodded, and stood up, gently lifting Bella into my arms once more. She looked up at me through tear-stained eyes, and I smiled before leaning down to kiss her forehead. I walked up the stairs, ever-so-careful with the love of my life — now my wife — in my arms, and the child she was carrying inside her body.

"Is it time to leave?" she whispered, smiling the tiniest bit as I laid her gently on the bed. I nodded and quickly grabbed a duffel bag out from the closet. I knew we wouldn't need much; Bella had very few things that would actually fit as she grew larger with child, and I knew as soon as Alice caught up with us, shopping would be a must.

I smiled.

That brought another thought on; would they be following us … my family? Or would we be alone in Italy?

I almost hoped that we would be alone, but at the same time, I wanted someone there with us, so Bella would have someone to watch over her at all times.

"Is Italy going to be sunny?" Bella asked, her thoughts seeming to focus around the same thing as mine; our future.

"In summer, usually. But since it's autumn, it should be fairly cloudy," I reassured her. "I don't think we'll have a problem."

"Oh."

She was silent for several moments as I carefully packed several sets of clothes for each of us, then threw our toothbrushes on top.

"Will … will we have to live with them? Like … in the castle?" she finally asked, her voice scared as she wrapped her arms around her knees, all the while trying not to wrinkle the beautiful wedding dress. I sat beside her and took her into my arms again.

"I'm not sure, love," I whispered, my voice soft and low. "I don't believe so … I'm pretty sure Aro will allow us to rent an apartment or something. As long as we are in their city, where he can watch us, he shouldn't mind."

This seemed to reassure her, and she nodded, a smile finally lighting her lips and her eyes. I kissed her softly, yet passionately before standing up once more.

"Time to leave, love," I said, taking her hand in mine. "We have tonight to ourselves … tomorrow, Carlisle will meet us to stage the fire. But for now, for tonight, it's only us."

That idea, she seemed to like; she smiled, and nodded, and I could see a happy glow in her eyes for the first time since she'd whispered goodbye to her parents. I grabbed the bag I'd just packed and threw it over my shoulder before taking Bella's hand in mine.

We walked slowly down the stairs.

— **_( Bella POV ) _**—

As I walked slowly, carefully, down the stairs with Edward, I saw our whole family waiting; Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett ... and even Rosalie. And she was smiling at me; a real smile, a happy one.

And then, when the second round of heartbreaking goodbye's began, my tears fell silently.

Esme was the first to speak.

"Oh, Bella dear ... we're going to miss you so ... _so much_," she whispered, wrapping me in her cold, comforting arms, and she didn't want to let me go. She, too, was crying silent, unseen tears. Her body was shaking with the intensity of her emotion.

"Won't I see you tomorrow?" I asked, confused, as I wiped my tears away and pulled back a little. Esme shook her head as she kissed my cheek.

"No, dear. Carlisle will be the only one meeting you tomorrow." She forced a smile with her next words. "It doesn't take more than two vampires to start a fire."

I was about to respond, but my feet suddenly disappeared from the ground, and I shrieked in surprise as Emmett lifted me into his strong arms for a hug. My body flew through the air a few times before he finally set me back on my feet and then did something he'd never done before; he kissed my cheek lightly, and then ruffled my hair playfully.

"I'm gonna miss you, Bella. It feels like I'm losing my favorite little sister."

I couldn't stop the tears that were trailing down my cheeks as he smiled so gently at me. I ran forward and hugged him, my small arms grasping his hard body tightly.

"I love you, Emmett. You're my favorite big brother, too."

He was positively beaming as I pulled away and walked toward Jasper and Alice; I could see Edward, behind me, hugging his mother goodbye and then his father; I knew this was hard on him, too.

"I'll be sure to visit so we can go shopping for the baby," Alice whispered right before she enveloped me in her strong, cold arms.

I let a tiny, sad laugh slip past my lips as she, too, kissed me on the cheek. That was one shopping trip I would actually be looking forward to.

Jasper, next, simply held me in his arms for several moments, his emotions calming and soothing me. I felt all my worry and pain melt away in his presence, and when he pulled away, his smile only made me feel better.

"We really will miss you, Bella," he said softly, his voice quiet and musical. "You've brought so much to our family, only to be taken away. We all love you."

And then ... then, Rosalie walked forward. She didn't hug me, or kiss me on the cheek, but she smiled, and that was enough.

"See you soon, Bella."

And that was enough; it was enough for me, and it was enough for her, and it was enough to make me smile, too.

"Ready?"

The whisper did not belong to anyone I was saying goodbye to — instead, it was the voice of my personal angel, Edward. I nodded, and he wiped away the last few tears that were still clinging to my eyelashes.

We were about to walk out of the door — Edward in his suit, and me in my wedding dress — when I suddenly remembered I'd forgotten one thing ... one goodbye I'd overlooked because of his silence. I smiled, and gently took my hand out of Edward's before turning around and running over to wrap Carlisle — the man I now considered a father — in a tight hug.

He chuckled at my impulsive actions, but wrapped his cold, strong arms around me in return.

"Goodbye, Bella," he whispered. "I will see you soon."

I nodded, and then pulled out of our embrace before running to take Edward's hand again. The love of my life was smiling softly, tenderly, down at me as we walked over the threshold of the place I now called home ...

... and into a new life.

* * *

... O.O **OMG!** 73 reviews! _(DIES)_ I swear, if you guys keep that up, I'll update every day, or every other day _if at all possible_! I promise. **O.O**

**NOTE: **I think Jacob will show up soon. BUT he will not play a huge part in this story; not a big part at all. Here's the thing: I hate stories where Jacob comes back, and Bella has to make her decision again. _She already made it_. She said she loved Jacob, yes, but she choose Edward. I will not have Jacob come back to try and ruin their lives. In the end of Eclipse, he said this: I'm going to be good. He realized that Bella choose Edward over him, and he's not going to come back and ruin everything. He wouldn't do that. Ever.

_**Please Review! **( I loooove you all! You rock my socks off!! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER:_**

"Bella! No, no ... God, please don't do this to me. NO! No no no ... _no_! Bella ... _Bella!_"

* * *


	20. Inferno

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

_**My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Twenty**_

_**Previously ...**_

_"Goodbye, Bella," he whispered. "I will see you soon."_

_I nodded, and then pulled out of our embrace before running to take Edward's hand again. The love of my life was smiling softly, tenderly, down at me as we walked over the threshold of the place I now called home ..._

_... and into a new life._

_**September 13th, 11:20 AM - **__( Edward POV )_

Bella fell asleep against my shoulder halfway to the beach house in California; I didn't mind, really; I had a lot to think about, and the silence was welcome.

I knew that, tomorrow, our lives would change in many ways. I could only hope that those ways wouldn't all be bad. That, by some miracle, this turn in our lives could bring happiness, as well as pain. I knew that it would be difficult, for me as well as Bella. The winters in Volterra were, thankfully, very overcast, so I wouldn't have too much of a problem during the day. The language barriers would be an obvious problem — I spoke Italian, that much was true, but what about Bella? — and living arrangements would be ... difficult.

I could only hope that Aro believed the same way I did; that, as long as we were in their city, we could be easily watched over.

Because, more than anything, I wanted our time spent in Italy to be as normal as possible, where we were cast as the struggling, teenage parents-to-be. Where I was barely holding a job while going to college, and Bella was learning to be a mother. I didn't want our time to be spent inside the Volturi's mansion; I didn't want that for Bella, or for out baby.

I sighed deeply and frowned, but my frown melted into a happy smile as Bella began to stir beside me; we were almost there, too. And it was our wedding night, after all ...

I mentally kicked myself. She was tired; I might never have to sleep, but she did.

"Mmm ... Edward ... "

But from the tone of her voice, and the way she breathed my name, I knew that her thoughts were centered around our wedding night, too. I took a deep breath, and tried to remember how I'd gone from somberly contemplating our future to thinking about what newlyweds _usually_ did on their wedding nights.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the familiar, dirt road — it was to the right of the small, paved street I was driving on, and it led straight to the little cabin that Bella and I would be spending our first night as husband and wife in.

I smiled as I turned onto the dirt trail, and Bella, beside me, was shook awake by the rattling of the rocks under our tires.

"Mmm... Edward?" she whispered, her voice quiet and tired as she sat up, a yawn escaping her soft, light lips. I smiled and reached over to take her hand in mine as I kissed her forehead fleetingly.

"We're almost there, love," I whispered back, not wanting to speak too loudly, afraid to break the beautiful silence surrounding us in the woods.

"Mmm," was the only response I got. I smiled as she laid her head back on my shoulder.

"You should go back to sleep," I said, my hand rubbing her shoulder softly as I held her closer to me and drove with one hand. She shook her head, though, and her chocolate brown eyes were bright as she watched the trees disappear behind us; they were growing further and further apart, and I knew the beach-side cabin was only a few miles away.

"I'm not tired anymore," she finally whispered, but a tiny yawn escaped her lips and we both laughed softly. "No, really," she protested, smiling as her fingers ran slowly up and down my arm; I shivered. "I slept in. Alice told me it would be a _very_ good idea ... "

She trailed off, and I had to fight back the laughter. Leave it to Alice ...

No more words were passed between us; Bella sat, silent as her fingers continued to run over my arm, and I could feel her warmth seeping through the soft, white button-up shirt I wore.

When we finally reached the cabin — bathed in the light from the moon, and showered in the water from the sea — I opened Bella's door for her, and then took her into my arms; she squealed happily as I kissed her and ran, impossibly fast for a human, to the door of the cabin. Keys were quickly taken out, and the door was unlocked, open, and then shut once more in a matter of seconds.

"Edward ... "

Bella breathed my name happily, laughing as I swung her around in the air several times before holding her close to me.

"I love you," I whispered, and then I kissed her. I was briefly thankful to Alice that the wedding dress — beautiful as it gently hugged Bella's every curve — was simple and comfortable ... and easily accessible. My fingers gently, swiftly, took the zipper down, and the dress pooled at Bella's feet. A lovely blush — red and warm — spread across her cheeks. I kissed her again before pulling back to stare into her eye, which were bright, and filled with love and raw need.

"You're beautiful, Bella," I whispered, and then I took her in my arms and brought her to the bedroom that had belonged to me so many years ago. I laid her gently on the bed, and my hands ran softly over her body, over her collarbone, over her chest, her small, round stomach, her hips ...

"Edward ... " she breathed, her eyes fluttering closed as her fingers, small and warm, quickly undid the buttons on my shirt; I helped her, and my shirt fell unnoticed to the floor as her tiny, warm hands ran over the cold, hard skin of my chest, my stomach. I took an unnecessary breath in, and it was unsteady, ragged.

Her name fell from my lips as I dropped them to her neck and kissed the soft skin there; she gasped, and her fingers threaded through my hair and held me close.

"You're wearing too much," I growled as my teeth, my lips, ran over the soft, white bra hiding her body from me; she laughed.

"Says he who is still wearing his pants."

They were off in a matter of seconds. I grinned crookedly as I crawled back up to her again.

"Happy now?"

"Very."

After that, everything was lost in a series of low moans, of growls and gasps of pleasure. I heard nothing but her voice, low and dripping with want and need as I let my hands run all over her soft, warm body. She breathed my name, and then yelled it, gasping as I brought her over the edge again and again, as only I had before. I felt nothing but her body beneath mine, and the pleasure she gave me as she moved under me.

And it was beautiful.

_**September 14th, 8:00 AM - **( Bella POV )_

When I woke up, Edward wasn't beside me, but I could hear his voice, low and soft, as he spoke into the phone, trying, I was sure, not to wake me. But when I yawned loudly, he turned around and smiled at me. He was sitting across the room, on the chair beside the window, wearing nothing but his boxers. I smiled in remembrance of last night.

He whispered a quick goodbye into the phone, then snapped it shut and walked back over to me. Before I could even blink, I was in his arms again.

"Who was that?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes as he wrapped the thick blanket around my small body; it was then that I realized I was naked. I blushed the smallest bit as he laughed and answered.

"Carlisle. He's going to be here in less than an hour. I want you to eat something, and get dressed."

I couldn't help myself; I grinned widely as I turned to him. "In that order?"

He laughed, too, and the sound was beautiful.

"I wouldn't object."

His lips were on my neck then, and I didn't do any more thinking until he pulled back, reluctantly, and whispered, "Although I'm not sure how much Carlisle would appreciate the view if he got here early."

I laughed again as I hopped out of the bed and walked across the room to the bag Edward had packed for us. Edward's eyes followed me as I grabbed a T-shirt, a pair of jeans, one of his large hoodies, and the proper undergarments.

He caught me watching him watch, and grinned. I pouted and threw the first thing I grabbed — I think it was my bra from last night — at him before walking off into the bathroom to take a human moment.

"Quit staring and make me food!" I yelled, trying to sound annoyed; but I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face, or out of my words.

But then everything came crashing back, and as I slowly brushed my teeth, I sighed and tried to think of last night — when Edward had softly, tenderly made love to me — instead of thinking of our future, and of what we were going to do today.

Only a few hours now ...

_**9:10 AM - **( Edward POV )_

Carlisle was helping Bella into the car and I was pacing nervously outside of the cabin.

It was taking everything I had not to run to Bella's side — but I knew I couldn't. I knew that, as soon as we started the fire, Carlisle had to leave with Bella, and I had to stay behind; the fire would be quickly noticed by the surrounding village, and I had to notice, to grieve, when I realized that wife was still inside.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Not until this moment had I realized how hard this was going to be. It didn't matter that I _knew _Bella would be in a hotel by the airport, waiting for me with Carlisle. It didn't matter that I knew she would be safe.

It would tear me apart as I acted the part of a grieving lover, of someone who had just lost the world.

"It's time."

Carlisle's voice broke through my thoughts, and I nodded numbly. In his hand, he held a lighter and a can of extremely flammable, yet extremely common, liquids. When mixed, they made a horrible combination — a deadly, explosive one.

The house was empty of everything important; Bella's wedding dress was carefully folded and packed away in the bag, and all the pictures and valuables that still sat there from years past were carefully put away in the trunk.

"I don't know if I can do this," I admitted in a small voice, my hands clenched into fists at my side. Carlisle offered me a small, sad smile, and I could feel his cold, comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You have to."

"_Why_?"

I knew why, I just needed to hear it again. I needed to hear the words again, the words that would force me to understand, and to do what I knew had to be done.

"If you were to die, too, there would be no proof that you were both inside the house; Charlie and Renée would never give up looking for Bella, or for you. You need to do this; it needs to be final."

His voice was soft, understanding.

And I nodded.

"Keep her safe for me, all right?" I whispered, and then the flames began. I was holding the lighter, and Carlisle was holding the now-empty can.

"I will. Don't worry; she will come to no harm."

He offered me a small, fleeting smile, and then he was gone. The car was speeding away from me, from the burning house, from the pain that was now coursing through me.

I took a deep breath in, and turned toward the flames.

_**11:10 AM**_

"Bella! No, no ... God, please don't do this to me. NO! No no no ... _no_! Bella ... _Bella!_"

I knew it wasn't real; I knew my anguished screams, filling the air, were fake; I was grieving for no one. But the pain ripping through me was real. As I screamed, I imagined that Bella was actually gone, that she had died, that she had left me forever.

"_Bella_!"

And it was horrifying.

Panicked people were beginning to surround the house now. The firemen worked hard to extinguish the flames. A child cried, and a woman tried desperately to comfort the little girl. A man — I didn't see his face — cam up to me and placed a blanket over my shoulders. He tried in vain to move me away from the house.

I didn't respond.

_She's safe. She's safe. She's with Carlisle ... she's safe _...

I kept chanting the same words over and over in my mind, and it helped a little. But she wasn't _here_, beside me, in my arms, and I was forced to scream, to cry out, as if she was in the blazing cabin. It hurt, but I was briefly thankful for the pain, because it made my anguished cries more believable.

"Sir, you need to move ... "

It was a doctor now; he'd just arrived with the ambulance, the ambulance that wasn't needed.

"No ... " I whispered, and I briefly wished I could cry. Here I was, pretending that the love of my life had just died, and I couldn't shed a single tear.

"Sir, please, you need to get away from the fire."

I didn't fight him when he grabbed my arm and gently, yet forcefully, moved me further from the burning cabin. The fire was persistent, and even with the hundreds of gallons of water pouring on the inferno, the flames raged on.

The world swirled around me as I was transported with the ambulance to the nearest hospital in California, and then to the police station to tell the officers what had happened, and was the fire an accident, and did I know how it had started?

I briefly wondered when Charlie and Renée would be contacted, but I didn't have to wait long.

It took less than two hours for them to make the drive, and then Renée, crying, was in my arms, trying to comfort me, but needing the comfort more herself. I held her while her cries, loud and anguished, washed through the air.

Charlie was just numb, but the pain was in his eyes, clear and loud. His gaze met mine, and he could clearly see the pain that distorted my features, though he didn't see the tears I couldn't shed.

"Oh, God ... my baby girl ... "

I held Renée tighter, and silently thanked God that Bella didn't have to be here to see this; it would have killed her.

Charlie came up to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder; I noticed his hand shook, but didn't comment as I moved my anguished eyes up to meet his again.

"Is ... is she really ... ?"

He couldn't force himself to say the word ... the word that would make everything that much more real.

_This will be for the best in the end ... in the end, this will cause them less pain _...

I tried to make myself believe the words I was thinking as Renée moved from my embrace and I collapsed against the wall, my head falling in my hands as I sobbed. I choked the word out, and silently wondered how much of the pain I was feeling was fake. Seeing Charlie and Renée's pain made mine that much more real.

"Yes."

And then he broke to pieces.

* * *

I promised! I got 76 reviews ( OMG OMG OMG!! ) so I updated! Keep it up, and I'll update tomorrow, or the next day.

**NOTE: **Wow. That was an emotional roller-coaster. Poor Edward. Join me in giving him hugs and love. ALSO! Jacob makes an appearance in the next chapter. Good, or bad? You'll have to keep reading to find out!

_**Please Review! **( Give Edward hugs, and he'll hug you back! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER:_**

"You killed her! You killed her, you damn bloodsucker! I loved her, and _you killed her_!"

* * *


	21. Goodbye

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

_**My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Twenty-One**_

_**Previously ...**_

_"Is ... is she really ... ?"_

_He couldn't force himself to say the word ... the word that would make everything that much more real._

This will be for the best in the end ... in the end, this will cause them less pain ...

_I tried to make myself believe the words I was thinking as Renée moved from my embrace and I collapsed against the wall, my head falling in my hands as I sobbed. I choked the word out, and silently wondered how much of the pain I was feeling was fake. Seeing Charlie and Renée's pain made mine that much more real._

_"Yes."_

_And then he broke to pieces._

_**September 14th, 2:12 PM**_

I watched as he slowly sank to the ground, his head in his hands as he cried like I'd never seen him cry before. His sobs were loud, and pained, and anguished ... and for one moment, I wished that I could cry, too.

"Oh, Charlie ... " Renée whispered, dropping down beside her ex-husband as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She wiped away her tears with shaking fingers. Charlie, though, shrugged her hand off, and stood to his feet. I barely noticed anything, however, because my head was in my hands, hiding the tears I couldn't shed.

Then, everything was a blur, and I felt a sharp pain in my back — brief and more uncomfortable than painful — as I was suddenly lifted into the air and shoved roughly against the wall.

"You ... you were supposed to _protect_ her! You swore you'd take care of her! This is all _your fault_!"

I didn't move as the words flew past his lips, enraged, but broken at the same time; as he screamed, he cried, and I could feel his heart breaking as his fingers trembled on the collar of my shirt — the same shirt I'd worn last night, at the wedding.

I couldn't deny his words; if Bella had actually died, if my pain was real — though, if my pain _was_ real, it would be a million times worse — it would be my fault. I had promised, sworn, to protect her until the end of eternity.

"It's your fault that my little girl is dead!" he screamed, but his voice was quieter now; the pain was overtaking the outrage, and his grip on my shirt loosened, and I fell to the floor again. I barely noticed.

I was silent as he stared down at me, tears in his eyes — eyes that were so much like Bella's. Renée, only inches away, was shaking with silent sobs as she clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to keep the cries of anguish inside. Her whole body shook with the vain effort.

"Say something, just ... say something. Deny it. _Something_."

Charlie's voice was broken as he clenched his fingers into tight, shaking fists at his side. I spoke quietly, and my voice shook.

"I couldn't save her. I ... couldn't, the fire was too hot, I couldn't pull her out. I tried, God, I tried, but ... " I whispered, and the pain flared again; it seemed _so_ _real_. "I would have done anything, Charlie, _anything_. If crying out to God, or weeping, or begging would bring her back, I would do it. If ... if killing myself — right here, right now — would bring her back,_ I would do it_. The only reason I haven't killed myself already is because she wouldn't want that. She ... she would want me to live. But every moment I am without her, I want to die."

Renée choked on a sob as she listened to my words. Her hands were shaking as she leaned down beside me and pulled me into her arms. Why was she comforting me? She needed the comfort so ... so much more than I did.

"Edward, please don't ... please don't hurt yourself," she begged, her blue eyes wide as her gaze met mine. I could see the loss, the longing behind her broken eyes.

"But how can I live without her?"

"You did it once before."

Charlie's voice was rough as he spoke, and I pulled away from Renée to look up at him; he was standing agian, and his eyes were fierce. I nearly growled my next words.

"Do _not_ bring that up, Charlie. Leaving her was the worst mistake I ever made. And don't, for one second, think I love her any less than you do. She was everything to me, my only reason for living. And now she's gone, and it _hurts_. She's gone, and my baby is gone ... "

I broke off, for I couldn't continue.

Even the mere _thought _of losing Bella and Arianna was too much to take.

But my words had already been spoken, and the reminder that they had lost a grandchild as well as a child only seemed to intensify Charlie and Renée's feelings of pain and loss. I bit my tongue against the scream of pure agony that wanted, so badly, to slip past my pale, hard lips.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, dropping my head into my hands once more as I slid down the wall. "I'm so sorry ... "

_**September 18th, 12:00 PM**_

I hadn't seen Bella in four and a half days — and it hurt. I had to stay away, to pretend, and it was tearing me apart inside as I played the part of a grieving, young husband and father-to-be.

By the time the day of the funeral came around, the pain seemed almost real. I needed to see her ... to hear her voice. But I knew it was only a few hours before I would be able to hold her in my arms. I just had to make it through the funeral, and then ...

I took a deep breath in as I tightened my tie once more. Renée placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, and I offered her a small, pained smile as I turned away from the small mirror — the one perched on Bella's dresser — to look at her.

"How are you holding up, Edward?" she asked, her voice soft and quiet; she was holding back tears.

"I'm not," I whispered, letting out a shaky breath. "I feel like I'm dying inside ... I _am_ dying inside. I don't know ... if I can move on. I'm leaving, after the ... I'm leaving," I whispered, and I couldn't force myself to say the word _funeral_.

Renée looked slightly surprised, but didn't comment; instead, she let me continue.

"I look around every day," I finally began again, softly, quietly. "And all I see is _her_. I can't do it ... I need ... I need to leave. Even now, as I stand here in her room, the memories are too much."

"Where will you go?"

I ran a hand through my messy hair and shook my head. "I don't know. Somewhere far away. I suppose I'll go to college, and become a doctor. She really wanted me to, you know?"

She just nodded, and then smiled the smallest bit. She reached out to touch my arm, and I couldn't stop the words that tumbled from my lips.

"I used to sneak through her window at night, and just hold her. I used to listen to her talk in her sleep." I smiled in remembrance as I recalled her reaction when she had first found out I was listening to her. "She talked about home, about you ... and about her friends. But she talked about me, too. She ... in every single dream," my voice was so low now I was afraid she wouldn't hear me. "In every dream, she told me she loved me."

When I looked back up from where I was staring at my hands, I saw Renée smiling at me. Her smiled was still anguished, but I could see the smallest bit of happiness shining behind the pain.

"I love her. So ... so much ... and our baby ... Oh, God, our baby ... " I whispered, and then I turned away from her.

Sensing that I wanted to be alone, Renée gave my hand a quick squeeze and then turned to walk out of Bella's room.

I was thankful for the silence, but it didn't last long.

Soon, I was outside, in the meadow — where I had insisted Bella was to be buried — along with her family, and mine, and a few of her friends. We were the only ones that had come; like the wedding, it wasn't a big thing; Bella wouldn't have wanted it that way. She would have wanted the people she loved, the people who loved her to be here, and that was all.

The service was quiet, and short. I spoke briefly, and it hurt ... it hurt a_ lot_. A lot more than it should. Because she wasn't beside me, holding my hand, it seemed so much more real; as if she really was gone, and I really was mourning her death.

But I knew that, if she was gone for real, I would be, too. The second I realized that she couldn't be saved, I would follow behind her. There was no way I was going to live without her ... _ever_.

As I thought, my mind wondered. I didn't notice I was almost alone until Esme placed a hand on my shoulder and offered me a small smile. Emmett and Jasper were still in the clearing as first Alice, then Rosalie and then Carlisle ran away.

"Goodbye, Edward," Esme whispered, and then she, too, ran.

I smiled at her and nodded. I then turned to stare sadly at the freshly dug dirt that now covered the empty coffin.

And then, I heard him.

"So, you finally killed her, eh?"

I turned around so quickly I almost made myself dizzy. My eyes were livid as I stared into the face of Jacob Black. He stood, his eyes mocking, at the edge of the clearing. I stalked forward, but he didn't stop speaking.

"Sucked her dry, didn't you? Damn bloodsucker."

I could see that his face was red, as if he'd been crying, but I failed to care as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the nearest tree.

"I did _not_ kill her," I hissed, advancing on him again as he sat up and wiped away the blood that trailed from his mouth. He sneered, and took up a defensive position. I was about to attack again when someone was suddenly holding me back. I growled and hissed deeply as Jacob, fighting the tears now, screamed.

"You killed her! You killed her, you damn bloodsucker! I loved her, and _you killed her_!"

I fought against the arms holding me, but I knew I wouldn't win; when I looked up, it was Emmett, and though I was faster, he was stronger.

"I didn't kill her, _dog_! I would never —I _could_ never — hurt her! _Ever_!"

"Then why the hell is she gone!?"

"It was an accident, Jacob! There was nothing I could do — _nothing_! I swear to God, if I had been able to save her ... "

I trailed off slowly as I watched the man before me. He was crying now, and I almost felt sorry for him. I could see him breaking as I had broken when I thought Bella had died — and I knew that _no one_ should have to feel that pain.

But when I looked into the eyes of Emmett, who was still holding me back, he shook his head. He knew, as I did, that we could tell no one — not even Jacob — the truth: That Bella was alive and well.

So, instead, I whispered the words that felt all too real. "If I could have done _anything_, I would have, Jacob. You _know_ that. I know it hurts you, but it hurts me, too." My voice was but a whisper now. "I lost _everything_. Every reason for living ... _gone_. I swear to you Jacob Black, there was nothing _anyone _could have done. It ... was too late."

"I wish you had never come back!" he yelled, the tears slipping down as he screamed the words I knew were true. "All you ever did was hurt her! You left her, and hurt her more than you can ever imagine, and _she still choose you_! I loved her, too, damn it! Why ... why couldn't she have chosen me ... _why_!? And now she's gone, _because of you_!"

I didn't say anything; I knew he was breaking apart inside. I could see him shaking with repressed emotion as he tried to hold in the anger, and the anguish.

"I am sorry, Jacob," I whispered. "Truly, I am."

He didn't respond. Instead, he stared at me for an immeasurable amount of time.

And then he turned and ran.

When he was out of sight, Emmett finally let me go. He placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

"Edward ... "

"Just don't," I whispered, harsher than necessary. But I didn't look into his face as I ran a shaky hand through my hair. I let out a deep breath, and then shook my head. "I need to see her. God, I need to see her _now_."

Emmett nodded. "Carlisle called; he said you could take the Mercedes, since he has the Volvo and all." He smiled sadly then. "He also said that Bella is dying to see you, too."

I nodded, and finally let a tiny smile filter across my lips.

"Thanks, Emmett."

"No problem, bro."

And then, I was running. I was running through the trees faster than ever, my breaking heart piecing back together slowly as I let my whole body, my whole mind, fill with thoughts of the woman I loved more than anything.

I would see her soon.

And that was enough.

* * *

Well, this chapter was originally part of chapter twenty, but it was faaaar to long, so I had to split it.

**NOTE: **9-9-9-9-90 reviews? _(Dies again)_I love you all soooo much! Honestly, I'm not sure how you're not completely sick of this story! But I'm glad you're not. I'm honestly amazed that so many people are sticking around to see this through; I almost can't believe it. As promised, if you keep reviewing, I'll update tomorrow or the next day.

_**Please Review! **( Glomp-tackles everyone )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER:_**

"Edward, what if the baby is sick because I'm not taking care of her right?"

* * *


	22. New Life

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

_**My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Twenty-Two**_

_**Previously ...**_

_And then, I was running. I was running through the trees faster than ever, my breaking heart piecing back together slowly as I let my whole body, my whole mind, fill with thoughts of the woman I loved more than anything._

_I would see her soon._

_And that was enough._

_**September 18th, 3:29 PM **( Bella POV )_

Four days ago, I'd said goodbye to Edward. Four days ago, he'd taken my heart away with him.

I was still waiting for him to come back. I was waiting for him to take me into his arms, and whisper quietly to me that he loved me, so I could whisper the words back to him. I was waiting for the moment when he would walk through the door of the little hotel we were in, and light up the room with his beauty.

God, I missed him so much.

But, in the four days that Carlisle and I were trapped inside the hotel room, I'd learned a lot more about everyone's past, about everyone in general. Carlisle had told me endless stories about Edward's life, about what had happened before I was born. He made me smile, and laugh, and I even got close to tears a few times.

During the next six months, I would miss everyone, but leaving Carlisle — and Esme, too — would hurt in a different kind of way. To me, they were like my parents, and they considered me a daughter — something that was almost hard to believe, but something that filled me with joy at the same time.

AnI sighed.

Today ... it was finally ... _finally_... time for Edward to come back. He was on his way now, and my heart was beating frantically the whole time I waited, something that amused Carlisle to no end.

And then, what seemed like an eternity later, there was a quiet, soft knock on the door.

Carlisle, who was sitting across the room reading a book silently, was at the door before I could even sit up in the bed that I had, for the past hour and a half, been pouting on.

My already pounding heartbeat became erratic.

_Was it Edward?_

And then his soft, golden eyes met my chocolate brown gaze, and with a cry of happiness, I ran into the arms of the love of my life.

He simply held me, his strong arms wrapping around me and crushing me close. I buried my head in his chest to hide the tears that were streaming from my eyes. All too soon, yet not soon enough, he lifted my head and stared into my eyes for one brief second before he pressed his lips gently to mine.

"Oh, God, I missed you," he whispered, finally pulling away as he crushed me close again. I just wrapped my arms around him and let him hold me as much as he wanted; I didn't want to move, ever. I was content to live out the rest of forever in his arms, but eventually he took his arms from around me. He kissed me softly again, and then took a step back.

"Are you doing all right?" he asked, and one hand rubbed my belly gently as he stared, concerned, into my eyes. I nodded.

"I was going crazy waiting for you, but I'm fine now that you're here."

My heart was still pounding as his hands touched me. I never realized how dependant I'd become on him before. If he wasn't here, holding me, I was waiting for him to come back, dreaming and thinking of him constantly.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, kissing my forehead and leading me to the bed. I sat down on the edge, and he took me into his arms once more as he sat beside me. It was then that I realized that Carlisle had left us; he was very subtly giving us some privacy.

I smiled and pushed myself even closer to my favorite vampire. "I love you, too, Edward."

We didn't speak after that; we just sat there, completely content in being with each other. We didn't even move until Carlisle came back, a smile on his lips as he talked, quickly and quietly, to Edward. I could have heard them if I wanted to — they were talking slowly enough that I could make out almost every word — but my eyes were slowly slipping closed, the sleep I'd denied myself in Edward's absence taking over me.

Edward noticed. Of course.

"Have you been sleeping well?" he asked, a hint of disapproval lacing his musical voice. I shrugged tiredly.

"I can never sleep when you're gone — you know that."

Edward looked to Carlisle for a second opinion; I certainly wasn't going to tell him I'd only slept about two hours a night since he'd left me. He frowned deeply as Carlisle's thoughts washed over him. Traitor step-father.

"Bella ... " he said, sighing in disapproval as he cradled me in his arms like I was a small child.

"I can sleep now that you're with me, though," I whispered, and smiled as he allowed me to snuggle closer. Edward chuckled; that was good. He wasn't too mad at me.

"You can sleep on the plane, love. Where is your bag?" he asked, and then he laid me gently down on the bed. He stood to his feet, and my eyes followed him across the room as Carlisle helped him grab everything I'd strewn across the room over the four days I'd been here. And then, he was picking me gently into his arms once more. He carried me out of the room, Carlisle at our side, and then helped me into the passenger seat of the Volvo as Carlisle checked out of the hotel. Then, he turned to his father and smiled.

"Thank you, for taking care of her."

Carlisle smiled in return, and encased his son in a brief, but loving hug.

"It was the least I could do. I know these last few days have been hard on you, and the next few will be just as stressing. But in the end, I truly believe everything will be all right. She loves you more than you know. Now, it's your turn to take care of her."

Edward nodded, and I could see the fierce determination in his eyes as my own began slipping closed.

"Forever."

I smiled through my sleepiness.

Forever with Edward didn't seem like nearly long enough, but it would have to do.

_**6:20 PM **( Edward POV )_

I could see that she was dying to ask what had happened over the past four days, what had happened with her parents. But she held back, and I was thankful. I knew I would tell her, but I needed time. Just a little time, to think, to let the pain fade again.

Oh, God, I had missed her so much.

When I was apart from her, my heart broke to a million pieces — and I left almost all of those pieces behind with her. While I was back in Forks, playing the part of a grieving husband, I had missed her so much it physically hurt at times. It felt like my whole being was split to pieces.

But then, she was in my arms, and she was smiling, and her sweet voice was washing over me. And everything was right again. The pain that had grown in her absence wasn't completely gone. No ... the pain I'd felt while watching her mother and father grieve over her was still there, but I would never let her know how much our decisions had hurt me, and Charlie, and Renée ... and Jacob.

"Edward ... "

The anxious feelings that were assaulting me immediately evaporated as she whispered my name in her sleep, and I smiled as I reached over to tangle my fingers in her soft, brown hair. She was leaning on me again, much like she had so many days ago on our honeymoon. Her head was pressed lightly to my shoulder, and her breath — slow and even in sleep — caressed my bare arm as I drove toward the nearest airport in California.

" ... Bella Cullen ... "

I grinned as she whispered her name in her sleep; I still couldn't get over it. Bella Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen. Mrs. Edward Cullen. I loved it ... _a lot_. She was my wife. She was officially _mine_.

" ... love you ... "

What had I ever done to deserve such an angel as Bella? I was a vampire, a monster, yet here I was, married to the most beautiful, most pure creature on the face of the Earth. Why had God granted me with such a wonderful gift? Why did he allow her love — pure and all-consuming — to reach me? What gave _me_ the right to love _her_?

I don't know. I don't know if I ever _would_ know. All I knew was that the love I felt for her was staggering, and insanely intense. I couldn't leave her even if I wanted. So, instead of dwelling on _why_, I sent a silent 'thank you' to whatever God had granted me the chance — and a second chance — to love my Bella.

"Mmm ... Edward?"

I smiled as he soft voice washed over me. I knew she was awake now; when she was talking in her sleep, her voice was lower, like a breath of clean air. Now, it was tired, still soft, yet more firm. My smile grew as I took my eyes off the road for a moment to stare into her beautiful face.

"Yes, love?"

"Are we there yet?"

I laughed softly, and I saw her smile at the sound.

"Almost."

We lapsed into a comfortable silence as I turned into the airport and fought to find a spot; it was packed, and I refused to let Bella walk half a mile to the terminal.

Finally, I found a parking space close to the front doors, and I quickly turned off the car, pocketed the keys, and opened Bella's door for her before she could move from the seat. She smiled at me, and I smiled back, our bags already over my shoulder.

Not forgetting the last time we were at an airport, she gripped my hand tightly, and I watched carefully as we crossed the lines of cars. Bella, beside me, was sleepy as she trudged along. I couldn't help but laugh the smallest bit when she yawned loudly.

"C'mon," I urged gently, placing my hand on the small of her back to gently lead her through the crowds. "Let's hurry up and get on that plane so you can sleep."

She seemed to like that idea, and nodded happily as we forced our way through endless streams of vacationing families. I bought our tickets quickly — apparently Atlanta, Georgia, our first stop, wasn't a popular autumn vacationing area — and we were on our plane within the hour. Our seats were, of course, in first class, and as soon as I helped Bella into her seat-belt — I knew she wouldn't be awake when we took off — I settled back into my own seat, a small smile on my lips as I took a book out of our carry-on bag.

I stared at the cover, and a smile spread across my lips; it was a book Alice had bought for me, and for Bella.

_The Baby Book: What to Expect When You're Expecting_

My smile grew soft as I began to flip through the pages. It covered everything from day one of pregnancy to year one of your child's life. I knew most of the medical information the book contained, obviously, because I'd gone through medical school twice already, but some of the random facts — like that the baby's heart started beating only twenty-four days after conception, and that most first-time mother didn't feel their babies kicking until well into or past the fifth month of pregnancy — surprised me.

I knew, from studying the "Week by week" chapter, that at this moment, our child was over five inches long, she could make complex facial expressions — she could smile, and frown — and she had her own, tiny, unique fingerprints.

When, over an hour later, Bella looked sleepily up at me, I couldn't help the huge grin that spread over my face.

"Did you know that pregnancies are _technically_ almost ten months, and not nine? Apparently, a pregnancy lasts forty weeks, and not thirty-six, because the first two or three weeks consist of your menstrual period and fertilization."

She must have thought I was insane. She gave me a look that said as much as she shifted to get a look at what I was reading.

Then, she grumbled, "Then I still have five months left, not four?"

I laughed and ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead.

"No, love. The date the baby was conceived started the nine month count. Weeks one through three are before conception — most doctors don't even count it toward the due date."

"So for the first three weeks of my pregnancy, I wasn't _actually_ pregnant?" she asked, eyes wide. I nodded, and she yawned, straightening up and rubbing her eyes before murmuring, "Let me see that book."

I used 'sharing the book' as an excuse to move even closer to her. In the end, since our plane was in the air and our seat-belts could be removed, she ended up in my lap and my hands ended up gently caressing her tummy as she read eagerly through the book, a smile lighting her lips.

"So ... " she began after scanning the whole "week by week" chapter. "So although I thought I was only thirteen weeks along, I'm actually sixteen?"

I laughed and kissed her cheek again. "Yes. Carlisle didn't realize your forty week pregnancy count actually started weeks before conception — and neither did I. So you just got to skip three weeks of pregnancy."

She beamed, and eagerly scanned the book for a long while, taking particular interest in the "Health" section. When she realized she wasn't even taking half of the recommended vitamins, she began looking worried.

"Edward, what if the baby is sick because I'm not taking care of her right?"

I buried my head in her shoulder and chuckled lightly, not bothering to voice my own concern.

"As soon as we find a place to stay in Italy, we will find a doctor and get you on all the right vitamins, all right? We should have seen a doctor weeks ago. If we had, we would have realized that you were much further along than we thought."

My words didn't help; she continued to worry as she scanned the 'Health' page more.

"But it says I'm supposed to be taking folic acid to help prevent serious problems. It says I should have been taking it _before _I even got pregnant. And I'm supposed to increase my calcium, protein and iron intake before the forth week so the baby can grow right. And we were supposed to have seen a doctor when I was ten weeks along, for important tests. Edward, what if ... "

However, another line of words made the worry increase.

"Pregnancy actually makes you uncoordinated, too — clumsy. Oh, God, I'm going to be even _more_ clumsy than usual!"

"That, my love, is impossible."

We laughed together, but neither of us stopped worrying; we both realized we had made a mistake, and a pretty big one at that — we should have seen a doctor weeks ago. I trusted Carlisle with my life, and with Bella's, but he hadn't studied the field of pregnancy, and knew about as much about it as I did — and that was very little. We should have been more careful ...

I sighed and shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind as Bella found the section that talked about reading and singing to your baby.

"Edward," she whispered, and she was positively glowing as she spoke softly. "Within the next two weeks, she'll be able to hear us when we talk to her! Will you sing her my lullaby? And read to her?"

I smiled and laughed, and held Bella closer, once again wondering how the hell I'd gotten so lucky.

"Of course, Bella. I would love to. Anything for you, my love."

She blushed, and snuggled closer to my cold body, and as she kissed my neck and turned back to the book, I sent up a prayer of thanks to God ... God who I had once doubted. But how could I doubt him now? When I'd been given such a wonderful wife, and been granted the beautiful gift of a child — something I had forever thought impossible.

_Thank you_.

* * *

Well ... whatcha think? And yes, everything about pregnancies and babies in this chapter is a **_fact_**. Babies ears are developed soon after the eighteenth week, and they can hear, and loud sounds will startle them. Also, if a flashlight is held against the stomach, the baby can see it, although it's eyes aren't opened yet.

**NOTE: **OK. They left from the airport in CA, and their first stop will be in Atlanta, Georgia. Their next stop will be in Rome, and then finally, in Florence, Italy. **FACT**. I researched it from New Moon. **OH! **And you know the deal: You review, and I'll update again tomorrow. (Writing a chapter a day, by the way, isn't as easy as it sounds).

_**Please Review! **( Glomp-tackles again!__ )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER:_**

I gripped Edward's hand, and stared fate in the eye, unafraid.

"Welcome to Volterra."

* * *


	23. Volterra

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

_**My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Twenty-Three**_

_**Previously ...**_

_She blushed, and snuggled closer to my cold body, and as she kissed my neck and turned back to the book, I sent up a prayer of thanks to God ... God who I had once doubted. But how could I doubt him now? When I'd been given such a wonderful wife, and been granted the beautiful gift of a child — something I had forever thought impossible._

_Thank you._

_**September 18th, 10:30 PM **( Bella POV )_

I read _The Baby Book: What To Expect When You're Expecting_for the next few hours, eager not to make even one more mistake with my baby. I had made enough already; all I wanted was for Arianna to be healthy, and I would do everything within my power to make that happen.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked softly, quietly, smiling as his arms wrapped tighter around me. I snuggled closer to him, completely content to be in his arms.

"I'm thinking about Arianna," I said truthfully, smiling. My eyes never left the pages, and Edward chuckled lightly. We had made our first stop in Atlanta not long ago, and even in the terminal, I'd had my nose stuck in the book. I would have to remember to thank Alice for it ...

"She's going to be fine, love. Don't worry; there's nothing to worry about."

I tried to smile, but he could still see the lingering doubt in my eyes. He held me tighter, and I stifled a huge yawn; it slipped slowly past my lips anyway, and Edward chuckled lightly.

"Sleeping time for the human."

"I'm not tired," I tried to protest, but he laughed once more and gently, yet forcefully, took the book from my hands.

"Sleep, Bella. You're exhausted, you _need _to sleep ... for the baby."

I sighed and huffed. He knew my weakness; I'd do _anything _for our baby. But as another yawn escaped my lips, I realized exactly how tired I actually _was_. I had barely slept in almost five days, and as soon as I stopped concentrating on the baby book — and Edward — my eyes began to slip closed. I curled my body closer to my husband — the thought made me smile even through my sleepiness — and laid my head on his chest.

And soon, the world slipped away and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_**10:57 PM **( Edward POV )_

I was watching my angel sleep when I first heard the tiny yawn — it was the yawn of a small child ... quiet, like a breath of air. It made me smile.

But the bouncing pigtails and the bright, sleepy brown eyes made me laugh. The little girl — sitting straight ahead of us, now leaning over the seat to stare at us — blinked a few times, shoved two fingers in her mouth, and pointed to Bella's stomach with her other hand.

"Beebee?" she asked, her little lips puckering around her fingers as she spoke the word. I laughed softly once more, and she smiled at the sound. If Bella were awake, she would have lectured me about dazzling poor, unsuspecting little girls.

"Yes, we're going to have a baby."

"Beebee boy?"

The little girl cocked her head to the side, grinning brightly as she popped her fingers out of her mouth to pat me on the forehead with slobbery fingers. I kissed her hand and she shrieked happily as I shook my head.

"Baby girl."

"Ooooh ... "

Bright, wide, chocolate brown eyes grew even wider, and I couldn't help the happiness that washed over me. I briefly wondered if _my_ baby girl would have brown eyes like the little girl in front of me — like Bella — did. I wondered if she would have such tiny hands, such an innocent expression ...

But my thoughts were interrupted by the soft laugh of the woman in front of me as she grabbed the tiny girl around the waist and swung her back down onto the seat. The older woman turned around to look at me, an apologetic smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry. Was Sophie bothering you?"

I laughed softly. "No, ma'am. She is very charming, actually. How old is she?"

"I is two!" Sophie chirped, jumping off of the seat to look over at me again. I touched her nose lightly; she giggled, and her mother smiled, and then her eyes wandered to Bella, who was still sleeping in my lap, her head on my chest and her hands wrapped around mine.

"Are you expecting a child soon?" she asked, and as I glanced through her thoughts, I realized her name was Ann.

My smile became soft once more as I nodded. "Yes. In a little less than five months. A baby girl."

Ann bit her lip; from her thoughts, I could tell that she was wondering how old we were, but thought it impolite to ask. I decided to answer her question in an offhand way, because she had as good as decided not to pry, and I'd rather not be the subject of curious stares for the remainder of the plane ride.

"We're a little young, but we love each other more than anything, and this child, too." I paused and laughed as I added the next part. It was true, but still ... "I'm going to medical school in Italy because we have some ... _family problems_—" Ha. Family. "—that require us to be close."

Ann nodded, satisfied, and, since I'd brought the topic up, she decided to voice one of her unspoken questions. Smiling, she asked, "I don't mean to be rude — really I don't — but ... how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen; Bella, my wife, is eighteen."

Ann looked surprised, both by our ages and the word "wife", but once again didn't comment. She simply smiled, and said softly, "A child can be difficult to take care of, and I would know." She paused, and laughed softly as she ruffled Sophie's hair before continuing. "But a child is a blessing, a true gift. Someone to be loved and cherished. I truly hope everything works out for you."

And then, offering me a final smile, she turned her away. Sophie, however, grinned from between the seats, her eyes twinkling as she waved. I waved back, and Ann's words swirled around in my head. _A gift_. If she only knew how right she was.

I sighed happily as I closed my eyes and laid my chin against Bella's soft hair. I breathed in deeply, and was encased by her wonderful scent. It was amazing, it was beautiful. Just like her.

I sighed again, and smiled.

My baby girl.

I couldn't wait until I could hold her in my arms, and gaze into her eyes.

_I couldn't wait_.

_**September 19th, 8:20 AM **( Bella POV )_

When we changed planes in Rome, Edward all but carried me through the terminal; I was more exhausted than I had first thought. But he made me stay awake for a few minutes so we — I — could get a bite to eat before we got on our final plane — the plane to Florence, Italy. When we landed, Edward rented a car to bring us to Volterra.

"Will we need to buy a car in Volterra?" I asked, yawning loudly as he helped me into the passenger seat of the small, black two-door. Edward nodded quickly and was around to the driver side in less than a second; the sun was coming out from behind the clouds, and he swiftly closed the door to block the rays of light.

"Yes, but we will worry about that after we meet with Aro."

The soft reminder brought all of my fears flooding back, and I bit my lip, hard. Edward reached over, and his cold fingers danced over my lips, making my skin tingle.

"Please don't do that, love. Everything will be fine, I promise you. I will not let them harm you, or Arianna. _I promise_."

There was no way I could doubt him; truth rang in ever word. So, instead of worrying, I laid my head against his shoulder and my hands on my stomach, which was growing with each day that passed. I smiled and rubbed my fingers over the tiny baby bump while Edward drove; we sat in silence, each left to our own worries, our own thoughts.

I watched the signs fly past, all in a language I didn't understand. But after what seemed like hours, Edward pointed to a sign I _did _understand: _Volterra — Ten Miles_.

I bit my lip again, and Edward reached out to put his arm around me; he held me close, and his large, cold hand caressed my tummy through the T-shirt I was wearing.

"I'm scared," I finally whispered, voicing my fear for the first time. Edward looked down at me, and his expression was one of pure love as his cold fingers danced across my cheek. He leaned down and kissed my forehead so tenderly that I stopped breathing for several seconds.

"To be truthful, I'm scared, too," he finally whispered, his eyes on the road now. "I'm _terrified_. I'm not scared of the Volturi; no ... I'm scared of losing _you_."

I took his cool hand in mine and kissed his palm. My warm lips on his cold skin made him shiver, but he smiled, flicking the blinker as we turned off of the highway.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered, and then I could see the beautiful city of Volterra coming into view; it was breathtaking, yet at the same time, amazingly terrifying.

"I love you as well, Bella."

And then, we were there, in the place where our future would be decided. I took Edward's hand and held it tight as we walked forward.

As we walked past the room where I'd spent so many hours in Edward's arms, afraid he was going to leave me, the memories flooded back, and made me smile. But at the same time, they made me shiver as I remembered the reason for my frantic, frightened tears that day. I shivered.

And then, I heard laughter; quiet, musical laughter, and I knew it belonged to the one man I never wanted to see again. His voice was excited ..._ happy_, almost.

I gripped Edward's hand, and stared fate in the eye, unafraid.

"Welcome to Volterra."

Edward smiled tightly and nodded, and I stiffened beside him as Aro turned to stare at me. His eyes, however, didn't longer on mine for long. They shifted down to where my hand still lingered protectively over my stomach, and his smile grew. He clasped his hands together as he led us further into the darkness.

"How far along are you, Bella?"

It was a question, but there was a commanding edge to his voice.

"Sixteen weeks ... four months."

He nodded happily, and then smiled. "The young one will be joining us soon. We are all eagerly awaiting her arrival. Have you perhaps thought of a name yet?"

Edward held my hand tighter, and he answered for me. He nodded, and then said, "Yes. Her name will be Arianna Elizabeth Cullen."

Aro nodded once more, and the rest of our journey was silent. I recognized the familair walls, the stone floors, the encasing darkness. It was just as I remembered from so long ago, when I had come to save Edward's life. But somehow, it wasn't nearly as frightening. Now, it was merely a dark hallway; then, it had been a path toward our death.

We finally stopped in the large, open room I'd seen only once before. I could see several other Vampires — Jane, Caius, Marcus — waiting in the room, and the fear that had disappeared earlier began to edge back.

"Bella and I have a few questions," Edward said, his voice echoing in the large room. I held his hand tighter.

Aro nodded. "I thought you might."

His smile was the same as always; seemingly excited and carefree, yet commanding and in control. Edward continued.

"Were we correct in assuming that you would allow us to live on the outside as long as we stayed within Volterra?"

Aro's eyes flashed back to us, and he seemed to think over Edward's words for several moments, and then, finally, he nodded, and all traces of worry and doubt disappeared from my mind.

"As long as you are within our city, you will be allowed to live outside these walls. We just need Bella close so that if she betrays us, she can be ... easily dealt with. That said ... won't it be hard for you, Edward, to live in the open?"

Edward shook his head, and his hand let mine drop as he placed his arm around my waist and held me even closer. "No. As you have no doubt noticed, but never truly realized, the winters in Volterra are very cloudy. There will, of course, be days I have to stay inside, but we believe living on the outside will be the best, in the end. We will need to see a human doctor often, and I will need to secure a job. Tonight, we will stay in a hotel, and in the morning, we will find a place to stay. Do we need to tell you where we will be at once we decide on a permanent settlement?"

"You don't need to come back here, if that is what you mean. You may send a message."

Edward nodded, and then Aro spoke once more; I stayed silent as I leaned into Edward. I felt it best not to speak, and to let Edward do the talking.

"You said 'a few questions'. What else were you curious about?"

Edward stiffened, and when he began speaking, even I was surprised; he'd never voiced his fears in front of me, trying, I was sure, not to give me yet another reason to worry. I bit my lip harder as the words slipped past his cold lips.

"What about after Arianna is born? Are you going to make us continue living in Volterra?"

Aro seemed to pause for a brief moment. "After the child is born, as long as Isabella is changed immediately, I see no reason to keep you close. We will, of course, check up on Arianna regularly, to monitor her ... progress. We are very curious about her, as a vampire/human child has never been born before. She has amazing potential ... there are many, many ways we could use her."

Aro seemed fascinated with thoughts of our daughter, yet his fascination only made Edward angry. I placed my hand on Edward's arm, my finger splaying out on his cold skin, and he seemed to calm down as he turned his livid — but slowly-calming — gaze to mine; I smiled, and then placed my hand back on my stomach. The anger seeped out of his eyes, and he turned back to Aro with a calm, collected expression.

"Are we free to leave now?"

"You may go," Aro said pleasantly, turning his back on us now. "But we will be watching. Stay within the city, and no harm will come to you."

Edward nodded stiffly, and then clasped my hand tightly in his once more. He turned his back on the blood red eyes that followed our every movement. "We can find our own way out," he said, and then we entered the pitch black hallway once more.

I closed my eyes, and let him lead me through the dark pathways.

I hoped never to see this place, these walls, this darkness, ever again.

* * *

Hmm ... well, my review count dropped a third (_Le gasp_) which probably means the last chapter was boring. I hope this one was better. **Once More:** You know the drill: You review, and I'll write another chapter before tomorrow afternoon.

**NOTE: **I have a question. I have this story's plot-line written out, and the final bits are going to piece together soon. Ten, maybe fifteen chapter left. Possibly more; I'm not sure. **BUT**, would you like to see more Bella-Edward fluff, and more of Bella's pregnancy? If not, I can time-skip, but if you _would_, let me know.

_**Please Review! **( Need I remind you of our deal? Lol. If I'm gonna write like a maniac to get a chapter out a day, could you spend two minutes ( Compared to my five hours) and drop a review? )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER:_**

"No, Bella. _Do not_ blame yourself for this. It is _not_ your fault. We both made a mistake; we should have seen a doctor earlier, and I realize that."

* * *


	24. First Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

_**My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Twenty-Four**_

_**Previously ...**_

_Edward nodded stiffly, and then clasped my hand tightly in his once more. He turned his back on the blood red eyes that followed our every movement. "We can find our own way out," he said, and then we entered the pitch black hallway once more._

_I closed my eyes, and let him lead me through the dark pathways._

_I hoped never to see this place, these walls, this darkness, ever again._

_**September 28th, 9:27 AM **( Bella POV )_

I was bouncing up and down in my seat anxiously as I watched the clock. The second ticked by, and as each one passed, my worry grew. _What if_? What if my baby wasn't healthy, because I hadn't seen a doctor before now? What if she was sick, or too small, or she wasn't getting enough nourishment? The possibilities were endless, and the fact that if something was wrong it would be _my fault_ was driving me over the edge.

But then, Edward took my hand in his, and pulled me closer to him. I felt the worry and anxiety begin to evaporate as he held me in his arms, but the uncertainty lingered.

"Edward, what if ... " I whispered, but I wasn't quite able to finish my sentence. He kissed my forehead.

"Arianna will be fine, love. Please believe me," he begged, and then his liquid golden eyes met mine. It was almost impossible to doubt the uncertainty I saw in his gaze, but I could see the fear lingering behind the reassuring love.

"I want to," I said, my voice low and soft and quiet. "But what if I did something wrong, and Arianna is sick because of it? Because of _me_?"

"If ... _if_ something is wrong with our baby," he began, and his eyes were just as fierce as his words and his eyes seemed to pierce into my very soul. "_If _she is sick, it is _not. Your. Fault_, Bella, believe that."

His voice was soft now, and as I stared into his eyes — loving, caring — I nodded, unable to look away, or to deny his words. My lips, warm and dry, opened to speak, but the loud, clear voice of the nurse cut me off.

"Edward and Isabella Cullen?"

My heart started beating erratically once more as all my worry came crashing back. _Oh no_. It was time, time to find out ...

"Everything will be fine, love," Edward whispered, and his voice was so tender, gentle, that I couldn't help but believe him; he seemed so sure, so confident, that our child would be fine. I nodded, and he helped me to my feet. In the form fitting, light blue sweater I wore, my stomach was just visible. I smiled, and placed my free hand — the one that wasn't clasping Edward's — on the tiny baby bump.

"This way, please," the nurse said, smiling softly at us; I didn't, however, miss the look she shot at Edward, and I frowned. He chuckled lightly, however, and I knew her thoughts were probably a lot more colorful that her expressions; my pout grew more pronounced. But when I looked up again, the nurse was gone, and the room we were now in — small, and colored brightly, with pregnancy information splattered all over the walls — was empty, except for Edward, who was holding a dressing gown.

"Time to change, love."

He helped remove my sweater, and then he pulled the soft material on over my bra. His cold fingers lingered on my skin longer than necessary, and I shivered in delight. He smiled and pulled back, however.

There was a soft knock on the door, and as Edward helped me onto the bed, a middle-aged man walked into the room, smiling softly at me. I smiled back nervously, and he came to stand beside me. Edward dropped into the chair beside my bed, and took my hand in his once more.

"Hello, Isabella," he greeted, and I noticed that, though he was speaking English, his accent was very heavy.

"Bella," I automatically corrected, smiling a little as he chuckled.

"Bella, then."

He looked over my chart as Edward kissed me on the forehead, sensing my worry. He whispered softly in my ear, "Shh. Calm down a little. Arianna is fine ... _Trust me_."

And I did. I felt my heart rate slow, and my breathing became normal once more as the doctor — who quickly introduced himself as Ciro Romano — turned back to smile at me once more.

"How far along are you, Bella?"

"One hundred and eighteen days," I said, smiling at the expression on his face; he'd probably been expecting an estimate. But I'd been keeping count; I even knew the hour. "Seventeen weeks, I suppose."

"Forty week count, or nine month?"

"Forty week."

He nodded, and asked several more questions — had I seen a doctor before moving to Italy? Had I taken any medications since I'd discovered my pregnancy? Previous to becoming pregnant, had I been healthy? — before announcing that he was going to do an ultrasound; I immediately stiffened, but this time with excietement rather than worry.

_I was going to see my baby_ ...

When I looked over at Edwardt, he was smiling brightly, and his eyes were dancing with excitement. When his eyes met mine, though, his look of excitement turned to pure love, and my words caught in my throat; I couldn't speak, or breathe, for several seconds. It was still amazing to me that such a creature could love _me_. But he loved me, and he loved our child.

I yelped in surprised when the cold gel touched my stomach. Ciro laughed.

"Sorry about that ... I forgot to warn you."

"It's all right," I murmured, smiling as Edward gripped my hand tigher and leaned closer to the screen to get a better view.

And then ... then, we saw her.

The image was a tiny bit fuzzy, but I could see her very clearly; her head, her little hands ... and I heard her heartbeat. She was beautiful, and she was mine. I reached out to touch the screen, my finger shaking as I did. I didn't realize I was crying until the warm tears slipped down my cheeks. I could see her tiny feet, too; and though I knew she had a long way to go, and a lot more to grow, she was almost perfectly formed.

Then, she turned her head slowly, as if she was looking directly at us, and I could see her eyes — still closed — and her tiny ... _tiny_ nose. Beside me, I could hear Edward stop breathing; he, too, was staring into the closed eyes of our daughter. Then, he turned to look at me, and I knew he would be crying if he could.

Ciro gave us a gentle smile, and he spoke softly. "Would you like a picture?"

I nodded, for I still couldn't speak, and I watched as he angled the image for the best view. I smiled as it finally sunk in that he was going to give us a picture of this beautiful moment; I never wanted to forget this ... I never wanted to forget the moment I saw my baby girl — my precious Arianna — for the first time.

"Would you like to know the gender?" he asked, and he was still smiling. Edward nodded, and though we already knew our baby was a girl, we needed to be 'offically' told. I smiled as I waited; Ciro frowned as the seconds ticked by.

Finally, though, he laughed and said, "Congratulations, it's a girl. And a feisty one at that! She's moving around quite a lot. But you were right; you're not quite eighteen weeks along, just about one hundred and eighteen days, as you said."

I was beaming, tears still coursing down my cheeks, as Ciro handed me the picture. I clasped it in my shaking fingers, but I still couldn't take my eyes from the screen. My baby girl was still moving, as if to say "Mommy! Look at me, I'm here, mommy!", and I could see the tiny puff of what I supposed was hair on her tiny head.

"Is she healthy?" I asked, and the words were whispered. A tiny hint of my earlier fear seeped back, and I bit my lip as I tore my gaze away from the screen just long enough to look questioningly at the doctor.

"She's a little small, but not much. She's a little thin, too; she should have started gaining weight a few weeks ago. But other than that, she's fine." He paused to look at me, and his smile was reassuring. But I couldn't help the shame, the guilt, that flooded me. The tears began again, and this time they weren't happy ones; they were tears for my baby girl, who I hadn't taken care of right.

Ciro was about to continue, but Edward broke in by letting his cold fingers dance across my cheek. He gently turned my face until I was staring into his eyes, and I was expecting to see anger there, or even hate; but all I saw was pure love shining in his golden eyes.

"Bella," he whispered softly, and his voice was so gentle, so full of the love I saw shining in his eyes, that Ciro turned away, and I felt my tears come faster. "Bella," Edward continued, his voice quiet and velvet. "Do not, for one second, blame yourself for this. Our baby is fine," he said slowly, stressing each word. "And I do not blame you for this. Please, do not blame yourself, either. You did nothing wrong."

"But, Edward — "

He cut me off, and his voice was firm, strong. "No, Bella. Do _not _blame yourself for this. It is _not_ your fault. We both made a mistake; we should have seen a doctor earlier, and I realize that. But our baby is healthy, and she's alive, and that's all that matters. That's all that matters to me. You're both healthy, and that's _all that matters_, all right?"

I nodded slowly, and Edward kissed me softly before pulling back and searching my eyes for any lingering doubt, or guilt, or shame; he saw nothing.

And then he smiled.

( - **Edward POV **- )

Nothing could have prepared me for this moment. _Nothing_. Because nothing could compare to the feelings that exploded inside of me the first second I saw her ... when I saw my baby girl for the first time. When she turned, and I stared into her eyes — still closed — for the first time. I'd never felt such love as I did in that second; my un-beating heart danced erratically in my chest, overcome by the love I felt for my baby, and for the amazing, beautiful woman beside me — my wife. Bella. The love of my life, my existence. My forever.

I saw her tiny hands, reaching out, as if to touch us. And when Bella reached forward, her pale fingers shaking, to touch the tiny fingers on the screen, I stopped breathing all together.

God, I loved them _so much_.

I turned and looked into Bella's eyes, and I could see the tears spilling over. In that moment, nothing else mattered.

And then, a soft, gentle voice freed me from the prison of feelings encasing me.

"Would you like a picture?"

I didn't speak; I didn't even try. I didn't move, or breathe. I did nothing but feel. But Bella nodded, and I turned my eyes back to the screen. Arianna's lips moved, as if she was trying to speak. I laughed softly, quietly, as Ciro asked yet another question.

"Would you like to know the gender?"

I nodded, and I turned my eyes to watch Bella, who was still watching the baby. It took several minutes, but finally, Ciro laughed and said, "Congratulations, it's a girl. And a feisty one at that! She's moving around quite a lot. But you were right; you're not quite eighteen weeks along, just about one hundred and eighteen days, as you said."

The beauty of this moment was like nothing else. I'd lived for one hundred and nine years, yet nothing measured up to this. Not the amazing rush that running through the forest, or the feeling of power that coursed through my immortal body. Nothing. This moment ... right now, as I stared into the closed eyes of my baby, was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt, and Arianna was the most beautiful angel I'd ever laid eyes on ... except for, of course, the woman carrying our child.

It was hard to believe, really, that such angels — mother and child — could love me. But they did.

And then, I heard her voice again, and the fear in the three words she breathed so softly made my heart clench painfully.

"Is she healthy?"

I, too, wanted to know the answer to that question, but I knew that, if the answer was not what I was expecting it to be, I would break apart inside, as I had only once before.

Ciro smiled softly as he spoke. "She's a little small, but not much. She's a little thin, too; she should have started gaining weight a few weeks ago. But other than that, yes ... she's very healthy." He paused, and shifted his gaze to Bella; I did, too. But when I saw the shame and the guilt light up her beautiful, soft eyes, and then the tears flowing down her cheeks, I felt an irrational surge of anger; anger, not because our child was too small, but anger because she felt she was responsible for this. Anger at myself, that I wasn't able to take that guilt away from her.

I reached out and gently touched her cheek my cold fingers dancing softly over her warm skin. I turned her face gently until her gaze met mine, and the anger meled away, and the only emotion lighting my golden eyes was love; love for my child, and Bella.

"Bella," I whispered softly, and I tried to make my love shine through my words; Bella only cried harder, and I felt my heart clenching painfully once more. "Bella," I continued my voice quiet and soft. "Do not, for one second, blame yourself for this. Our baby is fine," I stressed each word, wanting nothing more than for her to believe me. "And I do not blame you for this. Please, do not blame yourself, either. You did nothing wrong."

"But, Edward — "

The anger was coming back; why couldn't she believe me? Why did she blame herself? Why ... why couldn't I take that guilt away from her? I tried again, and I made my voice as firm as I dared. "No, Bella. Do _not _blame yourself for this. It is _not_ your fault. We both made a mistake; we should have seen a doctor earlier, and I realize that. But our baby is healthy, and she's alive, and that's all that matters. That's all that matters to me. You're both healthy, and that's _all that matters_, all right?"

Only seconds passed, but it felt so much longer; days, years even. It was one of the longest moments of my life, as I stared into her eyes and watched the guilt and shame slowly, ever-so-slowly, melt away.

She nodded, and I leaned in to softly brush my lips against hers. As I pulled back, I met her gaze, and I could see nothing but trust and love once more.

I smiled.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered, and as the words slowly slipped past my lips, Bella gasped. I frowned a little, but she grabbed my hand quickly and placed it gently on her stomach. But I didn't feel the cold of the gel, or the warmth of her skin, for once.

Instead, all I felt was the soft, gentle flutter under my hand.

My eyes grew wide as I glanced quickly at the screen, and I laughed softly as I stared at Arianna's image; her tiny foot was reached out, and I watched — and felt — as she gently kicked once more. Ciro laughed, and then spoke softly.

"It looks like baby agrees with daddy."

Bella managed a small smile, and I kissed her forehead softly once more. I took her hand in mine once more, and we both turned our eyes to the screen for a final glance at our child before Ciro turned the machine off. As the image of Arianna flickered, and then disappeared, I felt a strange sense of loss, but I smiled as Bella met my gaze.

"Really, Bella, it's not your fault," Ciro continued, smiling as he wiped the gel off of Bella's stomach. "Many first time mothers have small children. I won't lie to you; your child would probably be growing at the right rate if you had seen a doctor as soon as you found out you were pregnant, and got on the right vitamins. But do not blame yourself; it is a common mistake that many first time parents make. But from here on out, we will have you on prenatal vitamins, and your child should be just fine."

Bella nodded, and as soon as Ciro handed us the prescription for the vitamins, he gave us another warm smile, and then left the room so Bella could get dressed.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing her softly as she pulled her sweater on again. "Never doubt that."

"I love you, too," she whispered, and I took her into my arms and held her close for several moments. I never ... _never _wanted to let her go.

And I knew I never would.

* * *

So ... how many people get to_ see _their child's first kick, as well as feel it? Hehe! Hope you liked this. And wow ... this is the first time ( I think ) that I've done one scene in two different POVs. It was strange ...

**NOTE: **OMG! You guys make me so FREAKING HAPPY! Lol. I'd update two or three chapters right now if I had them edited. Wow. You guys are amazing ... lol. And BTW, I'm grounded from the computer, so right now I'm breaking the rules, but geez! I couldn't **not** update after seeing my review count. Love ya all!

_**Please Review! **( You know the deal! Review, and I'll update tomorrow. Oh! And **NEW POLL**! Please vote! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER:_**

"I see something happening ... Bella screaming in pain. But something's wrong. I know I'm seeing her change — nothing else can make a person scream out like that. But something's wrong. Very wrong."


	25. Visions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta, **Macy**!

* * *

_**My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Twenty-Five**_

**_Previously ..._**

__

"I love you," I whispered, kissing her softly as she pulled her sweater on again. "Never doubt that."

"I love you, too," she whispered, and I took her into my arms and held her close for several moments. I never ... _never _wanted to let her go.

And I knew I never would.

_**September 28th, 10:44 AM **( Edward POV )_

As soon as we got home, Bella went straight for the phone.

I knew the number she was dialing before her fingers even hit the buttons, and I smiled as I headed into the kitchen to start lunch. Bella was sure to be hungry. Quickly, I threw some water in a pan to boil and started heating some spaghetti sauce from a can. I chopped onions and peppers to go in the sauce, and I was just about to start searching for the noodles when Bella began talking — Alice, on the other end, had picked up.

"Hello, Alice ... we're home!"

I smiled as I listened to Alice squeal happily for a few moments; thanks to my sensitive hearing, I could hear every word my sister, on the other end, said. My smile grew as I took the lettuce from the fridge and began a salad. Bella joined me seconds later, and she was holding the phone between her shoulder and her ear. I wordlessly handed her a tomato and a knife; she began to cut as she talked.

"We got to see Arianna on the ultrasound today!" she said, and her eyes were glowing happily as she glanced at me and smiled. "And I got to hear her heartbeat, finally. Oh! And I felt her first kick today, too!"

_"Oh, wow!" _Alice gushed, and I wished I could hear her thoughts for once; she sounded like she was holding something back. I frowned. Alice continued, _"But most first time mothers don't feel the first kick until well into their fifth month. Did Edward feel it, too?"_

Bella nodded, but then, realizing Alice couldn't see her, said softly, "Yes, he did. We saw it, too, on the ultrasound. It was amazing. Beautiful. I can't wait until she's born."

Alice laughed softly, and the two talked baby talk for several more minutes. I finally found the noodles, and as I was pouring them into the boiling water, Bella threw the tomatoes into the salad and said into the phone, "Alice, hold on a sec, all right?"

I looked up curiously, and Bella was staring at me like I had a second head.

"Since when can _you_ cook?"

I laughed happily, and kissed her forehead before answering. "I've watched you do it enough. Don't worry; it still smells horrible to me, love."

She laughed, and shook her head before turning back to the phone. She brushed a lock of soft, brown hair out of her eyes as she moved around the kitchen. "Alice, when did you brother start cooking?"

_"Edward cooks?"_

Alice seemed just as surprised as Bella, and I laughed once more.

"Yes," I said, leaning over to speak into the phone. "I cook. Not much and not well, but I _do_ cook."

Bella stuck her tongue out at me, and I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow in amusement. I shrugged, and turned back to the pot on the stove, listening and looking. While I strained to hear every word of Bella's conversation, my eyes swept over the kitchen — still new to me — and the soft, blue walls, the wooden counters. The light was dim, but it was comfortable, and the tiny table in the corner had been covered in a light blue tablecloth — to match the walls, Bella had said. I smiled.

"Oh! And Dr. Ciro gave us an ultrasound picture; I made a few copies so I could send you one."

_"Really?"_ Alice asked, her voice bubbling with happiness and excitement. _"Oh, thank you! I can't wait to see it. Can you see Arianna real well in the picture?"_

Bella was practically beaming as she answered; she was slowly making her way into the living room, too. I followed after making sure the spaghetti sauce was only simmering, but I paused in the doorway — where I was sure Bella couldn't see me — as I listened to her answer Alice's question.

"Yes. I can even see her tiny fingers; it's amazing. Oh, Alice, she's so beautiful. I already love her so much. I know I said I wouldn't regret not being able to be a mother if I became a vampire, and I wouldn't have, because I have Edward ... and he's all I'll ever need. But now ... now, it's like Arianna's a wonderful, beautiful gift ... and I don't know what I ever did to deserve her."

I couldn't hear Alice's reply, but I could see the tears shimmering in Bella's eyes once more; I moved from the doorway until I was right behind her. Gently, slowly, I slid onto the couch behind her and took her into my arms. She turned to look into my eyes, and I smiled softly at her.

"Love you," I whispered, and she smiled as Alice spoke softly on the other end.

_"If anyone deserves the gift of a child, it's you two," _she said, and I could almost see the smile in her words. _"You two love each other very much, and you've given so much up, time and time again. Look at this another way, Bella ... what did you ever do to _not _deserve this baby?"_

"I ... n-nothing, I guess," she stuttered, and then a smile spread across her lips. "Sorry Alice, I'm kind of emotional today. Our appointment wasn't all good news."

And she preceded to tell Alice everything that had happened, including when she had asked about Arianna's health.

Alice listened quietly, and she didn't speak until Bella trailed off, her story ending when we'd left the pharmacy after picking Bella's vitamins up. There was silence all around until Bella yawned. I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Arianna will be fine," Alice assured us, but, for once, she didn't sound so sure. "Oh, and Edward?"

"Hmm?" I asked, my eyes closed as I rested my chin on Bella's head and breathed in her scent. The intoxicating air surrounded and imprisoned me.

"Your spaghetti sauce will start burning in about three seconds."

My eyes flew open wide, and I was off the couch as quickly as I could manage without startling Bella.

And then I _ran_.

I could hear both girls laughing as I swiftly — without a second thought for my ice cold skin — grabbed the boiling pan off of the stove. I quickly dropped it on the counter top and hissed in pain while I waited for the burns on my fingers to heal; it would take only minutes, but it still hurt. The pain was numbed, though, when I placed my other hand — ice cold — on top of the burns.

"Edward?"

Bella's concerned voice reached the kitchen before she did. When she saw the expression of pain that passed over my features, though, she gasped.

"Oh, Edward! Are you all right?"

I smiled hesitantly and she walked closer, her warm hands wrapping around mine. I noticed she didn't have the phone with her and asked about it.

"Alice had to go ... Emmett was raiding her closet," she informed me, frowning as she reached into the freezer for some ice. She wrapped the cubes in a cloth and handed it to me, still frowning in concern. "I thought you couldn't get hurt," she observed.

I hissed as the freezing ice touched my scorched skin. "Fire is the only thing that can hurt us, remember?"

Her mouth formed a small 'O', and she kissed my fingers softly before kissing my cheek. "I'll finish lunch. Are ... are you going to be all right, Edward?"

I laughed and nodded, leaning down to kiss her softly before I moved to sit at the table. The ice felt nice on my hot skin, actually, and I briefly wondered if this was how Bella felt when I touched her — cold, yet comfortable ... nice, almost. It numbed the pain, the only kind of physical pain I could feel.

I closed my eyes and tried not to concentrate on my hand; it had been so long since I'd actually been _hurt _that it seemed so much worse than it actually was. But I could feel myself slowly healing, and by the time Bella sat her lunch on the table — spaghetti, drowned in sauce — the burns were almost completely gone.

I smiled, stood to my feet, and poured Bella a glass of milk. As I placed it beside her plate, I handed her the vitamins, and she sighed happily before leaning back into me.

"Thank you," she whispered, and I knew she was thanking me for much more than just the food. I kissed her forehead and my smile grew.

"You're welcome."

_**11:22 PM **( Bella POV )_

"Mommy is beautiful," the quiet, gentle voice whispered, and I frowned sleepily before groaning. The voice continued. "She's strong, and pretty stubborn, too." Soft, musical laughter now. "She's very kind, and clumsy, and she's my favorite person in the whole world."

Through my sleepy haze, I finally managed to place the voice; it belonged to my only love, Edward. I smiled, and moaned quietly as his cold hands caressed my bare tummy. My shirt — a light tank top — was pushed up, and the side of his face was pressed gently to my stomach, his eyes staring into mine. His voice washed over me once more, and there was a light smile on his lips.

"Mommy is awake and I think she's mad at me," he informed my stomach seriously. I couldn't help it; I started laughing, and I couldn't stop. Edward frowned playfully. "Mommy is also insane. But I do love her."

He gently — ever-so-gently — ran his hands across my stomach, and he smiled when he felt Arianna kick a little; I felt it, too, and it was an amazing sensation. It was a tiny life, living, moving, inside of me. My smile grew when I met _his_ eyes again.

"Hi, Mommy," he whispered, and I beamed.

"Hello, Daddy." He smiled, too, and I glanced over briefly at the clock. The bright blue numbers shone back at me, and I groaned. Two AM. Too early ...

"Mommy should go back to sleep," Edward said, reaching over to take my hand in his. "I'm sorry I woke you."

I shook my head. "Don't be." I paused, then, "How long have you been doing this? Talking to Arianna, I mean."

He shrugged. "I only started tonight. I haven't talked to her before this at all ... and maybe I should refrain from talking to her while you're sleeping. I think she likes the sound of my voice; she always kicks when I talk. I think that was what woke you."

I laughed, and then sighed dramatically. "Does she ever sleep? She must take after you. Silly vampire baby," I teased him, smiling as he placed butterfly kisses all along my stomach. At eighteen weeks, I was very obviously showing; my stomach was perfectly rounded, too.

"Sleep, Bella, my love."

And then he began humming my lullaby softly, and I felt my eyes slip closed as his gentle, angel's voice washed over me. I still felt the little, fluttering movements in my stomach, and I fell back into a deep, dreamless sleep with a smile on my lips.

_**September 29th, 5:20 PM **( Edward POV )_

"Oooh! Look at this one, Edward!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm and chuckled lightly as my eyes ran over the soft, blue fuzzy. On the chest of the fuzzy, there was a cute, roaring lion. But I gently took the garment from her and placed it back on the rack.

"We're having a girl," I reminded her gently, still smiling.

She pouted as I placed my hands on her shoulders and gently steered her toward the newborn baby girl section. Her pout disappeared as soon as her bright, chocolate brown eyes landed on the massive amounts of soft, pink clothing, and as she began to poke through the different aisles, I sighed; I'd created a monster.

"Edward, look at this!"

Shaking my head and suppressing another laugh, I followed the sound of her happy voice. This time, she was holding up a tiny jumper. Bright blue, pink, purple, yellow and green flowers bloomed all across the white fabric, and a large, yet soft bow stretched across the middle. I smiled; it was very cute.

"I like it," I said softly, and she nodded, smiling, and added it to the small yet ever-growing pile of clothing.

We'd decided it was high time to shop for Arianna only this morning, but I'd been busy with work all day. As soon as I'd gotten home, however, Bella had immediately hauled me out of the house and around to various baby stores. This was the only kind of shopping she enjoyed, she'd informed me; shopping for _our_ baby. Shopping that wasn't for _her_.

When my phone rang, Bella was in the middle of gushing over the tiny baby socks. But really ... how small _could_ a baby foot be, anyway? Most of the baby socks wouldn't fit my fingers!

I laughed and answered the call I knew was from Alice.

_"Edward!" _she whined, and I rolled my eyes. _"Why didn't you wait until I could shop, too?"_

"Because Bella could barely stand the twenty minute drive to the store; there's no way she would have survived the time it would take for you to fly here."

_"Still, you could have ... Grrr. Let me talk to her."_

"No," I said firmly; there was no way I was interrupting Bella when she was so happy. She deserved this happiness without Alice making her guilty. She'd endured too much in the past months, and this was the first time I'd seen her so carefree in a long, long time.

_"Why not?"_ Alice demanded, and I explained my reasoning. She sighed deeply; I knew it was almost physically painful for her to know we were shopping without her. _"Oh, and Edward, I've been having some ... strange visions. Just keep Bella close, all right? More than one of them have ended badly, and I'm honestly getting worried. If I keep having them, then I'm coming to Italy so I can be close, all right?"_

"You've been having _visions_, and this is the first I'm hearing?" I said, trying to keep my voice low, but the rage ripped from me with unexpected force. I could feel the anger building, but I forced it down; Alice spoke again.

_"Edward, calm down. I would have told you if there was reason to worry."_

I knew she was right, and her words — calming, soft — washed away my rage; the only emotion that remained was worry. I breathed in deeply.

"All right. But ... what do you mean 'ended badly'?" I asked, my heart lurching as I looked around frantically for Bella — for she'd already run off somewhere else. I relaxed a little — but not much — when I saw her soft brown hair bouncing up and down near the baby dresses again.

Alice finally spoke, though hesitantly.

_"In one of the visions, Arianna ... dies,"_ she said, and she had to choke the last word out. I felt my heart tearing as she whispered, _"But that was among the first ones. I'm not seeing that now."_

"Then what _do_ you see now?" I asked, speaking softly, quietly, so Bella wouldn't hear. I didn't want to concern her if there was no reason to.

_"I see something happening ... Bella screaming in pain. But something's wrong. I know I'm seeing her change — nothing else can make a person scream out like that. But something's wrong. Very wrong. Edward, please don't let her out of your sight. Quit your job; I know you need to keep up appearances, but please, she needs ... "_

But the trailed off, and I spoke softly. "I won't let her out of my sight. Not even for one second. Please, Alice, _please _tell me if you see Arianna, or Bella, dying again." And I, too, had to force the words out, for it hurt too much to even think it. It hurt too much to even imagine that they could be taken away from me.

_"I will. I promise, Edward, I will do everything within my power to make sure we stop whatever this is, whatever is happening to them."_

"Thank you, Alice," I whispered into the phone, glancing up to see Bella smiling ever-so-softly as she stared at a pile of baby hats; I couldn't help but smile a tiny bit, too, as I watched her so happy, so carefree. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you care enough to do this for me, for us."

_"I think I might,"_ Alice said, laughing. But her laughter was strained, forced. _"She is my sister, after all." _She paused again, and sighed deeply. _"Should I come up to Italy, or maybe Carlisle, or ... or _someone_?"_

"No ... I think we'll be fine. Whatever's wrong, whatever this is that you're seeing, I _will_ stop it. If someone is trying to hurt Bella, I'll take them down. I will not stop until she's safe."

_"I know, Edward. I know. Um ... I have to go now. I think I'm going to try again."_

I didn't have to ask to know what she meant; I knew. She was going to glance at our future once more, to see if she could unravel the mystery that eluded us, to see if she could find out — to stop — what was going to happen.

I sighed and clicked my phone shut before returning it to my pocket. Bella bounced to my side, and, seeing the worry still lingering in my golden eyes, she reached up and placed her tiny, warm fingers on my cheek.

"Are you all right, Edward? What's wrong?"

Her voice was so soft, so sweet. I didn't know what I would do if she was ever taken from me. So I smiled.

"I'm fine. Alice called, and complained that we didn't wait until she was here to do the baby shopping."

Bella laughed at that, but I could see she was still concerned about me. So I forced all my worry, my concern, my uncertainty back, and left only the smile on my lips. I kissed her forehead gently.

"Everything's going to be fine, Bella. Trust me."

She nodded.

I only wished I could trust myself.

* * *

Hmm ... well, though it doesn't seem like it, this chapter is very important. Well, only the end is really important ... the rest is fluff. Lolz.

**NOTE**: Well, the final bits of plot are piecing together. Whatcha think is gonna happen? I bet no one can guess. Mwahaha. Anyone who does guess can ask one question, any question, and I'll answer it, _if I know the answer_. If anyone _does _guess what's gonna happen, I'll announce the winner in Ch. 26 and send them their answer through PM.

_**Please Review! **( You know the deal! Review, and I update! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER:_**

"Yes," I answered, kissing Bella's sweaty forehead softly. "Should I bring her to the emergency room?"

* * *


	26. Complications

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta,** Macy**!

**_

* * *

_**

**_My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Twenty-Six_**

**_Previously ..._**

__

Bella laughed at that, but I could see she was still concerned about me. So I forced all my worry, my concern, my uncertainty back, and left only the smile on my lips. I kissed her forehead gently.

"Every thing's going to be fine, Bella. Trust me."

She nodded.

I only wished I could trust myself.

_**October 20th, 10:00 AM **( Unknown POV )_

"It won't be long now."

A small smile stretched over my lips as I stared at the man before me — nervous eyes, restless legs. He was not meeting my gaze, though, and I found it the smallest bit irritating. I walked forward, and came to a stop just in front of him.

"Have you been watching them?"

"As you asked me to, Aro. It's almost time. Not much more than a month. "

"Will the child live?"

"I believe so. If she is born before the venom completely destroys the mother's system.

I nodded in satisfaction, and then turned my back on the man. A mere doctor, a human man, among us ... a human that knew our secret, a human I had no intentions of changing. I smiled and met Felix's gaze; he was eager, excited. I nodded, and motioned toward the human.

His cries of pain faded into the background as I continued walking forward.

_**November 7th, 5:00 PM **( Bella POV )_

Twenty three weeks, three days and four hours — that was how long I'd been pregnant.

I was currently getting used to life in Volterra, Italy ... and it was hard. The obvious language barriers were a problem, and I couldn't go anywhere without Edward by my side, which was frustrating.

I sighed as I began chopping a tomato. I was cooking dinner.

And that was when it first happened.

The pain that ripped through my stomach left me breathless, and it _hurt_. It hurt a lot. But it was gone as quickly as it came.

It left me confused, and worried. Confused because it felt nothing like that Dr. Ciro said possible premature labor would, and worried not because it _could_ have been premature labor, but worried for my baby — had she felt the pain? Was she all right? I took several deep breaths in, and then whispered Edward's name softly; I knew he would hear me, even though he was in the other room.

He came running, concerned.

"Bella? Are you all right?"

I didn't realize until he leaned down beside me that I had slipped to the floor. I nodded weakly, and took another deep breath in. The pain was completely gone, but I felt weak, tired ... sick almost. The after shock of the pain still burned in my stomach.

"Stomach ... hurt ... " I gasped out, trying to pull myself into a sitting position. Edward didn't let me; instead, he pushed me back down gently and reached for the phone that never seemed to be far away. He dialed quickly, and I immediately realized it wasn't the number of his father. No, instead, it was the number of our OB/GYN.

The phone rang four times, and while Edward was waiting impatiently for someone to pick it up, he smiled reassuringly at me, but I could see past his carefully fabricated façade as he took me into his arms and supported my weight. His free hand unconsciously rubbed my stomach softly, tenderly.

My breathing was beginning to slow when Edward finally got Dr. Ciro on the line. When asked to describe the pain, Edward turned to me.

"Sharp, quick, in my stomach. Burns a little," I said, letting my eyes flutter closed as I listened to Edward repeat the information to Ciro; he waited in silence while he listened.

"No; it's gone now, Bella says." He paused and listened to another question. His fingers were now running through my hair as he sat behind me on the floor and placed my head in his lap. Breathing was becoming easier every second. "She almost miscarried around ten weeks." Another pause, another question. I briefly wondered what they were talking about. "No, she hasn't had any problems since."

"Edward, my stomach feels weir—"

But I didn't get to finish, for another wave of pain shot through my body. I bit my lip — hard — to keep from screaming.

"Bella! Bella, are you all right?" Edward asked frantically, dropping the phone in his haste to comfort me. I nodded, and gasped, squeezing my eyes against the pain. It lasted only a few second, and then it, too, passed. Edward was still worried.

( - **Edward POV **- )

I'd watched her in pain before; she hurt herself often, and I was always there to help her through it. But this was different. I could tell it was taking all her might not to cry out from the pain of it, and as soon as it passed, she was too breathless to even speak. And it scared me. Was this what Alice had been seeing? Was Bella miscarrying again? Was Arianna ...

But I didn't allow myself to finish the thought. I shoved it to the back of my mind and concentrated on Bella. She was breathing evenly, slowly, trying to keep the grimace of pain off of her lips. I ran my fingers shakily through her hair.

_"Hello? Mr. Cullen? Are you still there?"_

The voice coming from the phone snapped me from my thoughts, and I picked it up once more.

"I'm here," I said weakly. "It happened again, but it, too, passed."

Dr. Ciro, on the other end, paused and took in a deep breath. I could hear the rustling of paper as he looked over our file.

_"Bella is twenty-three weeks along, correct?"_

"Yes," I answered, kissing Bella's sweaty forehead softly. "Should I bring her to the emergency room? Is something wrong?"

I didn't know what to do. And it was driving me insane. I'd never felt so helpless as I had in the past few months; it was a new feeling, a horrible one. I wanted to do something_, anything_, but I didn't know _what_ to do.

Dr. Ciro paused once more before continuing. _"I'm fairly certain that she's just experiencing Braxton Hicks — pre-labor contractions, that help prepare a woman's body for labor. They're usually not intense, but they can be — in rare cases, extremely so — and from what you're describing, I'm almost completely positive that's what happening. It's nothing to worry about."_

I breathed a sigh of relief, and I could feel the worry seeping out of my body. This was normal ... everything was fine ...

"Should I bring her in anyway?" I asked, and as I did, I caught Bella's eye, and I smiled softly at her. Her answering smile was tired, and just as soft.

_"No. But if they get worse, or continue for a long period of time, then yes. Try letting her walk around, or have her take a warm bath. That should help relieve the pain, and even stop them for a period of time. She might experience Braxton Hicks once or twice a month through the remainder of her pregnancy, or not at all. Keep a close eye on her, and come in at the first sign of trouble, all right? If she feels more than four complete contractions in an hour, or if the pain gets worse than it is now, call me again."_

I nodded, and then said, "Of course. Thank you, Dr. Ciro." I paused, and then asked, "Is there anything I can do to help her?"

_"You can be there for her, and help her get comfortable. Other than that, no."_

I nodded, thanked him again, and hung up. Bella was resting on my lap, her eyes closed and her breathing even. She bit her lip every now and again against the pain, and the feeling of helplessness intensified as I took her up in my arms and began to carry her into our bedroom. I sat her gently on the bed and whispered softly to her as I changed her out of her warm clothes into a pair of light pajamas. I told her everything Dr. Ciro had told me; I reassured her that our baby was fine, and that she was fine, and that I wished more than anything that I could take her pain away.

"It hurts, Edward," she whimpered, and I felt like hitting something. Why couldn't I help her? _Why_? I felt so useless! It was maddening.

But I smiled sweetly and held her in my arms, rocking her back and forth gently.

"I know, love, I know. I wish I could make it go away, but the doctor said this was normal, that this happens to every one."

"It hurts ... it burns ... " she whimpered, and I nodded, kissing her neck softly. She pressed back into me, laying her head on my shoulder. I held her tighter.

"The doctor said taking a warm bath might help. Do you want to try?" I asked, my breath caressing her soft skin. She nodded, and I gently picked her up in my arms once more. I made sure the water was warm, and after undressing us both, I climbed into the tub and held her in my arms once again as the water washed over our bodies. I could feel Bella relaxing in my embrace, and I breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Feeling better?" I asked after several moments, and I had to work to make my voice as soft as it was; I was repressing the emotion I didn't want her to see in my eyes — black now, it had been so long since I'd left her after Alice's visions.

_Alice's visions ... Oh, God, had she seen this coming? Was this ...? No! _I screamed silently, clenching my teeth tightly as I began to run my hands up and down Bella's back. _The doctor said this was normal. He said this happens to everyone. _

I sucked in a deep breath as Bella nodded in answer to my question. She laid her head on my chest as she whispered, "Still hurts a little."

I kissed her forehead as I ran my hands tenderly along her arms, over her stomach, along her collarbone. She breathed out an unsteady breath as she whispered, "But it's better now."

"Mmm," I whispered, and we sat there for a long time — until the water got cold — simply holding each other, being with each other. Her pain was gone, and she fell asleep in my lap, her tummy pressed against mine. I smiled as I climbed slowly, gracefully, out of the water and picked her up gently, trying not to wake her; I didn't, and I quickly dressed her in a soft pair of pajamas before laying her down on our bed and covering her lightly with an afghan. I kissed her forehead and whispered softly.

"I love you, Bella ... so much."

She smiled past her sleepiness and breathed a sigh of contentment. I smiled and crawled into the bed beside her, taking her softly into my arms. She immediately curled around my body, and I let my lips fall to her neck as she whispered,

"Love you, too ... "

_**November 8th, 7:00 AM **( Bella POV )_

I smiled as I poked at a piece of my toast. The pain in my stomach was gone — for now; Edward warned me that it might come back — and my husband was quite possibly the most caring, beautiful, thoughtful creature on the face of this Earth. How could my life get any better?

My smile grew as my caring, beautiful, thoughtful husband crawled onto the bed beside me. He was grinning from ear to ear, and I was sure we looked like a pair of smiling idiots right now. I didn't care. He spoke softly.

"Did I make everything all right?"

I nodded and took another bite of the blueberry pancakes he'd made for me.

"Every thing's perfect! Though I'm not sure if I can eat all of this ... "

I trailed off as Edward nodded happily, pleased at his accomplishment. He rested back against the front of the bed and simply watched as I continued to hungrily devour my breakfast — pancakes, toast, eggs, sausage, and a glass of milk.

"And no spaghetti sauce this morning!" he teased, poking me playfully. I turned to glare at him. He grinned back and quipped, "Imagine that."

"Shut up," I mumbled, pouting as I took another bit of my food.

It really wasn't that funny. So what if Arianna liked spaghetti sauce? _I _couldn't help that! I smiled as I chewed my pancakes. Spaghetti sauce was my favorite at the moment. I ate it with _everything_. Once, though, after Edward had refused to make me spaghetti for dinner — he claimed that so many tomatoes couldn't _possibly_ be good for the baby — I had raided the fridge and smothered my chicken noodle soup in sauce, and them, my ice cream. Edward had gotten the point fairly quickly. The point, of course, being this: Bella gets what Bella wants.

"What are you thinking?" Edward questioned, kissing me softly on the cheek. I shrugged.

"Nothing much." I yawned and turned to look at my husband. "Hey, Edward ... I have a few questions."

Honestly, I'd been thinking about many things, constantly, and I had quite more than _a few_ questions, but some were more important than others. Edward nodded, and smiled, silently telling me to continue.

"Will I ... be able to be around Arianna after I'm changed?"

My voice was but a whisper as I let the words slip past my lips. This question was the one that had weighed on my mind most heavily. I'd worried and worried about it, constantly, sometimes to the point of panic. But I'd never asked, because I'd worried too much about the answer. What if I could never see my daughter after she was born? What if I didn't get to see her first steps, because I wanted her blood too much?

But Edward's soft words melted my worry away.

"Don't worry, love. A newborn baby's blood doesn't even tempt the newest of vampires. There is too little of it, and it is too innocent; it doesn't ignite our blood lust."

I relaxed a little at his words, but I still had my doubts.

"What about as she grows?"

I bit my lip, but Edward reached up and gently but firmly pulled my lip away from my teeth. He smiled and kissed my forehead softly as he whispered, "By the time she is old enough that her blood will tempt you, you should have some control over your lust. That and you will be ... desensitized," he laughed as he used the word he'd used so long ago, right before I'd begged for him to stay the night with me. He continued, "Because she will have grown up around you, you probably won't even notice the change in her blood, for it will be so gradual."

"Oh."

We were silent for several moments as I took yet another bite of the amazing breakfast my angel had made for me. I smiled as I chewed on the sausage. I leaned back into Edward's chest and sighed happily. It was a wonderful feeling to know that I would pose no danger to my baby girl.

I decided to change the subject as another question popped into my mind. "So ... what are we going to be doing today?" I asked, biting back a yawn as I put my fork down; I was full.

Edward seemed deep in thought, but after what seemed like hours, he finally spoke, a tiny frown on his face. "I'm not sure. But I need to call Alice ... and Carlisle. Can you keep yourself occupied for a while, or should I wait until tonight to call?" he asked, and I shook my head and pointed to the large pile of books he'd bought me only days before.

"I can keep myself busy."

He smiled and kissed my forehead before moving off of the bed.

"Love you," he whispered against my skin, and his cool breath made my head swim.

"I love you, too," I whispered, and then he was gone. I sighed and picked up one of the books. This was going to be another long day.

( - **Edward POV **- )

I bit my lip — a habit I'd picked up from my Bella — as I dialed slowly. As the phone began ringing, I sighed and sat down on the couch, making sure I could still see Bella from my position. I smiled at her and waved, and she waved back, already completely engrossed in the book she was reading. Carlisle, all the way in Forks, Washington, picked up the phone.

_"Edward? Is anything wrong?"_

I smiled; it was good to hear a familiar voice. But then I frowned; why would he ask if something was wrong? Had Alice had another vision? _Was_ something wrong? I took a deep breath in.

"No. Every thing's fine. Is something wrong back home? Has Alice seen any more visions of Bella? Has — "

But my frantic questions were cut off by laughter on the other end; Carlisle was chuckling softly as he spoke. _"No, every thing's fine. Yes, Alice has had a few more visions ... but when she looks further into the future, everything remains the same — Arianna is alive and breathing, and Bella is a vampire. We're not sure what she's seeing — or when she's seeing — but as long as everyone pulls through, does it matter?"_

I sighed and sank further into the couch.

"No, I suppose not. But I _would _like to know what's going on. What Alice said the other day scared me. Carlisle, I can't lose them." And my voice was soft, and quiet, and troubled; the longing, the pain, shone through my every word.

I could almost see Carlisle smiling softly, as he did when I was upset or troubled. It was the smile that a father would give his suffering child. I could almost see the tender expression shining in his eyes.

_"Everything will be fine. Alice is still looking, Edward, but she can't make sense of the flashes she's getting. Please, do not be upset with her; she is trying very hard. But I promise you, if we discover something important, we will contact you immediately. So far, everything is fine. Believe me, Edward."_

I took a deep breath in, and, glancing tenderly at Bella in the other room, I nodded and whispered, "I do trust you."

_"Thank you."_

"What exactly _is_ Alice seeing?" I asked after a short pause, my anxiety not completely soothed. I wanted to know what was happening; everything. So, if her visions ever came true, if anything ever _did _happen, I would be able to recognize, to help. Carlisle paused before answering.

_"She's seeing Bella's change ... we think. We can't be sure, of course. She only seeing flashes, snapshots. She's not seeing the whole thing; she can hear Bella's screams, and she can hear you trying to comfort Bella, but ... something's wrong. She says she can't place it, but something's not right."_

"Couldn't she be seeing Bella in labor? I hear it's not ... exactly comfortable," I whispered, and I knew 'not comfortable' was an understatement. I winced. Carlisle answered slowly.

_"No. She considered that at first, as well, but it doesn't fit. Not even a woman in labor screams like that."_

I sighed, and then asked the question I didn't want to ask, but at the same time, _needed_ the answer to. My voice was low and quiet.

"Has she had anymore visions of Arianna ... dying?"

I still had trouble saying the word. It was stupid, really.

_"Three or four,"_Carlisle answered, and I felt the anger rise again; if Alice had seen Arianna's death, why the hell hadn't she told me? _Why_!? But Carlisle spoke again before I could voice my rage. _"But every vision of Arianna passing is immediately followed by a vision of the far future, and everyone is alive. I don't know what to make of it."_

I was about to respond, to ask another question, when a second voice flooded over the phone. I immediately recognized it as Alice, but her tone was afraid, and more than afraid, _exhausted_. I realized with a pang of regret what these constant visions were doing to her; they were mentally exhausting her, and she was pushing herself beyond her limit, to try and see our future.

But more than the exhaustion I heard the naked fear.

And her words broke me.

_"My_ _visions,"_she gasped. _"In my visions, when Bella's screaming out ... Oh, God, she's still pregnant. I think she's still pregnant when she's changed."_

* * *

Why yes, I did leave you on a cliffhanger. Never fear! Review, and a new chapter will be here! **OH!** And no, Alice _is not_ seeing Bella in premature labor.

**NOTE: **Wow. Almost everyone guess premature labor. Buuut ... sadly, that's not it ... exactly. _NO ONE_ got the right answer, but three people got _veeery _close. So, the winners are: **browneyedbeauty4eva10**, **CaramelBoost** and **myst-notageekfreak**. Ask your question, guys! I'll answer if I can!

**NOTE 2: **I might not be able to update until Wednsday. I usually have two-three chapters written in advance, waiting to be edited, but I was grounded for the weekend (My _best_ writing time) so I'm behind. This is almost all I have written. I will update ASAP, though!!

_**Please Review! **( You know the deal. Review, and I'll update! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER:_**

"How can you be so calm!" I roared, and Bella screamed again. I was sobbing dry, tearless sobs now. My voice was quiet and torn as I spoke. "I'm going to lose them."

* * *


	27. Burned

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta,** Macy!**

* * *

**_My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Twenty-Seven_**

**_Previously ..._**

_I was about to respond, to ask another question, when a second voice flooded over the phone. I immediately recognized it as Alice, but her tone was afraid, and more than afraid, exhausted. I realized with a pang of regret what these constant visions were doing to her; they were mentally exhausting her, and she was pushing herself beyond her limit, to try and see our future._

_But more than the exhaustion I heard the naked fear._

_And her words broke me._

"My visions," _she gasped._ "In my visions, when Bella's screaming out ... Oh, God, she's still pregnant. I think she's still pregnant when she's changed."

_**October 24th 7:12 AM **( Edward POV )_

It took the length of one breath for Alice's words to settle in. Then, the anger and the rage came.

"I _will not_let that happen!" I roared, completely forgetting that I was trying very hard to be silent for the angel in the next room; I didn't want her to worry. But all rational thought left me as the fear and the delirious anger settled in. I could only think of one reason why she would still be pregnant ... "Aro! I swear, if he even _touches_ her, I'll rip him to pieces!"

_"Edward! Calm down!"_Alice now, frantic. She'd taken the phone from Carlisle, and was talking fast, and her voice was soft, soothing; I didn't care.

"It has to be him! It _has_ to be! I'm going to kill that bastard!"

_"Edward — "_

"I'm going to kill him! If he ever even _thinks_ of touching Bella, I'll kill him!"

Alice's voice finally broke through my anger-fueled haze.

_"Edward, _calm down! _Carlisle, Jasper and I are coming to Italy. We're leaving soon. We will need to be with you if something happens. Edward, listen to me and calm down. Even if Aro — or anyone, for that matter — changes Bella, Carlisle will induce labor and deliver Arianna before she is harmed. Now _calm down_! Do not scare Bella!"_

But it was too late; my personal angel was already in the room, a frown on her lips as she stared at me; it was then that I realized my gaze was livid, raged. I stared into Bella's eyes, and her worry was replaced by fear.

"Are you all right, Edward? Did ... did Alice see something?"

Of course she'd heard. She'd heard me asking Carlisle what Alice had been seeing in her visions, and she'd managed to guess exactly what was happening without realizing the terror of it all.

I tried to relax my expression. Alice spoke once more before I could calm down enough to reassure Bella that everything was all right.

_"We're leaving now for Italy. We will be there soon. Stay by Bella's side at all time; don't leave her alone for one second."_

"I would never even think of it," I said, and my usually soft voice was rough with anger. "If anyone tries to touch her, _I'll kill them_."

Alice didn't say anything else; she just hung up the phone, knowing that nothing else needed to be said. I turned to Bella, and the fear was clear in her eyes.

"Edward, what's going on?" she asked, and her eyes were wide, and scared.

I took her into my arms, letting the phone fall to the floor. I didn't care; I didn't care about anything except for the angel in my arms, and the child she carried within her. I held her tightly, and moved to the couch so we could both sit down. She never left my arms once. I explained to her in whispers what Alice had seen, what she'd been seeing for weeks, what she had seen happen to our baby.

And Bella was crying by the time the last word slipped from my lips.

"Arianna ... I don't ... I don't want her to die," she whispered, and I wished more than anything that I could take her pain away.

She collapsed against me, her head buried in my chest as she cried. I tried to whisper reassuringly to her as she wept, but I couldn't find the words. Why was this happening to us? _Why_? Since we had found out that Bella was pregnant, our child had almost been taken from us so ... so many times. We'd survived through so much pain and worry, and fear and anger. Why did this have to keep happening to us? Why did Bella have to be broken again and again, why did she have to feel so much pain?

I wished I knew the answer. I wished I knew why. But I didn't.

And it hurt.

_**5:20 PM **( Bella POV )_

"Edward, it hurts," I whimpered, and I took a deep, ragged breath in. Edward whispered softly to me, and I couldn't understand his words, but his velvet voice calmed me. It did hurt, but it was better now. It was nothing like it had been before, like it has been yesterday.

Several minutes passed while the pain numbed. Finally, Edward spoke.

"Better now?" he murmured, and his voice as soft and gentle. I nodded, and even managed a small smile.

"It's better. Still hurts, but it's better now," I said, and leaned back into him once more. I was laying on the bed, curled into my love's arms. He was whispering quietly to me, reassuring me that I was fine.

"This is normal," he said, and his lips ran softly along my skin, from my ear to my jaw. I drew in a deep breath; the pain was gone, and all I felt now was his cool lips against my skin. "I did some research, and though it's not normally this painful for most women, Braxton Hicks can be very horrible for some." He laughed softly, and pressed his lips fleetingly to my head. "You must be unlucky."

I rolled my eyes.

"Mommy is always unlucky, isn't she?" Edward whispered, and his hands gently rubbed over my tummy; he wasn't talking to me now. A small smile was dancing on his lips as he spoke so softly, so lovingly, to our baby. I laughed and leaned my head on his cold chest. I breathed in his scent, and relaxed. "Is Mommy tired?" Edward asked, and his lips pressed gently to my cheek.

"Mmm hmm."

"Get some sleep then," he whispered, and he began to move from behind me, but I held onto him tighter.

"I don't want to sleep," I said, just as quietly. Then, so quietly I wasn't actually sure I'd said it, I whispered, scared, "Don't leave me."

"I won't," he murmured, and though he'd only whispered two words, his voice firm and his words sure, I believed and trusted him. I knew, as he wrapped his arms tighter around me and leaned down to rest his head on my stomach, that he would never leave.

We were silent for a long while; the only sounds in the room were our steady breathing, and the sound of my content sighs as Edward's hands smoothed softly, gently, over the warm skin of my stomach. Arianna kicked, and her little foot pressed against Edward's hand; I smiled and he laughed.

"Sorry I woke you, Arianna," he whispered, and his lips pressed gently to my baby bump. Then, he whispered to Arianna, even more softly, "I love you," and tears began to well up in my eyes.

Arianna kicked again, and Edward looked up at me, beaming; his eyes were glowing happily and his lips were turned up in a breathtaking smile.

"See? She loves me, too."

The unshed tears now began to fall, and they slowly made their way down my pale cheeks as Edward moved until he was staring into my eyes. His fingers brushed my tears away with the lightest of touches.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, and then his lips replaced his fingers as he kissed my tears. I couldn't form words through my tears, so I pressed myself closer to him, and buried my head in his chest. "Love you so much," he whispered, and his lips were on mine, gently, softly, lovingly.

And, as he held me, I couldn't feel afraid. Try as I might, I couldn't make myself afraid, or scared, or worried. I couldn't dwell on what he'd told me earlier, on what Alice had seen. On what was going to happen, what _might _happen.

So, I kissed him back and focused on _now_. He held me as close as he dared — as close as my tummy, growing every day, would allow — and he whispered softly into my ear.

"No matter what happens, Bella, you will be safe. I'll never let anything happen to you, and I would rather die then fail in my promise to you."

His words made my heart flutter, and I responded by moving so I could stare into his eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered, for I didn't know what else to say. What else _could_ I say? There were no words, nothing, that could explain how his promise made my heart beat faster, and how it made all of my distress melt away.

He was holding me tightly, lovingly ...

... and then Arianna shifted inside of me and planted her tiny, one pound body on top of my bladder.

I groaned.

Edward glanced at me, concern in his golden eyes. I laughed and kissed his nose; the worry melted from his eyes, and he smiled.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I grumbled, not exactly happy that my baby had interrupted such a beautiful, tender moment.

Edward laughed.

"Do you need help getting there?" he asked, and I frowned as I moved from his arms, but didn't answer his sarcastic remark. My stomach was beginning to upset my balance, or what little I'd previously had, so instead of _walking_ to the bathroom, I _waddled_.

After I was done with my business, though, I eyed the shower happily. I decided that, while I was in here, I might as well. I opened the door a tiny bit and stuck my head out.

"I'm gonna take a shower, Edward," I said softly, but I knew he'd hear. He smiled at me from the bed.

"Want me to join you?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, not if I plan on getting any actual showering done."

He just grinned once more and let his head fall back onto the pillows, still warm from my small body. I closed the door and began shedding my clothes as I turned the shower on, warm but not too hot.

I had just stepped under the relaxing spray when it happened again.

The pain ripped across my stomach, and it left me breathless.

I gasped, tearing myself away from the water — which suddenly felt like knives on fire — and doubled over as I tried to force air into my lungs. I clenched my eyes shut and tried not to scream out, not to worry _him_; he still heard me.

"Bella? Bella! Are you all right?"

Edward's concerned voice now, coming through the door. I tried to speak, to tell him I was fine, but I couldn't force the words past my lips. Instead, I gasped in pain once more and wrapped my arms around my stomach. It hurt ... it hurt so bad ...

"Bella? Oh God, I smell blood."

And then, he pushed against the door, breaking it off of its hinges with only a light nudge. He was by my side, holding me, in only seconds, and his bright eyes were wide with fear. He turned off the water of the shower and, with shaking hands, wrapped me in a towel before grabbing his cell out of his pocket. Another wave of pain shot through my body, but it was nothing like it had been before. Something was wrong.

Edward spoke now, to the person on the other end of the phone, and his voice was scared ... terrified, even.

"Carlisle! Bella, she's ... something's wrong, she's — "

His concerned words were cut off when I screamed. The pain was too much. It hurt too bad, too much ... _it hurt_. The screams tore from my lips one after another, and Edward, beside me, was frantic.

"Bella! _Bella_!"

I tried to say his name, but it came out only as a scream. The pain tore through me again, and as it burned through my body, I realized through the agonizing haze why it felt so familiar, why it reminded me of so many months previous, why it reminded me of the time when James had bitten me.

It _burned_.

I tried to voice my thoughts, but I only managed to force two words past my trembling, pale lips.

"_It burns_!"

( - **Edward POV **- )

The two words — screamed, forced through the pain — were enough to terrify me, to make my unbeating heart shatter, to tear my world to pieces; I knew what was happening. I turned back to the phone as I tried to calm Bella down, as I tried to do what little I could do.

I had _never_ felt so hopeless.

"Carlisle, I ... "

But I couldn't say anymore; Bella screamed again, and she gripped onto me so tight it hurt; Carlisle, on the other end, was trying to calm us both down. It wasn't working. I knew what was happening ... I _knew_.

_"Edward! Calm down! You cannot help her if you do not _calm down. _Now, tell me what's wrong," _Carlisle commanded, his voice firm; I didn't miss the concern and worry lacing his words, though. _"Is she going into labor?"_

"No."

_"Is she bleeding?"_

I sucked in a deep breath as I tried to control my emotions. I knew Carlisle was right; if I wasn't calm, I couldn't help the love of my life, and our child. I whispered soflty, "Yes, but just a little bit."

Bella screamed again; I bit back a sob and rocked her back and forth slowly.

"She keeps screaming '_it burns_' ... God, Carlisle, I think ... I think she's ... "

But I trailed off; I couldn't finish. I couldn't finish the thought — as impossible as it was — because I knew it was true, and I knew I might lose my love, or my child. I knew I couldn't live without them. I held Bella tighter as she began ripping at her skin.

Carlisle spoke fast, and I heard him cursing softly. I heard nothing in the background; I didn't know where he was. How could he help us? He was so far away ...

He sucked in a deep breath before continuing.

_"It's the baby,"_ he whispered, and now I could hear Alice and Jasper's voices, too. I briefly wondered if they were on the plane to Italy yet, but Bella's screams cut me off.

"Edward! Make it stop! _It hurts_!"

Carlisle spoke quickly, desperate for me to understand.

_"At around twenty-four weeks into pregnancy, a child begins to practice breathing by taking the amniotic fluid into it's lungs, and breathing it back out again. If Arianna is half Vampire, as we believe, she could be mixing venom in with the fluid she is breathing out."_

My breath caught in my throat as the reality of his words washed over me.

"Oh, God ... Bella's turning, isn't she?" I choked out.

_"I can't be sure, but no, I don't think so. Unless the venom enters her blood, she will not be turned. Arianna's venom is only in the amniotic fluid right now. We can only hope that it will stay that way,"_ Carlisle said, and he sounded just as worried, just as broken. _"Edward, we will be there in less than four hours. Do not take Bella to the hospital. Don't give her anything for the pain, either; it could hurt Arianna."_

"How can you be so calm!" I roared, and Bella screamed again. I was sobbing dry, tearless sobs now. My voice was quiet and torn as I spoke. "I'm going to lose them."

_"No you're not, Edward! Do not think like that!"_

"But — "

_"No,"_Carlisle said firmly, and I rocked Bella slowly, softly, in my arms as I cried. She was whimpering, her fingers digging into my skin as the pain burned through her. Carlisle continued. _"Do not think like that, Edward. Listen closely to Arianna's heartbeat, make sure she is still alive and well. Keep Bella close, and keep her as comfortable as possible. If something goes wrong, if either one of them gets worse, you may have to deliver Arianna and turn Bella."_

"But I can't ... and it's too soon," I whispered, and it was. Bella was only twenty-three weeks along. "Arianna will die," I cried. Bella stiffened in my arms as she whimpered my name over and over, and now Arianna's, too.

_"Arianna will be fine; you have to believe that. If she has healing powers, as we believe, she will be fine. Instead of worrying, Edward, concentrate on getting them both through this."_

As he paused, I pressed my lips shakily to Bella's forehead, and some, but not all, of my fear evaporated.

"I don't know if I can," I whispered, and I held Bella closer as she cried; her tears stained my shirt. I didn't care.

_"You have to," _he whispered, and I knew his words were true. He paused, and then sighed worriedly. _"Edward, I have to go now. We're switching planes. Call me again if anything changes. _Anything_, all right?"_

I nodded, and then whispered, "All right," before hanging up. The phone clattered to the floor as I gathered Bella up into my arms. She was biting her lip against the pain, and we were both crying as I rocked her back and forth on the bathroom floor.

Bella screamed again, and my name slipped from my lips; a plea for help.

"_Edward!_"

I sobbed harder.

* * *

Oh! In case you didn't know ... _**Amniotic Fluid **_is the watery fluid in which the baby is suspended during pregnancy.

**NOTE: **Waaa! Sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to update until Friday. I'm trying, I really am. But being grounded for the weekend really hurt. I should catch up this weekend, though. Eeek! Sorry! But thanks for reviewing, anyway!

_**Please Review! **( You know the deal! Hehe ... )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"We have to do it now," I gasped, stroking her hair as I held her closer than ever. "I can't allow her to suffer like this. To ... to feel _that_ constantly. I can't ... I can't ... "


	28. Be Strong

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta,** Macy!**

* * *

**_My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Twenty-Eight_**

**_Previously ..._**

_I nodded, and then whispered, "All right," before hanging up. The phone clattered to the floor as I gathered Bella up into my arms. She was biting her lip against the pain, and we were both crying as I rocked her back and forth on the bathroom floor._

_Bella screamed again, and my name slipped from my lips; a plea for help._

"Edward!"

_I sobbed harder._

_**November 8th, 6:45 PM **( Edward POV )_

I was still holding her over an hour later. I had refused to move, so we were still sitting on the kitchen floor, Bella in my arms and my arms wrapped tightly around her shaking body, when her cries finally faded to whimpers.

"Is it over?" I whispered, not daring to raise my voice. She shook her head 'no', but her gasping slowed and her shaking eventually stopped. I finally dared to move, so I picked her up in my arms softly, slowly, and walked carefully into the bedroom, careful not to move her around too much; with every move, another whimper escaped from her soft lips, and with each whimper, my heart broke again.

"Hurts," she cried, and I gathered her up into my arms again once we were sitting on the bed. She eagerly grasped my shirt and pulled herself closer; she was seeking the cold I offered. "Hurts," she whispered again, and I dropped my head to her shoulder.

"I know, love. I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry."

"Why ... are you ... sorry?" she stuttered, her voice jumping as each wave of pain hit. I spoke into her soft skin, refusing to move even an inch as I whispered.

"Because I'm useless. I can't do anything. I can't take your pain away, or even give you so much as an aspirin. I feel so ... so helpless. I'm sorry I can't make it go away ... I'm sorry I can't stop hurting you."

She sighed, and I knew she would have told me that this wasn't my fault if she could have spoken a complete sentence. I cringed as she whimpered in pain once more. I held her closer, and rocked her back and forth slowly, much like I had been doing for the past hour.

Bella's soft voice, filled with pain, broke me from my thoughts as she shifted even closer to me.

"P-put ... your hands on me," she whispered. "F-feels cold, g-good ... makes it ... stop b-burning."

I nodded and began running my hands up and down her arms, and over her stomach, where the burning was worst. I kissed her forehead — burning with a venom induced fever — and she sighed happily as she laid her head on my arm and curled her legs up in my lap. I ran my cold fingers through her hair, untangling the sweaty strands.

"Love you, Bella," I whispered, my lips at her ear now. My hands were running over her stomach again, because it seemed to numb the pain. "Love you so much. So sorry."

"So hot ... " she whimpered, and she was sweating again.

"I know," I whispered, and I kissed her forehead once more.

"So hot, Edward. Hot."

She was clawing at her clothes now, and I quickly realized that she was no longer talking about the burning.

I ran my hands over her face, and I quickly moved to take her socks off, and then her jeans and her sweater. In my haste to find her a pair of shorts and a tank top, I threw clothes everywhere. I was back at her side in only seconds, though, and she was dressed quickly. I pulled her to me again, and she squirmed closer.

"Thank y-you," she murmured, and she pressed her burning face into my shoulder. I winced at the contact — her skin felt like fire against mine — but I ran my hands over her body once more. But just as I was daring to believe the worst was over, she wailed in pain again and wrapped her arms around her stomach as she tore away from me, curling into a ball as the tears leaked from her eyes once more.

"Bella!" I cried, and I reached for her. She jerked away from my touch, though, and a heart-wrenching scream tore from her throat.

"H-hurts!" she cried out, and her voice was so broken, so tortured. "Hurts s-s-o bad! Edward, make it stop!"

I began sobbing tearless sobs as I took her into my arms once more, trapping her in my iron grasp. Though she ripped at my skin with her fingernails, trying to get away, I didn't flinch; I knew that the cold of my body was so intense, so in contrast of the burning of her skin, that it hurt more than helped; I also knew that it would numb the pain eventually, so I held on. She screamed and thrashed about, trying to escape, trying to tear away from me.

"_Edward_! Make it stop! Make it _stop burning_!"

"I can't, love," I choked out, and my stone body was shaking with the intensity of my sobs. "I can't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you."

"Hurts," she whimpered, tears coursing down her pale cheeks as her wide, brown eyes stared into mine. Her body shook with the intensity of the pain, but she finally gave one last shudder and collapsed against me. I held her tight.

It was over.

For now.

**_10:12 PM_**

I was still holding Bella, careful not to move her suddenly or sharply, when the phone rang. But when I tried to put Bella down, she whimpered and held tighter to me. She was sleeping now — the pain numbed for a brief moment — so it was easier as I stood and gently pried her fingers from my shirt. I walked quietly into the kitchen to pick up my cell phone — discarded, thrown to the side in my panic earlier. I picked it up, and my voice sounded almost exhausted.

"Hello?"

_"Is everything all right?"_

It was Carlisle. The last few hours seemed to melt away as his voice washed over me. I sighed as I spoke. "Bella's fine, and so is Arianna. The pain stopped about two hours ago; she's sleeping."

_"I figured this would happen. She's going to be in pain on and off until Arianna is born."_

"Why?" I asked, and I collapsed against the cupboard, letting my eyes flutter closed. "And where are you?"

_"We just landed in Florance; we're about an hour away. And since Arianna is just beginning to practice breathing, she will not always be doing so; the venom will, eventually, break down into the amniotic fluid, but each time she begins to breathe the fluid in again, more venom will enter Bella's body."_

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I nodded to myself; it made sense. But ... "I know you said that Bella will not turn unless the venom enters her blood. But will ... will it hurt her?"

Carlisle paused again, and when he spoke, he was uncertain. _"I don't know. It might. It might already be harming her. But we're going to induce labor soon, and Bella will be turned; she will be fine."_

His words were reassuring, but his tone was still unsure. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I heard Bella whimper quietly in the other room, and I fell silent, listening. I could hear three things: Bella's heartbeat, Arianna's heartbeat, and Bella's cries as wave after wave of pain shot through her body once more. I stiffened, and I was by her side in seconds.

"Bella?" I whispered, and her chocolate brown eyes shot open.

"Hurts," she whimpered, and Carlisle, still on the phone, spoke softly.

_"It's happening again."_

It wasn't a question, merely a statement. I swallowed hard, and then, taking Bella into my arms once more, whispered, "Yes. Carlisle ... I ... have to go. She needs me."

_"Very well. We will be there soon. Be strong, Edward."_

And then he hung up the phone. I threw it across the room as Bella shrieked loudly. I gathered her into my arms and held her close. This time, though, she didn't try to get away; instead, she pushed herself closer and bit down on my shoulder to muffle the screams that wanted so badly to tear from her throat.

_Be strong_.

I knew I had to.

**_11:02 PM_**

Bella's cries had faded to pained whimpers by the time I heard the soft, swift knock on the door; I let out a breath of relief.

"Come in," I whispered; I knew they'd hear. I could sense them before I saw them, and I saw them before I heard them; Carlisle walked in first, and his eyes were a light, liquid gold, deeply in contrast to my own, pitch black eyes. Alice and Jasper followed behind, and everyone wore identical, concerned expressions.

"How is she?" Carlisle asked, and he came to sit beside us. Bella whimpered when the bed shifted under Carlisle's weight, and she buried her head in my chest to muffle a scream.

"Better," I whispered, and I couldn't even feel relieved, or happy, that I was seeing my family again; the concern and worry and love I felt for the woman in my arms overpowered everything else. "Still bad, but better."

Carlisle nodded, and Bella turned to look at him, a tiny smile lighting her lips.

"H-hello," she stuttered, and she winced as another wave of pain hit. Alice and Jasper walked closer, and she smiled at them, too. "I-I'd hug you i-if I could."

Carlisle laughed fleetingly, and he, too, smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, reaching out to gently press his fingers to her wrist; she winced as his cold skin touched her burning hot body.

"Hurts, b-but it's better."

Carlisle nodded, and then glanced at Jasper meaningfully. My newest brother walked closer, and pressed his hand gently on Bella's forehead. A feeling of calm, of exhaustion swept over the room, and Bella's eyes fluttered closed.

"Thank you," I breathed, offering Jasper a tired smile as I gathered Bella — now slumbering quietly — into my arms once more. She whimpered even in sleep, but she didn't scream.

I turned to Carlisle, and he looked grim.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not wanting to dig into his thoughts; every thing, every word was overwhelming. For the past few weeks, my mind had been silent, and now it was like I was right in the middle of a horrified crowd; it was horrible.

Carlisle breathed out deeply and ran a hand through his hair.

"She's dying."

It took several moments for his words to settle in. My heart — unbeating for over a hundred years — lurched painfully. I heard Alice's sharp intake of breath — a gasp — and I felt Jasper's horror.

My own was a million times worse.

"W-what?" I finally choked out, and I wished more than anything that I had heard him wrong. But the expression that lingered in his eyes was enough to reassure me that I _had_ heard him, and that Bella was, in fact ... _dying_.

"The venom is penetrating the walls of the uterus and infecting the rest of her body slowly. It is destroying her from the inside; instead of entering her blood and turning her ... it's destroying her."

"Then ... then we have to change her!" I exclaimed, my eyes wild as I searched Carlisle's face — then Alice and Jasper's — for a hint of reassurance — the reassurance I needed to know that Bella was going to make it. I saw nothing. "We have to change her," I said again, and my voice was weak.

Carlisle breathed out deeply and stood from the bed, his eyes calculating. His thoughts washed over me each time I let my guard down, each time I concentrated, for even the most brief moment, on anything except for blocking them out. It hurt to hear his less than optimastic thoughts, his worries and concerns.

"We have to do it soon," he finally said, and he placed a comforting hand my shoulder. I nodded, and grasped Bella's hand tightly in mine.

"When?" I whispered, and my eyes focused on Bella once more; Alice's thoughts, and Jasper's, were washing ove me now, and I winced, screwing my eyes closed and breathing evenly.

"We can wait no more than a week, and if—"

_"Aaaaaahhhh_!"

A sudden scream — louder, more shrill than any before — filled the room and vibrated off of the walls. Jasper screamed out, grasping his head and falling to the floor as Bella's pain washed over him. His fingers were digging into his own skull, tearing the cold, paper-like skin as he tried desperately to hold everything in.

"Get Jasper _out of here_, Alice!" Carlisle yelled, frantic as Jasper's control began slipping. I winced in horror as Bella's pain — channeled through my brother — washed over us all, tore through our unfeeling bodies and pierced us.

My arms fell from around Bella as I clutched my own body, horrified by the flames licking at my skin, burning me from the inside.

And then ... it was gone.

I fell back on the bed, gasping for the air I didn't need. My black eyes were wide as I stared at my father; he, too, was shaking. And then, I turned to Bella.

She was whimpering, her eyes closed as she held in her screams. Her whole body was shaking with the intensity, and I felt my heart tear to pieces as I gathered her into my arms.

Oh, God.

It _that_ what she had been feeling for so long?

The brief seconds I'd had to endure were worse than anything I'd ever felt before — except for, _maybe_, my own transformation.

"We have to do it now," I gasped, stroking her hair as I held her closer than ever. "I can't allow her to suffer like this. To ... to feel _that_ constantly. I can't ... I can't ... "

But I couldn't finish my sentence. I didn't know how ... I didn't have the words to describe the pain I'd just felt, the pain she'd been feeling for days. I pressed my lips softly to her forehead, and if I could have, I would have cried as she pulled away and screamed at the touch.

Carlisle nodded. "I brought everything we'll need. Medications, and ... " he trailed off, and a tiny smile lit his lips.

_"Ever tried to steal medical supplies out of the NICU? Not easy."_

I laughed weakly as he reached out to me with his thoughts. But with my laugh, the worry came crashing back. I bit my lip.

"Is Arianna going to be all right?"

Carlisle nodded, and then smiled. "Yes. If she has healing powers as we believe, she will be small but very much okay. And even if she doesn't, many children born at twenty-three weeks survive."

"How many?"

I didn't want to know the answer.

"About twenty-six percent survive."

I stopped breathing for several moments, and in those moments, my world crashed down around me. Carlisle continued softly.

"The rate of survival goes up to almost fifty percent if born at twenty-four weeks, and up to seventy percent if born at twenty-five weeks. Bella is healthy enough for now to make it a few extra days — maybe even long enough to get her past the twenty-five week mark."

"I can't ... she's _hurting _Carlisle, so much," I grieved, and I felt like I was dying inside. "She can't keep going like this for ten days," I murmured, running my freezing fingers over her forehead; she shivered under my touch and jerked away again.

"Edward, at least a few more days," Carlisle begged quietly, and then he continued in his thoughts. _"Just two days. Let her get past twenty-four weeks. When she's born, if Arianna isn't showing any improvement, if she isn't healing herself, we'll take her to the hospital and change Bella. Two days, Edward."_

"I ... "

But I didn't know what to say. If I said no, and we delivered Arianna now, she could die ... and it would be my fault. But if I _didn't_ say no, Bella would suffer, in constant pain, for so much longer. How could I make that choice?

"Carlisle, I don't know what to do," I admitted in a small voice, and I could hear myself sobbing dry, tearless sobs. "I just don't know what to do. Help me."

_"I can't make this choice for you, Edward."_

"I don't know what to do! I'm hurting her. God, I'm hurting her. I've always hurt her, again and again, never stopping. _I_ did this to her. I ... I ... "

But I couldn't continue, for I was crying so hard. I held Bella closer, and she tried once more to move away. It hurt. For some reason, it hurt. Carlisle placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

But it wasn't his voice that spoke.

"Edward ... "

The soft voice of my angel was so quiet, so pained ... it was almost a plea.

"Bella," I whispered, and I kissed her forehead softly. Her chocolate brown eyes opened, and she turned until she was staring into my eyes. I noticed that she was crying. The tears were coursing down her soft, warm cheeks.

"Don't ... b-blame yourself. This i-isn't your f-fa-fault."

"But — "

Bella lifted a shaky finger and pressed it softly to my lips. She was smiling the smallest bit as she stared at me, her tear-filled eyes gazing deeply into mine.

"No. Don't. Please, d-don't."

She didn't move her eyes from mine, and I finally nodded; no matter what, I would always blame myself. But I didn't need to pain her with that knowledge, so I nodded once more and pressed my lips to her forehead again.

"As you wish, love."

Bella looked into my eyes, searching for something — I wasn't sure what. Then she whispered, ever-so-softly, "Please, d-do one more t-thing for me."

I nodded. "Anything."

"Be s-strong for me. I heard w-what C-Carlisle s-s-said, and I'm w-waiting."

I didn't understand her words for several moments, but when it finally set in, my face twisted in pain. "Bella, please ... "

But she shook her head.

"No, E-Edward. I'm g-gonna wait as l-long as I can. I can't ... lose her."

And then her eyes fluttered closed once more, and she pulled herself close to me as she began shaking in pain once more. I sobbed loudly as I tightened my grip on her. I felt so useless. So damn useless.

_Be strong_.

The screaming started again, and Carlisle gripped my shoulder in support as I buried my head in Bella's soft hair.

_Be strong_.

* * *

Wow. Poor Edward. Poor Bella. Poor Jasper. Poor Arianna. Poor everyone. I'm mean, aren't I? Wa. I feel horrible right now ... oh, well. **OH!** And if you didn't understand what Bella meant there at the end, she means she's going to wait a few days to deliver, so Arianna has a better chance.

**NOTE**: _(Takes deep breath) _There'sonlygoingtobefourorfivemorechapterstothisstory! _(Runs away) _It'll be 32-33 chapters, _at the most_. I'm toying with the idea of a sequel, but I'm not sure. I'd kind of like to try something new. I'll keep you updated, though, whatever I decide to do!

_**Please Review! **( You know the deal. Oh! And no killing me, please! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

I choked another sob back at the idea that she could still believe that I would leave her.

But ...

... that was what I was doing now, wasn't it?

* * *


	29. Forever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta,** Macy!**

* * *

**_My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Twenty-Nine_**

**_Previously ..._**

_And then her eyes fluttered closed once more, and she pulled herself close to me as she began shaking in pain once more. I sobbed loudly as I tightened my grip on her. I felt so useless. So damn useless._

Be strong_._

_The screaming started again, and Carlisle gripped my shoulder in support as I buried my head in Bella's soft hair._

Be strong_._

_**November 9th, 7:20 AM **( Edward POV )_

I ran a hand through my untidy, bronze hair as I walked into the living room. Everyone fell silent, and three pairs of eyes were suddenly on me, looking up expectantly; I just shook my head, sighing as I dropped into the only chair in the small, cozy living room. No one spoke for several moments.

"How are you feeling, Jasper?" I finally mumbled, wincing as I remembered the horrified, agonized expression dancing in his eyes as Bella's pain washed over him.

He shrugged.

"I'm all right," he said offhandedly, sighing the smallest bit. But I could still see the pain reflecting in his soft gaze. "I might have to leave. Sorry. Thought I could help."

Alice grasped his hand in hers, and kissed his cheek lightly. I shook my head at his remark.

"It's not your fault, Jasper. You tried, and that's all you can do. Thank you," I whispered, and we all fell silent once more. My gaze flickered more than once toward the open bedroom door, a fact that no one missed.

Alice smiled sympathetically.

"Is she sleeping?" she finally asked, her voice soft and her golden eyes sad. I nodded, and dropped my head into my hands, breathing in deeply. Carlisle walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up questioningly, and he smiled softly.

_"You need to hunt,"_ he thought.

It wasn't a question; it was a statement, almost a command. I shook my head.

"No. I'm staying with Bella. I'm not leaving until this is over."

This time, it was Alice that spoke.

"She'll sleep for the next few hours," she said softly, and something inside of me snapped. I turned to her, and my worried, concerned, uncertain gaze was livid.

"But can you be sure?"

"What?" she questioned, confused. "Of course I can, I — "

"Then why couldn't you see what was happening until now?" I asked, and my usually soft voice was rough, angry. "Why couldn't you see this? This future wasn't ruled by decision! Arianna has been half vampire since she was conceived! You missed something, you ... damn it! Why did you see this coming!?"

Alice was on her feet, facing me; she looked angry, yet at the same time, ashamed.

"I don't know! I don't know how I missed it, all right? I tried, I really did, Edward! I would never let anything happen to Bella or Arianna if I could _possibly_ help it!"

"Well, you didn't try hard enough!"

I bit back a sob as I stormed out of the house; I didn't leave Alice any time to respond ... I just ran. I ran as fast as I could, narrowly missing the trees as I flew through the forest. I wanted to escape it all, but the memory of Bella's terrified, pained screams followed me wherever I went. The sound of her suffering tortured me, broke me apart inside as I realized once again that _I could do nothing_.

I was so helpless.

"_Damn it_!" I yelled, and for once I didn't even try to make myself be quiet; I screamed as loud as I could, and as I screamed, I sobbed.

Why? Why her? _Why Bella_?

I was trying so hard not to think of Bella's agonized screams that at first I didn't even recognize the scent of the deer in the forest; soon, however, my animalistic nature took over, and every single thought, every single action was overpowered by my _need_ to hunt, to take blood.

I fell upon the deer quickly, and within seconds, he was dead; I tore him to pieces as I drank.

I moved away from my prey quickly, though, and continued on; more than the blood, I needed the release that hunting brought. The release from my pain, my thoughts, my _memories_. I needed the absolute _nothingness _that it brought, the blank, empty feeling that washed over me as I fell upon my next victim.

Hunter and prey.

It was natural.

Yet, as I fell upon the next deer that crossed my path ... I was crying.

_**10:10 AM **( Bella POV )_

When I opened my eyes, the pain was gone.

No ... not gone. Merely numbed for a brief time.

I breathed in deeply, letting my eyes close again as I leaned against the pillow. I turned over, reaching out to touch my angel, my husband ... Edward.

But he wasn't there.

I frowned, and whispered his name; I knew he would hear.

"Edward?"

But it wasn't Edward that came to my side; instead, it was Alice, and she smiled softly, gently. I could see the pain in her eyes, though, and I wondered fleetingly if I was the one who had caused it.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, and my voice was soft and quiet; I couldn't have spoken louder if I'd wanted to. My throat was raw from screaming.

Alice bit her lip before answering.

"He's out hunting. How long has it been since he's gone?"

I thought, but I couldn't remember. It _had_ been a while since he'd hunted, for he didn't want to leave me alone.

"Is he mad at me?" I whispered, and I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. I knew he didn't want me to wait to give birth to Arianna, to suffer for so much longer. But I had to. I had to do it for my little girl.

"No," Alice said softly, and she sat beside me and took my hand into hers. "He's not mad. He's worried. It hurts him to see you in such pain." Her golden eyes were dancing with emotion as she stared down at me, and then ran her cold hand over my stomach. I shivered; she pulled back. "I'm sorry," she whispered, but I shook my head.

"Feels good. Cold."

We sat in silence as she ran her cold hand along my feverishly warm skin. It was good to see her again, after so long. I closed my eyes, and tried to concentrate on my family, instead of the reason they were here. I frowned as I looked around, though; only Alice was here. The bedroom — and what I could see of the living room and kitchen — was empty.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, and Alice paused before answering.

"Jasper had to leave," she whispered, and she smiled softly as she looked at me. "He told me to tell you that he's sorry he couldn't be here. It was ... just too much. It hurt him too much," she answered, and she almost sounded as if she was begging me to understand. I did.

"It's not his fault," I said, and then I smiled. "It was good to see him again, though — to see all of you"

Alice laughed, but it was hard and almost forced. "I only wish it were under better circumstances."

I nodded, and then Alice continued to answer my question.

"Carlisle is out ... trying to find Edward. He's been gone far too long, and we all know that you need him here."

I didn't answer, but we both knew it was true. I tried to hold the tears back as I thought of having to go through this alone, having to give birth to my daughter without him by my side. I bit back a sob, but a small cry of pain still escaped my lips.

Realizing my thoughts from the pained look that I was sure plauged my eyes, Alice gripped my hand encourangingly in hers, and she was silent for several moments as I clenched my eyes shut to hide the tears. When she spoke again, though, she sounded almost relieved, yet worried at the same time. I didn't even have to ask to know what she was thinking as the words slipped past her lips.

"Are you really going to wait?" she asked, and even though I still hadn't opened my eyes, I could tell she was staring at me. I nodded.

"As long as I can."

There was another long pause, and I sighed as I voiced my worries softly.

"How long ... can I hold on?"

She bit her lip as I opened my eyes to stare into hers. Her eyes were clouded with concern.

"About three days. If you wait any longer than that, you risk damage that even we as Vampires cannot heal."

I nodded.

Three days. That would put me almost halfway through my twenty-forth week.

It wasn't what I was hoping for, but it would be good enough. It would have to be ... because I refused to believe that my baby wouldn't live. She _would_. She had to.

"Everything will be fine, Bella," Alice said softly, and she gently wrapped me in her cold arms. It was then that I realized I had started crying. This time, though, it wasn't from the pain. It was from fear ... fear that my baby would die. Fear that I would never get to hold her, that I'd never get to see her grow up.

"Shh ... Everything will be fine," Alice whispered once more, and I wished more than anything that I could believe her.

"But c-can you b-b-be sure?" I stuttered, and I wiped away the tears that were flowing freely down my pale cheeks. "H-have you s-seen it?"

Alice didn't answer.

I cried harder.

_**11:02 AM **( Edward POV )_

I was kneeling on the muddy ground, trying to hold in the sobs, when I sensed _him_ moving toward me. I could hear his thoughts — concerned for me ... and for Bella. He was worried how I was holding up, about how I was dealing with everything emotionally, and he was worried that Bella would fear the worst — that I was gone, that I had left her — when she woke up alone.

I choked another sob back at the idea that she could still believe that I would leave her.

But ...

... that was what I was doing now, wasn't it?

"Edward."

The voice was soft; it was a voice I knew well, too. It was the voice that had first whispered, _"Shh. It's over. Everything's over now. You're free,"_ when I had woken for the first time after becoming what I am now. It was the voice that had choked in delight when I'd returned after running away for so many years, the voice that had helped me through everything — through tribulations and trials.

It was the voice of my father.

"Sorry," I murmured. "About running out like that."

He sat beside me on the grass, not caring about the blood that soaked the leaves, the blood that I had so carelessly spilled while attacking, while hunting. It stained his hands, his jeans as he stared ahead into the dense forest.

"She needs you."

Three words. Three simple words. That was all it took, though, to make my heart shatter for what felt like the millionth time.

"I know," I whispered, and my whisper was agonized. "I know. I want to be there for her, but ... "

But I couldn't continue.

_But what? _

I didn't know. Before, I had thought that I would — that I _could_ — stand beside her no matter what. But this ... this _hurt _in so many ways I'd never thought possible.

"I want to be there for her. But I don't know if I can," I finished, and I dropped my head into my hands to muffle the sobs.

Carlisle wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and his simple action comforted me more than I thought possible.

"You can, Edward. You have to, because she can't do this alone. She _needs_ you. More now than ever. She's afraid you're mad at her, that you're mad about the decision she made. She needs you, to be there and support her through this, because it is what she believes is right. Please, come back."

I was silent for what seemed like forever.

Then, I nodded, and allowed him to help me up.

After several moments, I managed a tiny, sad smile.

"Thank you," I whispered, and it didn't seem like nearly enough.

But it was.

_**11:45 AM **( Bella POV )_

I was alone when he returned; Alice had left only moments before. I looked up, and my tear-filled eyes lit up with happiness. He walked over, and took me gently, tenderly into his arms.

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered, and his usually velvet voice was rough with sadness, with regret. "So sorry."

I should have responded — I should have told him that this wasn't his fault, that I didn't blame him, that he shouldn't feel sorry — but I couldn't through the tears. I could only sob into his shoulder as I pulled myself closer to him.

"Does it still hurt?" he whispered, and I nodded slowly. It did; it never stopped. But it wasn't so bad now. It was just a dull ache, a slight burning, like when you ran the water too hot. I shook my head quickly.

"N-n-n-not really," I stuttered, hiccuping on a sob. He ran his cold fingers lightly, gently, through my hair and his lips caressed my cheek.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he murmured, and I knew what he meant without having to ask. I nodded against his chest.

"I'm s-s-sure. I h-h-have to do this for m-my b-b-b-baby."

"It hurts," he continued, his voice soft like a gust of wind. "To see you in so much pain. I don't know if I'm strong enough to stay by your side until the end. But I'm going to try ... as hard as I can. I don't _want_ to leave you. I want to be here until the end of time."

I pulled away a tiny bit and stared into his eyes; they were anguished, agonized. He was in pain ... pain that I'd caused. Another sob caught in my throat as he gently pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back softly, and his lips gently, slowly, forced mine open. I shivered in his arms as his cold tongue caressed mine.

He pulled away far too soon; his eyes, golden only moments before, were dark now, swimming with emotion. I kissed his lips lightly once, twice more and then laid my head against his shoulder.

"Stay with me," I breathed, and his arms tightened around me.

"I'll try."

I frowned the smallest bit. I wanted him here, holding me, by my side, until this was over ... until the end of time. I tried again, and I let my lips run over his cold skin; he shivered under my touch.

"Stay."

He nodded, his dark eyes closing as he buried his face in my hair as he whispered the one word that would help me pull through this.

"Forever."

* * *

All right. I know you're all ready to kill me. BUT, I _promise_ that this story will be happy soon. Just stick around a little longer, please!

**NOTE**: I'm behind on writing again. Oops. But this time, it was not my fault. It's almost the end of year tests at my school, and my mom banished me from the comp until I had finished studying. Never fear! I'll update before Tuesday.

_**Please Review! **( As always, you know the deal! ... please? )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

Labor, induced at twenty-four weeks.

It was almost murder.

I gripped Bella's hand tighter, and we waited.

* * *


	30. My Miracle

**Disclaimer_:_**I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta,**_ Macy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Thirty_**

**_Previously ..._**

_I frowned the smallest bit. I wanted him here, holding me, by my side, until this was over ... until the end of time. I tried again, and I let my lips run over his cold skin; he shivered under my touch._

_"Stay."_

_He nodded, his dark eyes closing as he buried his face in my hair as he whispered the one word that would help me pull through this._

_"Forever."_

_**November 11th, 8:11 PM **( Edward POV )_

I had been two days, eleven hours, and twenty-seven minutes since I had told her I would stay. Every minute, every second had hurt so much. Every time she screamed hurt, but when she held in her agonized screams to make it easier for _me_, it hurt so much more.

"Edward," she gasped, and she reached for me. Her beautiful brown eyes were filled with tears of pain again. I reached out and pulled her close.

"I'm here," I whispered, and it hurt me that she still worried I'd leave. I was here to stay, no matter how much it hurt me, _no matter what_. She needed me. Yes, it hurt me to see her in pain, but how could I leave her now? If I did, I would never forgive myself.

She sighed happily and laid her head on my chest while her body shook with pain.

I tried to get her to concentrate on something else.

"Alice said she'll have green eyes. Like mine," I murmured, and my lips touched her warm skin softly.

She smiled. "I hope she has your smile, too."

I laughed softly, and leaned up against the back of the bed before shuffling her in my lap until she was comfortable. She was pressed against me, her overheated skin like fire on mine. But I didn't mind.

"Are you worried?" I finally asked, and she nodded slowly. "What about?"

She paused, and I winced. Was she worried about becoming ... one of us? Had she changed her mind, too late, only to realize she couldn't go back now? When she spoke, though, my own worries quickly melted into howling laughter.

" ... Will I be fat?"

I couldn't stop laughing long enough to answer her question, so I settled for shaking my head. She glared at me, but her perfect, flawless glare was interrupted by a wince of pain. My laughter died immediately.

"Are you all right?" I asked, concerned as I let my fingers dance softly over her face. She nodded, and we both waited while the pain passed. As soon as she could speak without stuttering, she continued.

"You're changing me right after I give birth," she said, and it was more a question than a statement; I nodded and she continued, grumbling now. "I'm going to have baby fat for the rest of eternity."

This idea didn't seem to cheer her up in the least. I chuckled quietly for several moments, and once I could string together a few words, I explained.

"During the transformation, your body will undergo many changes. One of those changes will be to rid the body of anything unnecessary, including fat. Remember?" I asked, smiling as her worried look slipped slowly away. I continued. "Remember I told you that Esme died shortly after giving birth to her son?"

Bella nodded, and I wiped the sweat away from her forehead.

I grinned as I spoke. "Carlisle changed her only a few days after giving birth, and she's very slender. You'll be fine." Then, "Is there anything else you were worried about?"

She shook her head, but then paused; thinking.

"Will ... will Arianna age normally?"

I was about to answer that, yes, she would ... but then I stopped, realizing suddenly that I couldn't know that ... that I_ didn't _know.

"I'm not sure," I whispered, and then I smiled. "But no matter what, we love her, right?"

Bella nodded enthusiastically, and then laid on my chest once more, happy and content. But another wave of pain hit, and she winced.

"It's almost over," I whispered, and she smiled through her pain.

The thought both relieved and scared me.

_It was almost time_.

_**November 12th, 3:27 PM **( Edward POV )_

I sighed as I paced outside of the bedroom door, and as I paced, I worried; my emotions were a mess. I was excited, concerned, happy, elated, overjoyed, sad, mentally exhaused, and most of all, insanely anxious.

I sighed again, and peeked into the room. Carlisle turned to look at me, and he was smiling.

"It's time," he whispered, and I nodded, walking into the room. I took Bella's hand into mine, and she winced as the first contraction hit her. Labor, induced at twenty-four weeks.

It was almost murder.

I gripped Bella's hand tighter, and we waited.

It wouldn't take long, of course. Not labor, and not the actual birth. It wouldn't hurt as badly, either, because Arianna was so small. My worry returned then, and I bit my lip as we waited. _Would she be too small? _Would she be all right? Would ... she live?

Another contraction hit, almost fifteen minutes later. I wiped the sweat away from Bella's head with a soft, wet rag.

"Are you all right?" I murmured, and she nodded.

"Not nearly as bad as the burning," she mumbled.

It was less than thirteen minutes later that the next contraction came. I was concerned about the reduced time, but Carlisle assured me everything was fine; Bella was just moving along faster than usual.

"She'll be giving birth within the next few hours."

He gave me a small smile, and then walked out of the room, asking in his thoughts for me to follow.

"Be right back, love," I whispered, kissing her forehead. And before I was even out of the room, Alice was by Bella's side, watching over her while I was gone. I closed the door quietly behind me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, and Carlisle shook his head quickly.

"No. I just wanted to warn you. There is going to be a lot of blood during birth. It's completely normal, of course. But ... "

I understood what he was saying, what he was asking. He said it anyway.

"Are you sure you can be in there — in _here_ — during that?"

I nodded quickly; I would be there, no matter what. I didn't mind the blood, anyway; my lust for Bella's blood had almost completely disappeared when I'd lived, thinking she was gone forever, for over twelve hours.

I breathed a sigh of determination as I turned to my father.

"I'm sure. I'm not leaving her, not now."

He nodded, and then smiled once more before following me back into the bedroom. He sat by Bella's side, and began to explain what was going to happen over the next few hours; I listened just as intently as Bella did.

"The contractions will get more intense and closer together. Things get rocky once it's time to deliver," Carlisle said, and his face was grim. "Since Arianna will be so premature, a natural birth may cause problems, but we're going to try since a C-section would be even more risky with Arianna's possible powers."

He paused, and in that brief second, Bella glanced up at me, and with the fear and excitement mixing in her eyes, I saw the pure, untainted joy; I couldn't stop the smile that slowly spread across my lips.

Carlisle continued.

"When Arianna is born, we will wait several minutes to see how she's doing. As a half-vampire with healing powers, she should be perfectly fine. But if after a few moments things are looking bad, we will need to get her to the hospital."

"I'll go," I said, and I smiled tightly. "If it comes to that, I'll take her, and stay with her."

"Good," Carlisle said, and then he turned to Alice, who was leaning up against the far wall. He met her gaze, and she sighed before moving closer. I didn't miss the fact that she was avoiding me, and I immediately felt horrible for yelling at her yesterday; I still hadn't apologized.

"From what I've seen, she should be fine," she said, and her voice was quiet and low. I winced with her next words. "But I don't know if you can trust me anymore."

Everyone was silent for several moments, and then I looked up and met the tortured gaze of my newest sister.

"Of course we can," I said, and my voice was almost too quiet to hear. "I'm sorry," I continued, and Alice's expression turned to surprise. "For yelling at you. I have no excuse for my behavior, Alice. I know you had no control over what you saw."

"But it _is _my fault for not _understanding_ what I was seeing," Alice mumbled, and her gaze fell from mine as she hung her head in shame. I reached over and gently touched her cheek, lifting her gaze until she was staring into my eyes.

Carlisle and Bella watched on silently as I tried to heal the damage I'd caused.

"I don't blame you, Alice. No one does. This would have happened, no matter what, and I _do not_ blame you. I was an idiot to say what I said ... and I'm sorry."

She stared at me for a few brief seconds, and then she smiled slowly, softly.

"You're forgiven."

I smiled, too, despite the current situation. My smile slipped, however, as soon as Carlisle began to speak again. Bella winced as yet another contraction hit.

"How long?" Carlisle asked, and I shook my head.

"Nine minutes and twenty-two seconds since the last one, and this one lasted forty-three seconds." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "It won't be long now."

I was right; over the next two hours, Bella's contractions became closer and closer together, and even more intense. She'd been labor for less than four hours when Carlisle announced that it was almost time to push. As Alice silently left the room — afraid that the blood would be too much for her to take — Bella gripped my hand tightly, and everything but the naked fear disappeared from her eyes.

"You can do this," I murmured softly, and I moved behind her and laid her head on my lap as I ran a cold, wet rag over her sweaty forehead.

"I don't know if I can," she whispered, and I noticed then that she was crying.

"You have to. For Arianna. For me ... please."

She stared into my eyes, and I smiled softly, tenderly, trying to express all of my love for her in that one smile — an impossible feat, but one I wanted to accomplish more than anything.

"Love you," I whispered, and as soon as the words slipped past my lips, Bella cried out in pain; another contraction hit, and Carlisle yelled, "Push, Bella! Right now, or your daughter will be in danger!"

His words, his fear for Arianna, gave Bella the determination she needed. With tears shining in her eyes, she pushed until Carlisle told her to stop; she looked up at me, and I smiled, holding her tight.

"You're doing wonderful," I whispered, and she smiled, leaning back on me as she tried to control her erratic breathing. She cried out in pain, though, as it came time to push again. The tears were slowly slipping down her pale cheeks as Carlisle smiled and looked up at us; in his arms, he held our tiny, beautiful, baby girl. Bella was crying again, this time in happiness, as she collapsed against me.

"It's a girl. Edward, would you like to cut the cord?"

I nodded and jumped up, careful not to upset Bella. As soon as Carlisle had clamped the umbilical cord, I took the scissors with shaking hands and cut the final, physical tie between mother and daughter.

And then I heard it.

The tiny cry that Arianna muttered sent my heart soaring. I laughed and sobbed at the same time as Carlisle laid my baby girl — so tiny — in my arms. He watched as I walked over to Bella, and leaned down so she could touch the baby — the little life — that we had created together.

"She's healthy. Tiny, but healthy," Carlisle said, and then he suddenly grinned. "It must be a vampire thing."

"She's so beautiful," Bella whispered, and the most heart-breaking smile spread across her soft lips as I gently — so carefully — laid Arianna in her arms. "So beautiful," she repeated. Then, "She's so small ... "

Carlisle smiled, and nodded. "Her lungs are weak; her body, too. But being half vampire, she has a huge advantage over most children; I have no doubt in my mind she will make it. She is almost as healthy as a full-term baby."

I barely heard him, though.

All I could see, or hear, was my child, in the arms of my one and only love.

* * *

Well ... I felt horrible for taking so long to get to the birth, so I decided to post this today, rather than tomorrow. It's all I have written, though, so once agian, it might be a few days. Sorry! _(Hugs for everyone)_

**NOTE**: People are probably wondering why Arianna — who was born at twenty-four weeks — is _healthy_. Here it is: She's half vampire, and she has healing powers. I know some people still won't be satsfied, but I really didn't want to write any more sad chapters. So there. Hehe ...

_**Please Review! **( Remember our deal? Hehe! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"Such a pretty child."

His words, though sweet, stirred a rage in me I hadn't thought possible. Edward stiffened beside me.

"Hello, Aro."

* * *


	31. Breathtaking

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta,** Macy!**

* * *

**_My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Thirty-One_**

**_Previously ..._**

__

Carlisle smiled, and nodded. "Her lungs are weak; her body, too. But being half vampire, she has a huge advantage over most children; I have no doubt in my mind she will make it. She is almost as healthy as a full-term baby."

I barely heard him, though.

All I could see, or hear, was my child, in the arms of my one and only love.

_**November 12th, 7:40 PM **( Bella POV )_

I had spent the last ten minutes just _staring_ at her.

She was so beautiful. It was amazing, really, to think that we — Edward and I — had created such a breathtaking, _beautiful_ creature ... together. To think that, against all odds, we had created a child, a living representation of our love.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss Arianna's tiny forehead. She was _so small_ ... she fit in the crook of my arm, and blinked silently at me, her vivid green eyes bright. Her skin was bright pink and a little wrinkly ... but God, was she beautiful.

"Little Arianna ... " Edward whispered, and his lips were by my ear. He reached around my body to place his hand — larger than half the size of Arianna's body — against her soft skin. She uttered a tiny cry, and turned her head to stare at Edward. Emotion was shining in his beautiful eyes as he whispered, "I'm your daddy."

I couldn't stop the tears that slipped silently down my pale cheeks as I watched him, as I watched the love shine so brightly in his eyes.

Arianna didn't like the fact that I wasn't staring at her anymore, though, so she uttered a tiny cry of protest.

We both laughed and turned back to her. She wiggled in my arms, and her eyes, so bright, glanced all around.

"She's ... bigger than I thought she'd be," Edward muttered absently, and he turned to Carlisle, who was cleaning me up, removing all traces of blood. He smiled, and his eyes were bright as he shrugged.

"She's a vampire baby."

We all laughed, and the tiny cry Arianna gave sounded happy, too. Carlisle was still chuckling as he continued.

"No, really. I have no other explination than the fact that she is half vampire."

"But the doctor said she was growing at a normal rate — if not below normal," I recalled, but my gaze didn't move from the miracle in my arms.

Edward blinked a few times, and his eyes lit up with sudden realization.

"_Oh_! But that was the first time we went in. When we saw him last, he said she'd almost doubled in size. Remember, love?" he asked, and he turned his gaze to meet mine. I nodded slowly.

Carlisle smiled.

"Well, either way," he said slowly, and his smile grew soft. "She's healthy and happy. And that's all that matters."

I nodded slowly, and my eyes once again fell on the perfect creature in my arms. Her bright green eyes, her tiny fingers and toes, her bright pink skin, her little chest that rose and fell with each breath she took.

I smiled as I noticed the tiny puff of soft, brown hair on top of her head.

Edward noticed, too. He kissed my neck softly as he whispered, "She has mommy's hair."

The word 'mommy', spoken for the first time since I'd held my baby in my arms, made me choke with emotion once more.

"I'm your mommy," I whispered, and Arianna kicked her tiny foot into my arm, as if agreeing happily. She reached her hand out, and wrapped her fingers — so small, so soft — around Edward's thumb. His eyes lit up as she did this, and I started crying again.

"Can I hold her?" he whispered, and I nodded without speaking. His smile was beautiful, breathtaking, as he reached out and gently gathered Arianna into his arms. She gave a protesting cry as she was lifted from mommy's warm embrace, but quieted down as Edward rocked her slowly back and forth.

"I'll give you some time alone," Carlisle whispered, and then he slowly stood to his feet and walked from the room. I offered him a parting smile, and then turned back to my love, and our child.

Edward was sobbing silently, joyfully.

"Hello, baby girl," he whispered, and he was staring into Arianna's eyes once more. Green met gold, and neither looked away. I didn't, either. I couldn't bear to tear my eyes away from the two most important people in my life. Edward continued whispering, and his voice was thick with emotion. "Arianna Elizabeth Cullen ... I love you."

Then, he looked up at me, and I couldn't breathe. The love in his eyes — so overwhelming — was was dancing in his beautiful gaze.

"I love you, Bella. So much. I ... "

But he couldn't say anymore, for though he couldn't shed tears, his sobs were too much. I wrapped my arms around him, careful to leave room for Arianna between us, and laid my forehead against his.

"I love you, too, Edward," I whispered, and he kissed my lips tenderly, fleetingly.

"You're so strong, Bella," he murmured softly, and he lifted his free hand to caress my cheek gently. "So strong. You endured so much pain, for so long. And you're still willing to endure _so much more_, to stay with me, to stay by my side for eternity. I love you," he whispered once more, and then he couldn't manage anything else.

I simply held him, a small smile on my lips, and I cried as he cried, wept as he wept.

But as the tears slowly slipped down my pale cheeks, I smiled.

There was no where I'd rather be, then in the arms of my love, with the child we had created together.

_**8:21 PM **( Edward POV )_

I couldn't take my eyes off of her ... off of my baby girl. She was so beautiful, and her bright, curious eyes were wide and eager — and they never left mine. Her body — so tiny in the large, white blanket — was still bright pink, and her tiny hands were so soft.

When she wrapped her fingers around my thumb, I wished more than anything I could convey the love I felt for her. It was staggering, really. It was so different than the love I felt for Bella, yet so much the same. It was overwhelming, breathtaking ...

Bella's soft laugh finally broke through my thoughts.

"Alice is in danger of pacing a hole straight through the floor if we don't let her in to see Arianna soon," she informed me, and I didn't miss the light that lit up her eyes when she whispered Arianna's name, or the breathtaking smile that spread across her soft lips.

I simply nodded, not trusting my voice, and the door slamming open made both Bella and I jump. I laughed, and Alice bounced to our side — she was glowing.

"Let me see her! Let me see her! Let me see her!" she chanted, and she was almost vibrating in place as she tried to peek around Bella's shoulder to the angel in my arms. Jasper followed slowly behind her — a soft smile on his lips — and I chuckled quietly as Bella moved off of my lap, wincing at the movement, so Arianna was within Alice's view. The pixie's gaze became gentle as she stared at the tiny life, the little miracle, that I held so gently.

"She's so adorable!" she gushed, and Bella smiled proudly down at her daughter as Jasper spoke softly, and the love he already felt for his baby neice swept through the room.

"She really is beautiful," he whispered.

"She is," I agreed, and then I, too, smiled proudly. "I'm going to have to beat the boys away with a baseball bat when she gets older."

We all laughed, and then Alice asked nervously if she could hold Arianna.

I nodded, and slowly, carefully, I laid my baby girl in the arms of my sister. As soon as I let her go, though, I felt empty, and my heart swelled with the need to touch her again. The pain of being separated flashed across my face, and Bella gripped my hand tightly, smiling softly.

I never knew such love — the love I felt for Bella and my baby girl — could exist. It was purely amazing.

"She's so tiny," Alice noted, and when I looked up again, Arianna was wiggling in Alice's arms, and I could tell from the set of her lips that she was working up to a good cry; it almost made me smile.

She missed me as much as I missed her.

But as soon as the tiny, shrill wail escaped her light pink lips, I panicked.

It wasn't the same cry I'd heard only a few times before; it was different now, pained almost. Was she hurt? I listened intently to the sound of her heart, and it was racing as she waved her tiny hands — clenched into tight fists — around in the air. Her bright green eyes were closed as she sucked in a deep breath to cry once more.

"Did I break her?" Alice demanded, and her expression was terrified, her thoughts wild.

I was silently panicking, Jasper was staggered by the emotions coming from the newborn, and Alice looked close to crying herself as Arianna continued to wail.

Bella was the only one that laughed.

"No, Alice, she's fine — she wants daddy, that's all."

My heart swelled with unimaginable happiness as the words slipped from my angel's lips, and I smiled stupidly as Bella softly took Arianna from Alice and cradled her carefully before laying her in my arms again. Arianna's crying ceased immediately, and she blinked away tears as she stared at me.

"She's beautiful," Alice whispered once more, and she leaned back in Jasper's arms. I could tell that they already loved Arianna so much.

I was about to say something, to whisper softly to my daughter, or to thank my sister once more, when Carlisle's thoughts washed over me.

_"They're here."_

I immediately understood what he meant, and I stopped breathing.

Bella — and Alice and Jasper — looked at me curiously, but they never spoke, for before they could even form the words in their minds, _he _was in the room, Jane and Caius following as silently as ever behind him.

And I'd never felt more terrified.

_— **( Bella POV )** _—

When I saw them — _him_— my heart stopped beating, and my breath caught in my throat. I suddenly felt terrified, and I shifted automatically in front of my baby girl, a painful action, for I was still sore from Arianna's venom, and from giving birth.

"Such a pretty child."

His words, though sweet, stirred a rage in me I hadn't thought possible. Edward stiffened beside me.

"Hello, Aro."

Edward's greeting was icy, hostile. I didn't miss the fact that his arms tightened the smallest bit around Arianna, or the tiny cry that slipped passed Arianna's lips as Aro's eyes landed on her; it was almost as if she realized, she _knew_, that he was not on our side, he was not _one of us_.

"Good evening, Edward, Bella," Aro greeted, and he walked further into the room. Carlisle followed close behind, and I didn't miss the look that he and Edward shared; I was sure Carlisle was telling Edward something, but I couldn't ask. Not right now. Aro spoke again. "How is the child doing?"

I answered, surprising everyone.

"She's fine. For now."

My voice was quiet, soft, and Aro shifted his eyes from Arianna to me; I met his gaze, and didn't look away as he stared intently at me.

"That is good," he said, and that sickeningly sweet smile spread across his lips once more. "I was worried the venom might hurt her. I'm glad to realize that my worries were useless."

He was silent for several moments, and then his eyes closed and his smile grew. He took a deep breath in, as if he had been holding his breath for a long time.

"She is powerful," he whispered, and I felt fear course through my body at those three, simple words. "She is very powerful. But she is small. She is of no use to us now."

It wasn't until that moment, as Aro advanced on us — Edward and Arianna and me — that I realized that Alice, Jasper and Carlisle had positioned themselves protectively around us, around mother and father and daughter. I stiffened as they closed in, blocking us from Aro's view.

"Perhaps you should leave," Carlisle said, and his voice was calm, controlled; I could see the anger in his eyes, though. "You came here to see Arianna, and you have seen her."

"True," Aro drawled pleasently. "But now, I have one more question. When do you plan on changing young Isabella?"

His question was less of a question, and more of a command. He continued.

"You asked for time, and we have given it to you. Now, it is time for you to hold up your end of the deal. Besides," he smirked. "I do not think she will live long. The venom that has entered her system will soon destroy her."

Silence fell over us for several seconds. The look of realization that came to Edward's eyes was quickly overshadowed by rage.

He moved so fast.

I didn't even see him as he gently placed Arianna in my arms, and then ran at Aro.

"You _knew_! You knew this would happen! You knew Bella was in danger from Arianna's venom, and you didn't _tell us_!?"

I could almost see the anger rolling off of him in waves as he stared at Aro, such hate in his eyes that I had to look away. He was upset, enraged. Jane and Caius moved closer, always the protectors, as Edward reached out to grab Aro. He never got the chance, however, because Aro, so fast that I couldn't see a thing, grabbed Edward's wrist; I could hear the bones breaking, and I could see the pain flash in Edward's eyes. I screamed out, but no one heard me, or payed attention to me.

Aro's smile grew as he shifted through Edward's memories, his thoughts.

"Ah, such pain. You're brave, Bella," he said, and he turned to me, "To endure that for so long."

I ignored his words. "Let Edward go!" I begged, and I was crying now.

I couldn't hear my sobs, though, because the loud, shrill wailing that came from Arianna drowned everything else out. As soon as Aro dropped Edward's wrist, however, Arianna's crying stopped, and she blinked her tears away silently.

Edward hissed in pain as he moved back to my side. His eyes were still swimming with the hate he held inside, and his body was shaking; he didn't move, however. He stayed by my side, and clenched his hands into fists. He spoke quietly, though I could hear the rage brewing behind the calm.

"Leave, Aro. Now," he hissed, and he spit the words from his mouth like venom.

Aro only smiled.

"I do not believe my question was answered."

I frowned; I couldn't, for the life of me, remember what he had asked. Carlisle answered, however, before I could think too far back.

"She will be changed soon. We will _not_ turn her in this city, however; she will be changed at home, were she belongs," he said, and his voice was firm, and he smiled, almost daring Aro to object. "As soon as we arrive to our new home in Alaska, she _will_ be changed. You have my word."

Alice stepped forward, and offered her hand. Aro took it without hesitation, and smiled at what he saw.

"Very well. Young Alice has shown me what will take place, and I trust you."

He began to turn, to leave, but then he stopped. Edward, beside me, stiffened, and his lip curled back over his teeth. I bit my lip against a whimper of fear as I watched anger like I'd never seen before build up inside of him.

"We will check in regularly, to see how Arianna is progressing ... and Bella, too. Do not try to run."

And then, he was gone, and Jane and Caius were gone, too, not having spoken a single word.

The lift in the atmosphere was tangible, but Edward remained rigid, his eyes coveying the emotion he tried to hide. I laid my hand gently on his arm, and Arianna whimpered quietly. I could almost see the fear leave his body as he turned and enveloped me in a gentle, tender, _soft_ embrace.

I held tightly to him with the arm that wasn't supporting Arianna, and we stood there for several moments, not realizing, seeing, or hearing anything.

"He knew everything," Edward whispered, and I didn't realize until a few moments later that he wasn't talking to me; he was answering the unspoken questions posed by the other, silent, vampires in the room.

Someone must have asked another question, because Edward was speaking softly again as he led me to the bed and gently pushed me down onto it. I didn't realize until that second how exhausted, how terrified I was, or how much pain was coursing through my body. It hurt. _Everywhere_. My whole body trembled, and I gratefully collapsed into the warm blankets surrounding me. Edward took Arianna gently from my arms, and he rubbed small circles on my arm as he spoke.

"He knew this would happen. He's known for a while. I ... don't know how he found out. But ... he had one of our doctors watching us, keeping an eye on us to-to know when it would start."

His voice was shaking with anger, but his eyes were gentle.

"Carlisle, she's hurting so much. Is she all right?" he whispered, and his cold hands gently caressed my shoulders, my stomach. I shivered, both in pain and from the sensations his cold touched caused.

"She's dying," he whispered, and he, too, walked over. I let my eyes flutter closed as Jasper — standing across the room now — gently erased my pain. Carlisle took my hand in his.

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

I nodded, and briefly wondered how I'd managed to stand up for so long ... how I'd even managed to keep my eyes open. It hurt so badly.

"We're leaving soon. Do you want to go to sleep?"

I nodded again, and I knew the quiet words he spoke next were directed toward Jasper, because a wave of exhaustion swept over me.

And as I began to slip into a deep, dreamless sleep, I simply listened.

"Will she make it?"

Edward's voice; concerned, now. I heard Carlisle soft voice next.

"All her major organs are shutting down; the venom didn't reach her heart, _thank God_, but she won't make it much longer. A day ... two, at the most. We have to leave now, if we want to make it home quickly enough."

I felt two cold, comforting arms surround me, and then I was gently lifted from the bed. I could feel that I was moving, fast, and then nothing. The darkness surrounded me, and I felt nothing. But I heard him; I could hear his voice, close to my ear.

"I love you, Bella. Sleep now. We will be home soon."

I wanted to whisper the words — so true — back to him, but I couldn't. So, instead, I let the words filter through my mind, and I wished for once that he could hear my thoughts.

_"I love you, too, Edward ... "_

* * *

Well ... there it is. Don't worry; Aro won't hurt them. Yet. Mwahaha ...

**NOTE**: I've had some people asking me to extend this story to include Arianna's life as she grows up, or at least some of it. What does everyone want? Lolz. And I thought that the birth chapter would be the most popular, but it ranked somewhere around eleventh.

_**Please Review! **( You know the deal. Oh! And please tell me your thougths about continuing! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"Bella, I need to hunt. I ... " he paused, and I smiled in encouragement. I felt my heart soar when I saw the hesitation leave his eyes, only to be replaced with love, and longing for the eternity we would spend together. He continued slowly, smiling now. "I'm changing you tonight."

* * *


	32. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta,** Macy!**

* * *

**_My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Thirty-Two_**

**_Previously ..._**

_"I love you, Bella. Sleep now. We will be home soon."_

_I wanted to whisper the words — so true — back to him, but I couldn't. So, instead, I let the words filter through my mind, and I wished for once that he could hear my thoughts._

"I love you, too, Edward ... "

_**November 14th, 2:10 AM **( Bella POV )_

The next thing I remember seeing was a large, white house — so much like the one on Forks, yet so different. It was colder, though; I shivered as I was moved from the warmth, and I heard a tiny cry that made my heart swell with happiness. Even in the dark haze that had set over me, I recognized _her_ cry, her little voice. I smiled.

"Bella?"

It was the voice of my angel, so close. But I couldn't see anything; only hear.

"Edward?" I whispered, and my voice was rough, as if I'd been sleeping a long time. Maybe I had. I wasn't sure. Edward laughed, and I felt his cool breath at my ear; I shivered again, but this time not from the cold. We were somewhere warm now.

"Bella, love, it's time to wake up," he said, and his voice was soft again. I felt his lips on my cheek. "We're home."

_Home_.

The single word sent warmth through my whole body, and I felt my eyes fluttering open.

We were _home_.

It was a new home, though; instead of rainy Forks, we were now in Alaska. The wind — as freezing as ever — howled outside, but the flicking fire lit up and warmed the living room; I smiled the smallest bit as Edward placed me ever-so-gently on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, and then Carlisle, and Jasper and Alice were by my side. I could faintly see Esme and Rosalie and Emmett, too, but they were standing back, unsure of what to do, to say.

I smiled as my eyes fluttered closed again.

"I'm fine," I whispered, but I knew I wasn't. I wasn't fine at all; I felt sick, and more than sick, I felt utterly exhausted.

"No, you're not," Edward whispered, but he smiled as he kissed me gently on the lips. I heard Carlisle's voice now, further away, and I felt a soft hand reach out to touch mine; my eyes fluttered open, and I could see Esme smiling down at me.

"Welcome home, Bella," she whispered, and my smile grew. But then I remembered the one person I had not seen since entering the house.

"Where's Arianna?" I whispered worriedly, and I glanced around frantically as Alice walked closer. I relaxed; I could see Arianna now, laying peacefully in Alice's arms, wrapped loosely in a warm, soft blanket. I heard Esme stop breathing as Alice gently laid my baby girl in my arms.

"Oh, she's so beautiful, Bella ... " Esme breathed, and even through the exhaustion slowly settling over me, I smiled. She reached out, and let her fingers gently dance over Arianna's warm skin. My baby girl uttered a tiny cry, and reached her fingers out to touch Esme's hand. As I watched on, I knew that if it were possible, Esme would be crying as Arianna's slowly, tenderly, wrapped her hand around her finger. "So beautiful," Esme murmured again, and I could see the emotion swimming in her eyes.

I smiled softly as I whispered, "Do you feel too young to be a grandmother?"

"Oh, Bella, I would be honored," she whispered, and I sat up the smallest bit to wrap her in a gentle, one-armed embrace. She hugged me back tightly, yet carefully, and it was then that I realized that her small body was shaking with silent sobs. "Thank you, Bella."

I wiped away a tear of my own as I pulled away. "Silly Vampire. You're a mother to me in so many ways ... _I_ would be honored if you'd be my baby's grandmother."

She just nodded, unable to speak.

She pulled away, and when her finger slid from Arianna's grasp, the tiny girl wailed in protest. We both laughed, and I glanced around the room, briefly wondering where everyone else had gone. My eyes landed on Edward and Carlisle; they were both smiling very softly at us. And then, Edward was suddenly by my side; he bent down beside the couch, and kissed Arianna softly on the forehead before turning to me.

"Edward," I whispered happily, tiredly, and I laid my head against his shoulder; Esme smiled at us, and then moved back to stand with Carlisle.

Edward smiled, but his lips slowly turned down as he began whispering.

"Bella, I need to hunt. I ... " he paused, and I smiled in encouragement. I felt my heart soar when I saw the hesitation leave his eyes, only to be replaced with love, and longing for the eternity we would spend together. He continued slowly, smiling now. "I'm changing you tonight."

I simply smiled and nodded.

"Go," I said, and my voice was but a whisper. "I'll be here. I love you."

He smiled and leaned in to gently, tenderly, brush his lips against mine. His eyes were very soft when he pulled back to look at me, and our child in my arms. I smiled at him once more.

"Go," I whispered again, and he nodded. His fingers — so cold — brushed along my cheek, and then he turned and ran from the house; I saw Carlisle, and then Emmett and Jasper, follow him. I knew that he needed the support now ... just as I needed the support of my sisters and my mother.

**5:12 AM**

Edward had already been gone for over two hours now, and I knew he was going to be gone much, much longer.

I sighed, and turned my attention to my daughter, who was sleeping peacefully in my arms. I allowed myself to smile as I watched her tiny chest rise and fall with each breath she took. Her warm skin was soft against mine, and I laughed quietly as I noticed for the first time the outfit Alice had dressed her in. It was a soft, pink fuzzy, and on the chest was a roaring, baby lion.

"I thought you'd like it."

I looked up, surprised filtering across my face, and then smiled once more as I saw Alice standing in the doorway. She was grinning happily, and I nodded.

"It's cute," I whispered, dropping my voice even lower, for Arianna shifted in my arms and uttered a tiny cry in her sleep. Alice smiled.

"We can put her upstairs. I already finished the nursery. Oh! It's so pretty. I went with pinks and yellows, because they seem to fit her personality," she gushed, and she took my hand to help me carefully from the couch. We began walking down the hall, and then up the stairs. Next to the room I knew was mine and Edward's — I could see the multitudes of CDs from the hallway, and the bed he'd bought me so many months ago — was a second door, with the letters 'A-r-i-a-n-n-a' in bright, pink, glittering letters that were glued to the wood. I giggled, and Alice opened the door in a single, graceful, sweeping motion.

"What do you think?" she breathed, and I gasped.

It was _beautiful_.

The carpet was a light yellow, almost white, and was so soft, like water under my feet. The walls were draped in elegant, pink fabric, much like Edward's room back in Forks had been. The crib in the corner was soft pine, and the elegant mobile was hanging from the ceiling, little tigers, lions, and bears spinning softly as my lullaby played quietly. I briefly noted the dresser, also made from soft pine, and the changing table, already stocked with diapers, bottles, clothing and formula, but what caught my attention, and held it, was the old, worn rocking chair in the corner and the soft, pink baby blanket draped lovingly over the back. I gasped once more, and Alice smiled very softly.

"That's ... my rocking chair," I breathed, and Alice nodded.

"And your baby blanket. I knew ... that they held a lot of precious memories, and I wanted you to have them here."

I just nodded, unable to speak as I finally, for the first time, walked into the room that would forever belong to Arianna, my precious daughter. I walked to the crib, and gently sat Arianna in it. She looked so tiny among the sea of colored blankets and soft stuffed animals. Her tiny hands reached out, and her vivid, green eyes opened slowly.

"Hello, Arianna," I whispered, and she yawned the cutest little yawn. I touched her nose gently, and she squealed happily, but her eyes were fluttering with exhaustion; she was worn out from her first day in the world.

I turned around to thank Alice, but she wasn't there. Instead, I saw Esme leaning against the doorway, a loving smile on her lips as she watched me gently wrap Arianna in one of the warm, soft baby blankets.

"Is she sleeping?" Esme whispered, and I shook my head.

"No, but almost."

Esme silently joined me beside Arianna's crib, and we both watched as her vivid green eyes slowly fluttered closed.

"Please don't be upset with Rosalie," Esme whispered, and I turned around quickly to stare into her ever-compassionate eyes. "It's ... hard for her, to see you with Arianna." As she spoke, her eyes grew sad, and I felt my heart swell with emotion. "It's hard for me, too," she whispered, continuing. "To see you so happy, to see Edward so absorbed by his baby daughter, to see his eyes shine with the light, the love, that I can never offer Carlisle."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and I felt the tears trying to surface as Esme wrapped her arms lovingly around me. I could feel myself breaking apart as I realized the pain I was causing everyone.

"Never be sorry," Esme whispered, and she held me tightly. "_Never_. You have given Edward — and our whole family — a beautiful gift. It just ... hurts, to know that I can never give the man I love more than anything a child, that I can never see the same emotion shining in his eyes that I see every time Edward looks at Arianna."

"D-does she hate me?" I asked, and I didn't have to say anything more, because Esme knew who, and what, I was asking about.

A small, sad smile came to her lips.

She spoke softly, quietly.

"No, she doesn't. She accepted you, and Arianna, a long time ago. It was just ... so hard, seeing her for the first time today. When she saw Arianna laying in Alice's arms, it brought everything back. Every emotion, every memory. She ... " Esme paused, and then she took my hand and helped me to the love-seat in the corner as I collapsed once more from the staggering emotions running through me.

She continued speaking softly as I tried desperately to hold the tears back.

"Rosalie ... is very envious of you right now. You have everything. _Everything_. You have humanity, something she wants so badly, and you have the love of your life _and _a child ... and you have forever, all of eternity, with a family that loves you so much. Seeing Arianna today was hard for me, but it made everything so much more real for Rosalie. The fact that you were willing to give everything up to be with Edward, and yet you got it all. Everything. It hurts her. Please, do not be upset with her."

"I'm not upset," I whispered, and I buried my head in Esme's chest.

Esme simply smiled, and held me close once more.

"Are you tired?" she finally asked, and I shook my head. "Are you in pain?"

Her second question was much softer, quieter, than her first. I was about to deny the fact that I was aching so badly, all over, when she laughed softly and kissed my forehead.

"You're forgetting that I've had a child before, too, Bella. You should have been resting all this time ... sleeping, regaining your strength. Would you like something for the pain? I know where Carlisle keeps his medical things."

I was about to protest once again, but then I nodded. It really did hurt, everywhere. Esme smiled softly at me, and then stood to her feet. She kissed me fleetingly on the forehead and then walked out with the promise to return quickly.

I laid back of the warm, leather couch and curled up, letting my eyes close as I waited. I was trying to relax, to make the sudden, sharp aching go away, and then I heard a soft cry.

I sat up, preparing to move toward Arianna's crib, but, in the light pink light cast across the room by Arianna's nightlight, I saw a sill figure standing beside the crib, one hand stretched forward to touch the baby laying inside.

My heart stopped beating and my breathing hitched.

"I want to hate you ... but I can't."

I immediately relaxed as I focused on the all-too-familiar voice. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as I stood shakily to my feet. I didn't move any closer, though; I watched from afar as the hand stretched forward tenderly, gently, ran across Arianna's tiny face.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie," I whispered, and I wrapped my arms across my stomach and bit my lip, trying to hold everything in as I cast my sad eyes toward the floor.

"She's so pretty," Rosalie murmured, and then she asked, shakily now, "Can I hold her?"

I simply nodded, unable to speak, and I watched in silence as Rosalie lifted Arianna carefully into her arms.

The room, sheathed in perfect darkness, seemed strangely errie as the nightlight cast pink hearts across the walls and across the woman standing in front of me, my child in her arms.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered again, and I slowly slid down the wall to the floor. I dropped my head in my hands.

"Oh, Bella ... " Rosalie murmured, and she was suddenly beside me, her arms empty as she hesitantly, slowly, placed a comforting arm around my shoulder.

I collapsed against her, and as I cried, I thought about how wrong this was. I was the one who had everything — the love of my life, a child, and the promise of eternity. Yet, I was the one being comforted. _I_ should be comforting _her_, not the other way around.

I muffled another sob against her shoulder, and she leaned her head against the wall, her eyes staring up at the ceiling.

We were silent for several moments.

"I don't hate you, Bella," she began slowly, and the rest followed in a rush. "I accepted this a long time ago. I accepted you, and Arianna, and Edward's choices. But ... like Esme said, seeing Arianna today made it so much more real. It hurts, Bella, but I ... I ... you're my sister." She paused, almost seeming surprised at her words. She whispered, slowly this time, "You're my sister. And I love you. I love Arianna, too, and I would love to be a part of her life, even if I can't be her mother."

She fell silent once more, and as soon as I could choke back the sobs long enough to speak, I did.

"W-will you b-b-be her Godmother?"

Rosalie's warm, golden eyes flew open wide, and even I was surprised at my words. Of course, I _did _want Rosalie to be Arianna's Godmother, I just ... hadn't planned on asking her while we were sobbing together on the floor.

"I ... I would love to," Rosalie whispered, and her eyes betrayed the emotions she fought to keep out of her voice. "Thank you, Bella."

Arianna gave a tiny, happy squeal from inside of her crib, and both Rosalie and I glanced over, laughing softly.

"See? She wants you to be her Godmother, too," I whispered shakily, and Rosalie helped me to my feet. I wiped away the last of my tears, and offered her a small, shaky smile. She smiled in return, but I could see the hesitation, the envy, hidden in her eyes ... and I knew that it would take a while — perhaps a long while — for us to move past our differences and truly be sisters.

Arianna began crying, and as I moved to pick her up, I realized suddenly that Rosalie had left the room. Had Arianna's cries been too much for her? Had I said something wrong? I sighed, and reached into the crib to lay my hand softly on Arianna's tummy. She cried again, and her emerald green eyes were swimming with tears.

"Hello, baby," I murmured softly, happiness once again lighting my eyes as I reached down to gently lift her warm body into my arms.

She squealed at the sudden movement, and it was then that Esme walked into the room.

"Here," she said, and she handed me a small, white pill wrapped in plastic; I knew, as she smiled so soflty at me, that she had been outside, listening in as Rosalie and I talked. She continued, "That should make the pain go away."

I nodded, and I walked over to sit on the couch with Arianna. I bit my lip.

"Do ... how do I know if she's hungry?" I asked, for I couldn't remember feeding her since she was born, and I suddenly felt horrible. Esme laughed softly as she came to sit beside me.

"Alice gave her a bottle a few hours ago. We ... didn't believe you would be up to breast feeding, after everything that's happened. That, and, after tonight, you won't be able to."

I nodded once more and then I smiled up at Esme. Arianna was softly cooing in my arms, content in simply being held.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked, and Esme nodded happily. And as I gently laid my daughter, so small, into the arms of the woman I considered my mother, another thought struck me.

I hesitated before asking, though I knew I needed to.

"I ... I'll be so strong," I murmured, and I bit my lip. "Will I hurt her ... when I'm trying to hold her, or when I'm touching her?"

Esme smiled sadly. "That's always a possibility. A very frightening, but all too real possibility. The first thing we will teach you to control is your strength. Do not worry, Bella," she said, and she reached over to gently kiss my forehead. "Everything will be fine. Please, trust me."

I wanted to. I really did. But as I worried, I wondered. I wondered exactly how much life was about to change. How much it would hurt, not being able to hold my daughter for so long.

And I wondered if I was ready.

* * *

Question: What does OMC mean? Lolz. I have my theories, but I'm not sure. **OH!** And the response I got for the last chapter was staggering! You guys are really amazing. And I know people were expecting the bite scene in this chap, but I have some things that need to be resolved first. Hehe.

**NOTE**: OK. So ... _everyone_ said I should continue a little with Arianna's life. Some said her teenage years, but most wanted her young years. So, now the **question is**: In this story, or do I make a sequel? I don't mind either way!

_**Please Review! **( And I'll update tomorrow! If possible! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"I'm worried that, now that it's too late ... she's having second thoughts."

* * *


	33. My Angel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do own Arianna and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my beta,** Macy!**

* * *

**_My Miracle, My Angel — Chapter Thirty-Three_**

**_Previously ..._**

_"I ... I'll be so strong," I murmured, and I bit my lip. "Will I hurt her ... when I'm trying to hold her, or when I'm touching her?"_

_Esme smiled sadly. "That's always a possibility. A very frightening, but all too real possibility. The first thing we will teach you to control is your strength. Do not worry, Bella," she said, and she reached over to gently kiss my forehead. "Everything will be fine. Please, trust me."_

_I wanted to. I really did. But as I worried, I wondered. I wondered exactly how much life was about to change. How much it would hurt, not being able to hold my daughter for so long._

_And I wondered if I was ready._

_**November 14th, 8:30 AM **( Edward POV )_

I was running slowly through the forest, allowing Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper to keep up. This was one time I _didn't_ want to outrun them. I needed the support, the positive thought they offered as we flew through the snow. And then ...

_"You're worried."_

I knew without even having to look that Jasper had been the one to speak — to think. I simply turned to him and raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _"Ya think?"_ as I dodged another tree and pushed off of a rock to gain more speed.

Jasper's lips twitched as he fought to hide a smile.

_"It's more than that. I know you're worried about changing her, but it's something more ... "_

I sighed; I knew that speaking would soon become a must, so I split off from the others, and Jasper followed me silently. Emmett and Carlisle continued forward while Jasper and I ran in the opposite direction. I didn't slow my pace until I knew we were far enough away from the others.

Jasper didn't speak, but I could hear his curious thoughts, so I sighed and slowed until we were running side by side. I spoke quietly, but I knew he heard every word.

"I'm worried that, now that it's too late ... she's having second thoughts."

I heard Jasper's sharp intake of breath, but I didn't feel anxious, as I thought I would. Instead, I felt calm ... and I shifted a glare at my newest brother.

"I'm trying to worry here. Could you stop messing with my emotions for a while?"

Jasper laughed, and then shook his head. He simply thought his reply; there was no need for words.

_"I'm sorry, Edward. But I really would prefer you stay calm throughout this conversation."_

I sighed and dropped my glare. He smiled and continued, content with my response.

_"She's not having second thoughts, Edward. She is simply worried. She wants nothing more than to spend forever with you, with Arianna, and with our family."_

"She ... " I sighed, and bit my lip as I conitnued. "She doesn't regreat her decision?"

_"How could you possibly think she could?"_

His reply was sharp, angry, and surprised. I winced; I could feel his rage rolling over me as he lost control of his emotions. His thoughts were quick, sharp.

_"She loves you, Edward! Can't you see that? God, you are so thick-headed sometimes!"_

I blinked in astonishment. Jasper had never said — or thought — anything quite so blunt. I was surprised, to say the least, and his lips twitched; he fought a smile as he felt what I was feeling. I glared for half a second, but he continued talking as if he had never stopped.

_"Seriously, Edward ... you have to stop doubting her. She loves you. She wants you. _Forever_. Stop believing that you don't deserve to be happy, and instead, let yourself love and be loved in return."_

I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. I didn't have words to express what I felt, what I wished, what I wanted. So I stayed silent as we continued to hunt. It could have been hours later, or maybe only minutes, when Jasper spoke for the first time since we'd left the house.

"Are you ready for this? For tonight?"

I smiled, and I was positive in my answer.

"Yeah. I am."

_**10:11 AM **( Bella POV )_

When I opened my eyes, I had the feeling that I'd been sleeping for a long while ... and I probably had been; sunlight was now filtering in through the window. I stifled a yawn as I stumbled off of the couch.

It was when I heard Arianna whimpering quietly that I realized why I'd woken up, and where I was.

I walked over to her crib and reached down to take her gently into my arms. She didn't quiet down, though, when I rocked her back and forth slowly. I bit my lip. It had always worked before! Now what?

Arianna cried again, and I realized she was getting louder. Her tiny hands were bunched into fists, and her eyes were clenched shut as tears rolled down her red cheeks.

Where was Alice when you needed her?!

I quickly checked Arianna over to make sure she wasn't hurt; she was fine. I somehow managed to stumble sleepily over to the changing table so I could lay her down. Was she cold? Hungry?

She cried again, and I felt like crying with her. I briefly realized that she'd only been crying for a few moments, and I wondered how long I'd last — alone — with a screaming newborn.

Not long, apparently.

I was about half an inch away from losing my mind — I'd _never_ heard anyone cry so loud before — when I realized the problem.

With a tiny infant in one arm and a package of preemie diapers in the other, I wobbled back over to Arianna's crib and set her inside. After quickly stripping her sleeper off, I bit my lip as I stared at her diaper. She was still crying.

Now, how did one change a diaper again?

By the time I was done, and there was a slightly lopsided diaper on Arianna's bottom, I was sure I'd set a breath holding record or something. I couldn't wait until I was a vampire and could hold my breath as long as I wanted.

That thought, however, brought back all my earlier worries, and with Arianna in my arms — her little body naked except for the diaper — I dropped down onto the rocking chair. Arianna whimpered from the cold, and with a tiny smile on my lips, I reached behind me to grab my worn, pink baby blanket. I then proceeded to wrap it around her tiny body as my mind ran a million miles an hour.

_Was I ready_?

I didn't want to have to struggle every second I was around my baby daughter. Edward had said that I wouldn't lust for her blood, but would I be able to hold her? Could I touch her face, or run my fingers through her soft hair without crushing her?

I sighed.

I didn't have a choice, really. I knew I was dying. I could feel it. The pain of Arianna's birth was pushed back with medication, but I could feel something else. It wasn't quite pain; no, it was something stronger, yet weaker at the same time. I couldn't physically feel it, but it was there every time I took a breath, and every time I moved. It was there, but I couldn't explain it.

Arianna whimpered, breaking me from my thoughts, and waved her little hand around in the air. I chuckled as I turned to her; as our eyes met, she quieted down, and I laughed again. She was quite the little attention seeker.

"Hello, love," I whispered, and I smiled at my own words. Arianna's tiny lips puckered for a second, and then she squealed. My smile grew, but then it faltered. "Mommy is worried."

I swear, my newborn was a teenager. She silently blinked her green eyes, and reached her tiny hand up to pat my nose. I laughed, and then laid her down in my lap, my arms softly around her, so my nose was safe.

"I don't know if I'm ready," I whispered. "But I have to be. And it scares me a little."

The room, and the world around around me, was silent. I only heard she when she spoke softly.

"What are you scared about?"

My eyes opened wide in surprise, and I looked quickly over to see Alice laying across the couch. My eyes narrowed.

"Where were you when I needed help with diaper duty?"

Alice laughed, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Esme and I made a quick run around the house ... to make sure no one was hiking or camping within the surrounding area. We can't risk anyone ... hearing you tonight. Rosalie was here, but she's just as terrified by diapers as you are. Now quit avoiding my question."

I sighed and bit my lip. I hadn't wanted anyone to hear, or to know. I didn't want them to worry about me.

"Please understand," I said quickly, my gaze dropping from hers as I rocked Arianna slowly. "I'm not having second thoughts. I want this — I want Edward — more than _anything_. I'm just ... scared. I'm scared that I'm going to miss Arianna's life, that I won't be able to comfort her when she's scared because I can't risk even _touching_ her ... when I'm a vampire. What if ... what if I hurt her?"

The last words were uttered quietly, and I could feel the tears in my eyes. And then I could feel her beside me, her cold fingers brushing away the moisture.

"Oh, Bella," she whispered, and her voice was just as pained. "You'll always be there for her. No matter what. I won't lie. It will be a while — maybe a long while — before you can touch her, or hold her ... but that doesn't mean you have to leave. You'll _always_ be there. Always."

We were silent for several moments; I didn't move my gaze, or look at her again. I kept staring at _her_, at my baby girl. So beautiful, so tiny.

"I'm being stupid, huh?" I finally asked, and Alice laughed.

"No, you're not. You're worried. You're about to be changed into a vampire, an immortal creature. I think you have the right to be at least a little anxious."

We both laughed then, and I felt a lot better. Alice was right, though. Yes, it was true that I wouldn't be able to hold my baby girl for a long time ... but I would always be there. I would never leave her side.

I smiled.

"Better?" Alice asked, and I nodded. She nodded, too, and then sat down on the floor, rocking back and forth as she wrapped her arms around her knees. Her eyes stared into mine, and Arianna cooed softly in my arms. She said, "Now, _I_ have a question."

I nodded, indicating for her to continue. Her serious expression immediately turned pouting.

"Why didn't_ I_ get to be Godmother?"

I burst out laughing; I couldn't help it. But then I immediately felt bad.

"Sorry," I muttered, and I let my eyes drop from hers again. "I ... just ... I thought Rose would really like it, you know?"

She sighed, but then nodded, and then after a few moments, she finally smiled again. I briefly wondered if it was physically possible for her to stop smiling for more than two minutes. I seriously doubted it.

"Fine. I'm not mad," she said, and she danced silently to her feet. "I guess you're right, though. Rose did like it — a lot. But ... I can still be Aunt Alice, can't I?"

I nodded. "Of course! Silly Vampire."

"And I can take her shopping?" she asked, and her eyes were glowing happily.

"Let's wait until she can walk, and then we'll see."

We both started laughing then, and I knew everything was going to be all right. No matter what, I would be there for my baby, and my family would be there for me.

Forever.

_**4:02 PM **( Edward POV )_

We were getting closer; I could hear their thoughts now. Honestly, though, did it really take four women to feed and change an infant? Apparently so. I laughed, and my brothers and father turned to look at me, curious and amused. I shook my head and ran faster.

_I was almost home _...

When the house came into view, everything came rushing back. I was elated. In less than a few hours, I was going to change _her_. She was going to become a vampire, one of the immortal, so she could be with me — and Arianna — forever. For the rest of time, the rest of eternity.

But with the elation, the worry came back, too.

What if she _was_ having second thoughts?

_"She excited, and anxious. And happy. Deliriously happy, Edward. She's not going to back out on you now."_

It was the voice of Jasper now, in my head. I turned to look at him. He was smiling, and he whispered one last reassurance before I landed on the stairs of the place I now called home.

_"But most of all, she's dying to see you. No pun intended."_

My roaring laughter followed me inside, and the second Bella saw me, her eyes lit up. She smiled, and jumped up from her spot on the couch. I didn't miss the way she winced, though, as she leaned down to place Arianna carefully in Esme's arms before she ran over and embraced me. I laughed, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Welcome home," she murmured, and I kissed her cheek, and then her lips softly.

"Love you," I whispered, and a light blush lit her cheeks as she buried her head in my shoulder and whispered the words softly back. I smiled. After so long, she still felt self-conscious about the affection I showered her in front of my — _our_ — family. It was silly. I was sure, in time, that she'd realize that, in our family, there was no reason to hide our love.

"Are you ready?" I whispered, and my words were so quiet that, even in a house full of Vampires, she was the only one that heard.

She smiled, and she moved until her gaze met mine. I held my breath, afraid of her answer.

I needn't have worried.

"Yes," she whispered, and as I stared into her deep, chocolate brown eyes, I couldn't doubt her.

_**5:21 PM **( Bella POV )_

It was almost time.

And by 'almost time', I meant that Edward was outside the door, talking with Carlisle about what he would be doing in a matter of minutes. My heart beat faster.

Alice, beside me, smiled.

"Everything will be fine."

I only nodded; I couldn't manage words. But I stared down at my baby girl — sleeping now — as I waited. She was beautiful. And I didn't know how long it would be before I could hold her like this again. My heart raced even faster as tears welled up in my eyes; it was going to hurt. A lot. It was going to hurt, not being able to touch Arianna, or comfort her when she was crying.

A feeling of calm suddenly spread throughout my body, and I smiled weakly at Jasper — he was standing across the room, tall and blond, against the wall. There was a tiny smile on his lips. He was leaving soon, for he wouldn't be able to stand the blood in the room.

Emmett and Rosalie were waiting outside, ready to take Arianna as soon as Edward said we were ready. They were taking her with them to a small cabin a few miles away — none of us wanted her to be here when I was screaming, crying in pain.

The calm washed over me again, and I leaned back agaisnt the thick, golden pillows that dominated the bed that Edward shared with me every night.

"It's almost time."

I looked up to see Edward, the one who had spoken. I nodded weakly, and he came to sit beside me.

"It's going to hurt," he whispered, and a tiny smile lit his lips. "A lot. But I swear to you, I will not leave your side for even one second."

I nodded again. Before, I had wanted nothing more then for him to stay away while I was turning; there was nothing more painful then the thought of him suffering, too. But now ... now, I knew I couldn't do this without him. I knew I was being selfish, but I _needed_ him.

"Stay," I whispered, and he kissed my nose softly; I giggled as his cold lips caressed my skin. He laughed, too, at the insanity of the moment, and his cool breath made my head swim.

"Forever," he warned, and then he kissed me. He didn't hold back; he placed his hands on either side of my head as his lips slowly coaxed mine open, and then his cold tongue was caressing mine. I pressed myself closer to him, and sighed happily.

He pulled away.

"I love you," he whispered, and I smiled.

"I love you, too."

_**5:32 PM**( Edward POV )_

It was amazing, really, that she could still love me after everything that had happened, after everything that I'd done. But I would never doubt her again. I didn't want to. I _couldn't_. I wanted her. Forever. And, as she whispered those four, simple words, I realized that it was time, and I could hold off no longer.

My lips moved back to hers, and I kissed her softly once more.

_**5:33 PM **( Bella POV )_

He kissed me again, and my breath caught. He pulled back for only a few seconds; his soft, golden eyes danced as I stared at him, and then Rosalie was beside me, hugging me. I handed Arianna to her, and she smiled, the most she could manage, before she took Emmett's hand and they left together. Jasper was beginning to walk from the room, and he took Alice's hand, pulling her softly with him.

"Let them have a minute alone," he whispered, and she nodded, leaning against him.

I turned back to Edward.

_**5:35 PM **( Edward POV )_

_"You don't have long — Carlisle is beginning to pace — but I know you need a moment."_

I silently thanked my youngest brother, all the while not moving my eyes from the angel in front of me. She smiled softly, and I reached out to take her into my arms.

"Are you really ready for this, Bella?"

She nodded, and I ran my fingers through her soft hair, and then down her lovely, warm skin. I really was going to miss her warmth. But it was a tiny price to pay. In return, I would have her by my side for the rest of eternity.

"No regrets?" I asked, and she smiled.

"No regrets."

I nodded, and then I called my father in. Alice followed closely behind, but no one else returned. I knew they needed to be far away when blood was spilled.

I took a deep breath and turned to Carlisle questioningly; he smiled grimly.

_"Push as much venom into her system as you can; you may need to bite her twice. Take as little blood as possible."_

I nodded, and then my eyes met those of my angel. I saw no trace of hesitation, or of fear, in her beautiful, brown eyes. I would miss her eyes, too. They would no longer be the soft, chocolate brown I knew so well ... but they would forever hold the love she felt for me.

I trailed my lips down her neck, and I softly kissed her throat.

And then, with fate firmly by my side, I bit into the soft, warm skin of her neck.

* * *

_(Sniffs)_ Well, that's all. Almost, that is. There's still the epilogue, and I'll be starting the sequel soon ... I think. Sequel info will be within the epilogue, so keep an eye out!

**NOTE: **I felt the need to end this in Edward's POV. Oh, and in case someone missed it, here is the reason I named this story what I did: It's mainly in Edward's POV — it's more his story than anyone else's. Arianna is his little miracle, and Bella is his angel. Thus, the name was born.

**NOTE2**: I didn't want to write the change for obvious reasons: Who really wants to see Bella in more pain? Besides, I've had the last line of this chapter written since Chapter One. Sorry, for those who wanted to see her chnage!

_**Please Review! **( Please, please?! I'll update sooner!! )_

* * *


	34. — Epilogue —

**Disclaimer: **I do no own Twilight. I do own Arianna and the Plastic Pink Horror. Thanks to my Beta, **Macy**!

* * *

**_My Miracle, My Angel — Epilogue_**

**_October 4th, 2008 — Eleven Months Later_**

Hello. My name is Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen — but I'm better known as Bella. I have long, silky, brown hair and — finally — soft, golden eyes. I have a husband who loves me very much, and a baby daughter whom I adore. I also have the most wonderful family anyone could ever imagine — two shopaholic sisters, two playful brothers, and the most caring, loving parents ever.

It had been almost a year since my life had changed in so many ways.

And life is, almost, perfect.

And today, for the first time in over a year, I would be holding my baby girl. I would be able to touch her, to be able to hold her, something I had missed almost painfully for the past too many months.

And then, I felt _his_ hands on me, almost warm now that I was like him.

"Are you excited?"

I could feel his smile against my skin. He pressed his lips to my throat, to the scar he'd left behind when he'd granted my most heartfelt wish. I nodded, shivering as he kissed a trail up my neck before he captured my lips with his. I smiled, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him to me. I heard him laugh, and I felt his breath, cool and intoxicating, on my skin; I shivered again.

"It's almost time."

Those words made my un-beating heart lurch. But I nodded, and smiled, remembering how I'd thought the same thing so many months ago, right before his teeth had pierced my skin.

"It seems like it's been forever, but at the same time, it seems like it's only been a few hours," I whispered, and he took my hand as he helped me off of our bed. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and we walked together, always together, to the door. Arianna's nursery was right next to our room, and I could hear her already.

Her tiny cry was the most significant sound in my world. It made me smile, and it made my heart ache painfully to have her in my arms again after so long.

We walked in, and I smiled as I took in the familiar sight in front of me. In a year, Arianna's nursery was one of the only things that had not changed. It was exactly the same as I remembered it. It was one of the only things I did remember, actually. I remembered my mom, and my dad, and some of my old school. I remember every time I saw Edward, though; every time he held me, kissed me, and told me he loved me. I remembered when he left, too, and it hurt, but not nearly as much as it used to. He was the only one person I remembered absolutely everything about. Carlisle had said that it was because those memories were the ones I wanted to hold onto most.

I believed that it was because I truly loved Edward; I _couldn't_ forget him, even if I wanted to.

And then he was in front of me again, Arianna in his arms, and my breath caught.

What if I hurt her? What if I held her too tightly, or I accidentally crushed her while brushing her hair away from her eyes?

"Edward ... I can't do this," I whispered, and fear lit my eyes. He smiled, and kissed my cheek softly.

"Yes, you can," he said, and his voice was just as quiet as mine. His words were gentle, velvet. "You've been doing _wonderfully_. You've almost mastered control of your strength. Bella, you're control is phenomenal. And not just your strength! The control you have mastered over your blood-lust is nothing short of amazing. You can do this," he said, and he kissed my forehead softly. "You can do anything."

I bit my lip.

Edward smiled, and whispered softly, his lips at my ear, "Alice said everything would be fine. She's still watching; all she sees is you, _happy_. Utterly, completely happy."

I still didn't answer; he took my hand and led me to the love-seat in the northern corner of the room. We both sat down, but he didn't let me go.

"You don't have to do this now, if you don't want to. We can wait," he said, and his voice was reassuring, understanding. I shook my head viciously.

"No!" I said quickly. "I want to. I'm just worried. I ... w-what if I hurt her?"

Edward smiled then, and chuckled. His lips pressed softly against my neck, and his cool breath tickled my skin. I could hear Arianna, in his arms, wiggling around. Her little heart beat fast as she stared at me. I wanted so badly to hold her tiny, warm body in my arms.

"I'll be here," Edward whispered. "I won't let you hurt her. I promise."

And I couldn't doubt him.

I took a deep, shaky breath in, and then I smiled.

"All right. I'm ready."

And then I was holding her, and I would have been crying if I could. She was so tiny, so warm, so _soft_ in my arms, and I chocked back a sob as she grabbed my thumb in her hand. Her fingers barely reached around, and her emerald eyes were sparkling as she babbled incoherently, her lips forming almost-words the way all babies did. She rarely cried.

I loved her so much.

"Oh, Arianna," I whispered, and I rocked her back and forth slowly, careful not to touch her too hard, or to grip her too tightly. She lay in my arms, unconcerned, and continued to hum her incoherent baby song. "I love you, baby."

When I looked up, Edward was staring at me with such love in his eyes that I felt my throat close; I couldn't breathe. His golden eyes were flaring with the intensity of his love for me, for Arianna.

He smiled, and then, as if reading my confusion, whispered, his lips at my ear as he laid his head on my shoulder, "I love you both so much. It's overwhelming. It's amazing. I love you."

I smiled and leaned into him. He wrapped me in his arms, and we sat there in silence.

It had been almost a year since my life had changed in so many ways. But my baby girl remained almost exactly the same.

She was almost a year old.

And she didn't look a day over four months.

* * *

**_October 30th, 2008_**

"We can't, of course, be sure of her growth rate," Carlisle said, and I could see the frustration in his eyes. "Premature children naturally grow slower than full-term babies; she could be growing at a normal rate ... but somehow, I don't think I'm correct in assuming that she will be as a normal, human child."

I breathed a sigh of frustration. Only hours ago had I finally decided to voice my worries and ask Carlisle what was going to happen to my baby girl. To Arianna.

"She's so small," I whispered, and I bit my lip. "She hasn't walked, or even crawled. She can barely hold herself up."

Carlisle didn't respond for the longest time. When he did, his eyes met mine, and that familiar edge of frustration hid just behind his golden gaze.

"If she is aging abnormally, we will know soon. Perhaps very soon."

I didn't want to know the answer, but I had to ask the question.

"What will we do then?"

My voice was small, scared. I wanted nothing more than for Arianna to live a normal life. Well, as normal a life as you can have in a house full of Vampires. If she was aging slowly, we would never be able to stay in one place long, for someone would notice. Her life would be a mess of traveling, leaving friends behind, and starting over. Again and again, never ending. I didn't want that for her.

I didn't realize I was sobbing until Carlisle took my hand into his. His fingers, almost soft now, gently lifted my face until I was staring into his eyes. The concern there made my heart ache; I truly did not deserve such a wonderful family, or such a wonderful father.

"Bella, no matter what, we will get through this as a family. _Together_. I know it will be hard — on Arianna as well as us — but we _will_ get through this. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

I did.

* * *

**_November 12th, 2008_**

"Alice, doesn't it seem kind of stupid to have such a huge cake when the only one who can _actually _eat it is in diapers, and only drinks milk?"

But my sister only giggled, and continued to decorate the living room in large, pink banners as she scattered pink roses across every available surface. In the corner, Emmett was beginning to look sick from the overdose of pink. I couldn't blame him. It reminded me a lot of my birthday, almost two years ago, before ... before everything had happened.

Shaking my head to rid myself of the less than pleasant memories, I sighed and stared unhappily down at the cake. It was three layers tall, and bright pink — _of course_. The white frosting happily screamed, _"Happy First Birthday, Arianna Elizabeth!"_

I sighed and shook my head once more, but this time in exasperation. Alice noticed and threw a flower at me, frowning.

"Hey! She only turns one once, you know! Let me have my fun."

I rolled my eyes.

"She might turn one several times, actually," I muttered, too quiet for her to hear.

"Hmm?" Alice asked, offhand, and I shook my head.

"Nothing."

I sighed; even with the reassurances from both Carlisle and Edward, I was still worried about Arianna. And I knew that, if Arianna _was _aging slowly, Alice would only jump at the chance to throw twice as many birthday parties ... or three times as many.

I shook those thoughts from my mind, and concentrated on poking the cake. Maybe if it had enough holes, Alice would throw it out before Edward came down with Arianna ...

No such luck.

Edward came down minutes later, but stopped at the foot of the stairs, his mouth wide open. I laughed and walked over, stopping his stuttering protests with a kiss.

"Alice will be Alice," I murmured, and he nodded weakly.

"B-but she's just a baby!" he finally croaked. "She won't even _remember _this!"

I laughed, and shrugged. Arianna, in his arms, was staring, wide-eyed, at the bright pink room.

"Gwuwaa!" she approved, and I laughed, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Her tiny hands grabbed my hair before I could pull back, however, and she held on, her emerald eyes shining happily. I kissed her nose this time, and as she scrunched her tiny face up, her hands finally let me go.

"Love you, baby," I whispered, and I touched her cheek lightly. "Happy birthday."

* * *

_**May 2nd, 2009**_

"She did not say Daddy, she said _'Dewee'_. That hardly counts as her first word."

I rolled my eyes at my husband, who was currently leaning over Arianna's crib. His bright eyes were trained on the baby who occupied the pine furniture, and he was grinning brightly as he tried to get her to repeat what she'd just said.

"Come on, baby, say Daddy again!"

I almost smiled; though I, like all mothers, wanted her first word to be 'mommy', it would almost be worth it if her first word was 'daddy' instead ... just so I could see the breathtaking smile light his face, and the absolute adoration that danced in his eyes.

Arianna was now nineteen months old — technically. Physically ... we still weren't sure. Unlike most children, however, she still had yet to say anything that made any sense.

But on May second, at four-fifteen in the afternoon — the sun shining through the window as it so rarely did — she squealed her first word.

"_Da-deeeee_!"

Daddy. Figures.

Edward lifted her into the air and swung her around, all the while grinning like an idiot as she squealed happily; both of their eyes were overflowing with happiness.

Daddy.

Oh, well.

* * *

**_June 5th, 2009_**

"Da-dee! Da-dee! _Da-deeeeee_!"

It seemed like since she'd mastered her first word, squealing it happily was all she ever did. She clapped her hands, too, and her emerald eyes sparkled happily as she bounced up and down on her diapered butt. I couldn't help but laugh as I lifted her as carefully as ever from her crib.

She turned to look at me, and her chocolate brown curls bobbed. She grinned a toothless grin, and clapped her sticky hands together. Her tiny body was wiggling in my grasp as she looked around.

"Da-dee!"

"No," I said, kissing her nose. "Mommy."

"Da-dee."

"Mommy."

"Da-dee!"

I sighed. It was a losing battle. But I smiled, too. Arianna looked at me again, and when I lifted her up to where her head was resting on my shoulder, she kissed my neck with her sticky, rosy lips. My eyes were shining with emotion as I sat her on the floor — on top of her bright, purple quilt — and moved to the adjoining bathroom.

It took me less than five seconds to wet a rag with the intention of washing the sticky mess off of my daughter's skin. But when I walked back into the room, the washrag dropped from my hands and fell to the floor.

I didn't notice.

The only thing I noticed was Arianna.

Her soft curls were framing her pale face, set in determination, and her fingers — still so tiny — were wrapped around the bottom of her crib. She wobbled back and forth for a second, and then her fingers let go.

Several things happened at once, then.

She walked forward, unsteady on her tiny feet, and then fell onto the floor, the air knocked out of her as her cushioned bottom hit the floor hard. Her face twisted into a pout, and then the wailing began.

Instantaneously, four vampires were at the door; Edward was already inside the room. He was smiling. I barely noticed.

I ran toward my daughter and scooped her into my arms before swinging her around in the air.

"Oh, Arianna! Oh, baby! You _walked_!"

Edward was by my side instantly. He was grinning again, the grin I'd seen so much of over the past few months. The grin that stretched across his whole face and lit his eyes up like Christmas morning. The grin that was only for Arianna and me.

"Did you miss it?" I asked, and I sounded breathless, even though it wasn't necessary for me to breathe. He shook his head, and his lips were at my ear as he wrapped his arms around me and gently kissed Arianna's soft head.

"No. Alice had a vision; I got here just in time. God, she's so beautiful. I love you, Arianna," he whispered, and she patted his cheek with her sticky hand, the tears still in her eyes but a smile on her lips.

"Da-dee."

We both grinned, and laughed, and I was lost in our own little world ... one that I never wanted to leave.

* * *

**_July 4th, 2009_**

"Ma-ma. Petty!"

I laughed as Arianna pointed her tiny, chubby fingers toward the exploding fireworks in the distance. Her eyes were wide, and bright, and happy as the green, red and orange sparks showered the land in light. Edward, beside me, laughed softly and took Arianna's hand into his before kissing her fingers. She glowed as she turned to him.

"Da-dee!"

"Ari-Ari!" he countered, and they both laughed; Edward's voice was velvet, musical, and Arianna's giggle was childish, soft, sweet. I smiled. I loved them both so much.

"Ma-ma!" Arianna said, and she patted my hand now, trying to gain my attention as more fireworks exploded. She was in Edward's arms, but he was standing so close, his body pressed against mine, that Arianna could easily reach me. I looked into her eyes and she pointed again. "Petty!"

I laughed, and nodded. "Very pretty," I agreed, and she grinned, her rosy pink lips mashed together and her pale cheeks dimpled as her eyes glowed happily.

In November, she would turn two.

She barely looked eleven months old.

* * *

**_September 3rd, 2009_**

By September, Carlisle was sure that Arianna was growing slowly. Not nearly as slowly as I had feared, and that left me with some shred of hope.

Every two years, she would age one. It made sense in a strange sort of way, actually. She was half vampire, half human, and it made sense. It didn't make me feel better, though.

The night I found out, I cried in Edward's arms for hours. He held me, whispering to me sweetly, rocking me back and forth as I wept tearless sobs. He didn't try to make me calm down; he simply held me, and let me come to terms with what was happening in my own time.

It was dawn the next morning when Arianna began crying for me, and for Edward. It was then that I realized it didn't matter. Nothing did. I would love her no matter what, no matter how slowly she aged.

I knew I would love her forever, even if it took her that long to grow up.

_I would love her forever_.

* * *

**_November 12th, 2010_**

My beautiful daughter stood on the chair in front of me, still unsteady on her feet. Her hands and face were covered in chocolate cake, and her eyes were glowing happily.

"Da-dee! Yummy!" she said, patting her stomach and spreading the gooey mess all over her clothes. I saw Alice bite her lip, suppressing the need to shriek out in horror at the danger Arianna was posing to her designer baby clothing. I shook my head in amusement as I turned back to see Edward gently brushing the chocolate from Arianna's cheeks as she chewed thoughtfully on another bite.

"Is it yummy, Ari-Ari?" he asked, and she nodded enthusiastically, patting Edward's bronze hair with her sticky hands. He laughed, and kissed her messy cheek.

"Da-dee try?" she asked, and her bright, emerald eyes were wide, begging. Edward couldn't say no.

He took a bite of the cake, and I laughed at the disgusted look he tried so hard to hide. I would be holding his hand, and rubbing his back later as he choked up the unpleasant bite of cake.

"Mommy wants some, too," he said, and a rather amused expression danced across his face as I glared at him.

Mommy _did not _want some, but now Arianna was looking at me expectantly, her eyes wide. I growled quietly at Edward, so quietly that my daughter couldn't hear, and took the bite I was offered.

"Yummy," I managed to choked after several moments.

Everyone in the room burst into laughter, and I glared at each of them in turn. Then, to Arianna, I whispered, "Give Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper a bite. And Grandma and Grandpa, too. They would _love _to try your cake, Arianna."

"Emmy an' Rosie, too, huh?" she asked, and I nodded.

Now it was my turn to be glared at. Maybe chucking up our cake tonight would be a family bonding experience. Not likely. More likely was the chance that I would be paid back — tenfold — very soon.

Edward was by my side, holding my hand as Emmett took the bite Arianna offered him. It was cute, really, to see my giant of a brother reduced to a pile of goo in front of a baby girl. He loved her, he really did, and he would do anything for her. I smiled. Emmett had been a very good choice for Godfather.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward whispered, and I shivered. His cool breath caressed my skin as I turned around in his arms, smiling.

"Arianna. And Emmett." I sighed happily. "They all love her. I love her, too. So much."

He smiled, and held me close. I was lost in him in that moment, as his lips touched mine. Everything around me disappeared, and it was only us, together. He wrapped his arms lovingly around my waist and held me close. Neither of us noticed anything except for each other.

His lips coaxed mine open, and my head swam as his cool tongue caressed mine softly.

I giggled into the kiss; he tasted like chocolate.

I smiled.

Whatever happened, whatever came our way ... we were ready. We were a family, and the love we shared, and felt for one another could never be challenged.

Forever had never sounded so beautiful.

* * *

**_September 2038_**

_( Arianna POV )_

Hello. My name is Arianna Elizabeth Cullen. I'm fifteen ... and my life used to be perfect. I have the worlds best Father, and my Mother is absolutely perfect. They both love me more than anything, and I love them, too.

Since the day I was born ... I have been a half vampire. I never cursed what I am — I simply realized that I can't change anything, and it's just easier to accept it. It helps that I have a huge, loving vampire family, too.

Back to the _'My life used to be perfect'_ part.

It was amazing, really. There was so much laughter, so much love. Not a day went by without a hug, or a loving kiss on the cheek. None of that has changed, of course. No ... my mother still tucks me in at night, and my father hums my lullaby as I fall to sleep. My Grandma and Grandpa — who barely look older than mom and dad — love to spoil me, as any grandparents do. And don't even get me started on Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie and their shopping trips.

_Insert over-dramatic eye rolling here_.

Uncle Emmett is my personal teddy bear. He is like a little brother, even though he towers over me so much. Uncle Jasper is really helpful with my raging emotions. He holds me sometimes, after a long day, and calms me, comforts me. He's like my big brother.

None of that has changed. I still love them, and they still love me.

But now, I love someone else, too.

I love someone that I'm not supposed to love. Someone who's parents were killed by _my_ kind. Someone who hates me for something I didn't do, for something I couldn't control. He hates me because of what I am.

But I can't stop loving him, no matter how hard I try.

Mom understands, and she holds me when I cry. Dad is as overprotective as always.

And though today is the end of so many things, this is really where my story begins.

_My story_.

It's my story, even I don't know where it will take me. I'm scared, to be honest. I don't know much of anything. I was so sure of myself before everything happened, before _he _moved here. Before I fell in love with _him_.

But I do know one thing.

I will love him forever.

Even if forever ends today.

_**THE END **( Of the beginning ... )_

* * *

Wow.. A sneak peak into the sequel. OH MY GOSH! I have so many ideas. And here's the thing ... I'm freaking out here! I don't know what I'm doing. My story is going to be almost completely about my OC's — Arianna and _Him_. I'm afraid people will hate it, because of that. _(Continues to freak out)_. The title for the sequel will be ' **Never Too Late **'.

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE**: This fic has been nominated for two awards ( **Best POV** and **Best Future Fic** ) at "The Twilight Awards". Info ( And a link! ) is on my profile. PLEASE GO VOTE!

_**Please Review! **( Please tell me what you thought? I'm freaking out here!! And go vote!)_

* * *


	35. SEQUEL UP!

_(Ahem ... clears throat)_

The sequel to "**My Miracle, My Angel**," is up! It's called "**Never Too Late**"! You can see the preface below and find the whole ( COMPLETED!) story in my profile.

Have fun!

**_THANK YOU!_**

_Yours,  
L'heure Bleue_

* * *

_**Never Too Late —** **Preface**_

_**September 2038**_ _( Arianna POV )_

It was a good way to die, I suppose. What more could I ask for? I was staring into the eyes of my one and only love, and that was enough.

Before _he_ came into my life, I was happy. Very happy. Happier than I had the right to be. But I was incomplete. I was young, too. I still am. I don't care; I love him, and I know that I will always love him, no matter what ... forever. No one else could ever touch my heart the way he has.

I took a deep breath in as the darkness started to close in around me. I didn't feel pain. I could still see his eyes, though. I could feel his hand on mine in the darkness.

And then I could hear his voice, too.

"I'm sorry, Ari," he whispered, and his voice was full of pain.

I wanted to reach out, to pull him close to me, but I couldn't. I couldn't move. I could barely think. The darkness continued to close in.

I sighed, and gripped his hand tighter.

"I love you, Ari."

I started crying then, and the tears slowly slid down my pale cheeks. The sobs shook my body, and he held me close.

"I l-l-love you, too, G-Gabe," I stuttered, and then the darkness settled in and I couldn't see. I couldn't hear, and I couldn't move.

It really wasn't a bad way to die. I was in the arms of the one I loved, and I couldn't ask for more.

I only wished that the hands I found so comforting now ... weren't the ones that had killed me.

* * *


End file.
